Spiral Traversed
by Keyote
Summary: When Team 8 is attacked by a mysterious man while returning from a mission, someone will pay a heavy price. Soon, a choice must be made. What are you willing to give up to be with the one you love, how far will you go? Naru/Hina. LEMON in chpt.10
1. So Little Time

I'll Never Own Naruto

Warrning: this story will have violence, foul language (of a sort), and maybe even a lemon or two (I will let you know if one is in a chapter as well as when it begins and ends so you can skip it if your offended by such things or to young to read.)

This story is set durring act 1 of the series sometime after the Hidden Star Village storyline. This is an alternate take on what could have happened in the series. Naruto and Hinata are both 13 at this time.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Team 8 was returning from their latest mission and they were glad it was over. It had turned out to be even more complicated than need be. The mission was simple: simply escort a diplomat from the Fire Daimyo to the Hidden Grass village for a special treaty signing but it turned out that he was a spie who had been sent to gather intel on both the Hidden Leaf and Grass villages by some unkown third party. Team 8 was able to deal with the man and helped to avoid any possible war from breaking out between the two lands.

Kurenai noticed that Hinata was destracted for some reason, though she felt it was not because of the actual mission it self. She decided to ask the young kunoichi what was bothering her. "Hinata, what seems to be wrong? You're even more reserved than usual today?" Kurenai asked the young girl beside her. At hearing her sensei's voice, Hinata's whole body jumped in surrprise as she looked over and said "N-nothing is w-wrong, Kuenai-sensei." Now she knew something was up. In recent month's, Hinata would only ever stutter when Naruto was around. Kurenai chuckled to herself on that. She needed to make a mental note to work with the young girl in the future to help her get over her fears and finally confess to the boy so she would later not look back on her life and regret not telling him sooner.

"I can tell you what the problem is sensei." Kiba said as he came up along Kurenai's opposite side.

"Kiba, please. T-there's no need to t-talk about it." Hinata quickly said in a pleading voice.

"Normally I would agree with you Hinata, but if there is a problem then I need to here it." Kurenai said.

Hinata nodded as she looked down with a small blush appearing on her cheek's. "So Kiba, I assume this would have something to do with Naruto? I wonder what it could be considering he isn't with us." Kiba smiled at her and said "Well, when you gave us that one day to look around and check out the festival that was being held in the Grass village, the three of us stumbled on some fortune teller's tent, so me and Shino decided that Hinata should go in and find out what the future holds for her and Naruto."

Shino came up besides Kiba and said "It was Kiba's idea. We managed to get her in there and she exited about fifteen minutes later. Understandably, she has decided to not tell us what was said even though Kiba has tried his hardest to get her to."

"And judging from the way she's been acting since then, she either got bad news or got some really good news and is wondering what to do with the information she was given." Kiba added. "I mean, when she came out at first, she seemed to act like she is now. But when I asked her what happen, she didn't say anything. She just walked away though I'm sure I noticed a smile cross her face and maybe even a blush. So I'm not quite sure what she was told." Kurenai now wondered what could have been said that would make Hinata both happy and sad at the same time. Hinata, meanwhile, was thinking back to that moment.

(flash back)

Hinata entered the fortune teller's tent and was expecting to see an elderly woman or some kind of gypsy but was surrprised to see a girl no older than she was. The red head looked at her and smiled. "I see I have yet another vict....I mean guest. Please come in and tell me what you want told." Hinata nodded as she sat down before the girl. "I'm guessing that you aren't here by your own free will but rather here because some friends forced you right?" Hinata looked at the girl in surrprise before nodding.

The girl laughed before saying "I thought so and just so you know, the reason I know this was because I heard one of them from the outside saying as much. So, am I right to assume you want a love fortune told?" Hinata didn't need to say a word, her blush was more than enough to answer the question. "Judging from your reaction, I'd say you got yourself one heck of a crush and your to shy to tell him." Again, Hinata didn't speak but just simply nodded. "Ok then, tell me his name and if you have one, a picture of him if possible." Hinata looked away for a moment before returning her gaze to the girl before her and saying "H-his name is N-naruto Uzumaki." she then reached into the right breast pocket of her coat and pulled out a picture of Naruto she always had on her just in case she needed insperation or was just needing to see his face.

The girl took the picture from Hinata, examined it for a moment before smiling and saying "He's really cute. Maybe I should look him up and see if he'd like a date with me?" The look of shock and fear crossed Hinata's face as she grabbed the picture back and held it protectively as if it was Naruto himself. The girl laughed and said "I'm joking, don't worry. I can tell he really means alot to you. So, lets see what the future holds now shall we."

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief as the girl placed her hands on the crystal ball before her. After a moment, Hinata noticed a glow that was illuminating the inside of the tent. But the glow wasen't coming from the crystal ball, but from the girls eyes. After about a minute, the glowing faded and the girl looked at her and said "Well, that was interesting." Hinata looked at her confused. "W-what do you m-mean?" she asked as abit of fear started to form within her. Does this mean her chance with Naruto will never happen?

"Well, it's hard to say. From what I gather, the reason you have yet to tell him is because you fear he'll reject you correct? And that he currently has an interest in another girl, yes?" Hinata nodds at both as her heart starts to sink into depression, thinking she'll never get her chance. "But I see there is another reason for your inability to come out and tell him." Hinata now looked at her confused. What else could possibly be the problem? "I sensed that a long time agom something you did hurt Naruto and your inability to tell him how you feel could originate from this event. That a sense of shame and self loathing towards yourself because of this event may also be at work here."

"What do you mean. I've never done anything to hurt Naruto unless your refering to my inability to talk to him and ask him to be my friend during our acadmey days?" Hinata found herself tearing up at this confession. Looking back, it was a regret of her's that she had been so shy and timid back then that she couldn't approach him even though she did care for him during those day's. She knew how lonely he must have been but still did nothing. It was no wonder he never noticed how she felt, who would want to notice a person who actually cared but did nothing to show it, instead keeping a distance and watching the one she cared and admired most suffer and now reaching out to comfort and befriend him.

"Maybe that could be it. But I think that there could be more to it than that. I get the impression that something else happened that you can no longer remember. Don't ask me what though, I'm not not sure but I have a felling somethind did happen between you two that you can't remember. But enough about your past, you came to here about your future. From what I can tell, you have little time left to tell him how you feel before you'll lose your chance forever." Hinata looked scared at the thought of that and asked "How m-much time?"

"I really don't know. All I can say is you don't have much left. If he really is the one you care about the most and if being with him is what you want, then the next time you see him you better tell him. Don't fear is reaction, just do it. It is possible he might say no, but what if he says yes. What if he would always say yes to you? If that is the case, then the longer you wait then the less time you both will have together in this life. And you should also know that you will have to make several choices here soon and what choices you make will determine your future with him as well as your own future in general."

Hinata thinks on this before nodding. "I see. Thank you for telling me this." She gets up and bows and turns to leave before asking "Will he return my feelings?" The girl says "Possibly. I can tell you that he does care for you but the longer you wait, the more likely he will reject you. And by the way, my name's Shelendria. So, will you tell him when you next see him"  
Hinata nodds and says "I will. I just need to use the time I have till then to find my courage." And with that, Hinata exit's to rejoin her teammates. "I wonder if it's really courage you need in order to tell him Hinata, or is it the guilt you subconciously feel over what you did all those years ago?" Shelendria wonder's.

(flash back end)

Hinata was still trying to find her courage and resolve in this matter. Now that the were heading back home, she knew she didn't have much time left to find the courage to tell him, but her confidense in herself was starting to waver. "Guys, we may have trouble." Shino's voice pulled her from her thoughts. "What do you mean Shino?" asked Kurenai. "Not far ahead of us is a man standing in the middle of a bridge. My friends tell me he is a danger." "Well, I guess thinking that we had seen all the action we were going to see on this trip was wrong, huh sensei?" Kiba asked as he pulled out a kunai.

"Ok everyone, be prepared for a possible fight." Kurenai order as she herself prepared a weapon. They soon emergered from the tree line and landed on the bridge. The man before them was wearing black pants and shirt, a blood red trench coat and had long blood red hair with black highlights. He had tanned skin and his eyes had this yellowish tint on the irises. He looked at Team 8 and smiled. "So my first victim's of the day have arrived. I was getting bored." "Who are you and what do you want with us?" asked Kurenai as she brought her kunai to the ready.

The man smiles as he says "I'm am Heiser of the Unending. It is not you or your kids I want, but another. I will simply us you all to entertain myself with until the guest of honor arrives." He stopps and looks behind himself and smiles. He returns his gaze to Kurenai and her team and says "Well, he is making good time. He should be here in a few minutes. Till then, please entertain me just a little."

Heiser extends his right arm forward before yelling "Troqua" and a beam of black energy erupts fro his hand. Team 8 barely dodges the attack as it sails passed them, hitting a tree and vaporizing it. "What the hell? Come on Akamaru, let's show this guy what we can do." Kiba yells as he gives his canine companion a food pellet, causing his fur to turn red. Akamaru jumps atop Kiba as they perform their man/beast clone technique. "Let's do it boy, Beast Mimicry: Fang Over Fang." Kiba yells as he and the transformed Akamaru begin to spin rapidly at the enemy.

"Kiba, wait." Kurenai yells but it is to late. Heiser sees them coming and grins. "What are they thinking? An attack like that won't work on me." Just as the attack is about to land, Heiser jumps over them and yells "Revada" causing a blue pulse to emit from his hands, hitting Kiba and Akamaru snding both slamming into the ground and knocking them out. Just then, Shino appears besides Heiser and unleashes his insect's on the man. At first it appears the battle is over as Shino's bugs completely cover his body until they all fsll to the ground dead.

"Sorry my boy, I guess I'm poison to them." Heiser says as he lunges forward, punching Shino in the stomachnand causing him to collapse to the ground unconsious. Kurenai looks at the man, wondering who he is and what could she and Hinata could possible do to win. It had been her recomendation to the third that she wanted a team of trackers to train, but now she realized the mistake in that as none of her team was an exceptional fighter and that was now costing them. Kiba was the closest thing they had to a brawler, but his attacks were more closer to being like a blunt object as opposed to a sharp one. Shino was good at attacking from all sides with his insect's, but not some much with actual damage. And Hinata was just to kind hearted and caring to be a real fighting force. And she herself was good at illusions and not hand to hand combat.

As she started making hand sighs, she swore if they made it out of this, she would start requesting a real fighter be allowed to accompany her team from now on for safety. She sent the man into a Genjutsu, hoping to distract him enough to hit him, but just as she got to him, he suddenly grabbed her neck and lifted her off the ground. "Kurenai-sensei." Hinata yelled as she started to move in to help. "No Hinata, don't come any closer. Run." Kurenai ordered. "How noble of you my dear, trying to save her life. To bad I can't allow anyone to live who sees me." And with that, Heiser head-butts Kurenai and tosses her into a nearbye tree just passed the bridge.

As he starts to walk torwards Hinata, the young girl is unsure of what to do. This man just beat her entire team without even breaking a sweat and now he was coming for her. As she starts to back away to try to run, thoughts of Naruto pop into her head. 'No, I can't run and abandon my team. Naruto would never forgive me for that. If I want him to notice me, I have to stay and fight. After all, I can't back down and run away. It would tarnish his nindo, the same nindo I have chosen to follow. I won't tarnish our way of the ninja.' And with that, Hinata activates her Byakugan and charges her opponent.

She attempts to strike at his chest, but Heiser dodges her attack. Hinata continues her string of attacks against him but to no avail. He finally grabs her wrist mid thrust and says "Is that all you got. Your even more pathetic than the other's." He then thrust his palm into her chest, sending her flying back almost to the other side of the bridge. She pulls herself up, ready to try again when she notices him pointing his index and middle fingers at her. He smiles and says "Goodbye, little girl. Azan." The moment he says Azan, a beam of purple colored light shoots from his finger's, aimed right at her heart. Unable to move from fear, Hinata closes her eyes and prepares to welcome death. Her only regret is never telling Naruto how she truly feels. 'Naruto. I'm sorry I never told you. Goodbye, I love you.' she thinks to herself as a tear slides down her cheek.

"HINATA!" a voice cries out from nowhere. 'What, that voice was...that was Naruto.' Hinata thinks as she suddenly finds herself being pushed onto the ground. No sooner does she hit the ground, she here's a cry of pain as the sound of the attack hits, but not her. Just as suddenly as it began, it's over. At first, Hinata is wondering what happened. She finally opens her eyes and looks around. She quickly notices a pair of orange pants with a leg to each side of her. Tears of joy start falling from her eyes. Some how, Naruto came and saved her. She's about to thank the boy she has loved since forever as he stands over her till she notices something that causes her to pale. A small stream of blood is falling onto her coat and pants.

"Naruto?" she asked confused. She looks up to see where the blood could be coming from and freezes as her eyes come to rest on his chest. At the center of his chest is a small golf ball sized hole with blood slowly pooring out. "N-naruto?" she ask again, fear and terror beginning to fill her very being. She looks to his face to find him very pale, his eyes have lost their light, and a small trickle of blood coming from his mouth. "H-hinata, are.....you......all.....right?" he barely manages to say above a wisper before his eyes roll into the back of his head as he collapses to the ground. Hinata, with almost super human spees, is up and catches him and cradles him to her body.

"Naruto? Naruto? No, this can't be happening." She wimpers as her tears of pain and sorrow and loss start gushing out.

"NNNNNAAAAARRRRRUUUUUTTTTTTOOOOO!" she screams as her heart shatters into dust.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Next time: Loss

A/N: The character of Heiser is from one of my two BIG original story prodjects called Resonance Lore. He is one of the really big bad guys in that story. He speaks with a German accent, but since I don't know know to type out how a German accent is sappose to be like this except for vat instead of what, I just left his way of speaking normal. If any of you know how a German accent for what he is saying sounds, then please say it that way in your head to get his speech right.

I have said this before and I will say it again. Once I start a story, I will always finish it unless I die, or become physically unable to do so (like I get my hands chopped off or something). However, how often I update this story at present will be based on how many reviews I get since my priorities currently are on Precious Bonds first and You're Not Alone act 1 second with time being taken to do the one shot stories of Our Secret pt.2 Passion and pt.3 Miracle. Once Precious Bonds is done (sometime in Feb. I think) and I begin to work on it's sequel, I will devote more time to this one.

Until then, I'll update as often as I can. Till then, later.


	2. How She Hurt Him

Naruto, I will never own ya. Any and all OC's on the other hand, I so own ya.

A/N: I forget to put the chapter title for chapter one in said chapter, so I'll say it here. Chpt.1: So Little Time Prepare for alot of angst and maybe some hurt over the next several chapters.

I wasen't expecting to get this chapter out so quickly, but I really wanted to have this one done because of several things that came into my head that I needed to type before I forgot them and before I knew it, I was done with this chapter.  
NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.2: How She Hurt Him

(Hokage Office)

Kurenai, Kiba, and Shino stood before Tsunade, a look of absolute defeat apparent on their faces. Tsunade looks at them, waiting to here what happened on how this tragedy came about. She spared a glance to her left as she saw Shizune doing her best to comfort the very destraught(sp?) Hinata, who is shaking slightly as tears continue to poor down her cheeks. Her eyes red and puffy as she makes small hiccup like sounds from her throat. She looks back to the rest of Team 8 and says "Well, I'm waiting. Who's going to tell me what happened.

Kurenai finally broke the silence as she related to whole mission leading up to their encounter with Heiser. After she was flung into the tree, she found that though still concious, she couldn't move and could only watch as Heiser and Hinata fight.  
"Just as he lauched a beam of purple light at Hinata, Naruto shot past me faster than I'd ever seen anyone move. He got to Hinata and pushed her to the ground before the attack could hit her, though he wasen't able to get himself out of the way before he was hit. When he collapsed, Hinata managed to move fast enough to catch him and held him close as she screamed at him to not die on her." Hinata wimpers painfully as Shizune tries to give her more comfort.

Kurenai wishes that Hinata didn't have to be here to hear this. Having gone through it once was bad enough, but to hear it being retold must be torturous hell for the girl, seeing as how her one true love died in her arms. But Tsunade felt she might be needed to explain things. "By this point, both Kiba and Shino had awaken and saw what was happening, but they like me were unable to move. Heiser walked torwards Hinata who continued speaking to Naruto. When Hinata realized he was closing in, something I've never seen before came onto her face. Hatred, pure untainted hatred. She carfully laid Naruto down and got up and attacked the man with a fury I've never seen from her before."

Hinata founf her mind thinking back to that moment, a moment she would never be able to forget.

(Bridge, 8 hours early)

Hinata held Naruto's head in her lap, her tears falling freely onto his face. Her own face only inches above him as she wispers to him "Don't die, please don't die Naruto. I can't keep on going without you here. You don't know how much you mean to me, how much I need you. I love you Naruto, I love you with all that I am. Your my strength, my insperation, my everything. Without you here, I return to being a weak nothing, so please don't die on me my love." She breaks out into another sob as she buries her head against his, praying to every god in existance to bring him back to her.

"My oh my, Isn't this rather cute. In fact, it's so cute that I feel like I'm gonna puke." Heiser says as he walks torwards Hinata. The young kunoichi pulls her head up and looks at him. Heiser stops and is impressed by what he sees. Both Kiba and Shino finally awaken only to see Naruto laying on the ground and Hinata giving their opponent the most hate filled look that they have ever seen on a person. Even Sasuke wouldn't be able to top her now. Hinata lovingly lays Naruto's head on the ground and says "Just wait her my Naruto, this will only take a moment."

Hinata gets up and starts to move torwards Heiser, her Byakugan activating with a word or a hand sign. "Well, what little move you gonna try on me now weak girl?" Heiser ask her with an amused tone. "You attack us when we did nothing to you and you hurt my team. For this offence alone I would make you pay. But, for what you did to my Naruto, I will give you a slow and painful death." And with that, Hinata shoots forward moving faster than she ever has before. Heiser smiles, thinking this will be easy. But just as he's about to dodge her attack, she becomes even faster and hits him with her gentle fist (which isn't really that gentle right now) and sends him stumbling back.

He looks at her with surrprise. 'Interesting, I wasen't expecting this from her.' He brought out of his thoughts as she comes at him again, hitting him with every attack. Heiser tries his best to dodge her, but she is too fast for him to avaid. Finally, Hinata has had enough and screams "Now you DIE.' and with that, she channels all her remaining chakra into her hand and strikes at his heart. The hit causes his whole body to shake violently as he coughs up blood and falls to the ground. Kurenai, finally able to move, stumbles over to Kiba and Shino and helps them up.

Satisfied that she has taken Heiser out, Hinata turns to head back to Naruto. "Heh heh heh, I must admit, your really strong there girl." Hinata stops and turns around only to be punched in the gut by Hesier. She manages to pull herself up only to see Heiser standing nearbye, completely uninjured, and hold a motionless Naruto by the neck, suspended in mid air. "So, what are you gonna do now, little girl?" Hinata tries to move forward, but her now exhausted body gives out and she falls to her knees. Kurenai, Kiba, Shino try to move in to help when another person arrives beside Heiser.

"Well, aren't you having fun here Heiser?" says the black haired woman. She has very pale colored skin with black nail polish and lipstick. Heiser looks at her and says "Well Requa, were have you been? I got a little bored waiting for you and our target." Requa gets a rather annoyed look on her face and says "Well, if you were paying attention then you would have noticed our real target did a jump. He's no longer here." Heiser looks confused, then he reaches out with his senses before saying "I guess your right. So, shall we go now?"

She nodds as she waves her hand, causing a blackish purple void to open behind her. As the turn to leave, Hinata yells out "Wait." Heiser looks back at her and says "What is it?" "Give Naruto back right now." she screams. Heiser realizes he's still holding the boy and looks to his partner. "Just toss that trash aside, he has nothing we need for the mission." she says as she enters the void. He smiles and says "Here, catch him if you can." as he tosses Naruto, not torwards Hinata, but instead torwards the bridge railing. Heiser laughs as he enters the void, the portal closing behind him. Hinata is instantly back on her feet, rushing to catch him.

Naruto's body hits the railing and remains there for just a moment before sliding off into the massive opening below. Hinata lunges forward and manages to wrapp a single finger onto his coat sleeth, but it slides off before she can grab anymore of it and his body tumbles down nearly 150ft before hitting the rapidly moving water hard. "NO." Hinata screams as she watches his body get swept away by the current. Hinata goes to jump after him before she is grabbed by Kiba and Shino. "No, let me go. I got to rescue Naruto." she yells as she struggles to break free. Kurenai steps up and presses a finger to the back of her neck, causing Hinata to fall into unconciousness.

Kurenai picks up Hinata and starts to walk away. "Kurenai-sensei, what about Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"What can we do for him, nothing as of right now and maybe ever again. For now, lets return to the village and report to Tsunade." Kurenai says as they begin the journey home.

(Hokage office)

"I see, well I will have the guards around the village double their watch just in case and all Teams will be informed to not engage this enemies if encountered. If there is nothing else, you're dismissed." Tsunad says as she fights back her own tears at having lost her "little brother". "Lady Tsunade?" weakly asked Hinata, speaking for the first time since awakening. "What is it Hinata?" Tsunade asked. "When will a search team be sent to find Naruto. I would like to go with them." Hinata asked with hope in her voice. 'She must still hope he is alive.' Tsunade thinks to herself.

"I'm sorry Hinata, but there will be no search. I'm sorry to say but Naruto has been lost to us. He will be given a heroes funeral though we don't have a body to bury and have his named enscribed on the memorial stone." Tsunade says sadly. "But why? Naruto has done so much for this village." Hinata pleads, only to be interupted by Tsuande. "Look Hinata, I know how you feel but we simply can't afford to send out aiur shinobi to recover a dead body, even if its Naruto's. The village is still attempting to recover from the invasion durring the Chunin exam and we can't afford to do something as time consuming as this. This discussion is closed."

"It's not fair, after everything he's been through in his life. After all the pain and mistreatment he's suffered. After all he's done for this village despite what this village has done to him, we won't do something as simple as going and look for him. Why is it than even in death, he still left behind by everyone." Hinata says as new tears begin to poor from her eyes. She turns and runs out of the Hokage's office, ignoring everyone calling out to her.

"Hinata, wait come back." Kiba yells as he and Shino go to follow their teamate. Kurenai stops them and says "Guys, let her be for now. She needs to be alone to sort her feelings out. There's nothing we can do but wait and be there when she needs us." Tsunade, meanwhile, closes her eyes and cursess herself. She wants to go herself and find Naruto, but the village and it's people come first.

(Naruto's place)

Two days have passed since that day and Hinata awakens from another restless sleep. Since leaving the Hokage's office, she has been here. She hasen't returned home or even been outside since breaking in. All she has done is sleep, eat some of Naruto's ramen, bathe, and sleep some more. She knows that today, Tsuande will be sending people to clean out Naruto's appartment and take his things to be put into storage. So before they arrive, she'll take some things to remember him by. After getting out of his bed, she starts to look around to find momentoes for her memory of her love.

She activates her Byakugan and looks around, knowing Naruto would keep his most precious things hidden within his apartment. She soon spot's a large trunk hidden under his bed beneath the floor. She pushes his be aside and puts her hand on the floor, finding the boards are not nailed down. She removes them and opens the trunk beneath. Inside is Naruto's old goggles, all the old birthday and christmas cards he was given by a secret friend (Hinata of course), and other things he held precious. She notices something she thought she had lost long ago. A lavender colored ribbon with glitter on it that her mother gave to her before she died. She had thought she lost it so why does Naruto have it?

As she picks it up, she notices a small piece of paper below it. She picks it up and flips it over and finds writing on it. She reads what it says.

**A Poem for Me by Naruto Uzumaki**

**I walk but no one sees me,  
I talk but no one hears me,  
I hurt but no one will comfort me,  
I dream but they all deny me**

**I want a friend but no one will have me,  
I yearned for affection but no one would give it to me,  
I give them love and hate is what they return to me,  
I did everything for them and yet they scorn me**

**I can't do this anymore for my strength has left me,  
So I will leave forever this village that dosen't want me,  
And I will go to a place where people except me,  
Never again will you have to know me**

**Goodbye!**

As Hinata reads this, she feels her tears fall once again. She never knew Naruto could right something so sad and heart breaking. Is this how he really felt for all these years ago. If she had know this, then she would have befriended him all those years ago. He mind suddenly thinks onto one line "I want a friend but no one will have me" she says to herself while looking at her ribbon. Its then that an image passes through her mind. She and Naruto at age seven, she giving him her ribbon as a sign.....as a sign of friendship.

She tries to focus on that memory which causes her head to hurt. She ingnores the pain and pushes deeper, desperate to recall more. Then, like a flash, it all comes back. It was only six months before she gave him her ribbon that she approached him. It was after school when she saw him alone as usual sitting on his swing alone as everyone else heads home. She has seen and heard how people treat him and wishes to help him, but she is just to shy to approach him. She turns to run home only to trip and fall onto the ground. As she tries to get up, she winces as she realizes she scraped her knee when she fell.

She starts to cry from the hurt she's feeling, but her tears stop when a shadw comes over her. She looks up to see Naruto looking at her. "Hey, are you ok?" He kneels down and pulls a band aid from his pocket and places it over her scrape. He then leans in and kisses the band aid before asking "There, does that feel better now?" Hinata nodds as Naruto helps her up. "T-thank you Naruto. Y-your very k-kind." she says shyly. Naruto nodds and takes off for home as Hinata watches him, smiling to herself. As she walks home, she realizes Naruto has just become her first crush.

The next day after classes are over, Hinata walks up to Naruto and ask if would like to be friends with her. He says yes and a perfect friendship is born. Over the next six months, they play together and help each other overcome the pain that each has in their lives. On the six month anniversary of the day they became friends, they meet at the park were Hinata gives him her most prized possession, her mother's lavender ribbon. She ties it around her's and his wrist as they pinky swear to be best friends forever. Little did they realize rthat one of their classmates sees them and runs off to inform Hinata's father.

When Hinata gets home, she is confronted by her father. "Hinata, it has come to my attention that your friends with Naruto Uzumaki, is this correct?" he ask in an emotionless voice. Fear builds up within Hinata's heart at knowing her father now knows this "Y-yes father." He looks at her and says "I see. Well then my daughter, you have a choice to make." "A choice?" she asked as her fear begins to grow. "You have two options. One, you can keep your friendship with him and in return, you will be branded with the curse seal and placed within the branch family or two, you give up your friendship with him and remain within the main house unsealed. You have twenty four hours to decide." Hiashi walks away.

Hinata runs to her room, jumps into her bed, and buries her face into her pillow as she cries her heart out. How can she choose. On one hand, there's a friendship she can't give up and on the other, her greatest fear coming true. How can she choose. She falls asleep and by the time she wakes up the next morning, she has made her decision. My mid morning, she has found Naruto playing at the park.

"Hey Hinata, I wasen't expect you today. You wanna play with me?" Naruto says, happy to see her.

"Naruto, there's something I need to say to you." Hinata says as she forces her emotions as deep down as possible.

"What is it Hinata?" he looks at her curiously.

"Naruto, we can't be friends anymore." she says with no emotion in her voice as any Hyuga could do.

"What, what do you mean....Hinata?" tears begin to form in his eyes.

"It's what it sounds like Naruto. I don't want to be friends with you no more." she says more forcibly.

Naruto starts a cry as he says "But why, why can't we be friemds no more?"

Seeing Naruto start to break down causes Hinata's buried emotion to start to come out. "Its because we're to different Naruto. We belong in different worlds and it would never work betwwen us. That's why."

Hinata turns to leave, feeling her tears finally starting to form. She can't let him see her like this. She has to do this. As she moves, Naruto reaches out and grabs her hand. "Hinata, wait..." Naruto tries to say till Hinata cuts him off.

"DON'T TOUCH ME NARUTO." she screams, causing him to pullaway quickly. She turns to look at him one last time and says as tears fall from her eyes "Do I really need to say it. Well so be it, I hate You Naruto and I never want to talk to you again."

And with that, she runs for home, her tears practicaly gushing. Her Byakugan activates allowing her see Naruto, He watches her run, his own tears gushing out as he fall to his knees and starts hammering his fist into the ground. She knows he saying something, but she can't hear him. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry Naruto. I don't want to do this but I don't want be be sealed either. Please, please forgive me.' She enters her home, racing past her father, not bothering to tell him whats wrong. She enters her room and locks her door and spend s the rest of the day crying, hating herself for what she has done.

For the next month, Naruto dosen't come to classes. Hinata is worried about him, but can't do anything for her shame and guilt at what she did stops her. Finally, Naruto starts attending classes again, but for the next year, he is a ghost of his former self. After a year passes, he slowly returns to being the funny loving, hyperactive prankster he has always been. Hinata for her part, slowly starts to forget what happen till finally her memories of their friendship and her betrayal are lost. It's at this time she starts to watch him, secretly cheering for him, not fully understanding why but going with it none the less. Her forgotten crush on him reamerging and eventually turning into love, though she dosen't remember when and why her crush on her started.

Hinata finds herself on her knees, her tears pooling out of her as she finally remember's her lost past with him. "Naruto, what have I done? Why did I do that to you? Oh god, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Naruto, please forgive me." she sobbs as she buries her face into her hands as she shakes violently from the new pain that has emerged to atack her heart and soul.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Next time: Forget Me Not

A/N: Well, I hope you guys aren't angry at me for having Hinata do this. But trust me, the worse is yet to come. What will happen to Hinata next and is Naruto dead or alive? Keep reading to find out.

Requa is also from Resonance Lore as a member of the Unending. Just waht are they doing here? Keep reading to find out.


	3. Remember Me

I don't own Naruto. I do own any OC's in this story though unless I specify differently for a certain character.

A/N: In regards to the possible Lemons in the future, I have a total of three planned. I'm not sure if any of them will actually happen, well the first one will happen, it's the other two that I'm not sure of. You'll find out soon.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.3: Remember Me

(one year later)

Team 8 has just finished their latest mission, tracking and capturing a rouge nin that was causing trouble in the Outpost Village nearbye. Kurenai needed to have a private chat with Tsunade, so she sent her team off to do what ever they wanted for the rest of the day. Both Kiba and Shino led the way, both boys having grown several inches over the last year. Akamaru trotted by Kiba's side, the young pup now standing taller than Kib's knees as he wagged his tail happily.

Hinata came last, a look of exaustion on her face. Though she was still the same height now at 14 as she was at 13, she had started to let her hair grow out, now reaching half way down her neck and her breast were now just a little bigger. Her coat was now longer able to completely hide them, making the young Kunoichi think about byeing a new one as she was still a little shy when it came to her body. "Hey Hinata, is something wrong? You been looking really tired lately." Kiba asked as he fell back to walk by her side. Shino and Akamaru also fell back to join her.

"It's nothing. I've just been having trouble sleeping lately." Hinata said as she yawned. Shino raised an eyebrow as he enquired "Are you having bad dreams?" Hinata remained silent for a moment as she thought on his question. She finally decided to tell them about her dreams. "Yes and no, I'm not really sure how to describe them. Over the last few weeks, 've been having these dreams that leave me very tired and confused when I wake up each morning. I don't know why, but I feel there's something importanr about those dreams but I can't figure out what."

"You wanna tell us about them?" Kiba asked. Hinata remained quiet for a moment before speaking again. "All the dreams have something in common for starter's. They each revolve around this boy I've never seen before. I can't really see his face, but I know he has spikey blonde hair. I don't know why, but I feel safe and comforted when I have these dreams. But whenever I wake up, I suddenly feel sad and depressed for some reason. I also feel angry, though I don't know why. And lately, the dreams have caused me to wake up,exausted and unable to get back to sleep. And the weirdest part is that every time I do wake up, I'm always crying, though I don't know why I'm crying."

"I see. Well, have you talked to Kurenai-sensei about these dreams or your father or anyone else?" Shino asked.

Hinata looked at her teamates and noticed that they were both a little pale. Maybe they were tired too. "No, you guys are the first I've talked to about this. Do you think I should talk to Kurenai-sensei about this?" Shino nodded and said "She may be able to help you better than either me or Kiba can." Hinata nodds and says "Ok, next time I see her, I'll talk to her about it. Thanks for being such good friends, you guy's. It makes me happy to know I can count on the both of you when I need help or advice."

A pang of guilt crossed both boy's faces as she said that, though Hinata didn't notice. "Hey, don't worry about Hinata. That's what friends are for right? Well guys, I was going to ask if we should go over and do some training right noe since we kinda got our butts kicked on today's mission. But, I think it would be better if we all just call it a night and get some sleep. We can meet up in the morning and train." Shino and Hinata agreed as the both started to head off. "Hey Hinata, I umm want to ask you something."

Hinata stopped and looked back at Kiba. Shino also stopped to see what his teamate was going to say. "What is it Kiba?" she asked. Kiba scratched the back of his head as he asked with nervousness in his voice. "I was wondering if you would like to go out some time, you know, like a date or something." Hinata blushed as no one has ever asked her that before. She smiled as she said "I don't know, I need to think about it. Is it ok with you if I sleep on it and give you my answer tomorrow when we meet to train?"

Kiba nodded and told her yeah. Hinata smiled again as she turned and walked home. As soon as she was out of earshot, Shino walked back over to Kiba and asked "Are you sure that was a good idea?" Kiba looked him and said "Well, I don't see why not. The truth is that I have always had a interest in her, I just never allowed myself to persur it becasue of....well, you know who. But since he's been dead for over a year and the memory seal Kureani-sensei placed on Hinata has robbed her of her memories of him, she no longer has any ties to him and her crush on him."

Shino sighed as he spoke. "Well, this is about you and her so I won't interfer. Just remember though, that seal was placed on her against her own free will and we were warned that it most likely won't hold forever. If and when it does break, she will remember Naruto and the fact that we helped to hold her down as Kurenai-sensei placed the seal on her while she begged us all to not take her memories of him away will make her hate us. If you and her are in a relationship at the time, no matter how invovled it is, she will hate you. You do know that don't you?"

""I'm sure she'll understand. We did it for her after all." Kiba said in defence of what was done. "That's how we see it, but will she see it that way. Just think of it this way, what if Akamaru was kidnapped and you wanted to go find him even though there wasen't enough shinobi to go around for that as was the case with Naruto. So, to get you to back off, we sealed your memories of Akamaru and at some point in the future, that seal finally broke and you remembered. How would YOU feel about that being done?" And with that, Shino left for his home as Kiba suddenly became very afraid as to what Hinata would do to him.

(minutes later, with Hinata)

Hinata walked slowly torward home, her mind thinking on Kiba's request for a date. Sure, she liked him and all, but did she like himin that way? To be honest, that possibility never crossed her mind before. But why not except his request, it's not like there is another guy out there she likes, right? Shr came to a stop as she suddenly felt a wave of saddness and hurt come from her heart. She didn't understand where it came from, but she still felt guilty for some reason. Shaking off that feeling, she decided to go and open her treasure box and speak to her mom. Well, at least, her memory of her mother.

She turned a coner quickly and found herself crashing inot someone. "I'm sorry." she said as she backed away. She looked at the guy before her. He looked to be 16 or 17, he was wearing grey pants, a green shirt, and a white sleethless long coat that reached passed his knees. He had sandy blonde hair with two anteni like strands of hair coming down over his face reaching to his chin. He smiled and said "No, it was my fault. I was closer to the wall than I should have been. I'm sorry." The two looked at each other for a moment before the guy asked "By the way, my name's Spae, what's yours?"

She blushed deeply as he looked at her. Why was she reacting like this? "I'm Hinata Hyuga, it's nice to meet you. So, are you new around here Spae?" she asked. Instead of answering, he got very close to her and said "YOUR Hinata?" She nodded nervously as she started to move back from him, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. Before she could take her second step away, he raised his right hand to her face and flicked his finger against her forhead. Her own hand reached up and rubbed the spot he had hit, surrprised that it actually hurt. "Why'd you do that for?" she asked with annoyance.

"To help jog your memory of course." Spae said in a matter-of-fact way. "What do you mean about helping to jog my memory?" a now confused Hinata asked. Instead of answering, Spae simply walked past her a few steps before stopping and saying "You still have a little time, ya know. But that time is almost up. There's just a few pieces of sand left atop the hourglass and they are quickly moving torwards to hole that will drop them to the bottom and when they fall, it will be to late."

"What are you talking about?" a now angry and even more confused Hinata asked. He looked back at her and smiled. "You tell me? I would suggest finding a reminder to finish what I started to get your journey off the ground. Return to were this event began and you'll find the way." Spae turned and walked away. Not sure what to make of this, Hinata quickly made her way home, not wanting to risk running into even more weirdoes.

(later that night, Hinata's bedroom)

Hinata laid on her bed, trying to get some sleep when she remembered she was going to pull her treasure box out and talk to her mother. She got up and moved her bed aside, revealing a seal. Making a few handsign's, she activated the seal which caused her treasure box to appear. It has been a year since she last opened it, though she couldn't remember why she had opened it that last time. She opened the lid, expecting to see things that would remind her of her mother, but was surrprised to find other things in there as well. Green goggles, a paper with a sad poem on it and countless other item's, including a lot of pictures.

She looked at one picture and realized it was the boy from her dreams. As she looked at it, her head started to hurt bad like something was stuggling to get out. 'Why, why do you look some familiar to me? Who are you?' she thought as she continued to look at the image. The pain in her head grew worse, causimg her to clutch her head. She tried to fight the pain, but it wouldn't stop. She heard a voice from within her mind scream {His name, say his name}. She thought hard, knowing she knew this boy, but was not sure from where. As his face slowly formed, the words came to her. "Na-nar-naru-narut. N-A-R-U-T-O." At that moment, the pain exploded in her head as omng lost memories came rushing back, his name shooting from her mouth as a scream.

"NARUTO!" Hinata passed out on the floor, her exaustion proving more than she could handle.

She woke up an hour later, Neji and Hanabi by her side. They had heard her yell, though not what she had yelled. She told them she was fine and she just wanted to sleep now. They nodded as they left her room. She had been smiling until they were gone, then her smile turned into a scowl as she walked over, re-opened her treasure box, and looked at Naruto's things with remorse. For the second time, she had forgotten him, betrayed him. Though at least this time, it wasen't of her own doing. The sorrow she felt over that was strong, but not as strong as the anger she now felt torwards several people she thought she could trust. She thought back on how this all happened.

(flashback)

It had been an hour since she had remembered those six month's with Naruto and what she had done. She was curled up into the fetal position, sobbing over the fact she could actually do that to someone, especially him of all people. She would wimper his name everytime a memory of himdoing something for her after that incident came up and she wondered how he could still be so nice and incouraging torwards her after what she had done. He had turned down her attempt to help him cheat durring the written test of the chunin exam so she and her team wouldm't risk being kicked out. He had cheered for her durring her fight with Neji. He had told her he liked people like her before he thought Neji himself. And he had been the most adament in her rescue durring the Bikochu mission. He has been nothing but nice to her since the beginning to her while she...

Looking at the clock on the wall, she realized that people will soon arrive to get his things. She forced herself up, pulled out a scroll, and sealed his treasure box into it. Before leaving, she grabbed his freaky night cap and stuffed it into a bag along with some of his clothes and shorts she was taking as well. As she walked outside, she realized it was raining which made her happy as it would hide that fact she was crying from the world.

As she walked home, two questions camr to mind. The first was would her father have really branded her with the curse seal if she had not broken her friendship with Naruto? She had remebered him saying once that no Hyuga born into the main house would ever be branded unless they committed a criminal act against the clan. The second question was who had told him about their friendship? She soon arrived home and went to her room. She released her original treasure box and transfered it's content's into Naruto's as his was bigger. She then sealed it away and went to take a shower before going to speak with her father.

Soon, she was standing in front of his office door and asked to speak with him. Hinata, I was wondering when you would return home. I heard about Uzumaki. His is a sad loss for the village and I'm sure he would have made a fine Hokage one day." Hiashi said to his daughter. Hinata looked at him and asked "So, you never hated him like the rest of the village then?" He shook his head and said "The elder's didn't much care for him, but they didn't hate him. For my part, I wished I could have helped the boy more but I have to think of the clan first and formost. It would have looked bad if we had helped him so I was forced to turn a blind eye to his suffering. That is something I'll always regret. But I have a feeling there's another reason your here for, am I right?"

"Yes father, I have two questions for you. The first one is would you have really branded me with the caged bird seal and placed me into the branch family if I had not broken my friendship with him. I know I have heard you say that no main family member would be branded unless they were guilty of a crime against the family, so would I have been an exception?"

Hiashi looked at her sadly and said "No, you would never have been branded. That was a test I was giving you." Hinata stood there stunned. 'A test, he was testing me?' she thought as a new wave of pain and saddness started filling her whole being. "Yes, I wanted to see if you would choose another over yourself. It's important that you would be willing to make sacrifices for other's if the situation ever comes up. That's one of the qualities a good leader must have. And seeing as you chose yourself over him, you failed. As punishment, your continued training here was intensified and your treatment worsened to make you feel some of the pain he must have felt when you turned away from him."

Tears were now forming in her eyes. How could she have not realized this back then. "Also, when the team placement's were up, you were origianlly going to be placed on Team 7 with Uzumaki and Uchiha, but I didn't want the boy to suffer anymore because of you, so I had the Hokage switch you over to Team 8 while Haruno was placed on Team 7." Hiashi said. Hinata now had one of her hands covering her mouth. She would have been om his team if she hadn't betrayed him. All of this was causing her to feel sick and she thought to remain in control of herself. She would have time for that later. Right now, she had something else to do.

Getting herself back under control, she spoke again. "I see, thank you for telling me this father. My other question is who told you about us?" Hiashi looked at her and said "Your teammate, Kiba, brought this to my attention. He had seen you two together making that best friendship pact and came and told me because he figured Uzumaki was trying to corrupt you. I knew the truth and decided ti use this as an opportunity to test your strength of character and loyalty. When I heard he was going to be on Team 8, I felt it fitting that you would be teamed with the one who started you down this path your on now."

All emotion was gone from her face. She couldn't believe it. Kiba was the one he started this whole thing. She knew it was really her fault, but she never would've had to choose so soon if it wasen't for him. She again thanked her father for telling her, excused herself and returned to her room. She didn't sleep that night as she thought on everything she had learned and experienced. She knew she would never be the same again.

One week later, Tsunade called all the rookies together to inform them of some important things. Naruto's death had hit them all hard and they all wished they had been nicer to him over the years. It was on this dat Tsunade revealed the truth about him being the container of the nine tailed fox as well as being the son of the fourth hokage. They left that day feeling more sorrow thatn they ever imagined. All of them wishing for just one more day with him so they could say what they wanted to say. They could tell him just how sorry they were for their treatment of him and if he could give them another chance to make it up to him.

One month later, Team 8 had returned from a mission. After her team had left, she had informed Tsunade about Hinata's growing depression. It didn't help the fact that she was no longer speaking or having anything to do with Kiba. This called for drastic action. So the next day, Hinata was called in to see Tsunade. As she entered the room, she saw not only the Hokage and her assistant, but Kurenai as well. As she let the door close behind her, she asked "So, you needed to see..." She was stopped as Kiba and Shino, who'm she didn't even see in the room, rush her from behind and restrained her.

She cried out, asking what was going on. Both Tsunade and Shizune looked down sadlyu as Kurenai walked up to her. "I'm sorry Hinata, but your letting Naruto's loss control you to much. So, for the sake of the village and for you as well, I'm going to seal your memories of him away." Kurenai's hand started to glow as she moved before the frightened girl. Hinata begged her to not do it, and shr told Kiba and Shino to let her go, but they just tightened their grip on her as they looked away. Kurenai, as she placed her hand on Hinata's head, asked her to please forgive them for this. It has to be done.

Hinata felt her memories of him fade as she thought 'No, please don't take him away. I...can't loose...him....' She fell into unconsiousness with a final thought as her memories of him faded way. "Naruto, I'm sorry." And then, she had laost him again.

(present)

She laid back on her bed, her tears have slowed but still came to her. She wasen't sure what she would do now till she recalled her meeting with that boy Spae. She remembered what he had said to her and this led her to realize 'Is Naruto still alive?' She bolted from her bed, a new energy coursing thru her. If he was alivem she would find him. She ran ove to her closet and dug around till she found a black box. She opened it and pulled out the items within it. She undressed from her current clothing and put on what was in the box. She was now wearing skin tight shorts that reached to her knees, a violet covered tank top that was a little small on her now due to the increase in her bust size, and a black version of her jacket that replaced the Hyuga clan symbol with the spiral symbol that Naruto had on his clothes.

She had this outfit specially made prior to the Genin test as she hoped to wear it when she and Naruto were put on the same team (or so she had hoped). When that didn't happen, she just left it in the box and storred it away for a rainy day. She then sealed several item's, like her treasure box, into scrolls and placed them into her backpack. She also snuck into the kitchen and got several weeks worth of food sealed for her to eat. Once she returned to her room, she sat at her desk and wrote a message for everyone, explaining why she had left as well as taking the opportunity to get some things off her chest.

She placed the note on her pillow, then looked at the picture of Team 8 next to her bed. She felt anger and digust at that moment over what her team had done to her. Taking the picture and her Leaf headband, she tossed both into the trash. She opened her window and easily escaped the Hyuga compound as well as the village itself without being spotted. She sat out for the bridge were her pain started. She would find Naruto. And she wouldn't return until he was with her.

It would be three days before anyone learned she was gone from the village. By then, it would be to late to find her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Next time: Prove it

The character of Spae is the main character from Resonance Lore. Spae is not his full name, just the nickname his friends call him. What is his full name? Maybe I'll tell you before this is over. And why am I having character's from my own creation existing in the naruto world? The answer's will be revealed soon. 


	4. In Her, His Pain

I own the OC's, not Naruto. Peace!

In regards to the questions I was asked in my reviews. Remember that chapter 3 is set one year after chapter 2, so Kurenai somehow did surrvive her reunion with Sasame without Naruto being there to save her because if Naruto hadn't been lost (and, in my opinion, abandoned by the village and his friends), he would be about 10 or so month's into his training trip with Jiraiya at the start of chapter 3.

Will Hinata stay angry at Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Shizune, and Tsunade. Well, do you think she should forgive them after taking away the memories of her most precious person? I did forget to have Hinata react to the fact she was actually considering taking Kiba up on his offer for a date last chapter after she remebered Naruto. She was really disgusted with herself over that. Now here's a question for all of you. Do you think any of the other's knew about the plan to seal Hinata's memories of Naruto?

How will Hinata make up her past mistakes to Naruto when (not if) she sees him again. Well, I rated this "M" for a reason people. Don't worry, I won't have them jump into bed the very second they reunite (though I'm sure some of you would have no problem with that). They will need to build up a relationship first as well as some other things happening, then they'll do the nasty.

And lastly, as far as payback goes. Well, that would be telling now. Don't worry, I think you'll like what I got planned.

Also, Precious Bonds chpt.16 is finally out. The results of the Our Secret 2 poll is included within. Read and enjoy!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.4: In Her, His Pain

The Hidden Rain Village. To most people, it's a rather modest hidden village that suffer's from constant rain fall (hence the name). But unkown to most people except those who live there, it is also the secret base of operation's for the Akatsuki organization. The people of Rain actually see the Akatsuki as their savior's and the leader of the group, Pein, as a god for his unstoppable power. And it is within the base of the Akatsuki, the man once known as Yahiko, now known as God Realm Pein, is making his way to the secret Chamber of Genesis that is located far beneath the village.

Yahiko enter's the chamber and sees the one person even he is wary of, Madara Uchiha, looking over the railing at the object the room was created to hold. "Why are you here, master?" Yahiko ask. Madara didn't often come to the chamber. The fact he was here now meant that he had sensed something from the...relic. "I felt a pulse from our secret treasure Pein. I believe the time is coming when we'll finally uncover what "this" is." He looked back at the massive object below him. It was obvious that it wasen't man made, but it did contain power.

"Is it really something that could be important to the Organization?" asked Yahiko. Madara placed a hand on his orange, spiral mask and assumed a thinking pose. After a moment, he said "I'm not sure. I have a feeling that what ever this is, it could be more important to use than even the 9 Bijuu themselves. Don't forget, it was because of this thing that we were able to gain the power we have now and the reason we were able to duplicate the Rinnegan that Nagato possessed and implant it in you and the other Pein Realms."

Yahiko looked at the relic and said "This is a dangerous thing we have here master. We must tread carefully for the legends state that those who tried to use it's power before paid a heavy toll for their overconfidence when it came to handling this thing." Madar smiles beneath his mask and says "Ah, but we are not like the other's. We have been very careful in it's handling than most. Plus, if it wasen't for this, then you and the other Realms would not possess the unstoppable power's you now weild. Imagine what we will gain in the future."

Yahiko turns to leave when he hears a slightly different voice come from the mask. "Tobi is a good boy, isen't he?"

(with Hinata)

It had been over eight hours since she had left the village, and she had now arrived at the bridge where she had lost Naruto. She walked over and knelt down and touched the spot where she had been laying as Naruto saved her from death and took the hit for her. She allowed some tears to escape as she thought of him. She loved Naruto so much, that being without him now hurt her in ways she could never have imagined. But did she have the right to love him? She couldn't help but wonder if all the thing's she had done to him over the years could be, or rather, should be forgiven.

She honestly wasen't sure. Right now, her first priority was to find him and tell him how sorry she was and that she would do anything to make it up to him. She would confess her love and even offer him her body as payment for her sins. Even if he hated her for the rest of their lives, it didn't matter to her. Just being there with him would be enough for her. There was the possibility that he himself had forgotten about their earlier friendship and if he had, she would tell him. For her, there was no more holding back, no more secret's. He deserved to know everything and she would tell him everything.

She got up and walked over to the railing and looked over. Jumping may very well be the only option, but it wasen't one she was ready to try yet. 'Ok Hinata, your here now. So what next?' she asked herself mentally. "Why don't you just jump Hinata. Don't they say that whatever dosen't kill you will make you stronger or something?" Hinata jumps at the voice, not expecting anyone to be here, especially someone who knows her name. She looks torwards the sound of the voice and is both surrprised and relieved to see Spae. "Spae, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"The same as you, going to see Naruto. I have a delivery for him as well as some news about home." Spae says with a smile as he walk's over to her. "So Naruto is alive! I'm so glad...wait, you mean he's been with you the whole time?" she asked. Hinata was getting confused by this sudden change in event's. "Yes, both me and my partner found him and have been taking care of him over the last year. I'm sure you have many questions about him, but I ask you to refrain from them until we meet up with him. There's alot to tell you and I don't have all the answe's you seek, ok?"

She nodds as she places her hands over her heart and breathes a happy sigh of relief at the news. "I do have one question, how do we get down there? Or do we need to go down?" Hinata ask. Spae looked over the railing for a moment, then looks at Hinata and says "Well, if a critically injured Naruto could surrive, we should right?" Hinata wasen't so sure. She was never as strong as Naruto and he could surrive anything in her opinion. A fact that he had proven by surrviving that fall after getting a hole blown thru his chest. "I guess we could, but..." Before she could continue, she gasped as Spae suddenly picked her up bridal style, rushed the railing, jumped over the railing, and started free falling with a very terrified Hinata.

AS she screamed, Hinata managed to get out "What are you, crazy? What the hell's wrong with you? You're gonna get us killed"  
Spae smiled at her and said "How do you know we don't have to die to get to Naruto, hmm?" The look of horror that crossed her face was pricless for him. "Don't worry, we'll live. I promise." Spae said as they continued the free fall. With the rushing water coming quickly, Hinata closed her eyes tightly as she gripped Spae with all her strength. One second, five seconds, twenty seconds passed before her mind realized that something was wrong. Wher was the painful splash of water?

"You can open your eyes now." Spae said to her. She did as she was told and gasped when she realized that they were floating several feet above the rapids. "We-we're floating in the air?" she said with an amazed voice. She had never heard of a jutsu like this before. "Floating now, flying soon enough. And just so you know, this isn't a jutsu I'm using." She looked at him in shock. If this wasen't a jutsu, then what was it. He laughed at her confused expression and said "This is something else we'll talk about later, ok. Till then, you can stop holding me like you want me, ya know."

Hinata was confused by what he was saying till she realized her chest was pressed up against the side of his face, giving him both a big smile and a blush. She immediately pulled away from him a little as he repositioned her. Asking her if she was ready and reseaving a nodd in responce, his body shifted from a vertical to a horizontal position and he shot forward. Hinata tightened her grip again as he moved thru the canyon. She actually enjoyed the feel of the air as they moved at an amazing speed. It only took them minutes to clear the canyon and enter a large forested area the river cut thru.

Spae stopped following the river and started moving thru the tree lines, giving Hinata a slight scare as he rapidly moved as close as he could to trees and tree branches to see if he could dodge being hit at the last second. After a few moment's of this, she started to enjoy the thrill this was producing. Spae smiled at her delight. He needed her to feel happy and intergetic for what she was about to go thru, if she chose to of course. The soon arrived at a small grove surrounded by trees with a weird arch in the center made out of marble. It was here he finally planted his feet on the ground and put Hinata down.

"Where are we?" she asked as she looked at the arch. Spae walked over and sat on a small tree stump next to the arch and said "Before I tell you, I should give you a proper intoduction. My name is Spaegel-houten Corwell. I am one of the four sole surrviving member's of the Cel-Druin race. Before you say that you have never heard of my people, let me say that's not surrprising as we are not of this world. I am from another world and I came here on an important mission. I am also a member of a group called Resonater's. Our job is to travel to various worlds that have attracted the attention of our enemies, the Unending and stop them from doing what ever it is they're doing. Of course, it would help if we knew what they were planning so we could better fight them and try to stop them."

Hinata sat there stunned, this was something she wasen't expecting. Spae decided to contiune. "Resonater's are made up of people from many worlds that have a wish to stop the Unending and save the many worlds that are threatened by them, including their own. Both me and my partner who is also from my world and belongs to the Spiration race, cmae here after Unending activity was detected. She just happened to be at the right place and time when Naruto came floating down the river. She took him and has been helping him to heal ever since."

"Now, in regard to your question. This arch is a gate into sub space. Think of sub space as a place in a world put is disconnected from the world except thru a special portal. This happens to be the portal to this worlds sub space. It is also where Naruto is being kept in order to protect him and hid inner demon from those that seek him. So, any questions so far?"

It took a moment for Hinata to realize he asked her a question. This was all so much to take in for her. Shaking off her confusion, she asked "If Naruto is in a place that can't be reached except thru special means, then how would anyone have found him if our village actually tried to find him? Also, how do you know about the Kyuubi and why were you in our village"  
"For your first question, if anyone had arrived here looking for him, my partner would have known about it and if their intentions were good, she would have met with them and let them in. As for your second, Naruto told us all about himself. And for the last, I had to pick something up for him as well as confirm a few things. You'll find out what once you reunite with him. But right now, there is something I need to discuss with you and it's important."

She looked at him seriously and asked "What is it?" Spae sighed as he was not looking forward to this. "My partner wants me to test you. This test will take about three days to complete and there is a good possibility it'll kill you. However, if you don't except this test, you'll never be allowed to see him again." There was no fear in her voice when she spoke, just her personal resolve to take whatever she has to. "What is this test? The sooner I take itm the sooner I can see Naruto again."

Spae reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a thorn shaped stone. "The test is quite easy. Just take this stone and press it against your head. It will be obsorbed into your brain, sending you into a deep sleep. Then over the next 72 hours, you will mentally experience Naruto's entire life as if it happened to you. Everything he has seen, felt, and experienced you will also experience. Both the good and the bad times, all the hurt and joy, comfort and betrayal will be felt by you. What he has gone thru would kill most anyone else. So you must choose to either except this burrden and face possiblr death in order to see him again or walk away and never see him again. And just so you know, even if you do surrive, it is very possible you'll never be the same person you were ever again."

Hinata didn't need to think about it. She grabbed the stone from Spae and held it to her forhead. "If living thru the hell he lived thru will bring me to him, then I'll do it without hesitation. Plus, I want to know and understand what he went thru in his life as it will bring me closer to him." The stone glows as it enter's her body. For a moment, she stands there as if nothing has happened. Then her body suddenly goes rigid, her eyes become wide and vacant, and she collapses to the ground as her whole body starts twitching and convulsing violently. Spae kneels before her and places a cold wash cloth he pulls from a small thermace like object from his coat and wisper's to her "Good luck, Hinata."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

next time: results and reunion

This is the time table I will be following with chapter releases involving my stories starting with this chapter.

Spiral Traverse, Precious Bonds, Minato, You're Not Alone act 1, start over

Prcious Bonds chpt.17 should be out Thursday or Friday

More about Cel-Druin's and Spiration's and the Resonater's will be revealed later on. 


	5. Hold Me Close

Naruto, I don't own but those OC's I do own.

Well, the chapter you've all been waiting for. Hinata finally reunites with Naruto. Read and enjoy. Oh and by the way, in case anyone is wondering about there being little in terms of fighting in this story, sorry about that. There will be a important fight in two or three chapter's. But the really big stuff probably wont happen till after chapter 10. But then, you'll be seeing fight's with the Akatsuki vs Unending vs Resonater's. So, prepare for some serious shit coming up. Of course, Naruto and friends will be there too.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.5: Hold Me Close

Three days had passed since Hinata had left the village and in that whole time, not a single person had noticed. Till now. Tsunade was sitting at her desk doing the usual paper work when the office door was practically nocked off its hinges and a very scared Hiashi walked in. This surprised Tsunade as she didn't think Hiashi could still show emotions like that. "Hiashi, I hope you have a good reason for me to need that door fixed?" she asked. "Lady Tsunade, we have a big problem." Seeing the fear in his eyes worried her. "What is it Hiashi?" "It's my eldest, Hinata has gone missing and she left a note."

Two hours later, the remainder of the former rookie twelve as well as their sensei's were gathered in her office. They couldn't believe what they had just been told, Hinata had abandoned the village. "You can't be serious. Hinata would never do that." Tenten said in disbelief. Tsunade sighed and said "Believe it or not, but it is true. According to the note she left, her memories of Naruto returned and she left to go find him, believing him still alive. And the note was dated three days ago." Shikamaru was the one to speak next. "Three days? How the hell did we not notice her not being in the village for that long?"

Tsunade shook her head. "That's what I was wondering. The fact she could slip out alone and not be noticed is surprising to me, but her absense for three days not being noticed should be impossible." "Me and Shino were training two days ago and she was sappose to be with us, but she never showed up and neither of us gave it a second thought." Kiba said. Shino followed it up by saying "It's true and I find it most confusing. How we could have not noticed or cared conserns me." Could she have used some jutsu on the whole village to make her absense not noticable?" asked Ino. Kurenai shook her head and said "Only Kage level ninja could achieve something like that and it would be difficult for even a Kage to do, so it's impossible for Hinata to have done it." Tsunade pulled out her letter and desided to read it to everyone.

_To my family, friends, and fellow resident's of the Leaf village._

_I remember Naruto now. I'm still not sure what caused the seal to weaken, but it may have been the boy I encountered earlier this day. If I see him again, I'll have to think him for whatever he did. I must say I'm very hurt and disgusted by what you did. You might think it was all for my benifit. But you must face reality, you did it for yourselves and not for me. I will never forget or forgive all of you who where there in the Hokage's office or those who knew that it was going to happen._

_To the Hokage and miss Shizune, I'm very saddened to think you would allow this. I thought Naruto was important to you both and yet you would do nothing to find him, even just a body. Naruto once told me he thought of Tsunade as a mother like figure even though he always called her grandma. And he thought of Shizune as an older sister. It would break his heart to see how you chose to regard him during this moment. Not even one ninja could be sent for him. As Shikamaru would say, very troubling. At least I know Jiriaya is looking as he left the village shortly after the incident and has yet to return. Well, I hope he went out to llo instead of looking for more "research" materials._

_To my team or should I say former team, your betrayal hurt me most of all. Kiba and Shino, I thought of you two like brother's and close friends, yet you two are the ones who held me down and ignored my cries as my memories of Naruto were taken from me. I can't forgive you for that. And Kiba, that request you made today. I'm sorry to say I'll never date a disloyal dog like you. The Inuzuka are know to be the most loyal people around, but you have made me doubt that belief. And for you Kurenai, you were a mother figure to me but not anymore. For me, now you can only be a person who I can never trust again._

_And to Sakura and Kakashi, I'm especially dissapointed in the two of you. Sakura, after Naruto's funeral, I know you only visited his grave once and I heard what you said as I was nearby watchind and listening. You said "That you were sad that he was gone, but I guess this was the only way to get out of that promise he made to you". After that, you never bothered to go back, Instead you focused all your efforts on training to bring Sasuke back. Did you even want to go look for him or is Sasuke all you can think about. And Kakashi, what about you. You disobeyed Tsunade's orders to go on a mission when Sasuke left and went to the Valley of the End where Naruto and Sasuke fought, but you didn't do the same when Naruto was taken away. Do you even care about Naruto or Sakura, or does your life revolve around Sasuke and your sex book's you always read?_

_I believe in my heart Naruto is still alive, I can feel it. So, I'm going to do what I would have done sooner if my memeories of him haden't been sealed and what you all should have done as well. I'll find Naruto and hope he will forgive me for being late. And once with him, I'll stay by his side forever. So goodbye..._

_Hinata._

Everyone looked both shocked and saddened by the letter. What she said was true, they all knew that. But being told that still hurt them greatly. "Ok everyone, listen up. Team 7, 8, 9, and 10 will be heading out and find Hinata and bring her back here. You all have one week to find her. If you can't, I'll have no choice but to place her name into the bingo book as a missing nin." Sakura suddenly spoke up "But we can't do that. Hinata, she's..." "I know Sakura, I don't want to do it either, but I have no choice in the matter. It a rule that most be followed no matter what. Just be glad I'm giving you all a week to find her and bring her back as normally, this would be done within 24 hours of her leaving and we're way past that point. Now all of you move out. And if you do find Naruto, bring him back too." With that, the four teams left to begin the search.

(At the arch)

Spae awakened from the nightmare he was having. It was about Wispy again. Ever since she had been killed by the Unending's number two man Hoskins, he has suffered from nightmares of that day every so often. 'Wispy, I miss you. A day dosen't go by where I wonder if I could have done something different that day which could of saved you.' He pushed those thought's from his mind, now wasen't the time for what if's. He had thing's to do and time was running out. He looked over to where Hinata was resting and noticed she was gone.

He quickly got up and looked around, finally spotting her sitting on a tree branch and looking torwards the morning sun. He smiled as he floated into the air and moved to her side. He noticed she was crying silently, obviously lost in thought. "I never knew just how hard Naruto had it. I thought I did, but what I imagined could never have come close to the truth. Tell me Spaegel, how could Naruto go thru all that and still be such a kind and positive person?" Spae sighed and said "It's because he's strong. Naruto is a rare example of a person who can have the world shit on him and still find a reason to smile and do good."

Hinata nodded at this before turning to him and asking "Why am I still alive? I saw his life and I can honestly say I would never have surrvived it." Instead of answering right away, he reached up and flicked her head again. Before she could move her hands and complain about that, the memory stone emerged from her forhead and landed in Spae's hand. "I lied about you dying. I wanted to see how far you would go for him. And I'm happy to say you passed. This show's that you have matured a great deal since you were seven. I can understand why you chose yourself then. You saw how the main family treated members of the branch family and how they felt about you. If you had been put into the branch family, you would have been tortured daily by the main family members that hated you."

Hinata looked at him in shock "So it was another test to see if I could choose another over myself? And how do you know about my past?" Spae smiled at her and said "That's right. My partner wanted to know if you were still the same person now as you were at seven. If you were, then you would have no right to see him at this time. And as to how I know about your past. While you were asleep for those three days, I took an empty memory stone and copied your life on to it to learn more about you and what you really want in life. Sorry about that, but I find that the best way to learn about a person is to live their life. Now, enough of this rambling. Wanna see your boyfriend?"

She nodded as she jumped down to the ground and then said "Naruto isn't my boyfriend. At least not yet though I hope he will be some day." "Well, he is a boy and a friend so what I said is acurate." Spae said with a smile. As they walked to the arch, an important thought came to Hinata. "Hey Spae, if we've really been out here for three days, wouldn't we have to worry about other's from the village showing up? And why is it you got thru my life's memories quicker than I did with Naruto's?" Spae stopped and looked at her and said "Simple, before I left the village, I cast a little spell over the Leaf that made it easy for you to leave and nobody would notice your absense till this very morning. They're probably only now realizing your gone and preparing to send people to find you. And as for me seeing your life quicker than you saw Naruto's, it's because I've used memory stones more often. The more you use one, the quicker it takes to see all that's on it. Resonater's are required to share their memories of their lives with other Resonater's to help make our friendship's and working relations easier."

Hinata nodded as they continued walking till they stood before the arch. "So, how do we open the gate?" she asked. Spae raised his right hand and placed it on the arch and said "Open sesame." Hinata looked at him in disbelief and said "Please tell me your joking?" He pulled his hand away and looked at her and smiled. "Yes, I am. Seriously though, in order to open the gate, we need to use the gate key. Unfortunately, me and my partner never found were the key to this gate is." "Then how did you two open it then?" Hinata asked. Spae started digging into his coat pocket and pulled out a crystal. "Simple, since we don't have the key, we'll use this skeleton key all Resonator's have. It can open all gate arches with ease."

He then pressed the crystal against the arch, causing both to glow. After a moment, a puddle of light appeared inside the arch. "Well Hinata, thru the gate is Naruto. Well, are you gonna see him or not?" Hinata didn't wait another moment. She rushed thru the light puddle and vanished. 'Wow, she really in a hurry huh?' Spae thought as he followed her. After he passed thru the arc, the light faded away. What Hinata saw as she emerged thru the light took her breath away. She had never seen such a beautiful sight before her.

She had emerged standing atop a hill filled with all kinds of beautiful flowers. In the distance, she saw a lake with a small island at it's center. She could see mountains in the distance as well as a waterfall that fed water into the lake. "Quite an amazing sight, huh Hinata?" Spae said as he emerged next to her. All she could do is nodd as she took in everything. The air was so pur and clean and she could imagine the water was probably pure and fresh as well. "I told you this place was called sub space, but it is also know by other names. The end of the world, the edge of the world, utopia, and my personal favorite, Eden. This place is truly disconnected from the rest of the world it exist in. If you moved in a straight line you'll find yourself back were you started in about five hours or so."

Hinata allowed herself another few moment's to look out in aww over the sceen before turning to Spae and asking "So, were is Naruto?" Spae reached out and pointed to the lake island and said "He's right over there, probably training to get back in shape as my partner observes him." Hinata said to herself "Naruto, just a few more minutes. I'm coming." and with that, she bolted at her fastest speed and charged torwards the lake. Spae couldn't help but laugh as she ran before lifting into the air and following her.

Hinata cut thru the flower fields quickly enough and made it to the lake. Using her chakra to stay atop the water, she ran across the lake and soon arrived on the island, moving to the small house she saw before her. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto." she kept repeating as she drew closer. She saw the door open she cried out "NARUTO." But she was stopped dead when, instead of Naruto, she saw... "Shelendria? What are you doing here?" The young red head that Hinata met back in the Grass Village in the fortune teller booth looked at her and smiled. "Hey, it's the girl with the mad crush. I see you finally showed up." Before Hinata could reply, Spae landed besides her and said "Hey Shel, so do you think Naruto will like the gift I brought him?" Shel smiled and said "I don't see why not. She's a very cute gift that no boy would refuse. Unless he was gay of course."

Hinata looked back at Spae and asked "Shelendria is your partner? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Spae smiled and said "Well, you never asked. Nut before we play a round of 20 questions, don't you have a boy waiting for you?" Hinata quickly turned and looked at Shel who smiled and said "He's on the other side of the house, training his...butt...off?" Hinata had already bolted torwards Naruto's location, leaving both Spae and Shel to think 'Such a rude girl. Dosen't even have the manner's to stick around and listen to a full conversation.' Hinata made it to the other side quickly, then stopped in her tracks at what she saw.

Before her was Naruto, dressed only in boxers as he faced off with six shadow clones. "Naruto" she wispered as she looked at him. He was more muscular than she remembered him being and she could tell he was taller now. His hair was also longer than before, but not by much. Her heart sped up and she started to blush as she watched him. Two of the clones charged him and he lept into the air, grabbing both by their shoulders and slamming them against each other, taking them out. Another came at him and attempted to land a punch. Naruto ducked under the attack, then sent an uppercut against the clones jaw, taking it out. He then charged the fourth clone, grabbed it, and lauched it no.5, taking them both out.

The last clone moved in, throwing caution to the wind. Naruto smirked as a Rasengan appeared in his hands without the aid of a shadow clone. He charged the clone and slammed the chakra sphere into it's gut, completely destroying it. As Naruto stood there attempting to catch his breath, he heard Spae's voice from behind him. "Naruto, I'm back and I got news about home. And I got you a gift too." Naruto composed himself and turned around. "It's about time Spae. I need a real challenge and my Shadow Clones just don't compare to you. So, what's this....gift" Naruto's voice trailed off as he finally laid eyes on Hinata. For what felt like an eternity, the two teens looked at each other. Naruto broke the silence. "Hinata?"

That was all it took for Hinata to break down into tears. "NARUTO" she cried out as she rushed him and thru her arms around him, hugging him as tightly as possible, fearing he would vanish if she loosened up even a bit. She buried her face against the top of his chest, crying hard against him. Naruto was unsure of what to do at first. Allowing his instinct's to take over, he reached out and returned her hug while rubbing his hands up and down her back for comfort. This just made her hug him even tighter if that was possible.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Naruto" she said over and over again through her sobbs. Naruto, without even thinking about it, kissed the top of her head and said "It's ok Hinata. Please don't cry. And why are you saying your sorry? I'm the one who should appalogize for making you worry like this over the last year." Hinata shook her head and said "No Naruto, you didn't do anything wrong. It was me. I've done horrible things to you over the years. I..." Naruto shushed her and said "I don't think so Hinata. But we can talk about it later. For now, lets just enjoy this reunion." She nodded as they continued to hug for several minutes, neither noticing the grinning and blushing pair watching them.

Hinata finally pulled away enough to look at his face. The last time she had seen him, they had been roughly the same height, now her maximum height would place her at his nose in comparison. He was even more handsome than she remembered and she was tempted to throw caution to the wind and kiss him. The thought made her blush as she looked down, not wanting him to see her blush. It was then she noticed the nasty scar her head had been resting against on his chest. Naruto noticed the pain in her eyes as she saw it and said "Hinata, don't worry about it. I proudly carry this scar to help remind me that I saved one of my precious friends from being killed."

Hinata looked back up at him, new tears sliding from her eyes as she thought 'Naruto thinks of me as one of his precious friends? It's more than I could ever hope for.' She looked away for just a moment before looking at him again and saying "Naruto, thank you....for everything you've ever done for me." And with that and without thinking, she gently and lovingly kissed the scar on his chest. Naruto gasped at her action,but didn't try to stop her. In fact, he actually had to admit to himself that he kinda liked it. As Hinata pulled away, she heard Sape wistle and Shel say something.

"Damn Hinata, that is so sexy. I honestly didn't think you had it in you to be so bold and do something like that," Hinata suddenly realized what she had just done, her whole body turned a deep red color and she did something she hadn't done in over a year, she fainted. Naruto caught her before she could hit the ground and cradled her close to him. He heard the sound of laughter and looked to see Spae and Shel laying on the ground, laughing their asses off at what just happened. He looked back at the unconsious girl in his arms and smiled as he used one hand to muss her hair.

"I'm glad you haven't changed, Hinata." he said happily to the girl as a small smile appeared on her face.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

next time: more revalations and training begins.

A/N: In this story, Spaegel mentions a girl named Wispy. She is also from Resonance Lore and she is the Hinata of that story. Her actual name is Lunabelle Rimite, though many people just call her Luna. Spaegel is the only one to call her Wispy and she is very found of that nickname. In this story, she is mentioned as being dead though in Resonace Lore, she's still alive at the current point I'm at with the story. I only killed her off here for this as it gives Spaegel a reason to hate the Unending.

Precious Bonds chpt.18 will be out Thursday.

I might have the next chapter of Spiral Traversed out tommorrow if I have time and if your lucky.


	6. And Now, We Begin

Naruto, I own not. Oc's, I own so.

A/N: I forgot to mention this in the last chapter. The sub space the character's are in now was inspired by a place in the Robin Williams movie "What Dreams May Come". In it, his character dies early on and goes to heaven and learns each person creates their own paradise. They can enter another person's paradise if they want to, but each soul has his or her own private eternity. The "Eden" is based on his charcter's own paradise. If you've seen the movie, then you know what I'm talking about. If not, go and try to find it. Though not a comedy, it's a really good movie that everyone should see. And the plot is his character dies, meets up with dead friends, learns his wife killed herself and is now in hell, so he goes to hell to save her and bring her into heaven. If nothing else, it's got some cool location designs.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.6: And Now, We Begin

Hinata found herself awakening from a beautiful dream. She had found Naruto alive and well and they had, well, lets just say their reunion was very memorable. "So, you finally desided to rejoin us, huh Hinata?" Her eyes shot open at the sound of his voice. She turned her head and looked up to see his smiling face shining down on her. Her cheeks blushed as she realized that it haden't been a dream, well most of it anyways. She then realized two things. One, she hoped ti heaven that Naruto didn't glance anywhere around her legs or he might see the side effect of her extended version of their reunion. And two, her head was laying on her lap. She "eeped" as she bolted away from him, taking a seat to his left were he wouldn't see her...umm... embaressment.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I shouldn't have fainted on you like that. And I'm sorry I was using you like a pillow." she said quickly while bowing several times. She felt like an idiot though. She had other "more important" things she should be apalogizing for. Naruto reached up and scratched the back of his head and said "Hey don't worry about it Hinata. You were probably still fatiqued or something. And it was I who rested your head in my lap, not you. So please, forget about it." Hinata nodded and then smiled at him. He was still such a kind and caring guy, it was no wonder she loved him so much. Realizing she was forgetting what she needed to do, she looked at him with a serious expression and said "Naruto, I'm so sorry for all the hurtful things I've ever done to you."

Naruto looked at her confused. 'What's she talking about?' he wondered. "Hinata, I don't understand. Why are you saying your sorry about. I don't think you..." He was cut off by her. "Yes I did Naruto. I've done horrible things to you over the years and you've always been so kind despite that." Naruto now got a serious look himself and said "Well, why don't you tell me what you have done and I'll deside if you have anything to be sorry about." She nodded and was about to speak when a deathening explosion and a brught blinding light hits them. Hinata found herself screaming in terror, unsure of what was going on. She suddenly felt Naruto beside her and wrapping her into a protective embrace, one she immediately returned.

After a moment, things returned to normal and she looked at Naruto while shaking slightly and asked "W-what was t-that?" Naruto sighed as he pointed torwards the mountain. Hinata looked and noticed a large crater along the snow covered top. "It would seem Spae and Shel are getting carried away with their sparring session." Hinata was surprised. She haden't even noticed that those two weren't here. "That was them?" she asked. Naruto nodded and said "Both of them are brutal fighters. I'm glad they hold back when they fight me. It's when something like that happens that makes me afraid of seeing what they can do. And I'm glad they're not enemies."

Hinata nodded in agreement and was about to continue talking when Naruto suddenly said "Heh heh, well Hinata, it appears you had the same reaction that I had when I first heard them fight." She looked at him confused, not realizing she had moved to sit on his lap. "What do you mean Naruto?" The look of nervousness on his face should have been enough to alert her, but it was what he said that had the effect. "Well umm, it seems that like me, you...kinda...umm...pissed yourself like I did that first time." Hinata's face paled as she realized she was sitting on his lap and he was still only in his boxers. Her scream could be heard from miles as she ran into the house and locked the door behind her.

"Great, just great Naruto. Would it hurt you to be more decent about all this and think before you speak." He said to himself as he desided to put his clothes on before anything else happens. It was about forty minutes later when Hinata had finally emerged. She had taken the opportunity to shower and get cleaned up. She had also "borrowed" some of Shel's clothes, hoping she wouldn't mind. She was now dressed in a blue sundress and matching bracelet's. The dress she didn't have a choice about since Shelendria appeared to only like dresses and the bracelet's, well she wasen't sure why she was wearing them, it just felt like the right idea.

She noticed Naruto was now wearing a black shirt and pant's and a white tunic over the shirt. She blushed as it made him look even better to her, though her guilty pleasure still demanded him to be in just boxer's. "Naruto, I'm sorry about..." Naruto interupted her by saying "Hold it there Hinata. You've apalogized enough today for things so lets just skip it ok? Besides, weren't we about to talk when we were interupted by that explosion?" She nodded as she went and sat across from him. "Naruto, I..." "Hey you two love birds, we're back." Shel said as she and Spae landed nearbye. Both Naruto and Hinata rolled their eyes. Can't they have a few moments to talk without being interupted.

"Nice timing guys. You know, I remember asking for advance warrning the next time you two were planning to have an all out war durring your training sessions." Naruto yelled in a partly sarcastic, partly furious voice. Shel brought her hands up and waved him off and said "Sorry, we weren't planning on it going that far, but you know how it is right?" Naruto huffed at them, causing Hinata to giggle. Naruto most have become really close to them over the year. "Naruto, Hinata, I think its time we talked about what I learned while in the village." Spae said as he sat down on the grass. Shel sat next to him.

"Ok, I'll begin by saying..." Spae started, but was interupted by Shel who said "Is that one of my dresses Hinata?" Hinata was embarressed, but nodded. "I hope you don't mind if I borrowed it, Shelendria." she said nervously. "Oh, it's fine Hinata. It actually does your figure justice, right Naruto?" she said in a knowing voice. Naruto blushed and looked away. "Ahem, can I continue or not, partner?" Spae said annoyed. Shel looked at him and stuck out her tounge, but nodded after wards. "Anyways, as I was saying before miss fashion here interupted, I'm amazed that you can still care for the village and it's peolpe after what they have done to you. How can you keep defending them when they treat you like the most evil thing in the world?"

Naruto got serious and said "Because I can. They all saw me as a monster, treated me like a monster, and made my life hell. But if I was to sink to their level and act out against them, then I really would be a monster. So I desided to prove to them and myself that I was better than that. I would become Hokage and protect everyone and get them to except me as Naruto and not the beast they chose to see. And if I died before I could fulfill my dream, then so be it. Though I guess I already did the dying part huh?" Hinata looked shocked when he said that. "Naruto, you were dead?" Shel answered her by saying "For about 25 minutes since he was dropped from the bridge. It was a good thing healing is one of my specialties."

"Moving on. While there, I discovered that no person was sent to try and find you. Nobody even tried to sneak out and do it. Well, Hinata would have if her memories of you weren't sealed away for a year." Spae said. Naruto looked at Hinata and said "Please tell me he is joking about that." Hinata looks down saddly and says "It's true Naruto. Kiba and Shino held me down while Kurenai sensei placed a memory blocking seal on me to remove my memories of you. Lady Tsunade and Miss Shizune watch it all happen. They felt I had taken your believed death to hard and was letting it effect my duties as a ninja. I begged them not to do it, but they tol me it was for my own good."

Naruto clenched his fist and said "Those bastards. When we return home, I'm going to have a talk with Granny about proper conduct." Spae raised his hand and said "Hold that thought Naruto, there's more." Naruto calmed down and awaited more information. "To add insult to injury, the village counsil put half of the villages resources into the hunt for Sasuke. The same counsil that forced Tsunade to not bother looking for you or face the loss of her title as Hokage. Also, most of your friends got over your death within a few weeks. Only Hinata, Teuchi, Ayame, Iruka, and those brats from the Konohamoru corps contiuned to mourn your loss after the first month. And I don't think you want to hear about how Sakura and your sensei reacted to your death and what they did after. Well, maybe Kakashi but deffinately not Sakura."

Naruto's fist were clenched again. Hinata could see the anger and hurt in his eyes. It was enough to get her to slide over and hug him. "They couldn't bother to try and find me, and yet they are adament about Sasuke being found as soon as possible? I should have know. No matter what I do, it'll never change anything will it? I could save the village a million times over and Sasuke could betray them an equal amount of times and he'd still me more wanted by the village than me. It's time like this I find myself wondering why I ever even bothered at all."

Hinata, feeling he needed it, leaned over and kissed his cheek and blushing in the process. Naruto turned and looked at her, his own blush more than apparent, and asked "Hinata, why did you do that?" She smiled and said "Because you looked like you needed it Naruto. And as far as why you bothered to get them to see the real you, it's simple. It's because you refuse to give up. No matter what obsticles are put before you, you'll simply keep moving and knock them all down as you continue to reach for your dreams and that's one of the many reasons why I admire you."

Naruto was flattered at what he heard her say. He was about to say something when Spaegel got up. "Hey, whats up Spae?" Shel asked him. "Naruto, do you feel back up to speed with your training?" Naruto simple nodded at him. "Ok then, I'm going to fetch a couple of people who will help you progress to the next level. I'll be back in a day or two with them." Spae then rose into the air. "Hey Spae, who are you going to get?" Naruto asked. Spae looked at him and said "I could tell you, but it's better if I kept it a surprise for now." And with that, Spae flew off torwards the arch to return to the otherside. Shel looked at the time and asked "Ok you two, ready for lunch followed by some light sparring?" They both nodded. Hinata wanted to continue with their talk, but figured Naruto had heard enough at the moment. She'd tell him tonight.

It was later that night. Hinata had just helped finish cleaning the dishes from supper and managed to turn down Shel's attempt at getting drunk together. Hinata knew better than to drink as Hyuga's and alchahol don't mix, especially female Hyuga"s. After lunch, they had spent over four hours training non-stop before they all fell asleep in the grass. By the time they had woken up, it was night already and they desided to have dinner. Now, Hinata was looking for Naruto. She walked outside and spotted him sitting under a tree looking at the star's. He saw her and said "Hey Hinata, wanna come join me?"

Hinata nodded happily as she walked over and sat next to him. She realized she was really close to him, but he didn't seem to mind, so she held her spot. "The night's here are really amazing." he said to her. She silently agreed, this place was truly perfect. "So, what do you say we continue were we left off today." Naruto said as he looked at her. She looked at him and nodded. "Naruto, do you remember anything about your life at seven?" she asked. Naruto thought for a moment before saying "Bits and pieces. Why do you ask?" She looked away saddly before looking back at him and said. "One day after the academy let out, I fell and hurt my knee. You then came over and put a band-aid on it as well as kissed it to make me feel better.

"It made me so happy that there was someone out there who could be kind to me, care for me. That moment kinda caused me to have a crush on you. The next day, I walked up to you and asked if you would be my friend. You said yeas and for the next six months, things were perfect in my life, even with the stuff going on at home. Then the day came we made a pact to be bestfriends forever and even pinky sweared to it. I also gave you my mother's lavender ribbon, my favorite possession, as a token of my friendship." She then pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to him. "Little did we know, one of our fellow classmates was watching and didn't think our friendship was a good thing for me, so he ran and told my father."

Before she could continue, Naruto spoke up. "So, you finally remembered Hinata." She looked at him in srprise and said "You mean that YOU still remember that?" He nodded and said "I make it a habit to never forget the good and the bad times in my life and that was a decent mixture of both. Our friendship was good and that test of your father's as well as your chose was bad. But I don't blame you for that. I might have done the same thing if I had been in your shoe's. Hinata, none of that matter's to me. What matter's is that we are here, now, and we are back to being frineds again, right?"

Hinata felt tears sliding down her cheeks as she smiled and sniffled. He was a wonder. Naruto really could forgive everyone he knew, no matter how they had wronged him. She was pulled from those thoughts as she felt something on her wrist. She looked and saw he had tied the ribbon around both her's and his wrist, just like she had done years ago. "Naruto, are you sure you..." Hinata was cut off as Naruto extended his pinky and wrapped it around her's. She then had her own pinky return the gesture and they said together as they shook their hands "Here and now, we here by promise with this pinky swear to be bestfriends forever." They broke away before they laughed as the memories of the good times wahed over them.

"So Hinata, I won't wake tommorrow to find you running away again, huh?" Naruto said with an amused grin. She shook her head and said "Never, I'll never again break a promise to you. We always keep our promises cause that's our nindo after all." She smiled at him as he nodded his agreement. "Naruto, I was wondering, how did you know that my father tested me and why did you support me all those times like during the chunin exam?" He looked away and said "Your father came and visited me the day before I returned to the academy and told me the truth. He also apalogized for any pain he caused me. He honestly believed that you would choose me. Even after I returned to classes, it took me a year before I was able to get over the depression of having lost you as a friend."

Hinata started to cry as the pain she felt started to consume her. Naruto was so forgiving torwards her and yet, she wanted him to be mad and, well she wasen't sure what else. But some kind of punishment should be brought on her. She then jumped as Naruto wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. Hinata chose not to resist. "Hinata please don't cry. It was seeing you cry on the one year anniversary of that day that made me pull out of my depression. I desided to return to being my old self so you wouldn't cry and you could be happy again. It wasen't long after that I realized you had forgotten about those days and I was actually happy. It meant you wouldn't beat yourself up over it anymore. As for why I always cheered for you, well that is what one bestfriend does for another right?"

She continued to cry for along time, thanking the gods for letting her meet Naruto and for giving her this second chance. She soon fell asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. Naruto thought back to that day he and Sasuke fought at the Vally of the End. He had told Sasuke that their friendship was the first real bond he had ever had. But in reality, his thoughts were more along the lines of _'This is the second time I've had a bond like this. I made the mistake of letting that first bond slip away without even a fight to preserve it. But not this time. I'll keep this bond no matter what, even if it kills me.'_ And it almost did. Twice did he have powerful bonds, and twice did you loose them. At least the first had been fully restored. So now all that was left was the other bond. But did he really want that one back?

He was drawn from his thoughts by the sound of Hinata talking in her sleep. "Naruto, I....love you." she said quietly though he still manage to here her. He looked at her and smiled. "I know, I think I've know for a long time now. The question is, how do I feel about you? Just give me time Hinata, just a little time and maybe I can give you the answer you want." Naruto wispered to her before laying his head against hers and falling asleep himself. Nearbye, Shel was watching them. She smiled as she said "And so, it begins." She turns and walks inside to get some sleep herself.

The next morning, Naruto is awakened to a familiar voice. "Boy Naruto, I'm impressed. Just a year of absence and I find you sleeping with a girl. I'll make you into a super pervert yet." That brings him into full awake mode as he looks up and almost dies from a heart attack. "What the hell, Pervy Sage? What are you doing here?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

next time: a boy, a girl, a pervert, two frogs, and a giant cauldron

A/N: Shelendria is also from Resonance Lore. She was introduced in the second series of stories (aka: act 2). She as partnered up with Hawkins (the second main character he took over for Spaegel after he "died" at the end of act 1). After that, she left for a while before returning and helping Silver Bird (the team name the primary character's are in) find and rescue Spaegel, who was being held captive by the Indigo (organization not unlike the Akatsuki who were using Spae as a battery becasue of his magic and a blood bank cause Cel-Druian blood has some pretty freaky effects on mythic beast).

Precious Bonds will be out Thursday for those who missed it in the last chapter.


	7. Element's and Nature

I don't own Naruto, just the OC's and some other stuff.

Naruto and Hinata will be returning to the Leaf very soon with a special delivery to make. But if you think Naruto is going to be as forgiving to them as he was to Hinata, think again. He could forgive Hinata for past mistakes because of their history and because of her forced memory seal and he might be able to over look the village and everyone leaving him behind. But for doing what they did to Hinata, that's another story. And he will have an idea on how to get them back. And as for Kiba and his hand in certain things? Well, I got something special planned for him. Heh heh heh

Also, Naruto and Hinata will not be starting their own village (though the idea is tempting). Naruto has said he'll become Hokage and he means it. But sometimes, a dream must be put on hold so you can dedicate yourself to achieving a greater goal. And what is this goal going to be? It will be revealed before the return home chapter.

And as for why I'm telling you this now? Well, think of this as an appetizer before the main course.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.7: Element's and Nature

Hinata felt really good right now. She and Naruto had desided to stay in "Eden" forever and live a happy, sex filled life. Speagel and Shelendria were there as well and the four were raising their children together. Hinata watched as her husband trained their children to become strong and brave. But, like all good things, her dream came to an end much to soon. "Hinata, it's time to wake up." Naruto said as he lightly shook her. "Why, I'm happier here." she mumbled in her still mostly asleep state. "Well, if you can't get her up, I know a few things that will." Jiraiya said with a mischevious grin.

"You stay away from her Pervy Sage or I'll make you into your favorite subject." Naruto yelled. This was enough to get Hinata to finally wake up. "Naruto? What's going....Master Jiraiya?" she says in surprise. "Oh good, your awake now. We can finally begin your training." says Jiraiya as he takes a seat nearbye. "Hold on, just how is it your here Pervy Sage?" Spae and Shel appear besides them and Spae says "That would be my doing Naruto. I told you I was going to get some people to help you get to the next level and he's one of them."

"Spaegel filled me in on everything Naruto. I'm sorry for not being here for you. If I had known about this place and that you were here and alive, I would have come sooner. I'm glad to see I'm not the only one to not give up on you though." Jiraiya says as he looks at Hinata. Naruto sighs before saying "Don't worry about, it's good to see you again to. So, what are you gonna be training me to do and I expect you to train Hinata too as she's apart of this now." Hinata looks at Naruto and blushes. 'He asked Master Jiraiya to train me too. Thank you Naruto.'

Jiraiya nodds and says "If that;s what you want, then I'll help her train as well. Now as far as the training goes. First, I need to find out your elements. Second, I'll help you both create some new jutsu to use. And third, once I think you two are ready, I'll call into a friend to give you both some special training that will make you invinciple." "Really, that's awsome. Were gonna be kicking some serious butt soon, right Hinata?" Hinata nodds happily at Naruto. The chance to train with him alone is enough to make her happy.

Shel looks at Jiraiya and says "I think I know what special training you've got planned so I'm gonna say this. You need to have the both of them ready to begin that training in one month, ok?" Jiraiya laughs and says "I don't think so. For them to fully learn some elemental jutsu will most likely take six months if they hope for anything potent. One month, that's gonna be impossible." "Oh really?" Shel says as she gets up, unbutton's her shirt a little to reveal some cleavage and walks seductively torwards Jiraiya. Spae groans and says to Naruto and Hinata "If your smart, you'll close your eyes like me as things are about to get ugly."

Shel sits on Jiraiya's lap, pressing her body up against his, and slowly and tenderly curresses his cheeks and says in a Mseductive voice "And I heard you were an amazing man who could do anything. I need you to do this for me baby. Me and Spae need them to be ready for something special in two months and your our only hope for them to be ready by then. And if you can do this simple thing for me, I'll be gratefull, very gratefull to you, MASTER." She emphizisies the word master as she rubs her chesy against his and brings her lips within an inch of Jiraiy's. The old sanin is bearly keeping himself contained as his nose bleeds like crazy and his desire to do what she says is overpowering.

"So, will they be ready for ME?" she ask again. Jiraiya nodds exstatically and says "I'll get them ready in less than a month even if it kills me." Shel smiles before saying "It's a promise then. And remember MASTER, if you fail to keep this promise." She stop's as she get's off him and suddenly grabs his collar and brings his head right up against her's and says in a menacing voice "I'll cut your fucking balls off and shove them down your throat!" She then pushes him to the ground and walks away, then stops and looks back at him and says "So no slouching, ok?" She smiles as she walks into the housr to start breakfast.

Jiraiy sit's there stunned, unsure of what to do or think. Naruto and Hinata are stunned as well. "I didn't think Shel could be so....so..." says Hinata. Naruto looks a t Spae and ask "Is she always like that or is this special?" Spae's responce is to smack his forhead and say "No, this is how she really is. Gives me a headache every single time too. Well Jiraiya, better get to work cause trust me, she meant every word she said. Jiraiya nodds as he gets up and pulls out two pieces of paper from his jacket. "Ok Naruto and Hinata, I want the both of you to take one and channel chakra into it so we can determine your element."

Naruto and Hinata do as their told and within moment's, the paper's reveal their element's. "Ok Hinata, your a water type and Naruto, your a wind and lightning type. Ok, this will make things interesting." "Interesting indeed, Naruto is both a good and bad for Hinata." says Spae as he looks at the paper. "What do you mean Spae?" asked a confused Hinata. "Well it's a contrediction of sorts. Wind makes water stonger and Naruto has always made you stronger, right? And lightning makes water weaker and Naruto is your kryptonite as well because you faint around him." Naruto looks at Spae and ask "Kryptonite?" Spae sighs, remembering that word dosen't exist or mean anything in this world. 'I'll explain later. Right now, there training to be done."

(Several days later, Hidden Leaf village)

"So, you all were unable to find her, right?" Tsunade said at the assembled teams before her. "Sorry lady Hokage, we searched the area of the bridge and everywhere within a ten mile radius of said bridge, but we were unable to track or locate her." said Kakashi. "Both me and Akamaru lost her scent at the bridge and couldn't pick it up anywhere else." said Kiba sadly. "And my bugs also couldn't find any trace of her." added Shino. "Even my Byakugan was usless in this search." said Neji who was not looking forward to telling Hiashi the mission had failed.

Tsunade rested her hands on her chin and thought for a moment. Finally, she said "Then I have know choice. As of tommorrow, Hinata will be placed in the bingo book as a B-class criminal." "You can't. Please Tsunade, give us more time to look for her. I'm sure we'll find her, we just need more time." said Sakura in a pleading voice. "I'm sorry, but holding off won't change anything. I will have it say that Hinata is worth ten times more alive than dead so if she is found, we'll have a better chance of getting her back alive. And I'm putting Naruto down as well for the same rank and reward."

"Why Naruto too, Lady Tsunade?" asked Ino. "Because I want to believe as Hinata does that he's alive. And if he is, then we all have alot to make up for. Let's just hope he'll forgive us for what we did."

(One month later)

True to his word, Jiraiya ran Naruto and Hinata thru the ringer to get them ready for this day. Naruto, upon learning the special ability of the Shadow Clone jutsu, taught it to Hinata to help her training progress as quickly as his did. In the first two weeks, Naruto had mastered the Odama Rasengan which was double the size of a normal Rasengan. Hinata had created a new elemental version of the gentle fist style. She called it 8 Trigrams, 64 Water Needles. The attack created and launched 64 needles made from water and infused with chakra at an opponent. When they hit, the attack is immediately absirbed into the skin and any chakra ponit close to were the attack hit was instantly disabled. It was good attack for long distance, though the down side was accuracy. The father away you are, the harder it is to hit the target were you want to.

Durring the second two weeks, Naruto started working on creating a wind elemental Rasengan while Hinata started working on her own take on the Rotation technique. By the day before the month was up, Naruto had managed to create his new Rasen-Shuriken. It was powerful but it had several draw backs. One was that it couldn't be fired like a projectile due to leaving the chakra link to the body cause the attack to cut out immediately. And the other was that using it damaged Naruto's muscles and chakra network. Luckily, Shel was able to referse the damage done.

Hinata meanwhile, had created the Rasen-Rotation. She had combined the Rotation her family was good at and added a spin based on Naruto's best weapon. Not only can it defend against almost all attacks, the tecnique itself could also be used as an attack that will drop most opponents. It was now the night before the chosen date. Naruto and Hinata had desided to take a walk and enjoy the night air while Shel and Jiraiya talked.

"So, where did Spaegel go?" asked Jiraiya. "We received a message from our base of Halo's Heaven about Unending activity in a newly discovered world. He was ent to investigate and report to the bosses. He'll be back in a few days." said Shel as she looked to the sky. "Why didn't you go with him?" "I was going to but he felt I should be here just in case. So will the be ready in time for tommorrow?" Jiraiya nodded and said "I wish I had more time to help Naruto get around the Rasen-Shuriken problem. But other than that, they're both ready."

"And you said it would take six months. Shame on you." said Shel as she laughed at his expression. "Yeah well, anybody would be motivated to get down with you watching their back. So tell me, why do you and Spaegel want them fully trained within two months? Is something going to happen?" Shel shakes her head and says "There's always something happening. But the reason we need them, well Naruto at least, to be ready is because...." Shel leans over and wisper's the answer into Jiraiya's ear. Upon hearing the reason, Jiraiya's eyes grow wide with shock as he looks at her in desbelief.

"You serious about that, are you?" Jiraiya said in a confused and amazed voice. "It was Spae's idea. If the plan works, Naruto will be stronger than anyone else in this world and then we can get down to the real fun." Jiraiya nodds, then ask "What about Hinata? That method won't work on her." "Don't worry about her, we have an idea that will keep her up to par with Naruto." Jiraiya and Shel look out and see Naruto and Hinata star gazing and smile. 'Enjoy this while you can, you two. Things are gonna get crazy here shortly.

The next day, Naruto and Hinata were sitting on some benches while Jiraiya stood before them. Shel was sitting under the nearbye tree, watching the going on's around her. Finally, Jiraiya spoke. "Ok you two, I'm very pleased at how far you've both progressed in this month. So to celebrate, I'm going to be giving you both special training that will make you nearly invinciple. But before we begin, let me introduce my helper's in this training session. Summoning jutsu." After a moment, two elderly frogs appear beside Jiraiya.

"So, the time has come huh?" asked the male frog. "Oh Pa, look at the cute couple over there. I'm guessing they're the ones?" said the female frog. Both Naruto and Hinata blush at being called a couple. "That's right. The boy is Naruto and the girl is named Hinata. And these two shorties here are Fukasaku: sage toad of Myobokuzan and his wife Shima. They'll be helping out with your training." Naruto suddenly said "And what is our training going to be anyways?" Hinata also was currious about it. Jiraiya smiled and said "I'm gonna be training you both to sense nature chakra so you both can become Sage's."

Jiraiya explained about the Sage arts and how effective they could be. He was especially interested to see Hinata learn and be able to enter Sage Mode as he always wondered what a Hyuga using nature chakra could do. "Hold it right there Jiraiya." said Fukasku, "We can't train the girl unless she signs the summoning scroll. Rules are rules after all." Jiraiya nodds and summons the Toad contract and has Hinata put her name next to Naruto's. With that done, Fukasaku and Shima smile at the girl and welcome her into the fold.

"Ok you two, how are we gonna do the oil test outside of Myobokuzan?" asked Jiraiya. His answer comes in the form of a massive cauldron appearing behind them. "This cauldron is special in that it can contain the oil and it stays full for as long as we need it." says Shima. Fukasaku nodds, then turns to Naruto and Hinata. "Ok, this is what going to happen. You two will start out with the oil test to help you gain the ability to sense nature chakra. Once you can sense it at will, we'll teach you on to be still. Thru this, you can gather nature chakra it enter Sage Mode. Once you can do this, we'll finally teach you how to use Sage techniques and how to apply nature chakra to your usual jutsu. So, lets begin."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I be nice and give you hints on what will happen over the next several chapter's. Keep in mind that certain things may be moved around before the chapter it's in is released.

Chpt.8: Sage vs Kyuubi

Chpt.9: The offer (and a lemon)

Chpt.10: A promise to be kept and home

Chpt.11: Traversing and new friends

Chpt.12: Akatsuki vs Unending (begining) 


	8. Inner Space

I don't own Naruto, just hose crazy OC kids.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.8: Inner Space

The day before the two month's of training had arrived. Naruto and Hinata had both trained hard and had come far. For Naruto, he had managed to complete the oil training in three days and the stillness training four days after that. By the end of that first week, he could easily enter Sage Mode. The second week was spent learning several Sage technique's and the fighting style of Frog-fu. After that, Naruto and Jiraiya left to go up the near bye mountain and spent the next ten days working on applying Naruto's current jutsu into being used while empowered by Sage chakra.

Hinata needed a little more time to master the training. It took her about three weeks to be able to enter Sage Mode. She was depressed that it had taken her longer than Naruto and she felt she might be slowing his training down, but both Fukasaku and Shima told her that she was doing well since it normally takes two to three months for a normal person to gain Sage Mode. She and Naruto were truly skilled and hearing this made her a little happier. The two frogs taught Hinata some Sage jutsu and helped her improve her regular jutsu and worked to combine her Gentle Fist style by adding a little Frog-fu into it.

Spae had returned at the start of the fourth week exhausted. Apparently, the incident on that newly discovered world was a little more troublesome than it needed to be. "Ah come on, it can't be that bad?" Shel said jokingly as she brought him some food to eat. "Ok, you can go there next time and you'll understand what I mean. I had to run from some freaky girl who kept hitting people with her guitar and screaming something about furi curi or fooly cooly, I'm not sure. I feel sorry for that Naota kid though, he has to share a room with that psycho chick." Thinking he needed it, Shel decided to give him a back massage to which he melted into the chair because of that.

Now again, the day before the two month's were up saw Naruto and Hinata having a sparring match. They had become extremely close since their reunion and the restoration of their best friendship. Though Hinata still hadn't told Naruto of her feelings for him. it wasn't that big of a deal at the moment. Sure, she was still madly in love with him, but she just had this feeling that her confession would come when the time was perfect. Naruto, for his part, had come to realize he was thinking of Hinata more than just a friend now and that his affection for Sakura might have been just another way to be seen and excepted by people just like being Hokage. What he was starting to feel for Hinata he had never felt towards Sakura.

"Naruto, Hinata, good work you two. You have both mastered the Sage arts and are ready to take the next step." said Jiraiya as he walked up to them. He tossed both of them a towel to wipe away their sweat. "So, what are we gonna be learning next Pervy Sage?" asked Naruto as he sat on the ground. Hinata sat by him and rested her head against his shoulder as she was really exhausted. "Actually, I can't think of anything else to teach you and I doubt Fuka and Shima have anything either. We know that you Naruto, can't perform frog fusion because of the Kyuubi, so you have to use Shadow clones to gather more nature chakra to keep Sage Mode going after you run out of sage chakra while Hinata can perform the fusion and have the toads linked to her keep her supplied. The next phase of training will be handled by our world traveling friends."

Naruto and Hinata saw Spae and Shel walking towards them and Spae was holding some kind of device. "Hey Spae, what's that and when are we gonna spar again? I bet I can take you at your best now." Spae shook hi head and said "Sorry Naruto, but even with Sage Mode, I'm still stronger. But no matter, once I'm done with you, you'll be at my level then we can have some real fun. And as for this little baby, this is what I'll be using on you tomorrow after you've rested foe the next step." "And what is the next step, Spae?" asked Naruto.

"Before I tell you, I need to give you a warning. This is going to be dangerous and the results of failure will be disaterous. In fact, if you do fail at this,I'll have no choice but to kill you. So you'll need to decide if this is worth the risk or not." Spae said in a serious tone. Hinata, upon hearing this, clutched to Naruto's arm and gave him a worried look. "Naruto, maybe you should..." "It's ok Hinata, I'll be fine. Trust me." said Naruto. "I do trust you Naruto, I just don't want to loose you again." she said as she started to cry. Naruto wrapped her unto a hug and told her it would be fine, that he won't leave her again.

"Don't worry Hinata, Naruto will make thru this. I just know it." said Shel as she walked over and rustled the girls now shoulder length hair. After a few minutes, Hinata pulled away from Naruto and nodded that she was ok. "Ok Spae, tell me what this training is so I can prepare for it." Spae sat down on the nearby stump and said "In order for you to become stronger now as well as gain the power to absorb nature chakra while moving, you will have to do the impossible. And that is enter your own mind scape, break the seal on the nine tailed fox, fight and beat it, and force it to submit to your will. If you can do this, you'll be able to combine nature and demon chakra's together into one and gain the power of Demon Sage Mode."

Now Naruto pailed at hear this. He was expected to defeat a force even his own father, the 4th Hokage couldn't beat. (Naruto knows about his parent's at this point) "I see, know I understand why you said you'd have to kill me if I fail. If I do lose, then the kyuubi will have my body to control and all that power to at it's finger tips. There would be no one in this world who could stop it." Naruto wasen't sure what to do. "Naruto, you don't have to deside right now. Think about it and tell us your answer in the morning. However, we need to know tommorrow because unless you say yes, then me and Spae will have to leave and we don't know when we'll be back. Your training is the only reason we've been allowed to stay this long." said Shel.

"What about Hinata? She doesn't have a bijuu sealed in her, so how would she advance?" asked Naruto. "If you except, we have an idea that can help her but that would take time to do. So what say you Naruto?" asked Spae. "Let me sleep on it tonight and I'll tell you tomorrow."said Naruto as he got up and walked off. Hinata was about to join him when she was stopped by the toads. "It's best to leave him alone, dear. He's got alot to think about and being alone may be a good thing for him now." said Shima. Hinata nods as she watches him walk away. 'Naruto, I know you'll do what's best. Just remember, I believe in you.' she thinks to herself.

It was later that night before Naruto got back. As he walked up, he saw Hinata fast asleep on the porch swing. He walked up and smiled as he missed her hair. "Your so beautiful Hinata." he says in a whisper. Though she's stil asleep, a small smile does form on her face at hearing him. He turns and sees Jiraiya looking at him. Naruto motion's with his head and the two walk over to the tree as to not wake her. Once far enough away, Jiraiya ask "So, have you made your choice?" Naruto nodds and says "Yes, I'm going to do it, despite the risk. I get the feeling that I'm going to need that kind of power soon."

"I see. So, what about Hinata?" ask Jiraiya. Naruto sighs and says "Since she arrived here and we've spent so much time together, things are starting to change and I've come to realize that I.....I think I'm in love with her." Jiraiya looks at him and ask "Are you sure?" "I think so. I've never felt this kind of feeling before, not even with Sakura. I've started to understand why Hinata acted the way she did around me. When ever I'm with her, I feel really happy and there's nothing I can't do. Plus, there's all the other signs that indicate being in love."

"Well I'm happy fore you Naruto. You may not have known this, but Hinata was alot like your mom at that age." "Really, your kidding? Fukasku told me my mom was more like Sakura in how she acted." Jiraiya laughed at that. "Oh, that is true enough. She was like Sakura AFTER she got your father. But before, she was a shy little thing that always followed him around, trying to get his attention. Believing in him more than any other and wanting to be like him. After her feelings finally became known and they started dating, Kushina became more like the woman you heard she was, something similar to Sakura."

"I never would have guessed. Here Pervy Sage, I want you to hold into this for me." Naruto hands Jiraiya a folded piece of paper. "What's this?" he ask. "If something happens tomorrow and I...well, you know. Then I want you to give that to her. It's my own personal confession. I, at least want her to know how I feel." Jiraiya looks at him and ask "Why not just tell her now?" "Simple, I wanted to wait till her 15 birthday that's coming up in a few weeks before telling her. Ya know, make it special for her. That's just for IF I don't make it."

Jiraiya nods as he puts the paper away and says "Well Naruto, you should turn in for tonight. It won't do you any good if your tired or at least not well rested for this." Naruto agrees as the two return to the house. Naruto picks up Hinata who instinctively snuggles up closer to him in his arms and carries her to her room. He then goes to his and quickly falls asleep.

The next day, everyone is gathered out front. "So Naruto?" asked Spae. "Let's do this. I ready to take the test." says Naruto confidently. "Ok then Naruto, step over here and we'll get started." says Shel. As Naruto start's to move, Hinata grabs him and turns him around so she can hug him. "Please Naruto, be careful. Please don't lose." Naruto hugs her and says "I promise, I'll win and come back to you, Hinata." She nodds and starts to pull away until Naruto does something on impulse neither expected. He leans forward and gives her a quick lip lock that last for about three seconds. He pulls away and smiles. he then walks over to Spae and Shel while Hinata thinks 'He kissed me, he kissed me.' over and over in her now very happy mind.

"Ok Naruto, put this vest on." says Shel as she hands the vest to him. He does as told, noticing several crystals on it. "What does this vest do?" he ask. "You'll be entering your subconscious to fight your demon. This will create a sphere of energy that will levitate you in mid air and absorb nature chakra and channel it into your body so that you'll be able to maintain Sage Mode during your fight. That will make more fair for you. Just remember, If you lose then I will kill you to keep it from having it's way." says Spae. Naruto nods. Jiraiya walks up hold a scroll. He explains that it's the Naruto key and he uses it to unlock the foxes yang chakra so everything will come out even in the end. Once finished, The vest is activated, Naruto falls unconscious, and the energy sphere wraps around his body, making him float in mid air.

Spae then reaches out and touches the sphere, causing some of it to wrap around him. "What's Spae doing?" ask Hinata. Shel looks at her and says "Playing the role of the referee in the fight as well as the witness."

(mindscape)

Naruto stands before the cage, the face of the Kyuubi looling at him. Before Naruto can speak, he hears Spae behind him. "I take it you know what is going on here lord Kyuubi?" The fox chuckles and says "Of course, I can see and hear all that goes on outside of his body. And I except your challenge." "Good, now to get things started." Spae walks up and touches Naruto, causing him to immediately enter Sage Mode. He then flies up and removes the seal, thus allowing the Kyuubi to leave his prison. And finally, with a snap of his fingers, the sewer vanishes and is replaced by the Leaf village. :Spae, what's going on and why are you here?"

"I'm here as both witness and referee for this battle. I will not intervene in this battle except to call the winner. And I felt this would be a better battle field than that dank sewer you call a mind scape. Do you approve Kyuubi?" The fox laughs and says "Oh yes, I aprove indeed." Spae smiles and says "Good, then you'll really like this." With another snap of the fingers, Kyuubi is transformed into a red headed version of Naruto with the usual demonized features. Kyuubi looks at him and Spae says "This makes it more fair for Naruto. As of right now, you two are pretty evenly matched. The winner is the one who will be the better and smarter fighter. So, let the battle to determine who will be the king and who will horse begin."

Kyuubi looks at Naruto and says "I hope your ready runt 'cause I've been looking forward to doing this for a long time." Naruto smiles and says "Then bring it on, ya stupid fox. I'll beat you and return to reality even stronger." And with that, the two charged at each other, ready to end this struggle for power once and for all. Naruto and Kyuubi raise their fist and slam them into each other, sending both flying back and slamming into some buildings. That both quickly recover and charge again. Red flames appear in Kyuubi's hands while a green colored rasengan appears in Naruto's.

"Demon Fox Flame" yells Kyuubi. "Sage Rasengan" yells Naruto as their attacks meet. For a moment, both hold up evenly until Kyuubi creates another in his other hand and slam's it into Naruto's side before he can react. The explosion sends Naruto shooting thru several buildings, finally coming to a halt after hitting the academy. "Ouch, that's gonna leave a mark." he says as he get's up. "Not as much as this will, runt." yells Kyuubi as he comes slamming down atop Naruto. He then begins to punch Naruto repeatedly, causing Naruto to sink further into the ground with each hit.

So focused on this, Kyuubi dosen't notice a Sage Rasengan forming in Naruto's hand. Just as he pulls back to administer a final hit, Naruto sees his chance and slams the attack into Kyuubi's stomach. The hit sends the demon shooting straight up into the air for several miles. As he starts to fall back down, he sees Naruto shoot torwards him. Naruto comes face to face with Kyuubi and says "Odama Sage Rasengan" and slams the massive chakra sphere into Kyuubi's cut, sending him slamming into the stone faces of the Hokage Memorial. Calling up another Rasengan, Naruto shoots forward to press his attack.

Much higher up, Spaegel watches the fight with a serious look on his face. 'It's still any-ones game here. I wonder who will be the first to screw up?' he thinks to himself. As Naruto's flight approaches the now destroyed stone faces, Kyuubi rockets up from the mountain and looks down on Naruto. Naruto alters his angle and shoots up towards him as Kyuubi smiles. "Demon Feral Blast" he yells as a blast of pure chakra releases from hi mouth and hit's Naruto before he can dodge. The attack and Naruto crash into the Kage tower, creating a huge explosion that leaves a massive crater that covers over 28% of the village.

'Heh heh heh, so what are you gonna try next runt?" says Kyuubi as he lands just beyond the smoking crater. He get's his answer as five Naruto's emerge from the smoke, each having two Sage Rasengan aimed right at him. He jumps over the nearest two, causing them to slam their attacks into each other and creating another explosion. He hit's the third with his Fox Flame and the fourth with a chakra claw. "So, lucky number five is it." he says with a grin as the last Naruto appears heading right at him. Kyuubi lets him get close before letting him have it with the Feral Blast.

But he's shocked to find it two was a clone. He looks around to see where the real Naruto is only to notice to late as the real one bares down on him with a double Odama Sage Rasengan. The explosion from the impact takes out another 23% of the village. "It's over Kyuubi." Naruto says as he looks at the lifeless form before him. "Guess again." says the real Kyuubi as he appears behind Naruto and grabs him by the throat, lifting him into the air while maintaining his vice like grip on the young sage.

"But how?" Naruto ask. "Simple, I did a demon copy trick. It creates an exact duplicate of me that can act like me and remain active so long as I feed it chakra. Now, time to claim the prize." And with that, a red ooze emerges from Kyuubi's arm and starts covering Naruto's body. He had expected to see Naruto struggle, but instead he's smiling. "I couldn't have said it better my self." says Naruto as he puffs out. Kyuui realizes that he was holding another Shadow clone. It's then he looks back towards the crater and sees the smoke has cleared revealing the real Naruto, two clones, and a fully active Rasen-Shuriken. Kyuubi laughs, thinking that he won't be able to hit him until to his horror, Naruto throws it right at him.

'What, he can actually launch that attack. I guess sage chakra really has it's use huh?' he thinks as he just barely manages to jump into the air and avoid it. "Nice try kid, but you'll have to be faster and sneakier than tha..." He stop's talking as he notices Naruto is smiling. Fear crosses his face as he turns around to see another Rasen-Shuriken only inches away from him and another set of Naruto's also smiling. 'Very clever, runt.' Kyuubi thinks as the attack hits. Every inch of his body is targeted by the attack. By the time it's done, Kyuubi's slam's into the ground hard and unmoving.

Naruto and two clones walk up and ask "So, you give yet?" "Though impressive, I can still fight." says Kyuubi as e tries to get up. Naruto shakes his head and says "No, you can't. I was hoping not to use this, but you leave me no choice. Lightning style Rasengan: Rasen-Lance" Kyuubi watches in horro as the clones help form a new Rasengan that is held at the tip of lance shaped wave of lightning. "How, how can you hold that thing and when did you create this Rasen-Lance and make the Rasen-Shuriken into a projectile weapon with me knowing?"

"You can thank Spaegel for that. After I mastered Sage Mode and before me and Pervy Sage left to do some training, he gave me a pendant to wear that kept you from seeing what I made possible during that time. Now, I end this." And with that, Naruto jumps into the air and hurls the Rasen-Lance at the still down Kyuubi. The moment it hits, the whole area goes up in a massive blast of an electrical storm. The deafening sound and blinding light forces Naruto to fly further away. After a full minute, the storm of energy dies down. Naruto and Spaegel land by the horrible scarred and burnt Kyuubi.

"Well?" ask Naruto. After a moment, Kyuubi laughs as he gets up with some difficulty. "I must say, you've really grown allot since you first made Genin runt. Hmm, your father and mother would be proud. And so I'm proud to lend you my full power and help with gather nature energy while you fight. Just remember, I can only do this while your in Demon Sage Mode, not regular Sage Mode. Well, let's make this official Naruto." And with that, Kyuubi transforms into energy and enters Naruto's body. "So what now?" Naruto ask while looking at Spae. "I think you know. Just follow your instinct's and you'll be fine. See ya outside Naruto." says Spae as he disappears. Following the advice given, Naruto closes his eyes and calls on his demon chakra.

(outside)

Everyone waits nervously for the results when Spae comes back to reality. "Did he do it?" ask Shel. Hinata and Jiraiya look on with hope. Spae nods but is stopped from speaking as he feels the change coming "Everyone, RUN." he yells. Shel is immediately moving away while Jiraiya grabs Hinata and follows Spae. A reddish green light emerges from the sphere followed by a massive explosion. They come to a stop and look back. "Naruto" Hinanta cries out, then looks at Spae. "What happened?" she ask. Spae's response is to smile and tells her to look. As the smoke clears, Naruto comes into view. But they notice he looks different. He still has his sage markings and clothes, but he now has red highlights in his blond hair.

And on his face, is a red, orange, and black lined Kyuubi mask.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

next time: Demon Sage vs Rhine Knight, an offer, and a NaruHina lemon

A/N: Yes, I got the idea for Demon Sage Mode from Bleach and how Ichigo and the Vizards (or Vizoreds?) look when they go hollow. And as for the Rasen-Lance, pretty cool huh.


	9. The Offer

I don't own Naruto, just Resonance Lore and all character's from that.

A/N: We all know that the Wind style: Rasen-Shuriken is official in Naruto, and I decided to create other variations of the move. Last chapter, I introduced the Lightning style: Rasen-Lance and before this story is over, I'll be introducing the Fire style: Rasen-Nova to the list. I originally created that for use in Precious Bonds, but it works well for what I have coming up. Now, all I need are some good ideas for a Earth and Water style Rasengan, then we can have a party.

On that note, if any of you want to use the Rasen-Lance and, once it's introduced, the Rasen-Nova in your stories, feel free as they are variations of Naruto's Rasengan, so I can't really claim to own them. All I do ask is if you do use them, give a shout out to me for creating them, if you would.

Spiral Traversed will likely run about 20 chapter's total, maybe a little more or less. But I consider this story as a prelude to a much bigger and far grander and more epic story that will becoming later this year or at the start of next year. This story is both prequel and a sequel (meaning it happens during this new series as a kind of side story) and it will deal with the whole Resonater organization. I'll have more info on this at the end of Traversed.

And the story I plan on doing immediately after I'm done with this will be called Rave Master Naruto. I'm not sure how you all might feel about that, but I think it's a cool concept. Naruto is the Rave Master and the heir to Symphonia, Hinata is the Etherion Princess, Tenten is a decedent of the Musica blacksmith family and has the Silver Claimer blood limit, Sasuke is the Dark Bring Master and descended from the Raregroove royal family, and the source of God Realm's gravity and repulsion power is one of the 5 Mother Dark Bring. Plus, it will be really cool to see Naruto summon Gamabunta to try and fight Endless.

You guys are lucky, three chapter's in three days is a record for me. I doubt I can do something like this again, but I can always try.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.9: The Offer

Hinata, Jiraiya, Spaegel, and Shelendria looked at Naruto as he stood before them in Demon Sage Mode. "Naruto?" Hinata asked with fear in her voice. She could see his eyes through the Kyuubi mask and though they still looked like his Sage Mode eyes, the pupil's had gone from oval shaped to slit shaped, but they also appeared vacant. She looked at Spae and asked "Did Naruto win his fight?" He nodded and said "Yes. and the fox granted him his power, but I must admit that even I don't know what can and will happen now that he's achieved this level of power."

"I'm going to examine him." said Shel as she started walking towards him. "Be careful partner, we have no idea how his first transformation into this form will effect his mind." said Spae as he reached into his coat pocket and grasped his secret weapon, just in case he needed to use force. Jiraiya, noticing the worry in his voice, was already preparing to move as well as grab Hinata and get her to safety so she can join him in going Sage Mode to help out. As Shel got to Naruto, she reached out and touched the mask, saying "OK fox boy, why are you awake and yet acting like your in a trance?"

No sooner than she said that, the mask eyes started to glow pure red and red flames emerged in Naruto's hands. "Oh shit." Shel says as she immediately jumps away, just barely avoiding being hit by the Demon Fox Flame. Naruto shot forward and started to swing the flames at her, forcing her to keep moving. "Spaegel, a little help here." she screams as she trips and hit's the ground hard and Naruto coming right at her. 'Not enough time to counter.' she thinks as Naruto brings the two flames right at her. "Novus Electrum" Spae shouts as a blast of lightning shoots from his finger tips and hits Naruto, sending him flying into the lake with a big splash.

"Shel, you good?" Spae calls out as he rushes to her. "Yeah, just peachy. Took you long enough to get in there." she complains as she gets up. "Spaegel, what's going on? What's up with Naruto and why is he attacking us?" ask Jiraiya as he and Hinata run up. Hinata looks at him, expecting an answer she can except. "This was my mistake. I should have realized that his first time going Demon Sage would put him into a trance like state that would have him attack anyone he feels is a threat to him. It doesn't help he can't tell friend from foe at this time either."

"Then what can we do for him?" ask Hinata. Spae thinks for a moment, then says "Two things, we can either avoid him till his mind regains control or I can give him an ass kicking and make him wake up." "Can you beat him as he is now?" ask Jiraiya. Spae nods and says "Naruto's is currently at the same level in power that I'm at, but the fact he is more feral and the fact he hasn't trained to use this power properly gives me the advantage. But I'll need you tree to stay out of this as you'll only get in my way." Hinata is about to object when Shel places a hand on her shoulder and says "Trust Spae Hinata. He'll get Naruto to wake up without killing him or doing any permanent harm. After all, Spaegel-houten is the Rhine Knight."

"What's a Rhine Knight?" ask Jiraiya. But before either Shel and Spae can answer, Naruto shoots out of the water and unleashes a Feral Blast from his hands. Spae jumps in front of everyone and yells "Novus Rella" creating a energy barrier that blocks the attack. "Shel, get them out of here." he yells. She nods as she grabs both and shoots uo into the air. Spae turns his attention back to Naruto and says "Naruto buddy,trust me when I say you don't want to do this." Naruto's response is to create two Sage Rasengan and charges forward.

'Damn, I don't have a choice. I'm gonna have to use the Reson Tear.' he thinks as he pulls a tear shaped crystal from his pocket that glows with rainbow color's. He presses it against the skin on his right hand, causing it to fuse with his hand. He racks his brain to decide on which one to use, and chooses his very first one he ever created. Up above, the others watch with apprehension crossing their faces. "What's Spae going to do?" Hinata ask as she looks at Shel. She remains silent for a moment before saying "Something really cool and very scary. I'll explain this power in detail later. Just know that what he's about to use is the very thing that has made him a legend in our world as well as earned him the title of the Rhine Knight, the great savior of life and our greatest hero."

Naruto tries to hit Spae with the two Sage Rasengan, but he jumps over the attack and lands behind Naruto. Spae raises his right hand before him and says in voice filled with total focus. "Time for resonation. I call forth the volcanic blade: Magma Core." Hinata and Jiraiya watch in amazement as a sphere of fire emerges from the crystal and envelops Spae's hand, creating a blinding flash of light. When the light fades, he is holding a sword of unusual design. The hilt resembles a torch while the blade is shaped like a flame, a very lengthy flame. The blade begins to glow red with a fiery energy.

Naruto roars as he charges again. This time, Spae also charges Naruto and swings the Magma Core at Naruto, colliding with the two Sage Rasengan. At contact, both Naruto and Spae are enveloped in a tremendous explosion that takes out the whole island. Hinata and Jiraiya are horrified at the sight while Shel yells "Good work idiot, that was a nice move. Now I'm gonna have to use my magic to restore the island before we leave." She the notices Hinata and Jiraiya looking at her in disbelief. "What? It's the truth." she says in defence of what she said. "Don't you think we got bigger concerns here, like Naruto and Spae?" screams Hinata at Shel and her confused look.

When the smoke clears, both fighters look at each other. Naruto's mask has cracked slightly and a crack has formed on the Magma Core. Spae looks at Naruto and smiles as he finally has it figured out. "So Naruto, all I have to do is destroy that mask and you'll snap out of it. Sadly, I can't risk the Magma Core against you now. After all, when my weapons break, they are a bitch to repair. So, I'll give you one of my best." And with that, the Magma Core vanishes. Naruto, creates two shadow clones and begins to create the Rasen-Shuriken. Spae once again raises his right hand before himself and yells "Time for resonation. I call for the divine light: Ever Radiance." A ball of light emerges from the crystal and shapes itself into another sword that's blade glows with a mixture of white, gold, and silver. The hilt itself is pure white in color.

"This sword is filled with the light of creation and purification, and it will wake you up from this trance. Even if I have to gut you to do it." And with that, Spae charges at Naruto with the blade aimed for the mask. Naruto roars again as he throws the Rasen-Shuriken at him. "Naruto, no." yells Jiraiya as he has seen what that attack cab do from their training. If Spaegel is hit by that, it'll kill him regardless of how strong he is. Spae doesn't even try to dodge it, he keeps moving forward as the attack bares down on him. Just as it's about to hit, he swings the Ever Radiance and to every ones surprise, cuts the attack in half. Naruto is so stunned by this, he fails to move as Spae reaches him and with one more swing, cuts the mask in two.

The two halves of the mask hit the ground and fade away leaving a dazed, but now awake Naruto. As Naruto finally looks at Spae, he manages to say "I'm...sorry. I couldn't....control...my...." he's unable to finish as he collapses. Spae catches him and says "Don't worry Naruto. I'll help you to control that power, and then you'll be kicking some serious ass." Shel lands on the water and Hinata breaks away and takes Naruto and cradles him against her body. "Don't worry Hinata, he's just exhausted from everything that has happened. He'll be back to normal in a couple of days. Shel, if you don't mind." he says as he motion's with his hand what he wants. She nods as she starts the spell to restore the island.

As she does that, Spae returns the Ever Radiance to the crystal. and removes the crystal from his hand and places it back into his coat pocket. Jiraiya walks up to him and ask "Are you ok?" Spae sighs, then nodds as he says "My right arm's gonna be hurting like hell from the release of excess energy from the Rasen-Shuriken when I cut it, but I'll recover and be back in fighting shape soon." A few minutes later, the island is fully restored as well as everything that was on it. They take Naruto into the cabin so he can rest more comfortably.

Two days later, Naruto finally awakens and sees Hinata in a chair next to the bed, her head resting on the bed and her hand gripping his as she sleeps. He smiles at her, then leans over and gently shakes her while saying "Hinata, time to wake up." The sound of his voice brings her out of dream land as she shoots up. Upon seeing Naruto awake, she burst into tears and hugs him. He returns the hug, telling her he's fine. After a few minutes of this, she breaks away to get the others. They soon enter and they start to talk.

"So Naruto, do you remember anything?" ask Shel. He nods as he says "Yeah, I remember everything. I'm really sorry guys, I guess I wasn't strong enough to handle that power, huh?" Jiraiya laughs and says "Don't worry about it kid, Spae here says that it was his fault. He didn't take into account just how much power you'd get from that, let alone if your mind would be prepared to control it." Naruto looks at Spae and ask "Can you help me learn to control that power so I can better protect my precious people?" Spae nods and says "If your ready to begin now, you'll have perfect control by the end of the week."

During that week, Naruto did learn to control that power. He learned that the mask could be destroyed in battle and if that happens, he would return to normal and would be dead tired and totally drained for a twelve hours and he would have to wait a full twenty-four hours before he could call on the mask again. He would also need to be in Sage Mode before he could call it forth. Shel created two special nature crystal's for Naruto and Hinata that absorbed nature chakra. With them, they could use the crystals to enter Sage Mode instantly, there by saving them the trouble of having to do it the slow way. The crystal's would need six hours to fully charge for maximum use.

At the end of the week, Jiraiya decided it was time for him to leave. He was going back to gathering intel on the Akatsuki and their movements. Now that Naruto could enter Demon Sage Mode, he could probably take them all out easy, but Naruto was not yet fully adept at using this power yet, so Jiraiya would try to get as much info as he could so Naruto would have the knowledge needed for the coming fight when the time came for the counter attack. As Shel took him to the gate, Spae decided it was time for an important talk.

"Ok you guys, there's something I've been wanting to ask you for a while now and it seems the time is right." They look at him in confusion. "What have you been wanting to ask us Spae?" asked Hinata. "Me and Shel would like to offer the both of you a chance to join our organization. We want you to become Resonater's." To say that Naruto and Hinata were shocked was putting it mildly. "You want us to....why?" asked Naruto. "Because, you two are strong and have a strong sice of justice. We could use people like you to help in the battle with the Unending. Despite our best efforts, they still are capable of causing disaster and pain across the many worlds that exist out there. And think of it like this. You'll meet many new friends and get to have amazing experiences that you can only dream of here in your world."

"Would we be able to come back home?" asked Hinata. "And what about the health plan?" inquired Naruto. That earned him a look of "what?" from Hinata. Spae laughed and said "You guys can come back home, though not as often as you might want. Despite me and Shel's lengthy time being here, the truth of the matter is that Resonater's can be kept quite busy in our line of work. But it is fun work in it's own way. We know that there are 25 Unending total and we know they have their own world, but we just don't know were it is. If we did, our entire Resonater force would attack the place in end things now. And as for the health plan, everything is covered. Even something as simple as biting your tongue."

Naruto and Hinata talked it over for a few minutes. By the time Shel got back, they had decided. "OK, me and Hinata will do it. We'll become Resonater's. But we can't leave without first settling some old account's. And I have a promise to keep as well. I've always kept a promise I made in the past, and I don't intend to stop now." Spae and Shel nodded. "Well then, me and Shel will return to Halo's Heaven and report in on you guys joining as well as make certain arrangement's for you both. We will return in two month's to help you tie up all those little details, then will head out." says Spae. "What should we do until then?" asked Hinata. "Continue training, of course. Hinata, when we return, we'll tell you about what you can do to become stronger so you can stay equal in power to Naruto." says Shel. With that, Shel opens the traverse gate and she and Spae enter, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone for the next two months.

Two weeks have passed since then. Naruto and Hinata continue their training, growing ever stronger as they do so. But today, Naruto decides that they should take a rest day as it's Hinata's fifteenth birthday, though she doesn't know that he knows. Hinata doesn't appear sad to him, she seems really happy. He figures that even without a cake, presents, or family or friends around, just having him here is enough for her. But little did she know that he had something special planned for her. Naruto steps out of the cabin and sees her sitting out on the stump looking out over the lake. He smiles as he walks over to her. Before she realizes he's there, he sit's right behind her, Hinata now finding herself between his legs as one hand wraps around her waste, hold her against him.

"Na-Naruto? What are you doing?" she asked him with nervousness in her voice. It's not tha t she didn't like this, she actually was loving it. She was just surprised and confused. "I'm just wanting to wish you a happy birthday, Hinata. So, happy birthday." he says to her. A beautiful blush crosses her face as she turns her head to the side to llok at him while he brings his head next to hers. "How did you know that today was my..." He cuts her off and says "Because you told me when we were seven, remember?" She smiles as the memory of her doing that comes back to her. "Thank you Naruto, this means a lot to me." she says with a smile. "Don't thank me till after you get your present".

He hands her a small box that she happily takes as giddyness takes her over. She quickly opens it to find a note. Currious, she opens the note and begins to read aloud. "Hinata, I'm sorry I can't get you an actual gift since there are no shops and vilages nowhere near here. But I think you'll like what I can give you. There is a message buried within my gift I'm sure you'll understand. This message speaks loud and clear what I want from you as well as what I know you want from me." She's confused at first and is about to ask him what it means when something unexpected happens.

First, Naruto brings his other arm around and joins the first in holding her. Then she feels him slowly start to nibble on her right earlobe. The sensation that brings her causes her to gasp at first, then she melts into him, enjoying the feeling he's starting to give her. He soon finishes with the one ear before switching to the other and giving it some attention. After a minute of doing this and listening to Hinata's breathing slightly increase, he moves down and begins to kiss and nibble along her neck. Hinata moans quietly as Naruto actions begin to bring a fire deep inside her to life.

"Naruto, oh that feels so good. Please don't stAHHHH" she cries out as Naruto bites down on the spot were her neck and shoulder's meet. She raises a hand up to grasp his head and keep it and his lips on her while her other hand reaches down and holds onto his two hands. After another minute of this, he pulls away from her neck, much to her annoyance and ask her to look at him. She does so, wondering what's up and why he stopped. Her question is quickly answered as he presses his lips to hers a long, slow, sensual, and very passionate kiss. She returns his kiss, throwing all her love and desire for him into it.

Soon, Hinata feels him open his mouth up just a little and feels his tongue touch her lower lip. Knowing what he wants, she opens her mouth and lets his tongue in to explore, raising her own to meet his. Their tongues soon start to dance and lightly play with each other, causing them both to become more aroused. Hinata can feel the pressure of his member pressing against her butt as she is sitting as close to him as possible. She can also feel the result of their actions on her own body. Her panties have already become soaked from everything he's done so far and she's amazed that he can produce this much of a reaction out of her without either of them getting any clothing off yet. She can also feel the the heat within her building up it's power for an orgasm to be released and she wanted it bad.

Naruto pulls away enough to say "Well, is that enough of a hint to tell you what I want to say or do you need me to say it anyways?" Before Hinata can respond, Naruto brings both hands up to her chest and starts to feel her up. Hinata moans with pleasure from this, her breathing becoming heavier. She couldn't believe that this was happening, that she could actually be doing this. Nut the fact it was Naruto, her dream, her fantasy, her very reason for being who was doing this to her made her not care. She wanted all of this and more and she would have it. She would have it now. "I know what you are saying to me, but please tell me anyways." she said between two very loud moans.

"Ok Hinata, I'll tell you. Hinata Hyuga, I love you. Your the only girl for me and will always be the only girl. Will you be my girlfriend?" "Yes, yes I'll be your girlfriend Naruto. I love you too." she screams as Naruto startss to kiss her neck again. Naruto, now feeling daring, reaches one hand down and slides it inside her shirt and reaches up to her breast, pushes her bra out of his way, and gently begins to circle her fully erect nipple with his finger's before pressing it between his index and middle finger and begins to massage it. His other hand reaches into her shirt and soes the same with her other nipple. She cries out as the electric feeling of his ministrations start to over power her mind. "Naruto, if you keep doing that, I'll...." She talk is cut off as Naruto bites down on the other side of her neck while pinching both nipples hard. The combined feeling of both added to what he's already done is more than she can handle.

Hinata screams his name at the top of her lungs as she orgasm's for the first time in her life and faints from the rush. Naruto removes his hands from under her shirt and holds her close and wisper's "Happy Birthday, Hinata."

She eventually regains consciousness and finds herself in Naruto's arms. At first she wonder's why Naruto is holding her, then she remembers what happened. Naruto had told her he loved her, she finally told him how she felt and he had....well, he had made her feel really, really good. She also realized the state of her pants and panties, so she got up to go and take a shower to get cleaned up. Naruto jokingly asked if she wanted him to help. She blushed as she said that she's had enough for today, but maybe next time. As she entered to bathroom and started to undress, her thoughts were already thinking on what was to come. Soon, she would be the one to seduce him and he would be putty in her hands.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

next time: the NaruHina lemon (promise) and settling old accounts.

A/N: Sorry, I was going to have more of an actual lemon in this chapter. But I realized it was getting long. But don't worry, the lemon will be how the next chapter gets started. At least I gave you a lime to tide you over. Chapter 10 will be out Sunday or Monday and it will be the only chapter released next week as most of that time will be spent on putting the finishing touches on Our Secret pt.2: Passion for it's release on the 14 of Feb. Till next time, wig out.


	10. Just One Moment

I don't own anything already owned, meaning Naruto. I own Resonance Lore and any character's/items from that.

A/N: Next chapter, the Leaf will be engulfed in a fire storm of event's now that our favorite couple has come home with new friends bearing gifts. Expect a lot of trouble from several people, including Danzo (and a surprise revelation about Mr. Mummy Man). There will be some reckoning going on as well. Sadly, I won't be killing or crippling Kiba, but I think you'll like what I'm going to do. Heh heh, it's so wrong and yet really funny. (To me anyways)

Also, about the status of the Resonance Lore series. Sadly, it is not currently available for reading anywhere on the Internet. However, I have thought about putting it here on Fan Fiction in the misc. section under Mythology. So I want to ask: do any of you want me to start releasing Resonance Lore on Fan Fiction so you can experience the origin of Spaegel, Shelendria and all other things from their world? The story is currently in a manga like form, so I would have to write it out, but it would be a labor of love for all my fans/reader's.

**WARNING**: This chapter contains a long LEMON. You know the deal, read if you like and are old enough (or sure you won't get caught) and don't read if you hate or your too young (or think you will get caught) I'm serious people, this is going to be long and very adult in content. Enjoy.

Also, I think this will be the longest chapter for this series I'll most likely ever do. I know I said this wouldn't be out till Sunday or Monday, but I couldn't help but get this out for you all as soon as possible. Chapter 11 will be out Monday, then there won't be another update till after the 15th for important reasons.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.10: Just One Moment

It has been four weeks since Hinata's 15th birthday and things have gotten weird between the young couple. Naruto feels like he may have wronged Hinata and taken advantage of her. Sure, most of what happened on her birthday, he had planned. The kiss, the confession of love, and maybe even the hickeys and love bites were planned. But his feeling her up, reaching his hands inside her shirt and playing with her nipples was definitely NOT planned. That had happened on pure impulse and wild teenage hormones. Granted, Hinata had not tried to stop him, she seemed to actually enjoy what he did, and she had not shown any signs of being mad or hating him for that, but he still felt he had wronged her, violated her in some way and she was just to nice to say so.

He wanted to bring it up and apologize to her for that, but he couldn't find the words to say. He was afraid that his actions could bring about the end of their second attempt at being best friends and he didn't want to lose that with her. He didn't want to lose her, period. Yes, he loved her. He loved her more than he thought possible, but he was afraid that if things got out of hand and if he tried to do something she didn't want to do but would do it anyway just for him, feeling she had too because she owed him for past mistakes, he would only drive her away from him. And that thought scared him like nothing else could.

"Man, what am I going to do? I know she's my girlfriend now, but I really don't know the first thing about being a good boyfriend. I know what I want to do, but I don't want to force her to do things she's not ready for." Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts. He would talk to Shel and maybe Spae when they got back. After all, they were a little older and would probably have good advice. With that decision made, he returned his attention to his remaining Demon Sage clones to finish his morning training. Once he had finished him off, he decided to see what Hinata was doing in the cabin.

As he walked, he couldn't help but be proud of what he had accomplished in these last few weeks. He has nearly mastered the Demon Sage power, he could unleash Fox Fire and the Feral Blast with ease, his usual jutsu was now seriously powerful, and he had managed to create a Fire style Rasengan which he had dubbed the Rasen-Nova. Of course, he had to be using the foxes chakra to make it, but now he had three powerful elemental Rasengan to deal with any situation. "Hey Hinata, you here?" asked Naruto as he entered the cabin.

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen. Is there anything you want for lunch?" she yelled back to him. "Surprise me. I'm going to catch a quick shower, then I'll be out to help you if needed." And with that, Naruto walked over to the bathroom to do the shower thing. In the kitchen, Hinata was herself wondering what to do. She understood why Naruto had been a little distant these last few weeks. He was thinking he had wronged her in some way. She had wanted to come straight out and tell him that he didn't. That she had very much enjoyed what he had done and wanted him to that that to her again and even more than that.

The problem was trying to find away to tell him that he would believe since she suspected he would think her telling him he had not violated her was just her way of being nice and not wanting him to feel guilty. There was also the matter that led her to wonder if they may have moved too fast that day. They had only just said that they loved each other and shared their first real kiss when things started to get intimate. She wanted more, but are we old enough? Are we ready? 'Naruto, I love you and I'm not mad about what happened. I just wish there was a way to make you understand.'

It was then a thought came to her. She could do that. She could be the one to start things off this time. That way, he wouldn't feel bad after wards and think he had done something wrong. But was she ready to go and do THAT? wondering about how Naruto would react, she activated her Byakugan and looked into the bathroom and at Naruto. She blushed immediately at the realization that she was peeping on him naked with her blood limit. And she both paled and blushed at once upon seeing his manhood. 'Naruto's really...' She couldn't finish that thought. She was now a little nervous about doing this, afraid it might be more than she could handle. But seeing it had also awakened that fire deep inside her once again. With a new strength and determination beginning to flow thru her, she made up her mind and started to walk towards the bathroom and Naruto.

_(Warrning, Lemon starts)_

Naruto was lost in thought as the hot water came rushing down from above. He was still debating what he should do. So lost in thought was he the he didn't hear the sound of the door opening and closing, didn't hear the footsteps along the tiled floor or the sound of clothing being removed, he didn't hear or notice the curtain behind him open and close as Hinata joined him. No, he didn't notice anything until he felt her press her body against his back. "Gahhh, what the...? Hinata, what's going on? And why are you in hear nak....." Naruto's voice left him as his mind went blank. Hinata was still clinging to his back, her arms wrapped around him and her hands gripping his chest. And he new she was naked because he could feel her breast against his skin with nothing getting in the way.

"Naruto, I know you think you did me wrong on my birthday by feeling me up and playing with my nipples, but I want you to know and understand that you didn't. What you did I liked very much and I want to do even more with you." she says in a slightly nervous voice. Naruto snaps out of his mental lock and debates on what to do. He finally puts his hands on Hinata's and moves them away slightly. At first, Hinata thinks he trying to break free. But before she can pull away, he turns himself around and hugs her close to his body. She returns her own hug and hold him with all her might.

"Hinata, are you sure I didn't violate you? I don't..." Naruto is silenced with a kiss from her. "Naruto, if I didn't want you to touch me like that at that time, I would have asked you to stop. But I wanted that then just as I want this now." Naruto was now confused. "And what is it you do want now?" Hinata giggled at his confusion. In many ways, he was still the same clueless guy she first fell in love with and she was OK with that. "What I want now Naruto, is you. I want to show you how much you mean to me and how much I really love you. So please Naruto, make love to me."

Now Naruto really didn't know what to do. Was Hinata really serious about this? His mind was racing and he didn't know hat to do and how to respond and it wasn't helping that Kyuubi was now humming porn music in his head. Finally, Naruto asked "Hinata, are you sure about this? Don't you think were to young to go that far, especially since we only just started dating?" Hinata looked at him and said "I've never been more sure of anything. I want you Naruto. And I don't care about our age or how long we've been dating. All I know is what I feel and that you are the only one I'll ever want. So, do you want me?"

Hinata got the answer she hoped for as Naruto kissed her with a passion she had never felt before. She could also feel the hardness of his member pressing against her stomach. When he pulled away, he said one final thing. "OK Hinata, we'll do this if your sure. But, if at any point you want to stop, please tell me. I don't want you doing anything that your not ready for, OK?" Hinata nods as they return to their kissing. It doesn't take long before their tongues begin to play around with each others. Slowly and carefully, Naruto pushed Hinata back until she's pressed against the wall, her moan of pleasure at this bringing his mind into the mindset he needs to give her all the love she could want from him.

He brings his hands up and cups both her D-cup sized breast and slowly strokes and fondles them. The break from the kiss as he starts to work on her neck again. She herself is leaving her own trail of kisses on his neck while her hands slowly move up and down his back, her nails gently caressing his skin. Finally, his hands come to her fully harden nipples and begin to pinch and play with them. "Ah, oh Naruto, that feels good. Don't stop." she says as she moans from his ministrations. Finally feeling she could use more, Naruto breaks away from kissing her neck and moves his face to her breast. The size of them amazed him. She was definitely going to put Granny Tusnade to shame in a few years.

Moving in close, he extended his tongue and slowly circled it around her right nipple. Her strokes on his back started to pick up as she raised her head just a little as she moaned louder. He then gave her nipple a little flick with his tongue, causing her to squeal in delight at the sensation. Loving what he was doing to her so far, he decided to try the next act. He took her nipple into his mouth and started to suck on it. "OH KAMI, NARUTO" she suddenly screamed out as looked directly up. She hadn't thought it possible for one simple thing to feel this good.

Naruto began to suck hard and even bite down a little. This activity started Hinata to spasm in delight at what he was making her feel. The fire deep inside was growing quickly and was desperate to be unleashed. Satisfied that he had pleasured her right beast, he know turned his attention to her left. He brought his left hand up to continue playing with her right breast and nipple while his right hand was now making circles around her belly. The moment he took her left nipple into his mouth, he started sucking harder than what he did to the right. Hinata was trying her best to contain herself. Something that was proving difficult as Naruto's actions were really making her wet and wanting. Then Naruto did something that would send her over the edge.

As Naruto continued to suck, his right hand slowly reached down further until he came into contact with her woman hood. "Naruto, what are you...?" she was cut off by her own loud moan as Naruto started to stroke her pussy with his finger. 'Oh Kami, this is incredible. I....I hope this never ends.' she thinks happily as the pleasure he bringing to her continues to increase. Suddenly, Naruto stops all action as a look of confusion crosses his face. "Naruto, what's wrong?" Hinata ask in both confusion and some annoyance over the fact he had stopped. He looked at her and said "I was sucking on your nibble so hard, some breast milk shot out." She blushed at hearing this and asked "What did it taste like?"

He smiled and said "Like heaven Hinata, just like heaven. I gonna try for some more." And before she could even think, he had returned to sucking on her nipples with even more vigor than before, switching between each breast every minute or so. His finger had stopped again and she was about to ask why when she got her answer. Naruto slowly slid his index and middle fingers into her opening and started pumping in and out. "AHH, AHHH, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Naruto, yes like that. Please go faster, make me feel even more." she screamed again as her back arch from his actions.

He began to pump faster, going deeper. His ministrations on her nipples becoming more forceful, more overpowering. Her thoughts were now scrambled as the fire was reaching it's peak. All she needed was a little more and that's what Naruto gave her as he pressed his thumb against her clit by accident. It was this action that sent her over the edge. "NARUTO" she scream with all her might as she came hard, harder than she did that first time. Naruto pulled his fingers out of her and pulled away a little as she collapsed to the tub floor. She was breathing heavily, but she felt so good right now that she didn't want this to end. She opened her eyes and started to look up when she froze. Before her was Naruto's near 12 inch fully aroused dick. It was so close that she could.... "Hinata, are you OK? Do you want to stop for now? he asked in concern.

He was about to lean down and help her up when she did something he wasn't expecting. Following both impulse and her own desire, Hinata reached up and wrapped her fingers around Naruto's cock and began to stroke him slowly and gently. Now it was Naruto who let out a gasp as Hinata massaged his man hood with her hands. 'Oh man, this feels good.' he thinks happily. The good feeling gets even better when Hinata, working on another impulse, leans forward and licks the tip of his dick with her tongue. As she pulls away, she thinks 'Naruto, you taste so good. I need to taste you some more.' And with that, she moves in again and starts to lick his whole member, getting as much of his taste encoded into her memory as she can.

Naruto starts moaning in pleasure as Hinata continues licking and stroking his member. After about a minute of this, Hinata decides she needs even more of him. So, opening her mouth as much as she could, she takes his dick into her mouth and starts to suck. "Oh yeah, that feels good Hinata." Naruto moans out to her as Hinata picks up the pace. She wraps her tongue around it while using her teeth to help stroke his member and give her lover as much pleasure as possible. She moans happily, knowing she is pleasing Naruto who is doing his best to remain in control.

Finally unable to hold back and feeling his own internal fire nearly at it's peak, Naruto reaches out and grabs the back of her head and accelerates the thrusting she's doing on his cock. At first, Hinata isn't sure about this as Naruto takes control, but that feeling quickly fades as she finds herself wanting to deep throat him. Finally, Naruto reaches his limit and pulls it out till only the head is still in her mouth as he cums, crying out her name in the process. Hinata happily drinks as much as she can while Naruto's ten second long release fills her mouth with his seed. Though unable to swallow all of it, she is able to keep it all from escaping her mouth.

Naruto pulls away and collapses to his knees, panting heavily as he slowly regains himself. He looks at Hinata who is busy savoring the taste of his cum that still in her mouth. After several moment's, she swallows whats left, a satisfied smile crossing her face. "Naruto, you taste like heaven." He smiles as he moves in close. "So, what now Hina?" He gets his answer as Hinata pushes him back against the far wall and he watches as she lies on her back, her legs spread revealing her wet, pink folds as she says "Surprise me, Naru."

Naruto made a mental note to thank Spae and Shel for making the bath tub huge in size. He then crawled over to Hinata as the hot water from the shower head rain's down on both of them. "I think I'm going to eat you alive, Hina." A mischievous grin crosses her face as she says "Then don't keep me waiting, Naru." He nods as he brings his face to within an inch of her opening and gives her clit a playful lick. She gasp at the electric feel that sends thru her body. Naruto then takes her clit into his mouth and starts to suck on it while his finger's once again probe her pussy. Hinata moans wildly as Naruto slowly sends her into bliss. She thought it couldn't get any better till Naruto starts to nibble on her clit, causing her to cry out for him. "Naruto, please give me more. I need so much more."

Understanding what she wants, Naruto releases her clit and removes his fingers from her and slowly begins to lick her virgin lips. Each lick caused her to arch her back and cry out his name or moan, begging for more. Tired of just licking, Naruto slides his tongue into her and starts to taste her insides. Hinata's response was to bring her legs up and wrap them around his neck, keeping his head up against her pussy so he could continue to eat her out. With each second that passed, her moans became louder and longer, the inner fire already nearing its explosion of release. It was then Naruto remembered a trick Jiraiya taught him for when this day finally came.

Making the right hand signs, Naruto used a jutsu that made his tongue longer. He gribed onto Hinata's ass as he shot his now longer tongue into her woman hood. The action caused Hinata's eyes to bulge in surprise as she shreiked in pleasure. Naruto's tongue was writhing aronud in her like a tenticle and her body was thrashing back in forth as waves of pleasure ripped thru her at an ever growing pace. "Naruto, I'm about.....I'm abo.....I'M CUMMING" she screams at the top of her lungs as she cums harder than ever before. Her juices gushing out of her as Naruto does his best to drink as much as he can.

He swallows most, enjoying her taste with satisfaction. But he allows some to remain his his mouth as he moves up to Hinata and smiles at her as she tries to catch her breath. Seeing him with that smile and his mouth closed, she realizes what he wants to to, and so draws him into a deep kiss while opening her mouth to let him poor her juices into her mouth. She finds she loves her taste as well as the two make out for five minutes. When they pull apart, Naruto gets a serious look and says "Well Hinata, do you wish to go all the way or should we stop now and save our virginity till next time?"

Hinata admits to herself to being very tired and rest does sound good, but feeling him inside her is even more important. "Lets finish this Naruto. I want to feel you cum into me. I want you to make me truly yours now." He nods and says "OK, but why don't you be on top to start off with. It will give you better control over the penetration if your on top. When you get tired, we can switch and I'll finish us both off, OK?" Hinata nods as Naruto helps her up as he switches places with her. "Naruto, I am going to be hurting for a few minutes once your in me. Please don't worry though as it's normal for a girls first time."

He nods as he position's his cock to her pussy. Bracing herself for the coming pain, she slowly lowers herself down, hissing in a mixture of pain and pleasure as her vagina spreads apart, allowing his cock to enter her. It soon comes into contact with her hymen, bringing her to a stop. Looking at Naruto and giving him a warm smile, she raises up a bit, then lets her weight and gravity take control as she slides back down quickly, breaking her barrier and causing her to cry out in pain as tears start to fall from her eyes. She collapses into him, her head resting against his and her breast heaving back and forth on his chest, creating a very pleasing friction.

Naruto brings his hands onto her back and starts to rub them up and down slowly. Hinata mewls happily as he does this. "Are you OK, Hina?" She lifts her head up just a bit and says "I'll be OK in a few minutes." She then kisses him for a moment before laying her head against his chest. "Take all the time you need, Hina." he says as he continues to rub her back. After a minute, his hands move down and begin to caress and fondle her bottom. Hinata purrs happily at this as he keeps sending her pleasure. After five minutes, Naruto ask "Hey Hina, you OK? Do you still feel like going on?" She doen't respond which causes him to worry. He realizes that she is asleep and he smiles at that. He brings his hands back to her back and holds her gently while whispering "Sleep well, Hina." as he slowly drifts off to sleep as well.

An hour later, Hinata awakens and is confused as to where she is, why there's slightly cold water raining down on her, and why Naruto is beneath her and their both naked. Then it all comes back to her as she remembers what they were doing and she can feel Naruto's member still inside her, just as hard and ready as ever. A wave of guilt and shame wash over her at the realization that she fell asleep. 'I hope he's not mad at me' she thinks as she looks at his face to see him asleep as well. She shakes him till he wakes up. "Huh, what the....oh, Hina. So you finally woke up huh?" he says with a grin on his face.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I fell asleep on you. I'll understand if you don't want to continue." she says as she gets back into the straddling position and starts pull him out. He stops her by grabbing her hips and spinning around so she's no once again on the bottom and he on top. "Naru...?" she starts to say before he cut her off. "Hina, I'm not mad. You were obviously tired so resting was the best idea. And now that your back to full strength, we can finish this without holding back. That is, if you want to?" She nods happily as she wraps her legs around him and gives him a look that says she's ready.

Naruto begins to thrust slowly into her as she gasp at each thrust. Both of them moan and pant as this continues for several minutes. Finally, Hinata begs "Naru please, go faster, get harder, go deeper" Naruto nods as he picks up the pace and gives her what she wants. Hinata begins to moan louder as he pushes her closer to the edge. Naruto, still feeling he can do more, decides to try a new idea out. Concentrating his chakra into his dick, he surrounds it in chakra, thus adding to the feel and effect it has on Hinata. This action causes the young Hyuga to cry out in sheer joy as bliss wraps itself around her mind.

Still not enough, Naruto then has the chakra surrounding his cock begin to pulse, sending wave after wave of chakra surging into her body. Suddenly, Hinata starts screaming in uncontrolled pleasure as she yells "YES, OH KAMI YES. KEEP DOING THAT NARUTO. PLEASE, KEEP DOING THAT!" as his actions cause the fire inside her to reach new levels. He can sense she's going to cum as he himself is about to. "Hina, I'm about to cum" She manages to look at him and says "Me to, I'm about to cum as well. Naruto, please, I want us to cum together."

He nods as he stops the pulses and lets the energy build it. When it reaches it's peak and he can feel himself at the edge, he thrust one final time into her, burying himself as far as he can while releasing the chakra pulse and cumming hard into her while screaming her name. The built up wave is so strong, Hinata is thrown well past the edge screaming Naruto's name in time with his scream of her name. Her back arch's to the point that any further would snap her into as she experiences the biggest, most powerful orgasm that she ever thought was possible.

Naruto collapses atop her as they both struggle to catch their breaths. Hinata is the first to speak. "Wow, that was....that was..." Naruto cuts her off and says as he himself fights th regain his breath "No words...enough.....to describe...feeling." She nods as he manages to pull out of her and moves to her side. She clamps her legs shut to keep their combined juices inside her as the both take hold of each other. They once again fall asleep, happier than they ever felt was possible.

_(lemon ends....for now)_

They weren't sure how long they slept that time, but the water was now ice cold as they awakened again. Despite this, they managed to get up and spent the next five minutes washing and scrubbing each other till they were clean. After they were done and the water had been turned off, the exited the bath and put on some robes. "Naru, we will be doing that again. Both in the shower and in other places as well." Hinata says as she dries her long hair. Naruto gets behind her and wraps his arms around her waste and says "Believe it, Hina. They say it gets better each time, though I don't see how it can top that." She giggles as she turns around and kisses him. They finally exit the bath room and notice two things that make them feeze. One was the time. They had been in there for over six hours straight. And the other was Spae and Shel sitting at the table. Shel had a huge grin on her face and Spae was doing his best to not grin and failing badly at it.

"So, did you two have a GOOD time?" asked Shel as she grins wickedly. "How...how long have you guys been back?" Naruto ask as both he and Hinata pale at what they might have heard. "Long enough to hear the whole thing." says Spae. Hinata faints from the shock and embarrassment at know they had been heard. Naruto picks her up and lays her on the bed. "Umm, sorry Naruto. We should have left and left you two alone, but..." says Shel, but Narut waves her off and says "Don't worry about it. At least you guys only listened and not actually watched us like Pervy Sage would have." Naruto fails to notice the look they give each other.

"So, what's the situation?" asked Naruto. "Well, you and Hinata are now official Resonater's and we got you two some new clothes. And as for your business here before we leave, we took the time to find your guy. Get some sleep cause tomorrow, we'll help you settle all your old accounts." says Spae. Naruto nods as walks over and joins Hinata in bed. She instictively cuddles up to him as he falls asleep. The next morning, Hinata is informed of what is going on as she and Naruto dress in their new clothes. Naruto is wearing a dark reddish orange pants and top, a black vest, and the sage jacket Fukasaku and Shima gave him (the same he now wears in the manga) and Hinata is wearing lavender colored pants and top with a purple vest and her own sage jacket that is white with orange flames. Having gathered their things, the four leave for the gate to return to the outside world.

Two hours later, beneath a dried up lake bed near the hidden grass village. Saskue Uchiha is getting impatient. He's beginning to think Orochimaru has run out of things to teach him and is stalling for time till he can perform that immortality jutsu of his. The door to his room opens and Kabuto sticks his head in. "Sasuke, Lord Orochimaru wished to speak with you." He sighs as he turns around. "What does he want this time? Unless he has something new to teach me, I'm not interested." Before Kabuto can respond, the whole base is rocked by a massive explosion.

"What the...., are we under attack?" Kabuto say in shock. Who could even know that they were here. Sasuke smiles as he grabs his sword. 'Finally, something fun to do.' he thinks as he rushes past Kabuto and heads towards the explosion. He soon enters the room to see a massive hole has been blown thru the roof, exposing the outside. Sasuke sees a figure emerge with the sun directly behind him. He has to squint his eyes just to see the figure. The person looking down on him has on orange clothes with a black vest and some kind of jacket with black flames on it. He has blond hair with red highlights at the ends and a fox like mask.

The figure looks at Sasuke and says "It's been a long time, huh Sasuke?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

next time: home coming with presents

A/N2: I thought it would be poetic to end this chapter with a reverse on the Naruto/Sasuke reunion from canon. This time, it's Naruto looking down on Sasuke instead of Sauke looking down on Naruto. Expect to see Demon Sage vs Sasuke, Sage Hinata vs Kabuto, and Spaegel vs Orochimaru. And of course, all the dealings with home.

Note: Naruto and Hinata are 15 in this chapter, just in case you didn't know.

The events in this chapter take place three months before Naruto would have returned home, so Gaara still has Shukaku in him.


	11. What We'll Leave Behind

I don't own....ah hell, you all know what comes next.

A/N: Well, we've finally reached a turning point with this chapter. Naruto and Hinata's return to the Leaf. How will their home coming effect both them and everyone else? Well, just read and find out. Also, I didn't have it in the last chapter, but Naruto and Hinata have each gained a secondary summoning pact. Since they can call frogs with their right hand, they'll be using their left hand for the second. What new creatures can they summon? You'll find out soon.

The next chapter of Spiral Traversed will be out next Monday, and it begins the second half of the story.

Chpt.19 of Precious Bonds will be out Wednesday. The reason why it wasn't out last week will be explained in that chapter.

Chpt.4 of Minato and Chpt.7 of You're Not Alone act 1 will not be released till next weekend. I had too many things happening over the weekend to do either and I'm also gonna be busy with Our Secret 2 this week to do them this weekend as well.

Our Secret pt.2: Passion will be out Saturday. If you haven't read part 1 yet, do so as I'm really proud of it.

OK, I lied last chapter, this is the longest one I have done and will most likely do, but then again......

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.11: What We'll Leave Behind

Kabuto made his way towards the direction Sasuke went. He was concerned about the explosion and had questioned if he should go check up on Orochimaru, but had decided against that. He turned a corner only to come to a halt. Before him wear two female figures. The first he didn't recognize. She had chocolate colored skin with red hair that reached to the samll of her back. The other figure he did recognize. It had been over two years since he had last seen this girl at the Chunin Exam where he had healed her, but he was never one to forget a face. Her hair now reached past her shoulder's and she had a air about her that said she was strong and confident, with no fear of failure or defeat.

"Well, it's been a while since I last saw you, Hinata Hyuga. I had heard you abandoned the Leaf and went rouge as well as disappeared off the face of the earth. So tell me, why did such a loyal girl like you leave and where did you go?" Hinata looked at him and said "I can answer both with the same answer, Naruto. And, I need to say thank you." Kabuto looked at her confused and said "What are you talking about?" "During the Chunin Exam, you were the one who healed me after I collapsed during Naruto's fight with Neji. Why did you heal me when you were an enemy?"

Kabuto laughed and said "Oh, that's right. I did save you, huh? I guess that means you owe me one. And why did I save YOU? Simple, it's because of your Byakugan." Hinata looked at Shel for a moment before turning back and saying "What do you mean when you say my Byakugan?" "You don't know? I guess it's no surprise. I doubt your clan or anyone else for that matter knows the truth. The truth, Hinata, is that your eyes are different from any other Hyuga. I don't know what the difference is, but it is there as I have had several opportunities to exam others from your clan. There's were all the same, but yours is just different."

Hinata looked at him as he continued to explain. "You have trouble performing the 64 Palm technique and you see the chakra network differently than any other. My guess is that your Byakugan is a new evolution to the old. I'm not sure what it can do or even if you yourself can use it right, but maybe your kids or their kids probably will. Your the first of a new generation of Hyuga and that makes you special. So I ask as a favor for saving healing you that day, I want you to be a subject for me and together, we'll unlock the truth of your special eyes."

Hinata got a serious look on her face and said "And what makes you think I owe you anything? It is true you healed me, but you also nearly killed my Naruto when he went to find Tsunade with Master Jiraiya. So, because of that, my debt to you is no more." Kabuto laughed at that. "Well, it's not like I need you to cooperate with me. I'm stronger than you and I'll take you by force if need be. And how about Naruto? Is he here? How is he?" Hinata raises her hands to prepare to fight and says "Naruto is with Sasuke right now, most likely catching up with him. As for us, if you think you can take me, then try." And with that, Hinata launches forward to attack Kabuto.

Kabuto also launches himself forward as the two nin come to blows. Kabuto is actually impressed, Hinata has improved. "Not bad Hyuga, I guess you've taken lessons from Naruto. But, it won't be enough to help you win." And with that, Kabuto channels chakra into his hands, planning to disable Hinata. Hinata activates her Byakugan and launches her Water Needles at him. Though unable to dodge them all, Kabuto does keep them from hitting anywhere that would effect him, charges in and nails Hinata in the stomach, quickly dropping her. "And here I thought you could be a challenge. I very disappointed. And what about your friend, is she just going to watch us?"

Hinata smiles as she places a finger on the crystal atop her right wristband. "I asked my friend Shelendria to just watch. And as for us, I just wanted you to feel good about yourself before I kill you. Release." she shouts as the crystals glow quickly fades. Kabuto jumps away as he feels a powerful serge of chakra now coming from her. "What is going on? What...what have you done?" he ask as Hinata stands, showing her appearance in Sage Mode. "I became stronger. Are you scared?" Kabuto isn't sure what to think. Finally, curiosity wins over uncertainty as he says "Interesting? Let's see what you can do."

He charges her again, but this time Hinata dosn't move as he goes to strike. Just as he's about to make contact, Hinata, moving faster than he can see, grabs his hands with enough strength to shatter his wrist. Kabuto cries out in pain as Hinata keeps her hold on him. "For betraying the village and for trying to kill my Naruto, I will make sure you never hurt another again." And with that, Hinata uses a Sage Gentle Fist strike into Kabuto's chest. The moment the attack lands, his whole body spasm's violently as he collapses to the ground, dead. Shel walks up and says "Damn, and just one hit too. Maybe all Hyuga's should learn about and master Sage chakra?" Hinata shakes her head and says "Sage chakra is to much power for any Hyuga to have, so I'll be the only one to weild it. But enough of this, lets go join Naruto." And with that, the two race off to their next destination.

(Not far away)

Orochimaru was sitting in his room wondering what that explosion was. He was concerned that it may have been his old "friends" within the Akatsuki. Even though he had left on good terms (well, as good of terms as anyone like Orochimaru could), he knew that they would come for his sooner or later because he was a threat to Pain's master plan for a "better" world. He got up from his chair and made his way to the door and placed his hand on the nob when he heard a voice from the other side. "Novus Pira" it said. Before Orochimaru could even think, the door before him exploded in a blast of fire, sending him flying back and slamming against his chair.

He recovers quickly and looks up to see who would be fool enough to attack him. He sees the figure enter the room and demands "Who are you and why have you attacked us?" He noticed right away that this person was not Akatsuki as hes garb did bot fit what was expected of an agent of Akatsuki. What was even weirder was his right hand had a crystal embedded in it that glowed with rainbow like color's. "So, I take it your Orochimaru?" the figure asked. Orochimaru got to his feet and said "That's right. Now answer my question, or do I need to show you some proper manners?"

The figure smiled and said "Spaegel-houten. And it's funny to here someone like you say anything about manners considering what I know you've done. That's why I'm here to kill you and save this world from some unwanted grief." Orochimaru chuckled at hearing that and said "My oh my little boy, you certainly are sure of yourself. However, I doubt you really have what it takes to stop me. But if you wish, I'll be more than happy to entertain you." And with that, the snake sannin charges in as venomous vipers emerge from his sleeths and strike at Spae. Spae shakes his head as he raises his fingers and points them at Orochimaru's head and says "Novus Electrum" sending a blast of lightning from his finger tips and hitting Orochimaru's head before he can even think of dodging.

His body slumps to the ground, unmoving as Spae lowers his hand. He looks around before saying "OK, you can come out now. I really doubt someone as strong as you could be beaten that quickly." Spae gets his answer as the ground around him erupts as hundreds of snakes spring out and ensnare him. Orochimaru emerges and comes close to Spae and says "Your an interesting guy. I'm curious about how you did that jutsu without even a hand sign. I guess I can give you to Kabuto and have him examine you." Orochimaru is surprised by Spae's laugh as he says "And what makes you think that I used a jutsu just now? As for this Kabuto person, my partner Shelendria is there with Hinata Hyuga dealing with him while Naruto has his reunion with an old friend."

"What? So the fox brat is still alive, huh? No matter, my precious new body has greatly improved over these last few years and is more than ready to deal with him." "You think so, huh? Well guess what albino, Naruto is alot stronger now than any of you can know. And you really shouldn't underestimate me." Orochimaru looks at him and says "And what can you do seeing as your all tied up?" "Not much, just this. It's time for resonation. I call forth the giga serge lance: Furies Bolt." And with that, a blast of lightning explodes from the crystal, vaporizing all the snakes instantly and even giving Orochimaru a jolt, once again sending him flying back, this time into the wall.

When he opens his eyes, he sees his opponent holding a golden colored lance with lightning surging around it. And the weirdest thing was this boy was holding it without being effected by the electric serge's. "Interesting power there, I think I kill you and take it for my self." says Orochimaru as he goes to move only to find he can't. "Sorry, your not going to be moving for a few minutes as my lance causes total muscle paralysis to anyone who takes the full blast of it's power, except for me, of course. And even if you did kill me, it would do you little good as me and my Reson Tear are connected. If I die, then it loses his power and becomes just a useless stone. And know, to deal with you."

Spae walks towards Orochimaru who is trying to think of how to get out of this, but with his whole body frozen from the shock, he's really got nothing that can work. "Don't worry though, I don't plan on killing you." Orochimaru looks at him in surprise and ask "Your not? Then what is your plan?" "I heard you fear death so I'll give you what you want, eternal life. I'll send you to a place where no one can age or die and you'll be free to live forever and do all that you wish." With that, Spae reaches into his pocket and pulls out his Traverse Key and opens a portal next to himself.

"Why are you doing this? Why send me to a place where my dream becomes reality?" Spae laughs as he grabs Orochimaru and holds him before the gate and says "I'm doing this because I can, but who said this was going to be a dream come true. I promise you that 5 minutes into the world your going to, you'll quickly wish your dream for immortality was just that, a dream. Now goodbye, albino." And with that, he tosses Orochimaru into the portal and closes it. As he turns to leave, he says one final thing. "Say high to all the Cuties for me." And with that, Spae leaves to rejoin the others.

(And finally, Naru vs Sasu)

"It's been a long time, huh Sasuke?"

At first, Sasuke is confused about who this person could be, then he smiles as the owner of that voice is recalled. "Naruto, I heard you were dead. Well, I guess some positive news can't be the truth." "Sorry to disappoint you, but the rumor's of my death were greatly exaggerated, as they say. Now Sasuke, it's time for you to come home." Sasuke chuckles as he looks up toward his former team mate. "Same old Naruto, always with the one track mind. Why can't you just let go of the past and move on? And why do you care if I go back or not? From what I've heard, no one but that weakling Hinata even bothered to go look for you and what did she get in return, her name added to the bingo book as a rouge nin. So tell me, why do you still care about the village?"

"It is the place I call home and it wil always be my home, even if I never return to stay. As for you going back, I made a promise to bring you back and I'll keep that promice like I've done with all others. Once that is done and if you choose to leave again, that's your choice. But I am bringing you home." Sasuke reaches out and grips his sword handle and says "I guess I have no choice then Naruto, I'll have to show you the difference in our powers. And you should know that when we thought at the Valley of the End, it was on a whim that I left you alive. And now, on another whim, I will kill yo...." He doesn't finish as Naruto suddenly disappears from his high point. He doesn't even need to look as Naruto is now by him facing the opposite way, his arm slung around the front of Sasuke's neck and dangling over his shoulder.

"And you should know, Sasuke, that I to have acted on my whim's. It was on a whim I chose to cancel my Rasengan during that final clash and take a swipe at your forehead protector and it is now on a whim I'm going to end your days as a shinobi for good." Sasuke turns his head slightly and says "So, you think you can kill me? Wouldn't my death break your promise to Sakura?" Naruto turns his head, allowing Sasuke to see the Kyuubi mask up close and personal as he says "Well, I did say I'd bring you back, but I never said I'd bring you back alive. Don't worry though, you won't die. I'm just going to cripple you."

Naruto and Sauke break apart and stare each other down. Naruto makes the first move as he fires up a Sage Rasengan. "So, you created a new version of that attack of yours. Well, see what I've done with mine: Chidori Stream." A blast of lightning erupts from Sasuke's whole body, hitting Naruto and sending him flying back. As he gets up, Sasuke charges him with a chidori being channeled thru his sword as he aims it at Naruto's heart. Behind the mask, Naruto smiles. "Same old Sauke, new look but the same old tired routine. He raises his right hand and shouts "Feral Blast." Sasuke sees the attack coming with his Sharigan and just barely manages to dodge, only to be hit in the chest by a Sage Rasengan that sends him flying back.

As Sasuke tries to get up, Naruto says "Play time is over, it's time I make you pay for all that you have done, SASUKE!" Naruto explodes forth faster than Sasuke's Sharigan can follow and slams his fist into Saskue's gut, causing him to cry out in pain. Naruto continues his barrage of attacks. He punches Sasuke with enough force to send him sinking into the concrete, he then grabs him and lifts him into the air, then slams him down hard causing cracks to form along the ground. Naruto slowly repeats their last fight, but this time owning Sasuke at every move.

Sasuke tries his best to recover and counter attack, but Naruto is to fast and to strong for him to even try to move. Finally, Naruto hold him into the air, then lets him go followed by an elbow to the face that sends Sasuke slamming into the rubble. Coughing up blood, Sasuke says in a wavering voice "Impossible, this is impossible. How the hell could you have gotten stronger than me. I've been training non stop since I got here while you, from what I've heard, spent more time trying to get Tsunade to let you come after me instead of training yourself."

"It's simple Sasuke, you were a coward. You couldn't handle the slow way to gaining power, so you opted to run away and train with someone who offered you a quick path to what you wanted. But there can be no shortcuts to becoming stonger. If you're not willing to take the long road, then any power you gain from the quick and easy way will one day fail you. You also forgot the most important reason to want and need power, to protect the ones you love and all those who are innocent. If your wish for power is simply for revenge, then you'll never achieve true power. And now, I'm going to finish this: Feral Blast."

Unable to move, Sasuke can only lay there as the attack hits, sending him screaming with pain. When the attack is over, he is laying on the ground, alive but unmoving. Naruto walks over and checks him. Satisfied, he returns to normal as Hinata and Shel enter with Spae appearing seconds later from another location. "Well guys?" ask Naruto. "Kabuto is dead. He won't hurt anyone ever again." says Hinata. "Orochimaru isn't dead, but I promise he's wishing he was right about now. Especially were I sent him." Shel looks at him and ask "Where did you send him?" Spae gets an evil grin on his face as he says "To the Cuties World." Naruto and Hinata looked confused while Shel smiles wickedly herself and says as she jabs his arm "Oh, you are EVIL."

"Umm, what is this Cutie Word you guys are talking about." ask Hinata. "Only the most evil, sadistic worlds out there. Resonater's are forbidden from going there and even the Unending avoid it like the plague. I'll tell you guy's about it later." says Shel. Just then, they all turn their attention to Sasuke as he groans from his pain. "It looks like you win this one, dope. cough cough But I will recover and I wil make you pay for this and I'll still beat my brother." Naruto is about to talk when Spae stops him while pulling out a weird square shaped device from his coat. "No, you won't Sasuke Uchiha. You may make a full recovery over time from this. But for everyone sake, I'll personally insure your days as a ninja end here."

And with that, he places the device on Sasuke's stomach and presses a button, causing it to glow. "What will that thing do, Spae?" ask Naruto. "What does Sasuke value most in this world, Power. Seeing as that's the case and I feel he needs to be punished for what he has done and might have planned on doing in the future, I'll take from him that very thing he loves so much. I'll take his power." And with that, they all watch as the device does it's job, causing Sasuke to scream in absolute agony as he feels is power being taken away.

(Later, Hidden Leaf Village)

Kotetsu and Izumo were on guard duty at the main gate as usual. For them, most days were pretty boring for them. But today would make their day. Four figures suddenly appeared from out of no where passing thru the gate. "Halt, state your business." stated Izumo as he and his partner got up. The four figures were garbed in cloaks and their faces hidden behind hoods. There was a fifth figure being draped over the shoulder of the lead figure, the person's face hidden by a mask. "We are here to drop of this wanted ninja." said the one who was hold the unconscious figure as he put him down on the ground.

Kotetsu walks over and bends down to unmask the unconscious figure. As soon as the mask is removed, he jumps back at what he sees. "Sa-Sasuke Uchiha?" Izumo is at his side in an instant as he looks too. "What, Sasuke? How did you...just who are you people anyways?" The figure that was holding Sasuke removes his hood, revealing Spaegel. Naruto, Hinata, and Shelendria also reveal their faces. "No way, it can't be......Naruto, is that you?" ask Kotetsu in a stunned voice. Naruto nodds as he looks towards the Hokage faces. "I suggest you go get Tsunade and bring her here. We don't have much time for pleasantries." says Hinata. Izumo nodds as he dissapear's in a swirl of leaves.

At the Hokage tower, Sakura is being briefed by Tsunade on a mission she will be doing with Team 8 once they arrive. Since Hinata's departure, Sakura has been filling in for her. Izumo suddenly appears to the surprise of both women. "Izumo, what's going on? Why the sudden interruption?" ask Tsunade. Sakura looks at him as well, confusion written all over her face. "My appalogize lady Hokage, but your presence is needed at the main gate. "Why?" Sakura asked. "Sasuke Uchiha has been brought back to the village......by Hinata and Naruto as well as two others." The look on both their faces said all that needed to be said. Without even a second thought, the two were racing out the door at full speed. Sakura's thoughts were obvious. 'Sasuke and Naruto, they're back.' And Tsunade is thinking only of Naruto.

Back at the gate, the four await patiently for Tsunade when Naruto hears a familiar voice. "Naruto? Is that you bro?" Naruto looks in the direction of the voice and sees Konohamoru, Moegi, and Udon looking at him. The newly minted Genin were walking around showing off their forehead protector's when they had seen a ghost. "Konohamoru, is that you?" asked Naruto. He gets his answer as the big member's of the Naruto fan club (secretly headed and founded by Hinata, of course) rush forward and tackle Naruto, hugging him with all they had as tears poured from their eyes. Naruto manages to hug them all back and says "It's alright guys, I'm not a ghost. I'm very real and I'm happy to see you three."

After a minute of this, they finally break away with big happy smiles on their faces and tear soaked cheeks. "Naruto, you really are alive. This is amazing, I can't believe it. We had hoped you were, but we...." Konohamoru looked away sadly. Naruto put a hand on his shoulder and says "Don't worry it bro, you guys cared for me and that makes me happy." Moegi looked to Hinata and says "So, president Hinata, you were able to keep your promise and bring him home, huh?" Hinata nods happily as she walks up and latches on to Naruto. Naruto looks at her and ask "President?"

Before she can respond, another voice is heard. "Naruto, I can't believe it. Is that really you?" ask Iruka as he walks up with a stunned expression. "Hey Iruka-sensei, I'm back....for a few hours anyway." Iruka, Konohamoru, and the others look at him and Iruka ask "What do you mean Naruto?" "Naruto." comes a voice fast approaching. He looks just in time to see Tsunade rush up and wrap him into a big hug. Shizune, who met them along the way, awaits her turn at hugging the guy she thinks of as a brother like Tsunade. Sakura, meanwhile, is by Sasuke, looking him over. Both Naruto and Hinata notice this. Naruto remains neutral in his reaction, but Hinata's irritation is apparent.

Finally, Tsunade pulls away allowing Shizune to have her turn. Tsunade looks at Hinata and says "Well, it looks like you were right, Hinata. Good work bringing him home." Hinata nods as she says "Of course I found him. I promised myself I would and I never go back on my word, that's my nindo." Naruto smiles at her. Shizune pulls away as Tsunade ask "Well, when am I going to hear the story about all this?" Naruto looks at her and says "Our friends Spaegel-houten and Shelendria will explain the meet and bones of it. And besides, there's a few things I need to do before me and Hinata leave. I'm sure Hinata has some business as well." Hinata nodds as she kisses Naruto on the cheek before heading off towards the Hyuga compound.

"What do you mean by leave, Naruto?" ask Shizune. Before Naruto can answer, Sakura butt's in and ask "Naruto, what happened to Sasuke? What did you..." She freezes as she notices everyone glaring at her. "Sakura, take Sasuke to the hospital and have maximum security on him 24/7. He's not to be left alone, understood?" says Tsuande in a serious tone. "I'll answer that question." says Spae, sending the attention of the three women to him. "I used a special device on him to permanently neutralize his chakra. For as long as he lives, he'll never again be able to use jutsu of any type, even his blood limit."

(near bye)

Kiba and Shino have met up and are walking down the street talking. "So, we have another mission with Sakura coming along with us. I know it's been a while since we started doing this, but it feels weird with her on our team." says Kiba. Shino looks at him, then turns back to looking forward and says "It can't be helped, we need a third and Sakura is the only one of her team left here." Kiba sighs and says "I know, but I just wish we could be sent out to look again. I know Team 7 was cursed, by was does our team have to suffer too. The Hokage needs to let us go and look....for...Hinata?" Kiba's sudden change doesn't go unnoticed by Shino as he looks to where Kiba is looking. Just a few yards away is Hinata walking towards home. Her teams reaction is instantaneous as they run towards her. "Hinata, hey Hinata. Wait up, it's us." Kiba yells happily as he and Shino catch up to her. Hinata comes to a stop and turns around.

The two expect to see her smile like always, but what they get is a cold hard stare. "Kiba, Shino! I see you two have been well." she says in a flat tone that even Neji would envy. Kiba is about to ask her what her deal is when Shino stops him and shakes his head. The Shino looks at Hinata and ask "So, I'm guessing you found Naruto? It's the only reason you'd be here now." Hinata nods and says "That's right. I knew he wasn't dead, but nobody would believe me. He had to be without any of his friends for a long time and that hurt him, even if he doesn't say it. I'm happy he forgave me for my sins against him."

Without another word, she starts to walk away again when Kiba reaches out and grabs her hand. "Wait Hinata, I...well, that is to say, we..." "Not another word Kiba. I'm only here to take care of a few things, then me and Naruto will be leaving on a new mission we agreed to go on. Now let me go." Kiba just tightens his grip and says "But, what about the team?" Hinata looks at them again and says "What about OUR team? I stopped being a member the moment I remembered what you two did along with Kurenai. Both me and Naruto have a new mission we agreed to do, and nothing is gonna stop us. So let me go, or you'll lose an arm, KIBA." Kiba lets her go as she walks off. Akamaru barks something that causes Kiba's face to fall as he looks away.

"What did Akakmaru say, Kiba?" asked Shino.

"Hinata, she has Naruto's scent on her now. And that means..." he doesn't finish, knowing he has now truly lost his chance with her.

(Hokage office)

"I see, so that's what been happening. I'd like to thank for what you have done. I will make sure the entire village knows that you Resonater's are to be seen as friends." says Tsunade as she and Shizune digest all that they have just learned. "We really don't care about how this village sees us. After how Naruto was treated his whole life and how he was treated after the incident on the bridge, your lucky me and Spae don't do the world a favor and just wipe the Leaf from the face of the world." says Shel in a very pissed voice. Spae looks at her and says "Calm down partner, we can't change the past buit we will make sure they don't repeat this mistake again, right Tsunade?"

Tsunade nods and says "I'm going to put a new law into effect that will deal with that issue. Now I have a question, what did Naruto mean by "leave"?" "It's simple, Naruto and Hinata have agreed to become Resonater's. They'll be leaving with us to join the fight against the Unending. Don't worry, they'll be able to return for visits and they are also free to quite at any time, though I doubt they will till the war is over." Tsunade slumps back into her chair. She wants to ask them to reconsider this, but she knows she can't. "So tell me the truth, Tsunade. Why didn't you really send a team to look for Naruto, regardless of the council's wishes for him to be declared dead?" ask Shel.

"The truth is, I was afraid we would find him dead. It we had, I would blame myself because I gave him the necklace my grandfather owned and apart from him and me, everyone who has worn it has died. That is until Naruto. I had hoped if he was alive, he would come home without needing us. What a fool I was." says Tsunade as she starts to weep at her failing as a guardian.

(at Ichiraku Ramen)

Naruto has just finished telling Iruka, Konohamoru, Moegi, Udon, Teuchi, and Ayame about everything except Hinata's special birthday present and the moment in the shower. He has also told them about his and Hinata's joining the Resonater's. "I see, so you made up your mind then, Naruto?" ask Iruka. Naruto finishes his 55th bowl of Ramen (he has a years worth of catching up to do after all) and looks at them. "I'm sorry guys, but I feel I must do this. Both me and Hinata believe this is the right path for us. But don't worry, we'll come back for visits. And Konohamoru, if I'm not back in time, I expect you to become the 6th in my stead and I'll become the 7th. Deal?"

Konohamoru nods as he says "Don't worry boss, we'll keep the village safe while your gone. And guess what, I finally did it." Konohamoru creates a shadow clone and the two create a Mini-Rasengan. Naruto smiles and says "Good, just keep working on your chakra and you'll soon be able to do both a regular Rasengan and maybe even a Odama Rsaengan." Konohamoru smiles as he takes out his clone. After a few more minutes of banter, Naruto leaves to head back to the gate and await everyone else. Just then, Sakura appears before him. "Naruto, we need to talk." Before Naruto can ask her why and what about, she rushes forward and wraps him into a strong hug as she nuzzles her face against his chest. "Sakura, wha...." He is cut off when she says suddenly "I love you, Naruto." If that wasn't enough to take him by surprise, what she does next certainly does as she suddenly reaches up and kisses him full on the lips. Naruto is to stunned to move for a second before he regains himself and pushes her away.

"Sakura, what the hell is up with you?" he asked in an angry tone. Sakura looks at him confused and says "That should be my line. I'm giving you what you have wanted from me for years, my love and heart and loyalty. So what's your problem?" Naruto doesn't know what to think at first till he realizes what she must be doing. "Sakura, Sasuke may no longer be able to use jutsu or even feel his chakra, but his kids will not be effected like that. They can still be ninja's." "Naruto, that's not..." she tries to say, but. "Bull shit Sakura, that's exactly what your doing. You see Sasuke as a cripple now and your throwing yourself at me like I was always the one you really cared for. But I know the truth, or do you think I don't know about what you said that one time you bothered to visit my grave. Hinata happened to hear you and she told me everything as did Spaegel when he was here and learned the truth."

"But Naruto, I'm not lying. I do love you, I really do. I just never realized how much I did until..." "That's enough Sakura. There was a time that hearing you say that and being kissed by you the way you just kissed me was one of my biggest fantasies, but things have changed. I've grown up and moved on. Me and Hinata are together now and she is a far better choice than you could ever be. She has never treated me like dirt and beat me to a bloody pulp like you did. And it was always over some stupid little thing too. Go back to your precious Sasuke, Sakura. I kept my promise and brought him home for you. And just so you know, that was the last thing I'll ever do for you. And remember this, you had your chance with me and you blew it. Now, you have to deal with the consequences. Goodbye, Sakura."And with that, Naruto walks away to leave Sakura with his words ringing thru her head. Words that will haunt her for the rest of her life.

(Later on, at the gate)

Everyone Naruto and Hinata knows has gathered at the gate to wish them well as they leave except Sakura and Sasuke, for obvious reasons. Hiashi walks up to Hinata and says "Remember daughter, you'll be representing your clan on this extended mission, so I expect you to perform well and not embarrass us now." Hinata looks down sadly. She had thought things were better after their talk back home. He had approved of this as well as her relationship with Naruto so long as he was fine with it. (Hinata wisely decided not to say just how far their relationship has gone in the fear her father might go crazy) As he walks away, he turns back and says "And take care of yourself. I want you to make it home safely, understand?" Hinata looks at him and smiles. 'He does care for me after all.' she thinks happily. She also gets a hug from Hanabi and Neji, both of them wishing her luck.

Naruto says his goodbyes to everyone and promises to return. He's about to say one final thing when several Anbu like ninja surround them. "Naruto Uzumaki, I'm afraid your not going anywhere."says the voice. Everyone looks at the speaker who is Danzo. Tsuande looks at him and says "Danzo, what is the meaning of this?" He looks at her and says "Tsuande, I can't believe you would let our villages weapon just leave like that. It belongs to us, not to these outsider's." Before Tusnade can respond, a strange noise is heard from Shel's pocket. She reaches in an pulls out some weird device. She opens it and gasp at what it says. "Spae, this Danzo guy is Rougu #47. A.k.a: Thanatos."

At hearing this, several things happen. Spae, with almost super human speed, grabs the Reson Tear from his pocket and fuses it with his hand. Danzo's face pales as he order's his men to kill them. Spae yells out "Time for resonation. I call forth the magnetic hunter: Silver Links." In his hand appears a whip like device that is made up of over 30 shuriken shaped sections, pure silver in color, and attached at the tip of each other. The ROOT come at them as Spae swings the Silver Links, hitting each one and taking them out. Danzo tries to run, but Spae's already one step ahead. "Oh no you don't, disperse and hunt." he yells as the whip breaks off into it's individual parts. Danzo barely makes it thirty feet before he is surrounded by 30 spinning shuriken that are being controlled by Spae's mind. "How is he doing that?" asked an astonished Ino.

"Silver Links uses magnetism as it's power. Using the worlds magnetic field as well, they can float like that and as long as Spae is holding the handle, he can control each piece with his mind. He can eve see what's around them when their outside his range of sight. And when in whip form, it can be used like a grappling hook not to mention it hurts like hell to be hit by it." says Shel. Despite all his attempts, Danzo is lifted off the ground and his body is paralyzed by the power of the magnetic field the weapon is creating. "Well, well, well Thanatos. It looks like we found you at last." says Spae.

"What's going on here and who's Thanatos?" ask Kakashi. Shel is the one to speak. "Thanatos, a man who killed a Resonater and stole his Traverse Key and escaped his home world. He was a vicious monster who caused massive damage and harm as well as killed 608 million people just for an experiment. The Resonator's have been looking for him for years." "But Danzo has been in the village for years, so how..." asked Tsunade. Spae says "He must have killed the original and took his place. So, you ready to face up for your crimes?" Danzo looks at him and says "Good luck, I escaped once and I'll do it again." Shel walks up and cast a sleep spell on him and says "No, you won't."

With that, Shel activates the Traverse Gate and is about to enter when Naruto says "Hold on, there's one last thing I need to do. This isn't usually my style, but I feel the village should be punished for what has happened." As everyone looks at him with shocked expressions. He enters Sage Mode, followed by Demon Sage Mode. Hinata steps back to stand by Spae and Shel as she already knows what's about to happen. Everyone else looks on in fear. "Don't worry, this won't physically hurt and you'll awaken in three days. Until then, the village will be impossible to enter by anyone, so everyone will be safe."

Shikamari ask "What are you gonna do?" "The same thing Spae did to Hinata. I'm gonna give the whole village to see my life thru their eyes and come to understand what I had to endure because of them. To any who truly mourned and/your liked me, they will be given a choice about this and if they except seeing it all, they can stop at any time to rest or quite all together." And with that Naruto, leaps into the air and unleashes an energy pulse that hits the whole village, causing everyone to fall asleep. As he lands on the ground, Hinata ask "Naruto, how did you do that?" "Easy, a combination of my memory stone and some help from Kyuubi, and the rest is history. Don't worry though, they won't see anything beyond what ypu saw when you viewed it. So they won't see us....um, you know, having our shower moment." This causes them to blush at the memory.

"Hey guys, what's up with the dog kid?" ask Shel. They look at Kiba and see him grinning like a loon. "Yeah, what is up....aw man, that is disgusting." says Naruto. Everyone looks at him and ask "What?" together. "Kyuubi gave Kiba a different vision. His three day long dream is gonna be him.....getting anally raped by Akamaru. And it looks like he's enjoying it to." Everyone looks at Kiba again to see his smile followed by hearing him say "Good boy, Akamaru." quietly to himself. Spae, Naruto, and Hinata look shocked while Shel starts laughing hard. "Oh good god, that kids into bestiality. That's beautiful."

"No it's not Shel, that's just wrong." shouts Spae. "Come on guys, lets leave before anything else happens." says Naruto as they, along with Danzo/Thanatos, enter the traverse gate and head to the new world.

(End of part 1)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

next time: Halo's Heaven, new friends, Hinata's upgrade, tour of the city

A/N2: You know, I realized that in ten chapter's worth of reviews, not one person has ever ask me how Naruto knew Hinata and Team 8 were even in danger to begin with. I'm guilty as well as I keep forgetting to put it in. Maybe next chapter, huh.

And if anyone is wondering about Orochimaru, tune in next chapter as I'll have a special moment that reveals where Spaegel sent him. I did drop some hints and trust me, he really will be wishing that death didn't exist there.

About Spaegel's Reson Tear, it has twelve elemental weapons within it. Each is created by Spae himself. How did he create them and how does the Tear even work, you'll have to wait till Resonance Lore comes out as I have to keep some things about it secret so as not to spoil the story, right?


	12. So Much To Take In

Keyote: I don't own Naruto, but I think I own Spiral Traversed

Spaegel: Liar, the only thing you own is is a swift kick to the head

Keyote: What do you mean "a swift kick to the...."

Shelendria swoops in and kicks Keyote in the head and knocks him out

A/N: We're back for the second half of this multi-world story. Now before we get to all the fun bit's, there is a few things to discuss.

First, Spiral Traversed will be finishing up it's run after the whole Akatsuki vs Unending vs Resonater's fight that will be starting here in a few chapter's. But don't worry as Spiral Traversed is only a side story to a much, much bigger series, "The Resonator's". I will reveal more about this at the end of this story as well as have some questions and possible some request for you all.

Second, this chapter will see the start of a new segment that will be called Spiral Theater. ST could be called a little OMAKE segment if you wish, except everything that happens does fit into the Spiral Traversed canon story. I just chose to have it separate it from the normal story for one reason or another. The first story in Spiral Theater will be what happened to Orochimaru after Spaegel sent him to the "Cuties World". Love him, hate him, feel really sorry for him as he's there for eternity.

Third, you will be seeing and hearing about a lot of familiar character's being member's of the Resonater's. Now, if there are any that you would like to see that aren't mentioned in this chapter (naturally, I can't mention every one in one chapter), please tell me and I'll see if I can squeeze them into this story or a least add them to "The Resonator's series".

And finally, I know some of you might have been a little disappointed on how Naruto handled things back home in regards to his revenge. Keep in mind that this isn't a story where Naruto turns evil (though I need to write one), he's still a good person who couldn't really hurt his friends physically and destroy parts of the village since he still plans on being Hokage when they return. Having said that, don't think Naruto's payback is finished. In next chapter's Spiral Theater, we'll see the final prank of Naruto Uzumaki that will definitely be sweet payback. (wait till you see what he does to Sakura).

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.12: So Much To Take In

For a few minutes, Naruto and Hinata's vision was nothing but a rainbow of spiraling lights. They couldn't see or hear anything beyond that. If it wasn't for the fact that they were holding hands, it would seem that they had been separated. But just as quickly as it had started, it stopped as the emerged into a massive room filled with light. After taking a few seconds to re-orient themselves, Naruto looked at Spaegel and asked "So, mind telling us what that was and why you both saw fit to not prepare us for it?"

Spae scratches the back of his head and says "Oops, sorry about that. Forgot that it was the first time you both would be traversing between worlds." Shelendria laughs and says "Well, it's always a trip for your first time, huh? What you witnessed was the spiral road that links every world to every other world. It is kind of crazy at first, but you'll get use to it....or you'll go crazy and have to be thrown into a mental institution." Spae looks at her disapprovingly and says "Now Shel, don't scare them. Let's go show them the lay of this new land."

She nods and shows them to the door. "Naruto, what did you do prior to us leaving?" asked Hinata who recalled Naruto creating twenty Demon Sage clones before stepping thru the gate with her. "Well, I felt I'd give the village something to remember us by. You'll hear all about it when we return home one day. And my clones should last a full three days as long as nature chakra is being absorbed by their mask." Hinata wanted to ask what the clones would do, but figured she probably didn't want to know. Finding out that Kiba was secretly in love with Akamaru was enough of a shock for her today.

They exited the room into a large hall way with several people walking around. Spae called for a near bye guard to come over. "Hey Jacob, will you be so kind as to take Thanatos here to the security wing for me. I got to get are newest member's situated?" The guard named Jacob nodded as he took Thanatos and placed a mental restricter on him, thus allowing Spae to recall his Silver Links, and took the prisoner to his new home. The four walked down the large corridor for a few minutes before stopping in front of another large door. With a wave of his hand, Spae opened the door and the four passed thru.

The moment they exited into the outside of the building, both Hinata and Naruto gasped in amazement as they bolted to the edge of terrace and looked out over the city beyond them. It was unlike anything they had ever seen before. Everywhere they looked, they saw nothing but massive buildings and other things that looked too sci-fi for them to even understand. Spae walks up besides them and says "Well, I take it your impressed with the city?" They both nod as their mouths hang open. Now Shel comes up on their opposite side and says "Well, get use to this as this is nothing compared to what you'll soon see. Where we're standing now is the Resonater base of Halo's Heaven. But what you see before you is the city the base is located in, the techno city of Tragosia."

"Man, you guys have an awesome world to live in." declared an astonished Naruto. Hinata could only nod her agreement. "Well actually, this isn't our home world. This is the first world we came to after our first traverse moment." says Spae. They both look at him surprised. Shel gets their attention and says "It's true. We first found the means to travel to other worlds while exploring a secret chamber found deep within the Cloud Sanctuary back in our world. A little fooling around with a weird machine brought us here. The people of this world knew a thing or two about traversing and were having problems with the Unending. After hearing this, we decided to create this place and the Resonator's with the help of the people of this world. Since then, new allies from many worlds have joined and we've been fighting the Unending ever since."

"But why are you fighting the Unending?" asked Hinata. Shel looks over the city and says "The Unending have gone around and caused great harm to many worlds as they look for something that they need. As we have said before, we don't know what they search for and why they need it. But one thing is deffinate, they want this thing bad enough to have destroyed several worlds in order to obtain it. We see it as our duty to stop them before it is too late. Also, some of us have our own personal reasons for wanting them gone." Naruto and Hinata notice that she looked at Spae sadly as she said that last part. Spae himself is keeping quiet as the memory of what he lost because of them passes thru his mind.

Finally, Spae returns to reality and looks at them and says "There are also about sixty or so criminal's who have found away to traverse around the worlds like Thanatos that have to be captured for various crimes they have committed. Some have even done truly horrible things that can't be spoken of because of just how bad it was. Well, make that fifty nine now that Thanatos has been captured." After seeing that they understand, he looks at Shel and says "OK partner, I'll leave the showing around to you. I'm going to go get everything set up for them. I'll see you all later."

(several minutes later)

The three Resonator's were walking down the hall, seeing all that there was to see. Shel had to suppress a smile at Naruto and Hinata looking as they did with their mouths hanging open and wide eyed. 'Hm, I guess we were the same way for our first time here. Still, it's funny to see this reaction for all the new recruits.' "Hey Shel, where's our room by any chance?" asked Naruto. She turned back and said "Room? So you two are already going to live together? That is so naughty." She laughed at seeing them blush madly. "Hah hah, don't threat none, OK. Me and Spae live together even tough we aren't exactly boyfriend and girlfriend, but more like friends with very hot benefits. Anyways, no Resonator lives here as this is just a base. We all live in apartments out in the city. Once everything has been dealt with, we'll show you to your new home away from home."

Naruto and Hinata nod, then Hinata ask "Shel, I know this might be a personal question, but umm......what happened to make Spae hate the Unending?" Shel sighs as she leans against the wall and says "It's a long story that I don't have time to tell to it's fullest, but I can tell you this much. Spae was engaged to marry a girl named Lunabelle Rimite who was to him what you are to Naruto, Hinata. Luna was a very kind hearted and loving girl who saw good in everyone. Well, alomst everyone. Spae even had a pet name for her and it was Wispy, though neither ever told me or our friends the meaning behind it. She was killed by Hoskins, the Unending's no.2 man when they first appeared in our world after the first traversing incident. And the hardest thing for Spae was that we never found her body after the explosion. Her death has effected him deeply, though he never shows it."

They both nod and Naruto is about to ask a question when they hear some commotion from down the hall. "Brother wait, I'm sure it's not that bad." says a person wearing metal armor. "Forget it Al, there is no way I'm getting near that woman and her idea of modern medicine." Suddenly, a guy wearing black pants and under coat with a white shirt and red over coat rushes up to Shel and says "Hey Shelendria, can you help me avoid seeing that crazy witch doctor again?" Before she can reply, Naruto ask "Who's the short guy?" Immediately, the person lunges at Naruto, screaming "Who are you calling a micro midget who's smaller than a flea?" Luckily, the armored figure catches up and grabs the kid before he can strike.

"Let me go Al so I can teach him some manner's." says the kid. Naruto, meanwhile, has jumped behind Hinata who is laughing at this little scene. Shel laughs as well before saying "Now Ed, be nice to our newest member's OK." This calms him down and he says "Wha? New guys? Well, sorry about that. I have an issue with people calling me short." Naruto nods and says "Yeah, well sorry about that short remark. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is my girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga. We're both ninjas from the Hidden Leaf Village of our world." Hinata bows before them, also saying high. "Well, nice to meet you both. My name is Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist and this is my younger brother, Alphonse Elric."

Hinata looks confused and ask "How is he younger when he's..." Shel cuts in and says "Simple, Al here lost his real body and Ed lost his left leg in an alchemy experiment gone wrong. He gave up his right arm to bind his brother's soul into a suite of armor till the day comes when they can regain their original bodies. And Ed here uses automail to stand in for his missing limbs." Ed nods as he reveals his mechanical body parts and Al removes his helmet to reveal the blood seal used to bind his soul to the armor. Ed is about to say something when he is hit hard by a wrench to the head. "What the? Who in the hell would...." His question is answered as a blond haired girl comes into veiw screaming "Edward, get your butt back to that hospital room right now."

Ed and Al freeze as Ed screams "Ah shit, Winry's pissed again. Gotta jet." And with that, Ed bolts like the wind as Al says "Sorry about that, Winry is an automail mechanic who created brother's new limbs as well as his girlfriend. Sorry, but I got to go. Wait for me brother." yells Al as he chases Ed. Winry runs past, only stopping long enough for introductions to be made before she continues on after her friends. "Ah, those Elric brother's. Always good for a laugh when ever you need one. Now, off to the training grounds."

They soon arrive a two massive doors and enter into the chamber beyond. What Naruto and Hinata see is nothing like they expected. They and Shel are now standing on a platform floating over a massive field that stretches on over thousands of miles in every direction. "Holy...., where are we?" asked and amazed Naruto with an equally amazed Hinata unable to even speak beside him. "Well, this is our training grounds in Halo's Heaven. Think of it as an artificial sub-space we create for all Resonator's to come and train in. This world stretches over ten thousand miles in each direction, thus allowing plenty of battle space. There are different regions and climates that exist and can be simulated for your training needs as well as a hologram program that can create anything you would want to fight as well as how difficult a fight it can be. Observe."

Pulling out her hand held com device and linking it to the simulator program, she activates the holo-projector and creates a massive creature. "No way. That thing is huge." says a shocked Naruto while Hinata immediately jumps behind him in shock. Shel laughs at them and says "Don't worry, it's not real so it can't actually hurt you unless programed to do so, and even then the safety protocols will not allow it to kill. This particular lovely you see before you is called Sin from the world of Spira. It's definitely a decent fight." And with that, she dispels the hologram.

Before Shel can say another word though, the door behind them opens and a young man with long blond hair with chest armor and a sword strapped to his back races in, screaming for someone to save him. Moment's later, a red haired girl rushes past as well and chases the blond onto the training field, screaming at the top of her lungs. She is quickly followed by four other's who appear to be trying to stop her from killing the blond. As the group of six race off, Hinata ask "Um, who were they or should I even ask?"

"Oh them, that's the Slayers team. The blond guy was Goury,the girl chasing him was Lina, the chick with the big boobs was Naga, the guy with the stone face was Zelgadis, the girl behind him with puppy dog eyes was Amelia, and the last one was Zelos. The six of them make quite an interesting team." Naruto looks to where they ran before asking "And why was Lina chasing Goury?" Shel laughs and says "He probably made a reference to Lina being flat chested or something that she thought was a reference at least. Lina is very touchy about her lack of cleavage since most women in their world have a rather nice bust or so I am told. Now, before I take you to the council and make your status as Resonator's official, how about you try out your new secondary summoning power's?" They nod as the three jump to the ground.

Naruto is the first to go. "Summoning jutsu" he yells as he presses his left hand against the ground. After the smoke clears, both he and the girls stand there with stunned faces. Before them are ten blue colored penguin like creatures with peg legs and pouches hanging from the sides of their bodies. "What the....? Who or what are you guys?" asked Naruto. The lead penguin walks up and says "We're the Prinnies, DOOD. I take it your our new boss, DOOD?" Naruto looks back at Shel and says "Care to explain?" Shel nods and says "Prinnies are very good for doing things that you may not want to do, plus they can launch themselves like missiles at their opponent's and the best part is, they are indestructible."

"I don't know, they seem rather....comical and useless to me." says Naruto. Another Prinnie walks up and says "Don't worry, DOOD. We'll always be able to help you out when needed, DOOD." Looking to Hinata, Shel tells her to try. Hinata makes her hand signs and summons her secondary summons. A massive blue colored creature covered in grayish spikes appears and gives off a massive roar. "Hey, no fair. Why did Spae give Hinata a cool summons and he gave me Prinnies?" Hinata looks at Shel and ask "So, what is this thing?"

Shel is less than happy as she screams "Spaegel, you idiot. What where you thinking, giving Hinata the power to summon Pokemon. That is so not right." Both Hinata and Naruto look at her and ask "Pokemon?" Shel sighs and says "What you see before you is a Pokemon. To be more exact, the Pokemon Dialga. Currently, there are just under 500 of those annoying bugger's that are known to exist. I'll have to print out a list of all of them as well as what they can do so you'll know which to summon and when, if you ever actually do. Now, lets go before I get even more frustrated about this."

They make their way back up to the door and start to exit when they hear an explosion in the distance. "Was that those Slayers again?" asked Naruto. Shel shakes her head and says "Doubt it. From the strength and sound and possible distance away, I'd say it was Goku and Vegeta doing their morning work out with each other. Now come along, we have a council to meet and your official activation to go thru." The three leave the training grounds and make their way to the council room. As they arrive, Shel says "The council is made up of 12 people who make the important decisions about everything so be on your best behavior, OK."

They enter to see three people seated around the large room. As Shel steps forward, she says "We have arrived. I notice that only three of you are here, where are the rest?" A blond haired woman speaks up and says "Attending to other matters at the moment dealing with the government. So it will just be the three of us for this. And my name is Zelda Hyrule, nice to meet you two." Naruto and Hinata bow and say "We are honored to meet you as well." "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." "My name is Hinata Hyuga." Zelda and the other two figures nod as the older man with brown hair and glasses speaks. "My name is Gendo Ikari, commander of NERV as well as council member to the Resonator's." The last of the three, a small creature with greenish gray skin gets up from his chair and walks to them.

"Honored to meet you, I am. The Jedi Master Yoda, I am known as. Welcome you to the order, I do." says Yoda as he produces two Traverse Keys and two RDC's (Resonator Data Computers) and hands them to Naruto and Hinata. They bow and thank Master Yoda before Shel steps in and says "Well, if there isn't anything else, I'll take them to get a medical checkup and see if Spaegel has got the thing ready for Hinata's power upgraded." Both Yoda and Zelda nod, but Gendo says "Naruto, Hinata, you two will have both today and tomorrow off the get use to everything. But the day after, I want you to report back to receive your first mission. Understood?" They nos as they leave the room with Shel to go find Spae.

(medical wing)

After arriving, Naruto and Hinata go thru the usual medical check up process and find that they are both in perfect health. Hinata also finds out she's pregnant. No, I'm lying about that, she wasn't really pregnant. The "witch doctor" (as Ed calls her) was simply joking with her. Both Naruto and Hinata are both happy and sad at the same time, Spae soon shows up and has a talk with them. "OK, here's the deal for you Hinata. In oder to become as strong as Naruto is when he's in Demon Sage Mode, we will need to infuse an Undina Echo into your body, thus allowing you to become an Elemental fighter." Hinata looks confused and ask "So, what does that mean for me exactly?"

Shel is the one who answers. "Well, after you enter Sage Mode and if you call upon your Undina Echo power, you will enter Elemental Sage Mode. In this state, your body will turn into pure water, giving you massive water manipulation powers. It will take time for you to gain perfect control. But once you do, you will be a force to be reckoned with on the battle field and you might even be able to give Naruto some trouble." Hinata blushes at the thought and says "I don't think I could ever be better than Naruto at fighting." Naruto looks at her and smiles as he puts his hand on her shoulder and says "Sure you can Hinata. Your the strongest girl I know and you could definitely kick my butt if you needed too." This only causes her to blush even more.

"Well, if your ready Hinata, we can begin the infusion process now. It will only take about 15 minutes or so plus an hour for you to recover from the process. Then we'll take you both into the city and show you around before we show you to your new home." says Spae. Hinata nods as they all leave to go too the infusion chamber.

About an hour and a half later, Hinata awakens in her bed in the medical wing. She sees Naruto smiling down on her and ask "Well, did I do a good job?" Naruto leans down and kisses her before saying "Of course Hina, you were perfect. The infusion went smoothly and quickly too. I guess being a water type naturally really helped, huh? So, what did it feel like?" Hinata looks at him and says "It was weird at first, but it also felt really natural as well. I really don't feel any different right now though." "That's because it will be a few days before you'll be able to sense your new elemental powers Hinata." says Shel as she and Spae enter the room.

Hinata sits up and ask "So, what is an Undina Echo anyways?" Spae is the one to answer her. "In one of the worlds we visited, there are beings called Elementals that exist. Undina is one of them. An Undina Echo is as it sounds, an Echo of her power she gave us to transplant into another's body so they could gain her powers to a degree. Once the Echo has finished meshing with Hinata's body, which will take three or four days, she will be able to sense it in a way similar to how Naruto senses the fox demon inside his body. And though you can use the Echo's power without Sage Mode, it would be better to use it only in Sage Mode as it will be easier to control. Now, if you two are both ready, it's time to see the city and your new place."

(outside the base)

The four make their way to the gravacars when they see one land before them. The stop and look as four figures emerge. The first is a tall guy with bright, spiky orange colored hair. Besides him is a girl with light colored hair with a rather large chest like Hinata's. Behind them is another girl with short black hair and another guy with red hair that is tied in the back. "Hey Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, and Renji. You guys going on a mission?" asked Spae as he walked up to them. "Yeah, something like that. Hey, who are the new guys?" "Oh, this is Naruto and Hinata. Our newest members." says Spae as the two bow. "Wow, it's nice to meet you both. I'm sure we'll become good friends." says Orihime.

Shel notices something and ask "Hey, where's that freaky talking doll of yours, Ichigo?" asked Shel. Rukia is the one who answers by saying "Oh, you mean Kon? We left him tied up back home because of what happened in the last world we went too, Lirin is making sure he stays put." Ichigo notices that Naruto is looking at him and ask "Hey, what's up?" Naruto has stares in his eyes as he ask "Man, I like your hair color. You got to tell me how you got it orange like that. Did you bleach it or something?" "Hey, why is it that every person I meet ask me the same question. This is my natural hair color, so why can't people just drop it and leave it at that." Ichigo fumes. Naruto jumps away and raises his hands in a defencive manner.

"Hey, I'm sorry man. It's just that orange is my favorite color and I've always wanted to dye my hair orange." Hinata grabs him and says "Don't even think about it Naruto, I like your hair at it's current color." He smiles and says "If you like it like this, then I'll never change it, my Hime." he says as they hug. "Oh, spare us the sap moment. We all got things to do, don't we?" asked Renji. They all say there goodbyes as the Soul Reaper's head into the base while our main focus jump into a gravacar and take off into the city.

As they move around, Spae teaches them how to drive a gravacar as they will be given one once they arrive. They spend the next two hours looking around. They go shopping for new clothes, food, and other things that they will need. They soon arrive at a large tower which acts as one of the homes for Resonator's. They maneuver up to the 84th floor before landing on a large terrace. Spae points out one of the gravacars and says it belongs to them now as they enter the building. After walking down the hall, they soon arrive at the entrance to Naruto and Hinata's place and they enter.

When they enter, Naruto and Hinata are left speechless at the size of the room. It is massive in size and beyond a glass screen that can be opened is a large garden terrace complete with its own gazebo. Everything about their place in bigger than they had expected. "Spae, I don't think we can afford this place?" says Naruto who currently freaked at how much a place like this must cost. "Aw, don't worry you two. Since you didn't notice earlier, I'll explain. Everything in this world is free. There is no such thing as money as people love to work and help other's. Now, lets show you around and explain how to work everything and put your new stuff away." says Spae.

After another hour of looking around their place and getting situated, Spae and Shel leave to head home themselves, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone. They have dinner and even check out whats on TV, though it's hard to know where to start when you have five thousand channels to choose from. Naruto soon notices that Hinata has something on her mind. "Hey Hinata, whats up?" Hinata blushes as she looks at him and says "Um, well I noticed the shower in the master bathroom is kinda small to the point to where it could probably contain only two people. So, I was thinking....." She breaks off, to embarrassed to continue. Naruto smiles as he realizes what she is thinking as he blushes as well.

"Well Hinata, I do kind of think I could use a shower, though I might need help with my back. Do you think you can help out with that?" Hinata looks at him and blushes and says "Sure, if you'll help me with my back as well?" Before they even know it, both of them are rushing to the bathroom as their need for each other starts to taken control. Later, they would admit to each other that they were glad that all homes within the tower are sound proof as the noise they both made over those four hours definitely would have gotten complaints from the neighbors.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Spiral Theater

Keyote: Welcome to the first installment of Spiral Theater. Please allow me to introduce my co-host.

Beauty: Hi, my name is Beauty and this is my friend, Gasser.

Gasser: We're here on loan from Bobobo-bobobobo.

Keyote: So, you guys ready for this?

Gasser: Of course. This should be a lot better than that Bo Theater that we usually have to watch.

Beauty: So, with further waiting, let's begin!

Showing no.1: Just Let Me Die

Orochimaru awoke from the haze brought on from going thru the spiral path. As he gets up, he looks around and sees nothing but an opened meadow with a sea of endless flowers, which does turn his stomach a great deal. "So, that boy said I would be immortal here. Let's find out." Using his right hand, tears into his left arm and cuts deeply. But, no sooner does he pull away, the wound vanishes as if it never happened. "Hm, I guess I am immortal here. Now, lets see if there's anything fun to do." Just then, he hears a voice say "Hey mister, are you new here?"

He looks down to see a small bunny rabbit with rather large eyes that make him want to puke. "And just who or what are you?" he asked. "Me, I'm Harmony Bunny. Nice to meet you." Orochimaru starts to leave and quickly notices the creature following him. He turns around and kicks it hard. "Get away from me you little freak." Harmony goes bouncing around before coming to a stop after hitting a rock. As she gets up, she says "Your really mean mister, you know that?" Orochimaru scoffs as he says "So what. Just what are you gonna do about it anyways?"

Harmony looks at him and says with a smile "Oh, me and my friends will just reeducate you now for your own good." And with that, she pulls out a whistle and blows on it. (Where she had that whistle, I'd rather not know). At first, Orochimaru looks around and sees nothing. Then he hears the sound of a baby laughing. He looks around but still sees nothing till he looks up and freaks. The sun has transformed into the face of a baby who's face is glowing. "What the hell is this?" he says in shock. Harmony hops up and says "Oh no, bad language just won't do at all."

Just then, Orochimaru realizes he is surrounded by four weird creatures who are all talking baby gibberish. "What the hell are these things?" he yells as he tries to get away from them. "Oh, they're called Teletubbies. Aren't they cute?" He looks horrified as he screams "No they are not cute, they're sick freaks is what they are. Now get them off of me."

Instead of being rescued, he hears something that makes his blood freeze. "I love you and you love me, lets be one big family." He turns and shrieks as he sees a giant, man sized purple dinosaur being followed by two other similar beings. "And just what are you?" asked Orochimaru. "Oh, I'm Barney and these are my friends Baby Bop and PJ. We're happy to meet you." Orochimaru is about to say something when he hears the voice of a girl. "Swiper, no swiping." He then sees a small Mexican girl and a gray colored monkey chasing a weasel with a purple cloth over it's eyes. It's then that Harmony gets atop a large rock and yells out to everyone.

"Attention all my friends. We have a trouble making kid here who doesn't seem interested in following the rules. I think we should give him some honest to goodness loving and help him become a good boy." And with that, thousands upon thousands of freaky looking things begin to emerge. Orochimaru backs away as he strikes back at the advancing creatures. However, nothing he can do seems to hurt them. Finally, they all lunge at him and start to do horrible, unspeakable things to him. As his mind slowly begins to fade, he screams out one last thing as he looses his mind.

"Please, let me die!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

next time: NaruHina's first mission. A special trick?

Spiral Theater 2: The final prank of Naruto Uzumaki

A/N2: Well, that was it. now I have several questions for my reviewers. Also, Tragosia is based on Coruscant from the Star Wars movies.

1. Is there anyone else you want to see being mentioned as Resonater's before this story is over?

2. Who else should be on the council of twelve for the Resonator's?

3. Should Ichigo be involved with Orihime (my personal choice) or Rukia?

Till next time, wig out.


	13. The Secret Trick

I don't own Naruto or....well, you'll find out. Don't wanna spoil the surprise.

A/N: OK, in the last chapter, I confirmed that Ed and Al and Winry from Fullmetal Alchemist were Resonator's (well, Winry works on technology at the base while Ed and Al do missions). Lina, Goury, Naga, Zelgadis, Amelia, and Zelos from The Slayers were Resonator's. Goku and Vegeta are Resonator's (not sure who else from DBZ will be yet do to time frame issues). And Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, and Renji are Resonator's (Ichihime or Ichiruki will be decided in the Resonator series).

And finally, Princess Zelda from the Legend of Zelda series, Gendo Ikari from Neon Genesis Evangelion (not a good thing), and Yoda from the Star Wars series (again, need to decide the time frame for him) are three of the twelve council member's.

Newly added to the list is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho, Vash the Stampede (didn't think of him prior to reading reviews) from Trigun, Kenshin Imura from Ruroni Kenshin(sp?), Abel Nightroad from Trinity Blood, the good guys from Final Fantasy 7, Link from the Legend of Zelda, the Straw Hat Pirates from One Piece, Shinji, Rei, Asuka, and Touji from Evangelion (yes, with Eva's 0-3), Axl, Roxas, Sora, and Riku from Kingdom Hearts (maybe other's), Afro from Afro Samurai, and the good guys from Rave Master are all Resonator's. There will be more revealed in time and if sugested. Also, chances are that most above will not be introduced story wise till the Resonator series begins. Oh yeah, Spike and Jet from Cowboy Bebop will also be Resonator's (maybe Fei as well). They do it for the money obviously.

As for new to the council: Huey Freemen from Boondocks, Seth Nightroad from Trinity Blood, and Washu from Tenchi Muyo.

As far as the Unending, I think I'm going to make them all original character's. But then again? However, I will say that Light Yagami (Kira) from Death Note will be one of the Rogue's that need to be captured out there in the spiral-verse. Also, I might have L be a member of the council. What do you all think?

With out question, The Resonator's will most likely be the biggest cross over series to ever be made anywhere. And I'm actually putting money on that too.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.13: The Secret Trick

Naruto and Hinata had just emerged from the tower and were walking to the gravacars where Spaegel and Shelendria were waiting. As the walked up, Spae asked "So, you guys ready for your first mission today?" Naruto showed a big, foxy grin as he said "Believe it man. I can't wait to see what other worlds are out there, right Hinata?" Hinata smiled sweetly and said "Of course, Naruto." As the four of them walked over to a gravacar, Shel noticed Hinata was walking rather stiffly. Smirking at what the reason could be, she decided to ask her the obvious.

"So Hinata, did you and Naruto have a wild first night or first full day in your new home?" This brought Naruto, Hinata, and Spae to a dead halt as Hinata and Naruto went redder than an apple "W-w-what a-a-are y-you talking a-a-about?" asked a very embarrassed Hinata. Naruto was just stuttering incoherent babble. "Simple, your walking like a girl who was seriosly fucked by her boyfriend over many hours." Shel said with a smile. "SHEL, THAT IS SERIOUSLY NOT AN APPROPRIATE THING TO BE ASKING SOMEONE. WHAT HINATA AND NARUTO DO WITH EACH OTHER IS THEIR BUSINESS AND REALLY NOT OURS." screamed Spae who was seriously embarrassed about hearing that himself.

"Oh, your no fun Spae. Maybe I should tell them what we do with each other, would that make you feel better?" Shel said teasingly. Spae smacked his head and shook it back and forth while saying "God, what do I put up with her. All she does is make my life a living hell." Shel laughs and says "Simple, you have yourself a humdrum life. And what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you stay away from that. Plus, you can't deny the "special benefits" that we have dosen't make up for what I put you thru?" Spae sighs again and wonders 'It's not that good.'

As for Naruto and Hinata, they're both remembering what happened. After four hours of love making (well, more closer to just hard core sex) across the apartment, Hinata had spent all of yesterday just resting in bed recovering from all the things she and Naruto had done with each other. True, she was still sore, but it was all worth it. The four got into the gravacar and took off for the base. While flying thru the city, Shel decided to get serious. "OK guys, listen up and listen good. When going on missions to different worlds, there will be times when you go to a world where the usual rules don't apply. This means that you may not be able to use jutsu or even call on your chakra."

"Well, what do we do if that happens?" asked Hinata. "Well, upon arriving in a new world, try using your jutsu to see if you can actually use them. If you can't, then you'll have no other choice but to find something in that world to help you complete your mission." Shel says as the arrive. Naruto notices two people looking at them from the landing pad. "Hey, who are those two?" he asked. As the car landed, Spae jumped out and ran over to the two figures. The first was a girl with short black hair who looked about twelve. The other was a seven year old dark skin boy with an Afro. As Naruto, Hinata, and Shel walked over, Shel decided to introduce them.

"Naruto, Hinata, I'd like to introduce you both too Seth Nightroad and Huey Freeman, both member's of the council." Seth walked up and shook both their hands and said "It's nice to meet you both. I hear Spaegel chose you both specifically for this job. That's quite an honor." Huey keeps his spot and says "Welcome to the order. Anyways Spaegel, we need you to came right away." Spae nods while Shel is handed a small device from Seth who tells her she knows what to do. With that, Spae, Huey, and Seth take off while Shel leads Naruto and Hinata to the gate room. "Hey Shel, what's going on?" Naruto asked.

Shel sighs and says "Well, if I had to guess, I'd say the world government is hassling us again." Hinata looks confused and ask "What do you mean?" "You see, when me, Spaegel and our friends first came here, there was already a traverse force in existence that went around and delt with trouble. But they were very disorganized. Spaegel met and became friends with several powerful people in the government and together, decided to create the Resonator's. This special force would act as guardians for the many worlds by dealing with any trouble that threatened the worlds, like the Unending."

"For the last few years, things have gone well with the Resonator council dealing with the government and issuing order's for Resonator's who did the jobs asked of them. However, about six months ago, several of our biggest backers fell out of power and were replaced by people who want more control over us and what we do. They also want us to start doing things that aren't allowed by our code, like obtaining anything that could be used to make living here much better for them. The council is most likely in session right now having the usual argument with those people over that very issue."

"OK, so why is Speagel needed there?" asked Naruto. "Simple, as one of the founders as well as a well known figure here for doing this world a great service which I'll speak on another time, Spaegel hold a lot of power and influence both with us and with member's of the government who are more sympathetic to use. Unfortunately, we are slowly losing supporters as they are forced out of office do to the end of their terms and are replaced by people who don't hold us in high regard. You see, Spaegel should be on the council, but opted to be a Resonator instead do to his desire to be where the action is. But for things like this, his presence is greatly needed." said Shel as they arrived at the gate room.

As they entered, Shel read over the mission and said "OK you two, here's what your mission is. The world you'll be going to has had signs of a natural traverse gate being formed. This is dangerous as it could cause people from this world to cross into another by accident and vice versa. This is also something that has been happening a lot recently, probably do to actions taken by either the Unending and/or the Rogue's. Your job is to find it and seal it before it can open." "How will we find it and seal it up?" asked Naruto.

Shel pulls out her RDC and opens it. "OK, here on the menu, you'll find several options. Choose the TRACKER option as it will detect any potential gates nearby and lead you to them. You'll always arrive with in ten miles of the would-be gate so you wont have that much distance to look for it. Once you find it, choose the SEALING option. This will activate a energy pulse from the RDC that will close off the potential gate, though it could take time based on how developed it is as well as if it has opened or not. Oh yeah, one more thing. If you need to buy anything while in a world, usually if you can't use your powers, use this credit card I'm giving each of you to pay for what you need. It's accepted anywhere." Shel hands both of them their Resonator's Credit Cards.

"OK you guys, ready to traverse?" ask Shel. Naruto gives a victory pose and says "Oh yeah, I'm so ready for this. Believe it." Hinata giggles at this and nods her agreement as she wants to see what else is out there as well. Shel activates the gate and the two nin step thru. After a few seconds they arrive with a farely large city. They look around for a moment before Naruto tries to create a shadow clone, but nothing happens. "Hm, I guess this is one of those worlds where we are powerless, huh Hinata?" Hinata nods after she finds she can't activate her Byakugan.

She then pulls out her RDC and starts scanning for the portal. "OK, according to this, we need to head west/south west of here to find it." Naruto nods and they start to move when they are stopped by the sound of a TV from a nearby window. Currious as to what its about, they walk over and listen to what's being said on the television.

"Modern technology has allowed for the advent of a 4 kilowatt miniaturized motor no bigger than a tiny gear. And, it has become especially popular among extreme sport's fans who use it to modify their roller blades. These daredevils push themselves to go even faster and to fly even higher. With these high tech devices, they enter a world of their own, racing down the streets, and writing their own rules. For Air Trek rider's, there are no boundaries. For them, the world is their road and the sky is the limit. They'll climb higher and higher to the heavens themselves to achieve that ultimate dream of perfect freedom. They are the Storm Rider's who fly with Air Treks, the ultimate roller blades."

Hinata looked at the window and saw some of these Air Treks and said "They seem interesting. What do you think Naruto?" She looks to see her love drooling more than he has ever drooled for anything, even ramen. "Ah yeah, I got to get some of those." And with that, Naruto rushes into the shop to buy his own. Hinata sighs, but then smiles as he thinks 'Oh Naruto, what am I going to do with you? Still, they do look rather fun and who knows, we may be able to use them while we're here.' And with that, Hinata enters the shop to get a pair herself while smiling at the prospect.

(elswhere, at the Noyomano residence)

"Please stop making those things" pleaded Ringo Noyomano with tears running down her eyes as she looked at her younger sister, Shiraume (called Ume for short. Ume was off in the corner putting the finishing touches on her 101 Gorgon doll which looked like warped versions of herself. Ringo was a 14 year old girl with red/violet hair that was usually kept in pig tails. Ume was 10 girl with long, raven black hair color. Ume ignored her big sister as she continued to work on her latest child while reciting her bizarre poem she had wrote about her army of dollies.

"Oh Ume dear" came the voice of Itsuki Minami (better known as Ikki to everyone) as he popped his head into the living room. Ikki was a 13 boy with purple spiky hair and was also known as Baby Face, leader of the East Side Guns, a gang that ruled the school they attended (or so they claimed). "You wouldn't happen to have an extra AT (Air Treks) parts laying around by any chance would you? I really need to ride more carefully with my AT's, but you know how it is, right? I mean, after that match with the Skull Sader's the other day, my At's have kinda started to fall apart on me."

Ringo looked over at Ikki, who she has a secret crush on, and gasped at seeing the state his AT's wear in. It was a miracle that they were still holding together like they were. "I feel really sorry for your AT's. If you don't take better care of them, you won't be able to ride anymore" she told him as he walked into the room. "You say that, but there isn't really all that much I can do. Besides, I can't help it if people want a piece of me, considering just how awesome I am. I tell you, I'm cursed because of how good I am." Ringo sighed, but smiled as she tried to fight back a giggle. If she didn't know better, she'd swear his nose was growing longer from lying about how good he was. She returned to what she was doing before he arrived, cleaning the table.

Ume was continuing with her weird poem during this whole thing, completely ignoring Ikki. After several seconds of nothing, Ikki screamed out "Hey, quit ignoring me. Where's my fucking sympathy. Aren't you girls going to help me out?" while hopping up and down in a huff. Ume finished her poem and sighed. Sometimes, she wondered why her eldest sister, Rika, aloud Ikki to live with them considering he was just a no good freeloader who ate them out of house and home everyday while causing them nothing but trouble.

"If I keep helping you out all the time, your gonna get spoiled. But I figured something like this was going to happen. So, out of love for you, I made you a new pair of AT's by using some extra parts I found lying around the house. I really hope you like it." said Ume as she smiled at him. Ikki got a happy, goofy, starry eyed look on his face as he blushed and said "Really?" Ume revealed his new AT's and said "Hear yah go." The moment he saw them, Ikki's happy mood crashed as he grabbed them and said "Wrong. These aren't AT's, you just stuck a remote control toy car on a slipper." Ikki then opens the window and chucks it outside into the small water way next to the house while Ume screamed "No, stop. What are you doing with my gift to you?." She charged outside to save her creation. Ikki looked up it was time for school.

(Naruto and Hinata)

Naruto and Hinata had arrived at a small park and were sitting by a fountain, putting on their AT's. Naruto had bought a bright orange and red colored set while Hinata had opted for violet and purple. After they had finished and had taken a look at the instruction manual. Naruto got to his feet and said "Alright world, watch as Naruto Uzumaki, the greatest ninja ever, will take the roller blade challenge and win." Applying pressure on the AT, Naruto starts to move forward slowly. Satisfied that this will be easy, Naruto applies more and suddenly shoots forward and slams into a tree, knocking him on his butt.

"Damn, this is a lot harder than I thought it would be. But I will get it, right Hina.....? Naruto is stopped dead at what he sees. Hinata is zooming around the the fountain, laughing happily as she moves surprisingly fast and showing no trouble at all. 'Hm, show off. But they do say girls do better than guys at most things. And the way Hinata moves is so graceful and fluid, like a dancer. It's obvious she was born for this sort of thing.' Naruto thinks as he watches her. It's then he suddenly realized, he's seen movement like this before....but where?

It's then it comes back to him. The Bikochu mission, the mysterious waterfall girl. She was moving just like......Hinata is now. "No way, was that really Hinata I saw there that night? If it was, then I....I saw her naked." Naruto blushed at the realization of this. How did he not figure it out before? After all, they where in the middle of no where and Hinata was the only girl around so she was the obvious person. "Man, I really was an idiot back then, huh? Hey Hinata, can we talk?" Hinata came to a stop and looked at Naruto. "What's up, Naruto? Is something wrong?"

Naruto had gotten to his feat and moved over to her slowly. "Hinata, I just realized that it was you I saw that night at the waterfall. Why didn't you ever tell me?" Hinata blushed deeply as he said that. "Um, well.....I was afraid of what you might think of me. After all, me walking around in the nude like that with three teenage boys close by who might get a little crazy at seeing me in that state. Plus, it was very embarrassing when you showed up. I really didn't know what to do, so I hid." Naruto nodded and said "I understand. It does make me wonder though. What do you think would have happened if I hadn't fallen into the water, but rather had managed to get up next to you or if you hadn't decided to run away?"

Hinata blushed even deeper and said "Well, I would have been extremely embarrassed and might have passed out. Maybe I would have told you about my feelings and hoped you would have returned them. Who knows, maybe we would have had sex that night, too. After all, I doubt even you would have been able to hold yourself back after seeing a naked girl who was really wanting you." Naruto thought for a moment before saying "Who knows, we'll never really know for sure, but we can imagine what might have happened if things were just a little different. So um, you think you can help me get as good as you?" Hinata smiles and says "Sure, that what a good girlfriend would do after all."

(school)

It was time for lunch in Ikki's class and Tonton (the nickname given to their classroom teacher) was beating herself up over not doing a good job again. 'Oh, what am I going to do? I couldn't finish the lesson in time. I couldn't even fill them in on what's going to be on the test. Now, they're gonna look down on me. I bet they don't think much of me to begin with. What if some of the boys catch me alone here when the room's empty after school and do THAT with me. And That and THAT!' thought the blond haired woman as her thoughts caused her to start having some rather powerful orgasms in front of her students.

Luckily for everyone present, they were all to busy talking and eating lunch amongst themselves to notice Tonton's perverted moment. 'No, stop. This is so wrong.' she thinks as her imagination starts to run away with her, her face oink and her breathing becoming ragged. Just then, the door opens and the seven foot tall, dark skinned Buucha enters the room. He walks over to Ikki's desk and places a small box in front of the purple haired teen. "Hey, what's this?" asked Ikki. Buccha looked at him for just a moment before saying "Your reward for winning the parts war against me last week." With that, Buccha turns around and leaves the room. Ikki, along with his two friends, stare at the box.

"Man, I knew he had bet his emblem but I didn't know he was going to give you parts as well?" said Kazu, a tall boy with sandy blond hair, fair skinned, and always wore a white hat everywhere. "I hope so" said Ikki as he excitedly opened the box with all the enthusiasm of a child at Christmas. He removed the box so the three of them could look inside. They were surprised to find that instead of AT parts, it was.....mushrooms? Both Kazu and Onigiri got shocked, disturbed looks on their faces as they looked at the very off colored and oddly shaped mushrooms. Ikki, on the other hand, was absolutely thrilled.

"Oh yeah, Matsutake mushrooms, baby." Ikki yelled out happily as he looked upon them. Ikki then jumped up and ran towards the exit of the class. "No wait Ikki, Matsutake mushrooms don't look like that and are definitely not that color" screamed Onigiri, a short guy with a shaved head and fish lips. Kazu added his own yell "Don't eat those or you might die." But it did little good as Ikki was already long gone by then. Kazu sighed while looking at Onigiri and said "To late, he's gonna die and we're gonna need a new leader. Onigiri nodded. Meanwhile, Tonton was still having her moment while moaning and saying "Oh, you naughty boy. You shouldn't touch your teacher there." She then let out a loud, piercing moan. Surprisingly, nobody still didn't notice. (I swear, she's really like this in the series.)

(thirty minutes later, back at the Noyamano house)

Ikki was bowing on the floor before Ume. He had rushed right from his middle school to her elementary school and had picked her up and taken her home. She was now sitting at the table wondering what was up. "Lady Ume, may I present to you this fine severing of matsutake rice for your eating enjoyment" he said graciously to her. Ume's mouth was water at the delicious morsel of food before her. She didn't know why Ikki had made such a meal for her, but she was definitely flattered by it. "I was wondering why you came and pulled me out of class earlier, but I sure wasn't expecting this. I finding myself feeling rather guilty about what I did to you earlier this morning. Is this nice meal really for me?" she asked as she scratched the back of her head.

Ikki quickly rushed to her side and started shaking his finger while saying "No no no, my lady. You needn't be so shy now. I'm simply expressing my love and respect for you" he said in a very gentlemen kind of way. Ume smiled happily as she reached for her chop sticks and said "Well, if you say so. I guess I'll help my....." She didn't finish because as she reached for her first bite, Ikki's hands shot forward and grabbed the bowl away from her reach. Ume's expression quickly became very unhappy as Ikki smiled at her and started to sniff the aroma from the rice, causing Ume to get even more annoyed.

Ikki then looked at her and shouted "I didn't say it was free, you dumb ass!" Ume was now fuming as she shouted back "I thought something was fishy here. I figured you must have some ulterior motive for doing this for me. But extorting a grade school kid like me is pretty low, you ass hole." Ikki went back to sniffing the rice while saying "And just get a wiff of this irresistible aroma. It will be such a shame if I have to eat this all myself." Ume sighed and said "I get it, you want AT parts in exchange for the food. Well, I guess I have no choice. For top class pleasure, I'll build you top class AT's."

Ikki jumped for joy as he rushed into the kitchen. "Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about. Prepare yourself Ume, for my Matsutake banzai. What you saw before you was just an appetizer. Now I'll show you the five-course Matsutake extravaganza, baby!" And with that, Ikki and Ume started eating the spacial rice. 5 minutes later, the special qualities of the "mushrooms" has taken over their minds. "Oh my gosh, it's so good. Everything is so rosy, rosy, matsutake yay" says Ume as she sways back and forth with her eyes looking very distant as is Ikki's. It isn't long before Ikki walks over and picks Ume up bridal style and carries her back to her room so they can get to work.

(Naruto and Hinata)

Naruto has finally gotten the hang of the AT's as he and Hinata race down the street. "So, are we close Hinata?" he asked. Hinata nods and says "It should be somewhere with in five miles of us. We better keep our eyes open for anything odd looking." Naruto looks around and says "We're in a new world and everything looks odd to me." Hinata giggles as the race on towards the growing portal.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I don't own Air Gear. There, I said it. Also, the Air Gear stuff is from episode seven of the series. Yeah, I know. I was just to lazy to write anything original about them. And now, it's time for another episode of....

Spiral Theater

Beauty: OH MY GOD, THAT WAS TOTALLY WRONG!

Gasser: YEAH REALLY. HOW COULD YOU MAKE DORA THE EXPLORER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!

Keyote: Easy Gas-can, I'm an evil bastard. Ha ha ha ha

Beauty" Moving on, today we find out what Naruto left for the village when they wake up.

Gasser: I sure hope it's better than what was done last time.

Keyote" sighs You know, it's not easy writing this stuff, ya know. My imagination can only do so much here.

Showing no.2: Orange you glad Naruto's gone

Three days have passed since Naruto and Hinata had left and everyone was starting to wake up. At first, everyone wondered where they were. Then the memories that they had experienced about living Naruto's life came back to them. The shame and sorrow they felt was immeasurable. That could never have imagined Naruto having delt with so much pain. It was amazing that he didn't become like Gaara, or even worse. Shikamaru was the first to speak.

"Guys, we really need to make everything up to Naruto when he and Hinata come back. We owe him more than can ever be repaid." Everyone nodded as Tsunade said "And I got several laws that I'm going to pass to make sure that never happens to anyone ever again. Neji is about to speak when Ino shrieks loudly. "Hey, what's up....Ino?" ask Chouji. The question needed no answer as the saw what was wrong. Ino was dressed in an orange jumpsuit like Naruto's, but more feminine in it's design. "What the hell is going on? I'd never wear anything this freakish." she yelled.

Lee was about to speak when he as well as everyone else suddenly realized that they were also wearing orange jumpsuits. The guys were dressed exactly like Naruto's outfit and the girls were dressed in a female version of the look. "What the hell....did Naruto do to us?" screamed Tenten. "I think we got bigger problems than this." said Shizune. Kurenai looked at her and said "What do you...?" She was stopped as everyone looked at where Shizune was looking and their eyes litteraly bugged out of their skulls.

Before them was the whole village, painted from roof to basement in pure bright orange. And every person around was also dressed in orange. "Man, bro certainly knows how to go all out with a bang, huh?" asked Konohamoru. It was then they noticed the Hokage Monument. Though normal, atop the cliff was a massive Naruto statue holding a boll of ramen and giving the thumbs up at his work with a big grin on his face. Before anyone could even respond, Sakura came screaming into view.

"Where is he, where is that Naruto?" demanded Sakura as she rushed up. The response she got was laughing from everyone as they saw her hair. Naruto had dyed it bright orange and had moosed it to look all spiky like his. This only made Sakura madder as she rushed off looking for the practical jokster. As everyone took everything in, Tsuande smirked to herself and thought 'Well Naruto, you certainly left us with something to remember you by. You better have fun out there because when you get back, you ass is mine as well as every other person's in this village.'

Hm, I wonder if Naruto left any other surprises in the village? Only time will tell.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Next time: Naruto and Hinata finish their first mission. Then Spaegel comes up with a fun idea. Naruto vs Ichigo vs Goku. Also, the return of the Unending.

Next Spiral Theater: How did Naruto know Hinata (screw the others) was in trouble? The answer will finally be revealed.


	14. A Little Distraction

You all know what I usually say, so.....um yeah.

I now dedicate all my stories to Hinata Namikaze, may she and Naruto have their chance to make her last name Namikaze by marriage. I'm assuming of course Naruto will take up the Namikaze name when he learns about his parents.

A/N: Just in case there's anyone who thinks the people of the Leaf still haven't paid what what was done to Hinata and Naruto back at the beginning of this story, I want to say I just decided to have one final moment happen at the Leaf village in the final chapter of Spiral Traversed. To be honest, I think what I'm going to do may actually be over kill in this situation, but it has a reason for an event that will happen during the Resonator's series. Prepare for the worst.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.14: A Little Distraction

(Noyomano residence, several hours later)

"Hey guys, long time no see" said Mikan Noyomano as she and Ringo walked up to their home and saw Kazu and Onigiri with their faces pressed against the side of the door and listening for any sounds. Mikan was the second daughter in the family. She was 17 years old with short, bright pink hair. She loved eating ramen and was known for having a major attitude which she used often when beating Ikki up when he did something stupid (which was often). "Why are you guys here, anyways?"

Kazu gave her and Ringo a worried expression and said "We're worried about Ikki." Now Ringo was worried as she asked "Why, did something happen?" Onigiri nodded and said "Yeah, during lunch hour, "Fatty" Buccha came by and gave Ikki his reward for the parts war they had last week. Put instead of AT parts, he gave him some weird mushrooms that were oddly shaped and colored. Ikki took off and we haven't seen him sense." Kazu added "We thought he might have come home, so we're seeing if we can hear him inside."

"You know, now that I think of it, Ume wasn't at school when we went to pick her up. They said a relative came and got her. It must have been Ikki since we did list him as family for emergencies" said Mikan. "Well, lets go inside and see if they're here or not" says Ringo as the four go inside. Upon entering, they immediately hear strange sounds coming from Ume's room. As they get closer, they hear Ikki's voice suddenly shout "It's big, isn't it Ume? I hope you like it." Then they hear Ume reply "Oh, it feels SO good. AAAAHHHHH." Then they hear Ikki then say "You must like the vibrations it gives off, baby."

During this whole back and forth they hear, the four teens go from being confused to creeped out to very, very disturbed. Suddenly, Mikan explodes as she screams "That son of a bitch is fucking our ten year old sister. I'm going to kill him after I rip his balls off and shove them down his throat." Ringo stops her from moving and says "Now come on Mikan, I'm sure that Ikki and Ume aren't..." Before she can finish, she hears Ume half yell, half scream "Oh, I could ride this monster all day." Needless to say, Ringo goes red with anger while Kazu and Onigiri suddenly suffer nose bleeds from what they are imagining is going on in there.

"That cheating, pedophile bastard. I'M GOING TO KILL HIM" screams Ringo as she, Mikan, and the guys kick the door in and rush into Ume's room. But what they see if not what they were expecting. Ikki and Ume are still fully dressed with some left over Matsutake mushrooms dangling from their hair. It's what else they see in the room that takes them by surprised. A giant, red colored tricked out motor cycle with fins, missle launcher's, spiked wheels, and jet engines built onto the back for super sonic traveling. Needless to say, Ikki and Ume are still very high on the "special" mushrooms that they ate several hours earlier.

"What the fuck?" shouts Onigiri as he looks at the monster bike. Ikki looks at them and smiles as he then talks to them in a very hyper, psychotic voice. "Hey guys, check it out. I'm ready to take my game to the next level." Ume then adds in her own psycho frame of mind. "What do you think, this is my ultra high spec Matsutake powered masterpiece." Everyone looks at them with disbelief. Ikki then laughs maniacally as he says "With this much power, those Kimbalian slave beast will have nothing on me." Then, Ume jumps in with her own crazy plans. "Wrong again. You are meant to become one of the eight chosen heroes and then destroy the Gabana Empire giant battle fortress that was deleted from Sepherisus the Movie."

Ringo, Mikan, Kazu, and Onigiri just look at them with sad, bemused expressions for just a moment. Finally, Onigiri sighs as he says "I think I'm going to go home now. This is just way too screwed up for me." Kazu follows him out and says "Hey, wait for me. I don't want to be alone with them now." Meanwhile, Ringo and Mikan debate on what it is they should do now. Meanwhile, Buccha gets a call from his dad asking him if he has seen his secret 'shroom stash. Suddenly, Buccha's face goes pale as he opens a nearby box and sees the AT parts he menat to give to Ikki. He then realizes what he must have given him as he says aloud "Oh, shit!"

(Naruto and Hinata. Hmm, Maybe I should give them some of those 'shrooms, might be funny)

Naruto and Hinata stood outside the middle school as they looked up the buildings massive stone clock tower. The RDC said that the natural gate was just a little ways in front of the clock face. "So, how do we get up there?" pondered Naruto aloud. He then noticed Hinata doing something with her RDC. "Hey, what are you doing Hinata?" After several seconds, she looks at him and says "I noticed an area scan program when looking thru my RDC earlier so I decided to use it. According to the scan, the only way inside the clock is the door above the clock face. There's no other way to get up there."

Naruto looks up at the clock face again and says "Well, that really sucks. How are we suppose to get up there and do our job if the only entrance into the clock is on top of it?" Hinata looks up herself and says "Well, I guess buying these AT's was a good call after all. We'll just have to wall ride up there." Naruto looks at her for a second before saying "No prob, I'll get up there and back with ease." And with that, Naruto shoots forward and jumps and plants himself along the wall as he races up to 25 feet before he looses his footing and falls back to the ground.

"Damn, this is gonna be harder than I thought." Hinata gives it a try as well, but she also is forced back down at about 25 feet up. Thinking back to what she learned about AT's, Hinata says "This would be easier to do if we had something to grind on as we wen't up. Since this is a smooth surface all the way up, we'll need some special trick if we want to make it all the way to the top." As they think on what they could do that they know from their ninja training, they hear a voice from behind them. "Hey, what's going on here?"

They turn to see Buccha approach them. He was on his way to deliver the real AT parts to Ikki when he saw Naruto and Hinata near the school and decided to check things out. We....um, we're here to look at the clock and check for any problems. We got a call saying it wasn't working right." lied Naruto who didn't want to explain the truth. "Oh really? Well, it's about time someone came to fix that thing. It hasn't worked for years." said Buccha. Hinata nodded and said "But we have a problem, we weren't told about how to get up there and we have little time to complete our work." said Hinata. Buucha notices that they are wearing AT's and he decides to help them.

"Well, since you have AT's, just wall ride up there since there's no other way to get inside the clock." Naruto nods and says "We know that and that's what we've been trying to do, but we can't reach higher than 25 feet. Got any ideas?" Buccha thinks for a second then says "Yeah, I know a trick that will work. I'll teach it to you." After about thirty minutes, Buccha leaves to continue on to his other location while Naruto and Hinata prepare to try again. "Naruto, I'm worried we might not be ready for this yet. Are you?" asked Hinata. Naruto nods and says "By ourselves, I'd agree. But I got an idea that might work if we can pull it off. So tell me Hinata, wanna dance?"

Hinata looks at him confused as she ask "What do you mean Naruto?" Naruto looks back at the tower and says "We'll go up at the same time while holding hands. Then we'll spin each other up words and use the momentum that we both will make at each toss to propel the other even further up till we reach the top. So, are you with me?" Hinata thinks about his idea and realize that it could work if they time each launch right. Taking each others hand, they accelerate as fast as they can and jump once again onto the concrete surface.

Naruto does a figure nine and then sends Hinata shooting upwards into her own figure nine as she herself then propels Naruto up past her. As the shoot for they top, they both shout out "Over Bank Wall Ride, 1800 (eighteen double oh)" as they hit they clock face and latch onto the hands. They high five each other with their free hands before reaching into their pockets and pulling out their RDC's. "OK, so where exactly is this portal?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked until she saw a slight distortion to her left. "Found it, she said as she pointed with her free hand. Activating the SEALING program, Naruto and Hinata seal off the portal over the next five minutes.

Once done, they realize something important, how do they get down safely from this height without the aid of chakra?

It wasn't long before the sun was setting and Naruto & Hinata were just wandering around before they head for home. "Well, this was an interesting trip, wasn't it Naruto?" asked Hinata. Naruto shrugged and says "I guess. Getting these AT's was a nice deal. But I do hope we get some action next time we trav..." Naruto didn't finish as he goes to turn a corner and runs into Ikki who is running from Ringo. Both teens crash to the ground. "Naruto, are you all right?" asked Hinata. Ringo moves up to Ikki and asked him the same thing. "Sorry about that. I should have been further away from the fence side" said Naruto. Ikki shakes his head and says "No, it was my fault for being in a rush like that."

Hinata rides up to Ringo and says "Hello, I'm Hinata and that's my boyfriend Naruto." Ringo smiles and says "I'm Ringo and that's Ikki. Sorry about that, we were having a race that got a little out of hand." "Hey, I havven't seen you guys around before. Are you two new here?" asked Ikki. Naruto shakes his head and says "No, we're just passing thru." Ringo reminds Ikki that they need to get home and change (Ringo fell into the river earlier and Ikki saved her and got to see more than he should have on her, thus her reason for chasing him) before they catch a cold. They say good bye as they each head for home.

(Halo's Heaven, one week later)

Since returning, Naruto and Hinata spent much of their time racing around the base with the AT's. It wasn't long before everyone just had to have them, thus leading to a new fad amongst the Resonator's. But now was not the time for fooling around. Spaegel had all Resonator's currently present at the base gather inside the training sub-space for an important event. Seeing everyone was here, Spaegel gets onto the loud speaker and says "OK guys, I figured it was time we had an interesting show. And since the janitor's (mostly Uncle Rukus from the Boondocks) are complaining about the AT skid marks along the floor, I figured we needed a new past time." This got several boo's from people.

"Anyways, I figured we try a little battle show for your enjoyment. So I decided that Goku Son, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Naruto Uzumaki will have a special three way elimination fight. The winner is the last one standing. And don't worry about being caught in the cross fire as I'm having lady Washu create a barrier that will protect everyone. So, you guys ready for a rumble or what?" This got everyone cheering. They all knew about Goku and Ichigo because they have been Resonator's for a while, but Naruto was another story.

The three combatants entered the field and started each other down. "OK guys, I'm sure you know the rules: don't kill each other. That's it. Oh, and give us a good show while your at it." And with that Spaegel jumps up next to Washu, Shelendria, and Vegeta as Washu activates the barrier. I hope Naruto will be OK." says Hinata as she takes a seat next to Orihime. "Don't worry, I doubt they'll get to rough with each other." replies Orihime. Meanwhile, Renji is shouting "Come on, hurry this fight up already. I want to see some blood." Rukia grabs him by his ear and pulls him back and says "Shut up Renji, your embarrassing all of us."

The three stare at each other for what felt like an eternity to all watching. Goku looks at Naruto and says "Spaegel tells me your pretty strong. I can't wait to fight you as I like fighting strong opponents." Naruto says "I can't wait to try my skills against the both of you. This is going to be good training for me." And finally, Ichigo says "Well, lets see who here is the strongest." And with that, Ichigo takes hold of his zanpukto and charges Goku. Goku dodges the swing before throwing a punch that Ichigo manages to block with some difficulty. They're about to jump away from each other til Naruto comes in with several shadow clones and launches his own attack.

Both Goku and Ichigo manage to destroy the shadow clones attacking them before moving at Naruto. Goku gets there first and tries to punch Naruto who swings behind Goku and extends his index and middle fingers while saying "Secret finger jutsu: A thousand years of death." Goku after just a second shoots in to the air and goes slamming into the ground. Naruto laughs and says "That one is one of Kakashi-sensei's favorites. What do you think Ichigo?" Ichigo sweat drops at seeing that before yelling "You and your fingers better stay away from me, Naruto."

Vegeta is laughing by now at this. "Hah hah hah, to think that the great Kakarot would be so easily handled by a finger to his...." "Now now, I think we should feel bad for him, not laugh at him." says Spae in Goku's defence, but his words are drowned out by Shel who is laughing like a hyena. Goku gets up and says "Man, that was amazing. You got to teach me that one. That would have helped against Freeza a great deal. But here's one of mine. Ka Me Ha Me Ha" he shouts as he releases a beam of blue/white energy at Naruto.

NAruto is about to dodge when he notices Ichigo taking advatage of his being distracted as he himself yells "Getsuga Tensho." With these powerful attacks coming at him from both sides, Naruto decides to up the anty. the two waves slam against each other and Naruto vanishes in the light given off. "Naruto" Hinata yells, but Orihime taps her shoulder and says "Don't worry, he'll be fine. Trust him." Hinata nods as she returns to watching. "Man, I'm sure am glad I'm not Naruto right now" said Ed Elric to Al and Winry. Nearby, Spike and Jet (Cowboy Beebop) are taking bets with several other Resonator's about who will win.

"Hey Goku, I think we might have gone a little overboard with the newbie here" said Ichigo. Goku shakes his head and says "I don't think so. I believe he's got some surprises in store for us." And Goku's words prove true as the smoke is blown away as Naruto appears before them in Sage Mode and holding a Sage Rasengan in each hand. "OK, now I'm ready to attack" Naruto proclaims as he disappears and reappears before Ichigo and slams one Rsaengan into his stomach, sending him flying back. Before Goku can move, Naruto uses the Flying Thunder God to appear before him and repeats the attack on Goku.

Both Goku and Ichigo go slamming into nearby rocks while spinning rapidly. "What the hell was that?" asked Vegeta. Hearing him, Hinata stands up and says to everyone. "My Naruto just entered Sage Mode and used his father's creation, the Rasengan: Spiral Chakra Sphere to attack. He's a lot stronger than he seems and I know he'll win." this got more people betting now. "Perhaps your right, miss Hinata. But don't count Ichigo and Goku out yet" says Seth Nightroad.

Goku appears first and says "Well, now I know I can really let loose against you" and with that, Goku transforms into a Super Sayian. Ichigo walk into view and says "Well, that was pretty intense there Naruto. But now I'll show you my power. BANKAI." And with that, Ichigo's zanpukto and appearance change as he becomes stronger. "Shel smiles and says "Now this is going to be good." Washu leans over and says in a wisper to her "And I got an idea that will make it even better." As they talk, Spae looks at them and thinks only one logical thing. 'Oh no.'

(Near Hidden Rain Village)

As rain fell across the area, a black portal opens and three figures emerge. "Hmm, I never thought we would return here again" says Heiser as he looks around. Requa also takes a look before saying "Well, lord Hoskins believes the unusual energy being detected from this world is one of the "keys" we need. And if my senses are correct, it should be in that village there in the distance." She points to the Rain Village as the third figure, a man dressed in red monk like robes steps forward. He removes his hood, revealing his bone white hair and tattooed face that is skull like in appearance smiles and says "I can smell good blood from that place. Vamio is gonna drink his fill." And with that, the three walk towards the village and a run in with the Akatsuki.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Spiral Theater

Keyote: Hey guys, why you wearing those orange jumpsuits for?

Beauty: (shrieks) WHAT IS THIS? I'D NEVER WEAR ANYTHING THIS HIDEOUS

Gasser: I don't know, it's kind of cool to me (Beauty pops him a good one)

Keyote: OK, today we learn how Naruto knew Hinata was in danger of dying

Gasser: And screw the othere's, right?

Beauty: Well duh, who cares about a guy who loves his dog TOO much and a bug kid who loves the dog lover (don't have any proof)

Showing 3: Unending Foretelling

It was early morning and Naruto was training at his secret spot. He was getting anxious as usual as he had nothing really important to do that could keep his mind off of Saskue and his promise to bring him home. 'Man, I wish Kakashi-sensei would train me a little or Pervy Sage would get back. Every second I waste is a second Sasuke gets more and more ahead of me in power. Man, I really wish something would just happen already.' It's then he hears the sound of a girl giggling from behind him. He turns quickly only to see a girl of 13 or 14 with long light blond hair wrapped in a ponytail with violet highlights and wearing a white sun dress looking at him.

"Becareful of what you wish for, you might get it." she said to him. Naruto finds himself blushing while he looks at her. She is definitely the prettiest girl he's ever seen apart from the "waterfall goddess" he saw recently. "Who...who are you?" he ask as a blush emerges on his cheeks. She shakes her head and says "Names aren't important, what is important is that we all exist while floating thru this wispy world while moving from one moent to the next. And have I got a moment for you." Naruto's blush increases as she approaches him. He has no idea what's about to happen, but he's more than willing to take what ever she has planned.

She soon is standing so close, he can smell the scent of honeysuckles coming off her. She moves her lips right against his right ear and says "In a few short hours, your first precious one will be taken away for ever unless you can stop it." Naruto jerks away and says "What...what do you know about Sasu..." The girl interrupts him and says "He's not your first precious one, Naruto. Think long and hard and you will see the truth." Naruto looks at her and says "How do you know my..." She cuts him off and says "Just think, you dummy." Naruto does and for a moment, he draws a blank. Then an image emerges as Naruto gasp at the realization. He looks at the girl and yells "Hinata, what do you know about Hinata?"

The girl smiles and says "In about four hours from now, she will be sent from this wispy world into the black void of nothingness. Unless, of course, you can save her." A look of determination appears on Naruto's face as he says "Of course I will, I'll never let my precious people be hurt. NEVER. So, do you know where she is or will you even tell me to begin with?" The girl walks over and presses her finger against his forehead. Immediately, the information is known to Naruto as he stumbles back. "You better hurry as it will take almost as much time to reach her as the time she has remaining."

With out a second thought, Naruto rushes away towards Hinata and a date with destiney. The girl watches him and says "Well, I got things moving again. Now, lets see how Spaegel handles what this will bring about." And with that, she vanishes.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A/N2: quick question, who would you think will win the fight between Naruto, Goku, or Ichigo.

next time: More fighting, Shel kicks Spae into the fight (literally), and Unending vs Akatsuki begins

next Spiral Theater: What would have happened if Kiba and Shino had Shelendria tell them they're fortunes?


	15. Uncontrolled Aggression

I don't own the disclaimer, ha

A/N: For the time being, I'll only be focusing on writing Precious Bonds and Spiral Traversed in order to finish them by the end of the month. Once both are done, I'll release Our Secret pt.3: Miracle. After that, I'll only focus on Minato till it's finished and get You're Not Alone up to the chapter before the Chunin Exam arc begins.

Beyond that, I'm currently debating what story I'll do next (since Resonator's and the sequel to Precious Bonds and Resonance Lore won't be starting till late May or early June. Should I do:

Rave Master Naruto: Naruto, while running from a mob one day, stumbles into the old Namikaze compound and finds a secret room that contains the Key Rave and Plue, thus starting his journey as the third Rave Master who must stop the return of the Dark Bring.

NaruHina's Hesitant, Up and Down Love Stories: A collection of short stories (up to 15 chapters long) and one shots all gathered together in one neat package with ratings varying from K-M.

Fountain of Memories: Set in modern times and inspired by all those Japanese dating sim computer games. Naruto returns to Leaf Village after a six year absence to stay with his cousin Ino and her parents for the rest of his school life. Along the way, he meets Hinata and several other girls who he will find himself having a major influence over. Will be released on NaruHina and NaruIno pairings at first with NaruTen, NaruMoegi, and ? possibly later on. The first twelve chapters will be the same, then the story will branch off to focus on his relationship with the girl from that pairing. (See my story "Under a Mistletoe" chpt.2 for an edited for length version of the first chapter.)

As for which one I'll do first, I'd like all you reviewers to let me know. Which ever one I do start next will begin either in May or when I either finish Minato or get You're Not Alone where I plan on taking a stop break.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.15: Uncontrolled Aggression

Naruto, Ichigo, and Goku faced each other down as they each took a moment to check each others new forms out. The tension in the air was so thick, it could be cut with a knife. As the other Resonator's present watched in anticipation, wondering who would make the first move. Suddenly, Ichigo vanished and reappeared next to Naruto. Naruto turned to attack, but Ichigo disappeared again, then appeared and disappeared over and over at different spots at such speed, it looked as if Ichigo was standing in 20 spots at once. Unsure of were the attack would come from, Naruto braced himself for it.

Ichigo suddenly appeared before Naruto, swinging his zanpukto into Naruto's gut and sent him flying back into several rocks. Ichigo turned to see Goku powering up another Kamehameha Wave and was preparing to dodge when Goku vanished and reappeared right next to him and fired his Warp Kamehameha at Ichigo. Using his speed, Ichigo managed to swing his sword around quick enough to intercept the attack and he found himself being sent flying back a good mile before he could dispel the attack.

Goku smiled and was about to continue when he felt another attack coming. He turned to see the Rasen-Shuriken only a few feet away. Goku raised his hands and released a Kai blast to try and block the attack, but the attack kept moving closer, though slower now. Realizing he was losing ground, Goku yelled "Super Kaio Ken." He was immediately surround by red/orange colored flames as the Kai attacks power increased. He managed to release enough energy to dispel the attack only to see Naruto rush him which led to the two of them throwing and dodging/blocking punches at a mind numbingly fast speed.

Up in the crowed, everyone was cheering as the fight heated up. They cheered even more when Ichigo shot in which led to a super high speed clash between the three fighters that was creating powerful, explosive shock waves to be heard and felt across the area. "I must say Hinata, Naruto sure can hold his own out there. I'm impressed" said Rukia as she observed the fight with great interest. Hinata nodded happily as she said "Naruto has always been able to give everyone a surprise. It was always easy since our village really never treated him like his life was worth anything when we were younger."

Orihime looked at her with a shocked expression and asked "What do you mean?" Hinata looked down sadly as a tear escaped her eyes as she said "He lived a very painful life. Once this fight is over, I'll tell you all about it and about our world." The two girls nodded while Renji demanded to see limbs fly. Near by, Gendo Ikari observes the fight and wonders if there something about them he could use for improving the EVA's as well as the pilots.

"Well Spae, they're looking good out there now, huh?" asked Washu as she busied herself on her freaky partially transparent computer system. Spae nods and says "We should consider having them be made into an A class team as the three of them together might be able to take down the Unending's No.5. Kelalbelse." It's at this time Shel decides to act on her plan. "And I got an idea that will really test their abilities." Spae looks at her confused and ask "And what would that be?" He gets his answer as a hole appears in the barrier and before he can object, Shel flings him with her foot into the battle field.

Naruto, Goku, and Ichigo's fight stops as they see Spae nose dive into the ground hard. "Hey, what's going on?" Naruto ask while looking at his challengers. Both Goku and Ichigo shrug as they walk over to Spae. After getting up, Spae looks to Shel and yells "And what the hell was that for. That hurt ya know." Shel laughs as she says "Aww, quite your wining, ya big baby. Both me and Washu think this will be a good thing for everyone involved. OK, Ichigo and Naruto and Goku, we will now change the rules of this game. Instead of last man standing wins, who ever kicks Spae's butt and gets him to admit defeat or knocks him out wins. And you can name your prize, too."

Spae sweat drops at hearing this and looks back at the others. He then looks back at Shel and screams "THAT'S TOTAL BULL SHIT. YOU THINK I CAN ACTUALLY WIN AGAINST THE THREE OF THEM? EVEN I"M NOT THAT GOOD." Ichigo nods and says "I agree with Spaegel here. That does seem unfair. Wouldn't it be better if we just took him one at a time for a preset amount of time and see if any of us three can beat him then?" Washu thinks for a moment before saying "Nope, I like this idea better. Plus, it allows me to finally get some good data on Spaegel's abilities when he's actually at a real disadvantage. So start your fighting."

Goku shakes his head and says "Sorry, this is not my style for a friendly fight. So I'm dropping out." Naruto nods and says "Me too, I won't fight this kind of battle when its suppose to be friendly." Washu sighs and says "Well, then I guess I'll have to use this then." She reveals a small device with a button on top as she smiles evilly. Shel looks at her and ask "What is that and what will it do?" "Oh, this little thing will just activate the special program inside the monitoring devices I'm having the boys wear to get data on them stored in my computer."

Shel becomes worried as she knows how Washu thinks. "So what is this...program you speak of?" Washu laughs as she says "Well, you know how Haru Glory, the Rave Master, has those ten magic swords?" Shel nods, fearing where this is going. "Well, the program in question is based on the special function of his ninth sword, the Sacrifar (Blood lust Sword). That sword, once activated, seals away all emotions with the exception of aggression. And the longer it's active, the more aggressive and powerful Haru becomes. This program works the same way. This will make them want to fight."

"Umm, but doesn't that sword also cause the user to not be able to tell the difference between friend and foe? Won't they actually try and kill him?" asked Shel with a very worried voice. Washu shrugs and says "Sure, I guess. Hey, trust me, I'll make sue to turn it off before they actually kill him." And with that, Washu presses the button. After a moment, Naruto and Ichigo and Goku's eyes become distant as the device does it's job. Instinctively, Spae reaches into his pocket and grasp the Reson Tear and readies to use it. "OK guys, what happens now?" asked Spae.

He gets his answer as Ichigo shoots forward and starts slashing his sword at high speed at Spae who immediately starts bobbing and dodging and ducking every which way in order to avoid being hit. He manages to catch Ichigo off guard during one swing and delivers a kick to the gut, which causes Ichigo to stumble. Pushing his hands into Ichigo's chest, Spae yells "Novus Gravagia" which blows Ichigo off the ground and sends him flying back several hundred meters. Spea turns to see Goku appear before him and Goku yells "Solar Flare." The piercing light blinds Spae as Naruto rushes in with a Sage Rasengan and slams it into Spae's chest, sending him flying.

Despite the pain that's coming from his chest, Spae manages to correct his angle in mid air and lands on his feet, coming to a dirt flinging halt. After wincing from the pain as he checks to see how badly he was hit and glad to see he was spared any real damage, he looks to see a Kamehameha shooting towards him. "Novus Rella" he shouts as a magic barrier appears before him which blocks the attack. Ichigo rejoins Naruto and Goku and the three of them start to move towards Spae. Fusing the Reson Tear to his right hand, Spae yells "Time for resonation, I call forth the giga surge lance: Furies Bolt."

Immediately, the golden lance appears in his hand as electrical pulses rush around it. Spae looks at he attackers and says "OK, you guys want me, then come and get me." And with that, Naruto and Goku and Ichigo stop walking and start racing at top speed as the move in on Spae. They break away from each other and attack him from three different angles at once. Up on the stands, Renji comments "Hey, I think I know what he's got planned. I wonder if he;ll have enough magia though to pull it off?" Hinata looks at him and ask "Magia?" "Magia is the name of the magic power used in his world, much like your world uses Chakra, Goku's uses Kai, and the Soul Reaper's use Reshie (sp?)" says Ed Elric as he looks over at Hinata.

As they attack, Spae dodges again before swinging the lance and manages to hit Goku on his right arm. He flips over Ichigo's attack, and hits him on his left shoulder with the lance. And finally, while Naruto tries to hit him with a Sage Rasengan, Spae ducks and gets him along the leg. The three come at Spae from a different angle and Spae jumps high into the air as he chicks the lance at them. The moment the lance leaves his hand, it transforms into pure golden lightning that shoots down towards his attackers. They try to dodge, but the lightning splits into three parts and follows them and hits. The explosion caused by this sends Naruto, Ichigo, and Goku slamming into the ground.

As more cheers erupt from the onlookers, Renji sighs and says "Damn, I was hoping he'd use "that" power. Oh well, the fight isn't over yet." Rukia shakes her head and says "Come on Renji, do you really think he'd use the "Ra-Zin" in a battle were he isn't fighting an enemy?" Hinata looks at them and thinks 'Ra-Zin? Whats that?' But before she can ask, a warning alarm goes off. "Whats happening Washu?" asked Shel as she looked at the red haired girl. Washu immediately starts typing with her computer and her face immediately pales. "Oh, this can't be good."

"What's wrong?" asked Zelda as she joined them. "Some one is hacking into the computer system and is doing something weird." Gendo gets up and looks at Spike and Jet and says "Go check the computer core and see if anyone is in there that shouldn't be." The two men nod as they quickly leave the room with Ed, Al, and Winry following after them. Suddenly, three loud and piercing cries echo through the area. Everyone turns their attention back to the battle to see Naruto and Ichigo and Goku shaking violently. "Washu..." Shel ask as Washu continues typing.

"Oh, this isn't good. A virus has been entered into the system and its messing with the the aggression program and the barrier program" says Washu as her face becomes very pale. "What does that mean?" asked Orihime. Before she can answer, a massive release of energy draws their attention's back to the fight again as Goku transforms into Super Saiyan 3 mode, Ichigo hollowfies as his Hollow mask appears, and Naruto enters Demon Sage mode. "The aggression program has been sent into over drive and I can't shut it off." Shel face is filled with fear as she sees the now out of control Resonator's looking menacingly at Spae, then she says "Open the barrier now and let Spae out. They're more than he can handle now."

Washu nods and types in several commands, then turns back and says "I can't. The virus is keeping the barrier active." Everyone quickly looks back at the battle and sees Spae being attacked by all three at once. He tries to defend, but is blown back by the tri-assault they unleash. Worse is that the lance is shattered in the process, its pieces glow before shooting back into the Reson Tear. 'Damn, now I'll have to spend several days repairing it. If I survive that long.' He's drawn from his thoughts as he sees something that scares even him.

Naruto is gathering energy for a Feral Blast, Goku is building up a Kamehameha, and Ichigo is preparing to unleash his Getsuga Tensho. Seeing this, Shel yells "Washu, we need that barrier down now." "I know, I know, i'm working on it." says Washu as she types frantically. Hinata screams out "No Naruto, don't do it" while Rukia screams "Spaegel, get out of there." But it's to late as the three attacks launch simultaneously. Coming at him faster than he can dodge, Spae raises both his hands in front of him and yells "Novus Rella-sito." A much denser energy barrier appears before him as the three attacks hit.

The explosion is massive as the whole ground shakes violently. For a few seconds which feels like an eternity, everyone hold their breaths. Then from the smoke, Spae's body comes flying out, slamming into the ground several meters away and and rolls for a few more feet before he come to a stop. He remains motionless as the others see what state he's in. Spae lies there unmoving and unconscious, his clothes having been mostly shredded and his body covered in blood, cuts, burns, dirt, and other such things. And worse of all, he doesn't appear to be breathing.

"No, Spaegel" Shel cries out at seeing him like this. It gets worse when Naruto, Goku, and Ichigo appear and start advancing on his unmoving form. "Washu, we need in there NOW" screams Shel. "Damn, I still can't get the barrier down. But I think I can at least deactivate the aggression program on at least one of them. But if I'm wrong, then it will make things even worse." Shel nods and says "Do it, and release Goku if possible. He can use his Instant Transmission to get Spae out here so Orihime can use her time regression technique to heal him."

Washu nods and enters the commands, then says "OK everybody, say your prayers and hope this works." And with that, she presses the final button to activate the new command.

(Hidden Rain Village)

Seven of the nine were gathered in the large meeting room awaiting Pain's orders. The only ones not present physically were Itachi and Kisame who were on a mission already that needed to be done, though they were present in holo-image being sent. Finally, Pain called for their attention. "The time has come and our waiting has finally come to an end. We will now begin gathering the nine and extract the bijuu from there bodies so we can create the weapon for our ideal world." This got the others looking at each other before Sasori spoke up.

"What of the nine tails container? Wasn't he killed over a year ago?" Zetsu looks at him and says "No, he recently appeared alive and well back in the Hidden Leaf Village. His current location is unknown but I will find him soon." "So, who will be sent to capture who?" asked Deidara as he played with some clay. Pain spoke out and said "Itachi and Kisame have already set out to obtain the first target. Konan, hand them the papers on their targets so they can be ready for the coming fights." Konan nods as she moves around and hands off the information.

"Pain, if there's nothing else, me and Kisame will begin the capture" said Itachi. Pain nods and Kisame says "Bought time, I'm starting to get bored." And with that, their images vanish. Pain is about to say one final thing when a village guard comes running in. Konan shoots before him and demands "Why do you interrupt an important meeting between your master's?" The man looks towards Pain and says "I'm sorry great one, but there is a situation at the main gate."

Pain looks at him and ask "What is this situation?" "Three figures have appeared and attacked the gate guards. Two men and a woman forced their way inside and when the guards tried to stop them, they were killed immediately. The three seem to have unknown powers that the guard can't seem to counter." Pain nods and says "Good work informing me of this. Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, and Kakuzu, go and deal with them before you leave and make it quick. Tobi, you and Konan come with me" said Pain as they all nodded.

Not far away, another group of guards charge the Unending as Heiser yells "Troqua" sending the beam of energy out and killing them. "Hmm, I'd expect a greater challenge but this is rather....disappointing." Requa looks around and sees several Rain nin rushing her and she says "Vreswada" wich causes the air around them to distort and crushes them quickly. "I actually have to agree. I'd like to see a challenge for once. Suddenly, Vamio grins as he sniffs the air and says "Goody, goody, I can smell fresh blood approaching. Blood that is to my liking, oh yes. My liking indeed."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Spiral Theater

Gasser: What's a "wispy world" mean, anyways?

Beauty: Who knows, I never try to understand those cryptic things. Makes my head hurt

Keyote: All good things get revealed in time. Now, on with the showing

Beauty: Today, we find out what Kiba and Shino's fortunes would have been if they had met Shelendria

Gasser: Maybe we should ask her ours as well

Keyote: I already know my, and it's rather bleak. Well, lets begin

Showing 4: Dogs and Bugs

Kiba entered the tent and immediately started drooling at the site of the girl before him. 'Heh, just watch me Akamaru as I put the good old Inazuka charm on her and wisk her away with me.' Shel looks up and sighs while thinking 'Oh great, another guy who thinks he's a top dog. Guess I'll have some fun while I can.' She smiles and says "Welcome, honored vict...I mean, guest. I'm guessing you want a fortune told?" Kiba moves forward and sits before her and says "Why, yes I do. I'd like to know what my future holds with you, beautiful."

Shel sighs as she looks at him and says "Well, let me look into my crystal ball and says without a seconds waiting "Well, it says here that you need to take a bath. Seriously kid, most girls don't like the scent of dog piss on their guys at any time." Kiba grins as he says "Oh, I'm sure you can get use to...hey, I do NOT smell of dig piss. Do I?" Shel laughs and says "Sorry to burst your bubble boy, but you do. Also, I'm the kind of girl who wants to have a full course meal and you, quite frankly, wouldn't even qualify as an appetizer. But as for your future, I can say this. Both you and your dog there will become much closer. Very, very close."

Kiba jumps for joy as he says "You hear that Akamaru, we're going to be even closer friends. Come on, lets go." And with that, they exit the tent. 'Yeah, I here that the whole man/dog love thing is all the rage these days snicker?' Shel thinks to herself. Just then, Shino walks in and without wasting even a moment, she says "Quite fooling yourself, you love that dog kid. The sooner you realize it, the sooner you'll find happiness. That is, if you don't mind sharing him with his little puppy?" Shino looks at her for a moment before turning and exiting.

Just then, and elderly gypsy woman enters from the back and says "Who are you? Have you been ready fake fortunes to people?" Shel laughs as she gets up and says "Sorry, I always like to tease people." And with that, she exits and runs into Spae. "Hey, what's up partner?" Shel wraps herself around his arm as they walk off into the fair and says "Oh, you know me, just having fun at the expense of others." Spae sighs and wonder's for the millionth time why he's stuck with her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Next time: SS3 Goku vs 6 tailed Naruto

Next Spiral Theater: Cloud Sanctuary at sunset


	16. Out of Control

Sakura doesn't own Naruto, she just like to beat him senseless for no GOOD reason

A/N: Spiral Theater will be ending it's run around chapter 22 or in chapter 22, give or take.

Rave Master Naruto will begin it's run Friday, May 1 here on Fan-Fic. It will be rated "T". More to be revealed in chpt.1

Sorry for the delay, been kind of busy this week. Precious Bonds next chapter should be out Sunday.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.16: Out of Control

For a moment that felt like an eternity, everyone held their breath as they waited to see if Washu had at least managed to bring Goku out of the aggression mode. However, it seemed to have failed as he, Ichigo, and Naruto continued to slowly advance on the downed and unmoving Spaegel. "Oh man, this isn't going to be pretty, right Mr. Zelgadis?" asked Amelia as she clung to the arm of the blue faced humanoid chimera. He sighed as he lookes at her and said "Oh really, you don't say?" Lina sighed and said "Come on you two, now isn't the time for this." Goury, Zelos, and Naga nodded in agreement.

"Washu, you need to do something" said Shelendria as she was really starting to panic. Washu rapidly tapped on her keyboard as she raced to find a solution to the problem. "I know, I know, I just wish I knew what was causing this problem." It was then that Vegeta had an idea. It was crazy, but it just might work. "Hey Kakarot, dinner's ready" he shouted at the top of his lungs. For a second, nothing happen until...."What, really Vegeta?" asked Goku as he came to his senses. Everyone looked at Vegeta who said "What? I can't help it if he's that easy to manipulate."

Goku immediately realized what had happened as well as seeing Spae on the ground. Moving quickly, he grabbed Naruto and Ichigo by their collar's and flung them back hard, sending them flying about a hundred feet back. Goku quickly moved to Spae's side and saw just how bad he really was hurt. "Sorry Spae, I couldn't stop myself." Just then, Naruto and Ichigo appeared on either side of him, rushing in to attack him. Goku quickly placed one hand on Spae while the other he brought to his face and pressed his index and middle fingers to his forehead and used his Instant Transmission to get them to safety.

They appeared next to Orihime who immediately summoned her three healing faeries and started to work on Spae. Shel ran over and asked "How is he?" Orihime remained silent for a moment before saying "Not good, the combination of Kamehameha, Getsuga Tensho, and the Feral Blast really did a number on him. His barrier spell help him just enough to save him from being killed. But whether or not I can heal him is 50/50 right now. I need to concentrate." Shel nodded as she remained close. "Guys, we got trouble" said Afro as he entered the room.

Washu looked at him and asked "What else could be wrong now?" "Well, the system scanner's just detected the Unending appearing in that ninja world the newbies just came from. Three of them actually." Shel cursed and said "Renji and Rukia, I want you two to go on ahead and scout things out. Once things are clear here, we'll send in back up for the attack against them." They nodded as they got up and left. "I'll join them" said Afro as he left as well to follow. Just then, another warning alarm went off. "Washu, what's going on?" asked Goku.

"Damn, the agression program is amplifying the energy being sent to Naruto and Ichigo that was originally being given to you and it's making them even more violent." They could see that it was true as Naruto and Ichigo were going crazy and attacking each other more violently. "OK, I'll go back in and keep them calm till you can free them." Before Goku can teleport though, Vegeta walks up and says "You mean we, don't you Kakarot?" Goku nods and says "Right, lets do this." And with that, Goku and Vegeta teleport back into the battlefield.

Upon appearing, Vegeta says "OK, I'll take Ichigo and you Naruto." Goku nods as they both go Super Saiyan 2 and charge forward. Just as they are about to hit, Naruto and Ichigo break from their fight and send a punch straight into their opponent's faces, sending them flying back. As they pick them selves up, Goku says "Whoa, they can sure hit. And their speed is incredible too." Vegeta smirks and says "Your just going soft. I'm actually looking forward to this fight." Charging up, the two SS2's rush in and begin a frenzied battle with Naruto and Ichigo.

As Orihime continued her work, she noticed something odd. "Hey Shel, something seems off with Spaegel." Shel looks at her and ask "What do you mean Orihime?" Thinking for a moment, Orihime says "Well, I'm not quite sure. His body seems to be healing itself all on it's own, though my actions are helping out. It's almost as if he has a natural healing talent. Has he ever said anything about having something like that?" Shel's face paled for just a second before she shook her head and said "No, not that I'm aware of. Maybe your just doing better job at healing him." But the truth was, she knew what was going on here.

_**The POISON has become a part of him. Someday, he will become like me. An Untainted King, an everlasting force of nature!**_

'Could it be the Poison? We had hoped that it would be sealed away forever. But, what if it's....' Shel couldn't finish her thoughts. That battled had nearly killed them and their friends. Even Spae's power and status as the Rhine Knight had done little good. The only reason that they had one was because Spae had been forced to use the forbidden power of his Reson Tear, a power he never wanted to use again. Clearing her mind of those thoughts, she returned her focus on just watching. Hinata, on the other hand, had noticed and wondered 'What's wrong with Shel? Is there something she's not telling us?'

Vegeta dodged a swing of Ichigo's sword, then delivered a punch into Ichigo's gut. Ichigo stumbled back for just a moment before he jumped away and unleashed a Getsuga Tensho right at Vegeta. "Please, you think that will work on the Saiyan prince? Let's see how you like this; Galic Gun." Vegeta fires a blast of purple energy right at Ichigo's attack. The two energy waves collide, creating a powerful blast that covers the area in a dense cloud of dust. As Vegeta covers his eyes and shields himself from the dust, he squints his eyes as to see Ichigo.

'Damn, where did that Reaper disappear to?' thinks Vegeta as he looks around. He suddenly senses something from behind him. He turns only to see Ichigo at point blank range with his index and middle fingers pointed at Vegeta's chest. "Cero" says Ichigo as a beam of black energy shoots from Ichigo's fingers and hits Vegeta straight center in his chest. The blast sends him flying back, slamming him into a massive rock face. After a moment, Vegeta stirs as he groans from the pain. Though the attack didn't blast thru his body, it did cut a little into him and and he was now bleeding badly.

"Damn, I got careless. I really need to work on that" says Vegeta to himself as Ichigo appears above him. Bringing his sword into contact with Vegeta's body, Ichigo says in a distant voice "Now, lets see the Saiyan prince beg for mercy." And with that, Ichigo stabs his sword into Vegeta's left shoulder, pulls it out, then stabs him in another is trying his hardest to remain in control knowing that Ichigo is not himself. 'I can bare this, I am a Super Saiyan after all. I will endure this pain and then one day, I'll get my payback.'

Meanwhile, Goku continues to dodge every one of Naruto's attacks as he keeps moving. 'I can't fight back. I don't want to risk hurting Naruto for something he can't control' thinks Goku as he jumps away from a sudden Rasengan attack by Naruto. Suddenly, Naruto reaches into his pocket and pulls out some pellets and throws them onto the ground, creating a smoke screen. Taking a deep breath, Goku blows the smoke away to reveal Naruto and a Shadow Clone creating a Rasen-Lance. Naruto charges forward and tries to hit Goku with the Lance, but Goku dodges the attack and forces Naruto to send the attack into the ground, causing it to go off.

Goku watches as Naruto is enveloped by the massive dome of out of control lightning strikes. When the attack ends Naruto lays there unmoving. As Goku goes to check on him, he sees Vegeta being tortured slowly by Ichigo's sword stabs. Rushing over to where they were, Goku throws a punch that hits Ichigo's hollow mask, shattering it, and sending him flying back onto the ground unconscious. "Hey, you OK Vegeta?" Vegeta picks himself up and looks at Goku with a less than happy look. "What do you think, you clown? There's no way something like that could even hurt me. I didn't even feeling him stabbing and cutting me."

Goku tries to not laugh as Vegeta grumbles something about needing some painkillers. Just then, they hear Washu say over the intercom "OK, I can now undo the aggression mode on Ichigo. Deactivating.....NOW." They both look to see the device on Ichigo stop flashing. Breathing a sigh of relief, they're about to move and check on Naruto when they hear a feral scream. They both turn and see Naruto as what appeared to be tails made of energy started to grow from his body. "Oh, that can't be a good sign" said Goku and Vegeta looked at him and said "Oh really, you think?"

Hinata saw what was happening and yelled "Guys, get out of there. All the aggression energy is now being sent into Naruto which is causing his demon side to awaken." Goku is about to use Instant Transmission, but Vegeta stops him and says "You get Ichigo out of here. I wanna stay and see what Naruto is about to do here. Might be a good challenge." Goku looks at him for a moment before saying "OK, just don't get carried away." And with that, he gets Ichigo out of there, leaving Vegeta to fight Naruto alone.

Goku appears right next to Orihime and places Ichigo on the ground before saying "Don't worry, he's going to be just fine. He just needs some rest. How's Spae?" Orihime looks at Spae with some amazement on her face. "Better than I would have thought he'd be, all things considered. I should have him fully healed in another 10 minutes." Hearing this actually worried Shel as it meant that her fears might be coming to pass. Back on the battle field, Vegeta watches in wonder as Naruto gives off a powerful feral scream as his body is completely covered in a massive chakra dome.

After a few moments, the dome fades and reveals Naruto's 6 tailed form. The skeleton of the fox hanging loosely over it's body as it looks at Vegeta and gives him a low, menacing growl. Vegeta smirks as he says "This is quite an interesting transformation you have. I look forward to fighting it." Vegeta launches himself forward at Naruto as he fires off a Big Bang Attack at Naruto. The creature grins as it plants three tails into the ground and releases a roar of such ferocity that it completely disperses the attack easily.

"What the devil?" says a stunned Vegeta as he lands before Naruto who unleashes a barrage of chakra claws at his opponent. Vegeta dodges them and manages to get away. Looking back, he sees Naruto gathering energy for his high density chakra blast and decides to match power with power. Channeling everything he has into his own attack, Vegeta fires off a second Big Bang Attack. "Vegeta, NO" yells Goku as he warps back in there only to see something unexpected. Naruto's attack fires off and the two energy waves collide...and Naruto's blast clear thru Vegeta's and hits the surprised Saiyan prince, creating a deafening explosion.

Goku rushes to Vegeta and sees something he'd never expected. Vegeta managed to dodge most of the attack, but is now missing his entire left arm which was caught in the attack. "Vegeta, are you all right?" asked a concerned Goku. Vegeta coughs up blood before saying "Sure, that was nothing. I can keep.....going...on...." Vegeta can't finish as he passes out from the blood loss. Goku is about to get him out of there when Naruto slams into him and the two are sent flying across the field. Goku finds himself pinned down as Naruto's 6 tailed form gives off a feral roar before lowering its head and biting into Goku's shoulder.

"Naruto, NO" screams Hinata as she watches this, tears pooling from her eyes at seeing her love like this. Shel looks to Washu and yells "You better hurry before we have to tell Chichi that her hubby is dead." Washu is working frantically, sweat pouring off her forehead as she says "I know, I know. I'm working as fast as I can." Realizing that he'll die, Goku is left with liitle choice as he goes Super Saiyan 3, the transformation blowing Naruto off him. Breathing heavily from the pain coming off his shoulders, he says "OK, I might need to get rough here." Drawing back his hands, Goku fires off a Kamehameha at Naruto who smiles as he opens his mouth and absorbs the attack.

"What the...? He can actually do stuff like that?" says and amazed Goku. But then things start to get even worse as 6 tailed Naruto starts to grow as more chakra wraps around his body. The sphere of chakra grows bigger till it's reached a massive size. For just a moment, it remains as is till 8 chakra tails explode from the side and the sphere collapses as 8 tailed Naruto emerges. Hinata pails at the sight. His height is now equal with that of the Fox's and his body is all muscle, only missing the outer skin and the fur. The 8 tailed roars as it then charges Goku. It starts releasing wave after wave of attacks against Goku who dodges all of them as he launches another energy wave. The tails shoot around and negate the attack as the beast continues to get closer.

'Crap, I don't have any other choice but to use THAT move. I'll just have to be careful about where I hit him at as I don't want to kill him' thinks Goku as he launches into the air. After a moment, Naruto jumps after him as Goku powers up his strongest attack. Moving forward at Naruto, Goku moves his right hand before his and yells "Super Dragon Fist." Goku's hand is surrounded by a golden glow that takes on the shape of the Eternal Dragon as he moves towards Naruto who is coming at him with another chakra blast being built up. As the two are just seconds from colliding, Spae's eyes shoot open and he vanishes.

An explosion stronger than any before erupts from the point of contact as the entire sub-space is filled with blinding light. Everyone looks away and wonders what happened. When the light fades, they see Goku and the 8 talied Naruto both being held in place by a fully healed Spae who's holding two swords in his hands. Hinata notices that one is the Ever Radiance, but the other is new to her. The blade is a purplish color and is emitting a blue/purple like glow. "Shel, what happened and what's that new sword he's holding along with Ever Radiance?" asked Hinata.

"You idiot, you just got healed then you pull a stunt like that. I SHOULD KILL YOU" screams Shel as she looks at Spae herself. She then looks at Hinata and says "Huh? Oh, right, you wouldn't know now would you. Spae teleported in with a move that's similar to what Goku used. And that sword is the Black Light: the phantom darkness sword. It uses darkness as it's power and can also create a glow about it that looks similar to the light given off by a black light bulb, hence the name. He'll often times use Black Light and Ever Radiance together because they are a powerful combination as you just saw."

Goku blinks as Spae looks at him and says "Goku, don't you think that the Dragon Fist is a little to extreme to be used against an ally?" Goku looks down and says "I guess your right. I just lost myself in the fight is all." Spae gives him a smile and says "Don't worry about it, things like that happen to the best of us. Luckily, I woke up soon enough to stop you from putting a hole in Naruto. Speaking of which..." They both look at Naruto who's body starts to glow as he returns to normal. They both float down to stand by the now normal Naruto.

Just then, they here Washu shout "Eureka, I did it. Aggression mode and battle barrier are now DEACTIVATED." And with that, they barrier appears and flickers for a second before fading out and the light on Naruto's transmitter on his neck stops blinking and falls off. After a moment, Naruto opens his eyes and looks at Goku and Spae and says "Sorry Spae, I couldn't control myself." Spae shakes his head and says "Don't worry man. There's only two people to blame here, Shel and Washu. Speaking of which...." Spaegel then shouts out to them before shooting into the air and starts to chase them with his swords flinging energy blast at them.

Hinata rushes up and hugs Naruto with all her strength as she cries into his shoulder. Naruto brings a hand to her back and rubs it affectionately. "It's OK Hinata, I'm all right as you can see and feel." Hinata nods as she sobs and says "I know Naruto. I still can't help but think about how close it seemed like that I could lose you." As they held each other, Goku asked "So Naruto, do you remember everything that happened?" Naruto nods as he says "Yeah, and I also met my dad too." This gets Hinata and Goku to look at him in confusion.

After everyone has returned to the stands (and Spae stopped trying to kill Shel and Washu), everyone gathers around as Orihime starts working on Vegeta. "So, will he be OK?" asked Goku. Orihime nods as she says "It will take several hours to restore his lost arm, but he'll be back to his usual....charming self soon enough." Everyone nods as Washu's computer appears and goes off. "Hey, it's from Winry" she says. The screen comes up and Washu says "So, did you guys figure out what the problem was?"

Winry nods and says "Yes, it would appear that someone broke into the data core and hacked a virus into the system. We don't know how they did it, but we did discover one thing. Whoever did it was using the governments data link to the system." This caused Spae, Shel, and Washu to pale. "Oh, that can't be a good sign" said Shel. Spae shakes his head and says "Well, it would appear that our enemies within the government are trying to cause us trouble so as to force us under their personal control. Bastards!" Washu nods and says "Understood, I'll be there in a minute to help out in finding out how they got in."

With that, Washu leaves to go aid them. Spae looks at Naruto and Hinata and says "Well, while Washu and the others are dealing with the trouble, do you guys feel like going home for a while?" They both nod as Naruto says "Sure, we can't let the Unending cause trouble back home. Plus, I might get a shot at the guy who tried to kill Hinata if he's there." Hinata nods at wanting to go as well. (After they got back with the others, Shel related the situation with the Unending to Spae and Naruto)

As they leave to head to the gate room, Hinata ask "Spae, are you sure your feeling up for this? I mean, you did get injured pretty badly back there." Spae gives her a smile and says "Don't worry about me, I'm feeling just fine. Plus, Orihime's healing power can't be beat." As they walk, Shel leans in and whispers into Spae's ear and ask "Are you sure? Shouldn't we have you checked to make sure THAT hasn't been released in any way?" Spae looks at her and whispers "We'll do that after we get back. Right now, we have more important things to worry about."

Just then, Goku runs up and says "Hey, wait for me." Spae stops and looks at him and says "Goku, you stay here and wait till Vegeta is back to full health and Ichigo wakes up. Once that happens, then the three of you and Orihime come and join us. We'll already have Rukia, Renji, and Afro there with us. You guys will be the back up. And will try to save you guys a bad guy to fight....maybe." Goku nods as he heads back to where Orihime and the others are while our team enters the gate room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Spiral Theater

Gasser: I didn't know Shino was gay?

Beauty: He isn't. That was just an OMAKE story. In the actual ST story, Hinata was the only one to see Shelendria that day. From what I hear, Shino and Kiba's sister Hana are dating. Rumor is she gets off on being covered in bugs

Keyote: OK, way TO much info there pinky

Beauty: PINKY? Whatever, today's Spiral Theater is taken from Resonance Lore

Gasser: According to this info, it's from the conclusion of the Dragons of the Sky arc which is arc 6 of 7 of the first act of RL

Keyote: True, true This is an important scene that I did in the story between Spaegel and Lunabelle who are the Naruto and Hinata of their world. Lets begin.....

Showing 5: Secret in Our Eyes

The sun was setting over the ancient ruins of the Cloud Sanctuary as Lunabelle Rimite made her way thru the ancient halls. So many things had happen since Silver Bird had arrived here on their mission, some were good but most were bad. The worst (at least for her) was that pain that Spaegel had to go thru when the man who had been a father figure to him had died in order to keep the secrets of the Sanctuary from being used for evil. She hadn't seen him since the team had succeeded in taking down Kailias, the self proclaimed Dragon King who sought the secrets of the Sanctuary for his sinister plans.

She had an idea about where he was. She knew that the others were worried about him as well and Sakuya had stated that she should be the one to go and talk with him, but Gordon and the others felt Luna was the right choice, much to Sakuya's annoyance over that. Luna soon arrived at her destination, the western terrace. She passed thru the arch and allowed herself to smile as she saw her crush sitting on the far side of the terrace garden, looking out over the expanses of sky and clouds that lay beyond the Sanctuary. "Spae, are you feeling OK?" she asked with concern in her voice.

Spae jumped and said "Oh, hey Luna. How long have you been here?" She blushed slightly as he looked at her. She wasn't sure why, but ever since she had met him that day in Coalient and when he had saved her from being kidnapped on the very mission that had led them to meet each other, she always felt warm and safe just by being with him. And when ever he looked at her, talked to her, she would blush slightly as her heart would speed up and she would find herself hanging on his every word. Well, she actually knew what was going on. She was falling for him hard and she was really liking it.

"Oh um, just now actually. Me and the others are worried about you. We know that Raoj's death must have hurt you bad and we all want you to know that we're here for you and that we will always be hear for you." He gives her a warm smile that causes her heart to flutter. He then looks back into the great expanse of sky and says "Thanks for worrying about me, really. But I'll be fine. Both me and Raoj knew this day would come. After all, both me and him come from a race that's cursed to die or so it would seem."

She looks at him confused and ask "What do you mean by that?" It was true that Spaegel had never said anything about his family or where he and Raoj had come from originally. In fact, she now realizes that she hardly knows anything about Spaegel except from their interactions. "It's actually beautiful isn't it, the sunset I mean?" She nods as she walks up and sits on the bench next to him as she also looks to where he's looking. "It really is" she says. "I used to hate sunsets because they always made me think of death, of an ending that cannot be stopped. But for some reason, I'm actually liking sunsets now. Strange huh?"

She shakes her head and says "No, not really. I guess sunsets can mean that an ending has come, but they also mean that a new beginning is also on the way. At least, that's how I feel about it anyways." He looks at her and nods and then says "As to your question, there's something I'd like you to know. But I need you to promise me that what I'm about to tell you will never be spoken of to anyone else, at least not for the time being." She nods and says "OK, I promise I won't say anything." Spaegel looks one last time at the sunset before turning back to her and says "Me and Raoj have been living a lie...."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

next time: The war in the Rain begins at last

next Spiral Theater: Secret in Our Eyes pt.2 (Resonance Lore info will be revealed)


	17. Raining Blood

I....don't think so!

In case you missed it, Spiral Traversed chpt.14 is the one where I revealed how Naruto learned about Hinata being in danger as a Spiral Theater segment.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.17: Raining Blood

Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu made there way thru the streets as they neared the main gate of the Rain Village. "Who do you think these invaders are?" asked Deidara as he took a small amount of clay into the mouth on his left hand to start molding it. "Who knows, but we have orders to eliminate them so it really doesn't matter" said Kakuzu as he looked at how all the people who saw them walk by looked at them as if they were heroes going off to battle. "What's wrong Hand Job, you scared of a little fight?" said Hidan with a laugh.

Deidara bolted in front of him and said "Are you saying I'm a...." Before he could finish, Hidan broke in and said "A cowardly piece of chicken shit, cock sucking trash? Maybe, you tell me." Before Deidara could upload some explosive clay on his fellow Akatsuki member, the massive tail from Sasori's puppet armor shot in between them. "That's enough, both of you. We have our own missions to deal with so lets get this little intruder problem over with." They growl at him, but turn away as they continue to walk.

Sasori moves to Kakuzu and ask "Would you like to exchange partners? They would seem to be better off with each other." Kakuzu looks at him and says "And would give us less of a headache in the long run as well. While tempting, we are paired up like this for a reason so we might as well get use to it." Just then, they hear a scream come from somewhere up ahead. Moving quickly, they soon arrive to see the three Unending standing in the center of the streets with a pile of dead bodies, both shinobi guards and civilians, laying all around them.

Kakuzu takes a step towards them and ask "Who are you and why have you come?" The answer didn't really matter as they were going to die regardless, but he should at least ask anyways in order to determine if they could be expecting more visits in the future. The lead male figure walked up and said "I am Heiser of the Unending and these two are my associates, Requa and Vamio. We have come to obtain the "Relic" that is hidden here." This caught the four Akatsuki members off guard. How could anyone know about THAT?

"How do you know about the treasure?" asked Deidara. Requa stepped forward and said "It's simple. We know what it really is and more importantly, we know what it's really meant to be used for. You fools don't have even the slightest clue about what it is you have." Sasori gave them a cold stare and asked "If that's true, then what IS it meant to be used for and how do you know of it?" Suddenly, Vamio jumped out in front of the others, his body seemingly twitching rather violently as he says "Enough talking, I need blood. Give me your blood."

Hidan steps out from the others and brings his massive three bladed scythe into his hands as he says "You guys stay out of this. I'll take care of these mother fuckers here and now." Heiser and Requa move away so as to not get in Vamio's way seeing how he tends to get a little crazy when the thirst comes over him. Grinning, Vamio says in a shaky voice "Bring it then, and give me your blood" saying blood with a scream as he charges forward. Hidan also shoots forward and the two make contact.

Hidan swings his scythe, but Vamio dodges it while trying to strike Hidan with his claw like fingers. After several quick seconds, Hidan manages to get Vamio along his right arm, drawing blood. Vamio stops and looks at the wound for a moment. Hidan, meanwhile brings the blade with Vamio's blood up and lick it. He then proceed to draw his circle around himself before steeping in it. "What you doing?" asked Vamio as his body twitches slightly. Hidan smiles as he brings out a large pole with the edges sharp and pointy. "You'll see, ya freak."

Hidan moves to poll to his face which has changed and become skull like as he slashes the tip of the pole over his cheek. The wound on his body fades quickly while an identical wound appears on Vamio's face. "Wha..." says Vamio as he brings his hand up and feels the sudden cut. "HMMM interesting ability he has, wouldn't you say Requa?" asked Heiser as he watches Hidan make several more cuts along his body which cause more to appear on Vamio.

Requa yawns and says "Not really? It can't beat Vamio's power." Hidan was rather enjoying the look of confusion on his opponents face as he continued his playing. "Hidan, quite goofing off over there and finish this. We have better things that need to be done now" said Kakuzu. Hidan turned and said "Shut up mother fucker. Can't I have some fun at least once and a while. The teachings do allow this from time to time after all. Fine, I'll end it." And with that, Hidan brings his weapon to his chest and impales himself on it. Vamio's eyes bulge before he collapses.

"Well, that was fun for what it was. So, who's next?" asked Hidan as he looked at the other two Unending. The answer he gets is not what he had expected. Vamio starts to laugh softly as he rises back to his feat. "Well, what an interesting power you have. I guess it will be worth taking after all." And with that, Vamio rolls up his right robe sleeths, revealing what appeared to be a black snake like tattoo on his arm. Drawing some blood, he presses it against the mark which causes it to glow. "How are you still alive and what is that?" asked Hidan as no one has ever survived that before.

Vamio looks at him and gives him a dark smile. The look in his eyes has changed. No longer crazy looking, but now dead serious. "I am Unending, kid. What, you think thats just a name. Well sorry to disapoint you, but it is also a truth. Now, seeing as how you fight with a scythe, this will make things fun. And now, BLOOD CRAVEN." The tattoo explodes off his skin and reforms around his hand revealing a single bladed scythe that's blade has a very jagged edge to it.

"Your scythe appears to be meant for slicing, mine is meant to shred on contact. Now, lets see what I can do to you." And with that, Vamio launches at him, faster than what he moved before. Hidan tries to move but is stunned a Vamio hits his neck and beheads him. "Rather disappointing, if I might say so." Hidan's eyes shoot open as he screams "What the fuck? How dare you cut off my fucking head pale piece of shit. Just you wait till I..." "I think not, smart mouthed kid. Now I understand what it was I was sensing earlier from you and that will make what I'm about to do worth my time."

Vamio holds his scythe out and a eye appears on it were the blade meets the metal handle. The eye begins to glow as blood begins to shoot from Hidan's body into the air, moves to Vamio's scythe, and runs along the blade all the way to the eye and is absorbed into it. Hidan is shocked to see his vision blurring as he ask "What the....what are you doing...." Vamio smiles and says "It's simple. Anything I cut with my scythe leaves a link between the scythe and my target. I can then suck their blood from their bodies and absorb them into the scythe, which in turn absorbs the blood into my own body. Then, until that person's blood is no longer in my system, I have any powers and abilities that they have at my disposal. Now, goodybye...mother fucker."

And with that, the blood leaving Hidan's body accelerates to a massive pace as Hidan's eyes go wide as his skin begins to sink inwards. Finally, his body collapses in on itself and breaks apart into dust. Smiling as the Blood Craven returns to being in his hand, he turns to his two teammates and says "Well, I'm full for the moment. You can have the others." Kakuzu blinks at what just happened. Did that guy really just kill the immortal Hidan. He had always believed it possible, but still... "We better take them out together. Something tell's me that they may be more trouble than they are worth."

Heiser and Requa step up and look at the remaining three over. "I'll deal with the blond, you can have fun with the other two" Requa says to Heiser. "Giving me two is very generous of you my dear. I love how you spoil me" says Heiser as he reveals his own right arm tattoo. They break away to attack their opponents. Deidara looks at the woman coming at him and says "Are you a fan of art?" She stops before him and says "Of course. I happen to be a great patron of the arts. Why do you ask?" Deidara sighs and says "I too am a patron of the arts which makes what I'm about to do all the more painful."

He thrust both his hands out, revealing the bizzare mouths on the palms. Immediately, clay spiders and scorpions start to emerge that rush towards Requa. She looks at this wirth some ammusment as she jumps over them and yells "Zizies." A ring of red energy shoots from her hand and hits the clay figures, causing them to explode. She lands and says "I see, you can create explosive pets thu a combination of the clay in that pouch and some weird power inside those special hands of yours. If I were you though, I'd pull out the big guns as a little showing like this won't impress a girl like me."

Deidara smiles and says "You want to see something that can take your breath away now, huh? Then give me a couple of minutes and I'll show you art like nothing you've ever seen." She nods and Deidara gets to work. Meanwhile, Kakuzu and Sasori get to either side of Hesier who looks at them with interest. He brings a finger up and draws blood, then places it along the tattoo and says "SILENT TORMENT." Immediately, a sword with a curvy blade appears in his hand. Sasori makes the first move as his tail shoots out in an attempt to gut Heiser, who dodges and strikes the tail. Sasori pulls the tail back and sees that though still intact, there is a weird looking mark where the blade hit.

"I see, so that really isn't the real you in there is it? I had a feeling that what you were was simply armor. I guess I'll just have to cut my way in to find the real you now, huh?" Sasori moves in and uses the device on his left arm to launch a volley of senbon at Heiser. He smirks as he points his index and middle fingers on both hands at Sasori and the senbon as he says "Azan." Two purple beams of energy, the same that had taken Naruto with a single hit a while back, shoot out and slam into the puppet armor, destroying all the senbon as it moved, and sent Sasori flying back and exploding.

Heiser turns to see Kakuzu who now has waht appears to be four hair beast next to him and laughs. "Well, I should have known that I would have to deal with multiples. Show me what you can do." The four hair beast rush him and start firing off wind, water, fire, and lightning attacks from their mask while Kakuzu launches earth attacks at Heiser. He swings the Silent Torment at the attaks and manges to despel them as he moves himself. The fire and wind ones do a combination attack that Heiser just barrelly dodges while water and lightning also fire off a combination that does hit.

The blast of electrified water knocks Heiser back and sends him to the ground as lightning arcs all around his body. "I've been around for a long time and I have learned how to fight as a perfect elemental master. You had no chance against me" says Kakuzu who looks at the down Hesier. Just then, Heiser shoots up and fires another Azan that hits a surprised Kakuzu dead center in his chest, causing him to collaspe to the ground dead. "Your not the only one with experi...." He stops as he sees one of the creatures rush over and fuse with Kakuzu's body, bringing him back to life.

As Kakuzu gets up, Heiser smiles and says "Ah, now I get it. You should know that I have very good hearing and I was wondering why I was getting five heartbeats coming from you when we met. Those five split among the beast as you created them and I thought that was the reason, but I can see the truth now. Even if you lose the heart in your main body, you can still live as long as one of these things still remain. I guess that means I have to kill you and them to win this." Just as he's about to move, Kakuzu makes a motion with his hand as the three remaining beast rush to him and relink with him.

Heiser watches as Kakuzu transforms into a massive haired creature with the three mask situated along his body. "I rarely you this form of my power, but you are a special case. Now, goodby." And with that, kakuzu starts firing off a massive volly of elemental attacks at Heiser who jumps and dodges them as he makes his way forward. Just as he makes it, Kakuzu manages to catch him with his hair and holds him in place as he fires off a deadly mixture of the four elements that he still has. The explosion knocks him back a ways as Heiser vanishes in the light created from the detonation.

"It seems I win yet again" says Kakuzu as he turns to go check on Sasori. Just as he takes his third step, a sharp pain shoots thru his chest as he looks to see a blade piercing thru his body. He turns his head to see Heiser, much of his skin melted away and revealing both muscle and bone beneath as he says "But....how?" Heiser grins as his injuries start to fade and says "Like Vamio said, we are Unending. Death is very difficult, if not impossible, for use to experience. And now, you will die."

To Kakuzu's surprise, he pulls the sword out and steps away. He turns to look at Heiser confused. ' Why is he just standing there?' he wonders. "What are you waiting for? Arent' you...." His question is stopped as the most unimaginable pain that he has ever experienced rushes thru his body. The feel of it is unlike any he's ever felt before, but the worst of all is, he can't speak to let it out. "I'm guessing you noticed the pain now as well as the fact that your voice has left you. That's the power of Silent Scream. It releases a venom into your body that eats away at everything inside, creating pain like nothing you've ever felt before and it keeps you from expressing that pain, making it even worse. Good by, old man."

Kakuzu feels the pain worsening as his body feels like its about to explode. "Oh, and you might be feeling like your about to explode by now. If you are, good. Because that is what's going to happen. Once the venom reaches maximum saturation with in the body, it will build up based on the power one has and it will cause them to explode right about..." He doesn't finish as Kakuzu's body jerks violently for a moment before going up in a powerful blast. "NOW" says Heiser as he watches Kakuzu fade away from the release of energy.

"I'm done. I hope it's to your liking" says Sasori as he unveils his creation. "Interesting style. What is it called?" asked Requa as she sees a dragon shaped creature with Deidara standing on it. "C4 Dragon, of course. It's made from special clay that I went to a great deal of trouble to make. It makes for a real bang in the art world." With that, the C4 Dragon rises into the air as Deidara rides along. Requa shoots after it and moves to attack while the dragon starts to shoot clay balls at her that explode in mid air when Deidara makes a hand sign.

She's hit by one which throws her back, but she moves again and manages to land atop the creature and tries to hit Deidara, who manages to dodge her attacks and makes anither hand sign that binds her feet to the clay dragon. "As much as I hate to do this, we are pressed for time...so, goodbye my dear." And with that, Deidara jumps down and makes another hand sign that causes the dragon to explode. He looks to see nothing but dust and Requa's clothes as the fall to the ground, the dust raining down around him. Deidara looks around and says "Hm, we got one and they got two. Hardly seems far now. Ah well, Hidan and Kakuzu wern't anything special anyways." "I agree" comes a voice that snaps Deidara back to being alert.

"Where are you?" he ask while looking around. "Why, I'm here with you, my friend. You see, unlike most of the other's in the Unending. I don't have an actual weapon, but a special gift. That gift being that my body can become dust at will and I can do all sorts of things while in this form. Including entering another person's body and controlling them to some extent." Deidara jerks around as he tries to regain control. He realizes that though he can still move himself, it's a lot harder now.

"I can't really make you do everything I want as long as he keep up enough of a struggle, but there are other things I can do with you. Things like....ahh, now I see. Your whole body is partly composed of that clay. Very interesting and a great opportunity to test an idea that I have." Deidara feels something happening with in his body as he says in a raspy voice "What...what are you...doing?" "Oh, just having myself a....blast." And that would be the last thing Deidara would ever hear as the explosive clay in his body goes up with a bang and him along with it.

The dust is scattered by the blast, but quickly reforms into a naked Requa. Hesier walks over and picks up her clothes and hands them to her. Vamio also joins them as she dresses. "Well, that was certainly a waste of time now was it?" Requa smiles and says "I don't think it's over yet." Before either Heiser and Vamio can ask what she means, they find themselves surrounded by a 100 puppets as a young man with red hair appears near one and smiles. "It looks like I'll have to get very serious now" says Sasori as his puppets all launch their attacks.

Meanwhile, several miles outside of Rain, a gate opens as Naruto and the others emerge. "Damn, we should have brought are rain cloaks" says Shelendria as she looks around. "So, we finally gonna see some real action. Now I finally get to see if all my training has been paying off" says Naruto as he looks towards the Hidden Rain Village. Hinata nods, then says "Hey, where are Rukia, Renji, and Afro?" Spaegel pulls out his RDC and rings them up. The moment he hears to piick up, his ears are assaulted by a barrage of cursing.

"Wha....hey, what's going on over there?" he yells into the device. He hears Rukia's voice as she says "Spaegel? Where are you?" "We're about twenty minutes away from the Rain Village were the signal is coming from. What about you?" Rukia is heard yelling something, followed by "Sorry, Renji and Afro are fighting over who screwed up. We landed off target and are about two hours from your location. Sorry, but you'll have to go it alone till we get there." Spae nods before saying "Understood, we'll try to save some action for you but don't take all day now."

With that, he places his RDC back into his pocket and says "Well, I guess it's just us four till help arrives. You guys ready?" They nod, then Spae says "OK, lets do this." And with that, the four start to run towards the Rain Village and the battle with the Unending.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Spiral Theater

Gasser: Man, the was way more serious than the previous ones

Beauty: Well of course it was, it's an important scene from that story after all

Keyote: And now you can read what happens next

Beauty: I wonder what the eye thing in the title means anyways

Gasser: Don't know, but I think we'll be finding out now

Showing 6: Secret in Our Eyes pt.2

Luna looked at Spaegel confused and asked "What do you mean by "living a lie"?" She saw him look down and realized that what ever it is must be something big if the normally cheerful Spaegel was reacting like this. Finally, he looked her in her eyes and said "Just watch and you'll understand. I'll understand if you hate me when this secret is out, but I at least want you to know the truth about me." She wanted to tell him that there was nothing that could ever make her hate him, but she decided to just watch as he brought his right hand up and covered his eyes as he whispered something she couldn't quite hear.

For just a moment, there was a small glow that came from his hand, or was it his eyes? She wasn't sure, she just sat there and waited for him to move. The glowing stopped as quickly as it had started and Spae removed his hand from his now closed eyes. "Ready?" he asked with a nervous voice. "Yes" she said in response as he slowly open his eyes. Upon seeing them, she gasped in surprise. Before, he had possessed regular green colored eyes, but now there was nothing regular about them.

First was that the pupil was now slightly smaller in appearance, but the big thing she noticed was that the iris, which was usually a larger sphere around the pupil, had changed to look like a ring or halo around his pupil and even more interesting was that instead of being green in color, his ring iris was now pure, shiny silver in color. Spae had expected to hear her say plenty of things, but not what she would actually say. "Spaegel, your eyes are beautiful."

He looked at her in amazement as she continued to look into his eyes, a look of astonishment and wonder written onto her face. "You mean, you don't hate me?" he asked. Now she was the one who was surprised as she said "Why would I hate you? I'll admit, I always thought that there was something different about you. But I never would have thought that you were from the Spiration race. But, why are your rings eyes silver? I always thought that silver only occurred in...." She stopped as it finally sunk in. Now she was looking at him in total shock.

"Now you figured it out. It's true that a Spiration has ring eyes, but the ring is always a normal color like blue, green, brown, etc. But silve only occurs in one race, the Cel-Druin's. You see, I am half Cel-Druin and half Spiration. Raoj was a full blooded Cel-Druin. That is the lie that we hid from everyone. Both me and him are from the most hated race in all the world as it was the Cel-Druin who chose to side with the Untainted King centuries ago and nearly destroyed the world."

Luna looks away for a moment while Spae also looks to the setting sun as it's nearly passed the horizon. "I'll understand if you never want to talk to me againm seeing as I am a...." He doesn't finish as he feels Luna wrap him into a tight hug. He feels tears wetting his shirt along the shoulder as she starts to cry. "Spaegel, you idiot. Do you really think that matters to me? You can't help being born as you are and you certainly didn't choose to be half Cel-Druin either. No matter what, i'm your friend and always will be. Nothing can ever change that. Besides, I always felt the history hasn't portrayed the Cel-Druin's right anyways. I'm sure that they had a reason for serving the Untainted King. We just don't know what it is."

Spae smiles as he hugs her back and says "Thank you Luna. I knew that telling you was the right call. And you should know that happen to know why the Cel-Druin's chose to side with him, with the Untainted King." She pulls away and says "You can tell me in a minute. But first, there's something I want to tell you. Your not the only one to be keeping a secret."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

next time: who will fight who in the battle between Resonator's and Unending?

next Spiral Theater: Luna's secret, Spae's reaction

Resonance Lore info 1: the arcs

arc 1: Silver Bird arc- the formation of team Silver Bird and their mission to escort a diplomat home and how it turns ugly

arc 2: New Recruit arc- Silver Bird needs to find a new no.6 while taking a mission to deal with bandits Spae is introduced during this arc. I thought it would be interesting if the main character wasn't introduced at the beginning)

arc 3: Frozen Mountain arc- Silver Bird is sent to protect a dwarven settlement from goblins which becomes much more dangerous than expected when orcs enter the picture as well as a conspiracy revealed

arc 4: Ranking arc- Because of there success, Silver Bird is allowed to take the ranking test so that the young squires and apprentices can be upgraded to Paige and Adept status

arc 5: Royal Wedding arc- Silver Bird is sent to protect a young princess on her wat to her wedding and most foil a kiddnapping attempt while recieving a grim fortune about the future

arc 6: Dragons of the Sky arc- The team is given a critical mission to go to the holy shrine of Cloud Sanctuary and discover dark secrets about the old ruins there as well as the discovery of the organization called Indigo

arc 7: Tower of the Flames arc- final arc of act 1 that sends the boys of Silver Bird to the Phoenix Tower to over see an important ritual. Before mission is over, one of the boys will be killed and the story enters a much darker place as a result


	18. The Battles Begin

I don't own Prinnies

Sorry for the delay, but I have family related things going on right now that I have to help deal with that's keeping me busy right now, so my ability to write and release fan fic stories is really difficult right now. I will release new chapters as I'm able to write and release them. My next release will be the final volume of Precious Bonds which should out next Monday at the earliest. This will be followed up by chpts. 19 and 20 of Spiral Traversed, then chpt.4 of Impulse. More to follow.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.18: The Battles Begin

Heiser, Requa, and Vamio found themselves surrounded by over a hundred puppets that were moving to attack. "What is this?" wondered Vamio aloud. A red headed person appeared and said "I see your stronger than we believed. Strong enough to defeat three members of the Akatsuki with little trouble. But now, I will finish you three off." And with that, Sasori launched his army at the Unending. Heiser smiled as he said "Ah, a kid playing with toys. That takes me back, how about you two?"

Requa huffs as she says "I was never allowed to play as a child. The down side to having to strict parents who believed fun equaled a life of unfulfilled duties." Vamio on the other hand, said "Oh, I liked to play a lot as a child. Like how I would cut my play mates open to see if I could find any differences in their insides or not." They dodged the first wave and continued to dodge as platoons of puppets rushed them continually. They each fired off Azan spells, but the puppets would only dodge them and keep moving.

"This is getting boring now" said Requa who was tired of playing this game. Vamio nodded his agreement as he said "Yes, I want another fresh kill and this guy just won't do for me." Heiser nodded as he stopped dodging and allowed several of the puppets to hit him, running him thru with their weapons. Sasori smiled as he said "Well, that's one down now. Now for the...wait, you allowed yourself to be hit. Why?" Heiser smiled as he said "I'll do better than tell you. I'LL SHOW YOU."

Heiser's body began to glow as Requa and Vamio quickly raised magic barriers around themselves. Sasori looked at him and wondered what he was planning. Heiser grinned as he said "I call this little power Velt Doom." The moment he said those words, the light around his body released as a massive explosion that shot outwards. Sasori attempted to run, but his body was immediately vaporized as was his whole army of puppets. People who saw the light tried to run, but where themselves vaporized by it.

Near the village, Naruto and the others came to a stop as the witnessed half of the Rain Village light up and then vanished in a blinding explosion. "What the hell?" yelled Naruto as a powerful shock wave slammed into them and sent them flying back. As they recovered, Hinata asked "What was that?" Shel looked at Spae and asked in disbelief "Spaegel, was that what I think it was?" Spae nodded as he said "Yes, it was the Velt Doom spell. There's no question in my mind now. Either Heiser is there or another Unending who's ranked higher than him so we can expect at least no.7 to no.2 to be present for this."

"Heiser?" asked Hinata, then she remembered him. "He's the one who....took Naruto away from the village, took Naruto from me." Spae nodded and said "Yes, it's likely he's here now." Shel dusted herself off and said "Well, we better hurry before they try anything else." With that, the Resonator's start running again as they head further into the battle ground. Meanwhile, Vamio and Requa walk over to Heiser to check on him. "Hah, there goes 40% of this slum of a village in one shot" he says.

Requa looks at him and ask "Was that wise? You know that you'll only be at half strength for the next twenty four hours after using that technique." Heiser nods and says "Don't worry. Even at half strength, I still won't need to worry about anyone actually being able to hurt me." Vamio breaks in and says "Come on already, lets find the relic so we can go. This place is already starting to get boring." They nod as Requa suggest "Then lets split up. We'll cover more ground that way." Agreeing to that, they head off in search of the relic.

With in his tower, Nagato looks down at the now destroyed area of the city is. Konan walks up to him and ask "Was it the intruders?" Nagato nods as he says "Yes, they killed Sasori, Deidera, Hidan, and Kakuzu with little difficulty and have now split up to look for our treasure." Konan looks out again before asking "Should I go deal with them?" Nagato shakes his head and says "No, I will send my Pain Realms to deal with this. And we need to hurry before Madara gets back or we may have to suffer his wraith on this issue."

The Resonators arrive at ground zero only to find the scattered bodies of Akatsuki and civilians alike with in the rubble. "This is horrible" says Hinata as she spies several children lying dead in the rubble. "So, what the plan Spae?" asked Naruto as he places a hand on Hinata's shoulders to comfort her. "This might be dangerous, but we should split up and look for the Unending and what ever it is they seek." "Wait, split up? Isn't that a bad idea?" asked Hinata.

Shel is going over the readings her RDC is picking up and says "According to this, we have Heiser, Vamio, and Requa present and Heiser used the Velt Doom as we thought." Nodding at that, Spae looks to Naruto and Hinata and says "It will be fine. both of you are more than capable of handling Vamio and Requa as you are now, what with your training and all. And Heiser used a spell that weakens the user for a period of twenty four hours, so all of us could take him if we find him. As long as we play it carefully of course. If any trouble arises, simply contact the rest of us via the RDC's. OK, lets move out."

And with that, the four of them break away to see what they can find.

(elsewhere)

"I can feel it" said a voice from the darkened throne. A muscular man with short white hair and a neatly trimmed white beard comes before the throne and kneels. "What can you feel, master?" he asked. "That which we seek, the long forgotten promise that must be kept." The man stood and pondered on this before saying "So, one of the Relic's has finally been found. Where is it?" The throned figure smiled and said "It is in the world Heiser and the others went to." The man nods and says "With your permission, I will go myself to make sure that they complete the mission."

"Very well, I shall leave this to you...Hoskins." Hoskins, the second most powerful member of the Unending bows before his master, then leaves the room. As he makes his way thru the grand halls of the Unending's castle like fortress, he wonder's if any Resonator's are present as well. "So, you actually heading out for something?" asked a feminine voice from the shadows. Hoskins stopp's and says "Yes, an actual Relic has been found. I'm going to make sure it is retrieved."

A girl who looked 15 walks out before him. She has long light blue hair tied in pigtails with a rather cute freckled covered face. Her light blue eyes seem to glow as she smiles at him. "Well, it must be a genuine find if you of all people are going to oversee it's acquisition" she said. "Indeed it is. While I'm gone, I expect you to keep an eye on things here, Sasama." The Unending's no.4 nods as she heads off to converse with the master. Hoskins, meanwhile, heads to the gate room.

(Hidden Rain Village)

Naruto makes his way thru the ruin eastern section as he looks for any survivor's. He stops as he sees more innocents lying unmoving on the ground. "I know what has been said about those guys, but it's still hard to believe that they could actually be this evil." "Why is that?" says a voice from behind him. Naruto immediately spins around and sees to owner of the voice. "Who are you?" he ask. "I am Vamio of the Unending, I take it you must be a Resonator by the way you dress. Did you come here to spoil our fun?" asked Vamio.

Naruto takes a battle stance and says "So, your an Unending huh? Well, as a Resonator, It's my job to take out guys like you. Lets do this." Naruto charges forward and tries to hit Vamio, but the Unending dodges the attack and back flips away from him. Naruto growls a he moves in again and powers up a Rasengan. "Hm, what is that?" ask Vamio as he stops moving. "Just stand right there and you'll find out" shouts Naruto

For some odd reason, Vamio actually allows Naruto to hit him with the attack. At first, Vamio's face shows little interest till the full effect of the spiral sphere starts to kick in and he feels his chest being burrowed into by Naruto's attack. He screams out in pain as the Rasengan explodes and sends him flying back a good thirty meters, only to crash into a partial standing building that goes collapsing down on him. Naruto looks to where Vamio was sent and holds his gaze on there for a few seconds.

Finally, Naruto turns to leave while thinking 'Wow, that one was not to bright. It would be nice if all the Unending were like that. But from what Spae and She say about them, I'd say that's not likely.' Just as he takes his ninth step, he hears a low and menacing laugh coming from behind him. Naruto turns around and looks back to the destroyed building and sees Vamio rising from the remains. At the center of his chest is a large hole that goes all the way thru him that is slowly closing in on itself.

"Heh heh heh, I got to say boy that you are definitely going to be more fun to play with than those cloak wearing wimps" says Vamio. "OK, how are you still alive? I blew a hole thru your chest and I'm pretty sure I took your heart out as well?" asked Naruto. Vamio smiles and says "I am Unending. Nothing short of a full body destruction can kill us. And even that is very hard to do. So tell me, will you be the one who will finally bring my existence to an end?"

Naruto smiles as he creates over 500 clones that surround Vamio. each one holding a Rasengan in each hand. "Will I be the one to bring your existence to an end? You better believe it" shouted all the Naruto's as they charged Vamio who readies himself for what is sure to be, a great battle for him.

(with Hinata)

Hinata made her way thru a small rural area of the village. She could see that several people where watching her with fear in their eyes. She looked at them sadly, thinking 'It must be hard for them to live in an area that's used as a constant battle field by other nations at war.' It was seeing things like this that made her heart ache. It was so easy to forget that many people didn't have the luxury of living in a village that didn't have to worry about food or being attacked based on it's location alone like she and Naruto did.

She comes to a stop when she feels a tug on her top. She looks down and sees a small girl of five looking at her. Hinata kneels down and gives her a warm smile and ask "Is there something I can help you with?" The little girl hesitates for a moment before asking "Um, do you have any food on you?" Hinata looks around and sees that many of the people in the area look rather thin and worn in appearance.

In fact, most of the area appears to be a slum area for the village. Hinata smiles at her and nods while pulling out her RDC and inputs several commands into it. She then aims it at the ground and presses one final button, causing a large pile of food to appear. Hinata notices the girl looking warily at the food as are many of the people in the area. "It's all right, the food is real so please take what you need" she says in a voice loud enough to hear.

The people get over their hesitation and move to start collecting the grub, many thanking her for her help. The little girl, after grabbing some candy, runs back to Hinata and hugs her while saying "Thank you pretty goddess." Hinata giggles at that while saying "I'm not a goddess little one. But thank you for the compliment all the same. But there is a question I'd like to ask if I may?"

The little girl swallows the piece of candy in her mouth and looks at Hinata and ask what it is she wants to know. "Have you seen any weird people around here recently, besides myself of course? People who haven't been seen around before that is." Just as the little girl is about to answer, a mighty blast of wind rips thru the area. Many of the people yell in fear as Hinata grabs the little girl and holds on to her tightly. As the wind dies down, Hinata looks up and sees the form of a person she could never forget appear at the far end of the area.

"Hm, I wonder if it could be here by any chance? Oh, who am I kidding, they wouldn't keep such a thing as the relic here of all places. Not in a disgusting pig sty smelling hovel like this place is" said Heiser as he looks around. Hinata gets to her feet and looks at the Unending with hatred in her eyes. She looks to the little girl and says "You better run away. Things are going to get ugly soon. The same goes for the rest of you as well" she says to the others looking at the new arrival.

Hesier looks at Hinata with a confused look on his face. "Hey, you look familiar little girl. Have we met before?" Hinata steps away from the little girl and stands before Heiser while glaring at the man. "We have, though I'm not surprised that you don't remember me seeing as I am older and a little different this time. We met a year ago on a bridge. You defeated my team rather quickly, then attacked me only to hit my true love in the chest right before you tossed him over the edge."

Heiser continued to look at her for just a moment before saying with a look of realization crossing his features. "Oh, now I remember you. Your that little girl with the crush on that orange wearing freak. I see you've grown your hair out. It looks good on you, though your short hair style seems more your cup of tea. So tell me, how have you been since I killed your would be lover?"

Hinata took up an battle stance before saying "Sorry to disappoint you, but you didn't kill him as you might have believed." Heiser was surprised by this as he asked "That kid is alive? Interesting, not many have survived having their hearts blown out my be in the past. Tell me how he did it?" Hinata scowled and said "Don't underestimate Naruto, he's the strongest person I know, from this world at least. It will take more than that to kill him."

Heiser laughs and says "I guess, I'll have to look him up and test him once we're done here of course. Now, step aside little girl unless you wish to die. I don't have time to mess with weaklings." Hinata moved a finger to the crystal on her wrist band and said to Heiser "Don't think I'm the same as before. I'm stronger now; possibly strong enough to beat you." Heiser smiled as he said "Oh really, then lets see you prove it shall we?"

Hinata releases the seal on the crystal, causing her to shift into Sage mode. Heiser sees her change and finds himself interested in it. He goes to move, but finds Hinata already before him, sending a punch into his gut that sends him flying back. Moving quickly, Hinata rushes in and continues her attack before he can recover. Grabbing him by his feat, Hinata launches them into the air and delivers a powerful blow that sends Heiser slamming into the ground, creating a large deep crater.

Landing back on the ground, Hinata makes several quick hand signs and summons Fukasaku and Shima to her. "Ah Hinata, is something wrong?" asked Pa toad. Hinata nods and says "We need to perform the fusion now. I'm fighting an enemy that will take longer to defeat than what sage chakra I have stored inside me." Ma toad nods as she says "Well Pa, you know what to do?" He nods as the jump onto her shoulders and link with Hinata.

"So, who's our opponent?" asked Fukasaku. "Heiser of the Unending, the one who took Naruto from us last year" said Hinata. "Oh, that guy huh. It's a good thing that Resonator kid left us with some Intel on those guys just in case they showed up again' said Shima.

They're talk is stopped as Heiser emerges from the crater before them and lands on the ground. "It would appear that you have become stronger girl. That makes this all the more interesting to me. So then, lets say we begin this fight. Show me if you can defeat that which is Unending." And with that, Hinata and Heiser charge at each other, ready to bring the other down in defeat.

(Shelendria)

Shel made here way thru the large building that had been partially damaged by the Velt Doom spell. There were no living people left, only dead bodies and destroyed items lying about. She could sense a presence coming from the area she was in now, but was having trouble localizing it. She stopped as she heard a noise coming from behind her.

She quickly spun around, a ball of fire in her hands at the ready. She looked carefully to see what could have made the noise, only to see a small mouse scampering about. She let out a calming sigh as she turned back and continued moving thru the building. 'This is the reason why I hate looking around alone, so many possible attack points and no one to back you up' she complained to herself.

CLATTER. She spun around again, more nervous this time. She quickly check her surroundings and saw nothing. She had a feeling that she wasn't alone and she needs to be more alert. She turns back only to see a hand grasp her face followed by a shriek as she found herself being lift into the air and being smashed back into the ground hard. The floor gave with from the impact, sending both her and her attacker crashing down five floors to ground level.

Shel slammed into the ground hard, causing her to cry out in pain as she coughed up a slight amount of blood. Calling forth her resolve, she launched a flame at her target who immediately moved away, allowing her to get up. After a moment to collect herself, Shel was able to get back onto her wobbly feat and look at her attacker.

*cough cough* "Requa, so I get to fight you today, huh?" asked Shel as she looked at her Unending rival. Requa gave her a menacing smile as she said "Well well well, if it isn't my old friend Shelendria. It's been a while since we last tangled, if I remember correctly. How have you and master Spaegel-houten been these days?"

Shel glared at her and said "Oh, we're both fine thank you very much. We've been busy though as I'm sure you can guess. Like killing your kind when ever possible." Requa laughed and said "Really, kind of hard to believe since death isn't a threat to use, unlike you. Speaking of which, it looks like I'll have to kill you so you don't interfere with our mission. Nothing personal though, OK."

Bringing both her hands before her, Shel summoned two green colored flames and said "That's a matter of opinion Requa. I won't let you leave here alive, even if the act of doing so kills me as well. I'm going to kill you for your role in causing Spae's greatest pain. I'll make you pay for your part in killing Lunabelle." Purple lightning wraps around Requa's arms as she replies "Well then, lets get started then shall we, seeing as neither of us has all day."

(Spaegel-houten)

Spae made his way thru a large field that was obviously meant for Rain nin training as he looked for any signs of false hood. He wasn't sure why, but he felt a strong power coming from this area. He came to a stop in the middle of the field as he suddenly felt the unknown power breaking into multiple parts and surround the area. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the Reson Tear and fused it to his right hand. Preparing himself, he yelled out "OK, who ever you are, I suggest you come out now. I know your here seeing as I can sense your presence."

The response he got was the sudden feeling that felt like his body was being pushed by a powerful force, then he felt himself being blasted back hard by an invisible force. His body went crashing into a large training structure that sent the building collapsing down on top of him. For just a moment, there was silence till "Novus Gravagia" was heard being shouted out as the rumble from the collapsed building exploded away from the epicenter of the voice.

Spae emerged from the blast zone, breathing a little hard as he saw the newly arrived figures. Surrounded from all sides of Spae were six men, all wearing black cloaks with red cloud patterns on them. Spae took a moment to check each one out. There was an ugly one, a fat one, a long haired one, a guy with a pony tail, a distant and angry looking one, and a guy who looked like a punk rocker wannabe.

"OK, who or what are you heavy metal rejects? And what's with the weird piercing obsession you all seem to have?" asked Spae as he continued to keep his eyes moving on to each one of them as quickly as he could. "You stand before the presence of the Six Realms of Pain" they said as one. "Demon Realm" said the ugly one. "Human Realm" said the long haired one. "Ghost Realm" said the fat one. "Animal Realm" said the guy with the pony tail. "Hell Realm" said the distant, angry one. "And I am God Realm" said the wannabe punk rocker.

Nodding, Spae looked at God Realm and said "I'm Spaegel-houten. Now may I ask why I have the honor of being before you lot?" God Realm looked at him and said "You have chosen to invade our home and this is something I won't allow, nor will I allow to taking of our divine treasure." Spae shook his head and said "Sorry, I'm not part of the group that attacked you. They are the Unending. As for me, I'm a member of a group that is dedicated to fighting them."

God Realm nodded and said "If what you say is true, then we have no quarrel with each other. I will give you this chance to leave, so I suggest you take it." The Realms turn to leave, till Spae speaks up. "As kind as that is for you to offer, I'm afraid I must decline. You see, I too am here for the relic so as to keep it from falling into the hands of the Unending. So it would be a good thing for you and your people to hand it over while there's still time."

The Realms stop and look back at him. "So, you would also come to take what is ours. Very well, I we shall deal with you just as we shall deal with these Unending." Spae smiles as he says "I think you'll find me to be a lot harder to deal with than you might think." "I doubt that for there is none that can challenge the power of a god" said God Realm.

"Oh I see, you have a god mentality going for you. That's just great. Why is it I always get these kinds of loons. Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but killing "gods" seems to be a hobby of mine and it looks like you'll be no different than the others that I have battled before." As the Realms took up position, Spae prepared himself as best he could. After all, unlike his last major battle, he was facing multiple opponents this time, and he needed to see what they could do before he could make any real plans on how to win.

The four battles have begun. Who shall win and who shall loose?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Spiral Theater

Gasser: Man, it feels like forever since we last did this

Keyote: Shut up Gas-can. I do have a life outside writing you know that sometimes requires my full attention

Beauty: Like playing video games perhaps?

Keyote: Aw, just hush you two. I didn't even have time to do that *grumble*

Gasser: Anyways, we now enter the final part of the Secret in Our Eyes story

Beauty: To true, lets find out what Luna's secret is, shall we?

Showing 7: Secret in Our Eyes pt.3

Speagel looked at Luna and said "You've been keeping a secret? That's kind of hard to believe. I mean, you've always been so open about many things in your life. The idea that you have secrets is rather surprising." Luna blushed as she looked away. She looked back a Spae after a moment and said "Well, every one has at least one secret in their life. I'll admit that mine isn't as big as yours. But it is still a biggie for me."

Spae nodded and said "Well, if you want to tell me, then I won't stop you and I promise to keep it to myself as you shall keep my secret to yourself." She nodded as she closed her eyes and her body was surrounded in light. Most people would need to look away from her as the light got rather bright, but Spae's eyes weren't effected by the glow which allowed him to keep looking at her.

The glow faded after a couple of seconds and she slowly opened her eyes. Upon seeing them, Spae gave her a light chuckle which confused her a little. "Spae?" she said in a worried voice. Spae then looked at her and gave her a warm smile as he said in an understanding voice "Now I see. This explains a lot of things now. Lunabelle Rimite, your a half elf."

She nodded as she gave him a warm smile, know this didn't bother him in the slightest. Her eyes still held the crystal blue color from before, but her pupils no longer held a circular shape but rather the shape of a four pointed star and her irises had a sparkle effect happening across them. "How did you know I was only half?" Luna asked.

"It was your ears. Full elf's have pointed ears along with the same style of eyes you are now showing. Since all you have are elf eyes, but not the ears, it can only mean that your a half blood. This explains why Ferant tried to kidnap you back during that mission were we first met each other. Of course, it makes me wonder why he was kidnapping you now."

Luna shrugged as she said "I'm really not sure. But for some reason, I didn't get the impression that he wanted to hurt me though. So, my being a half elf doesn't bother you?" Spae shook his head and said "Why should it? This just means we need to watch each others back's even more from now on seeing as we are different from the others, right?" She nods, then says "OK, you were going to tell me the truth about the Cel-Druian people."

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me. You see, my people..." Spae's story is cut off when they hear a familiar voice coming from the hall on the far side of the garden terrace. "Spaegel, Lunabelle, were are you guys?" shouted Sakuya as she entered the area. They both sighed as Spae said "Well, I guess we'll have to talk about it later." Luna nodded as they both cast the illusion spell over their true eyes to hide them.

"We're over here Sakyua" shouted Luna as she went to go join their friend and teammate. As Spae moved to follow, he saw a Kaldi Bird fly by. He watched it as it flew between him and the setting sun and was shocked to see it burst into flames, or it looked like it had. He reminded himself that Kaldi birds would often look as if they were on fire when seen flying with the sun behind them.

Spae then remembered what the fortune teller had told him not to long ago. That he would soon see a bird burst into flames and that would be the sign that the day was fast approaching for him to make the choice that could cost him his life. And it would all happen in a tower of flames. He was drawn from his thoughts as he heard Sakuya call his name. Shrugging it off, we ran to join the two girls and hope the choice was still far in the future.

"Is something wrong? asked Sakuya as Spae caught up with the two girls. "Naw, it's nothing. Just saw a bird is all" lied Spae as he felt that telling them about the grim fortune wasn't a good call right now. Sakuya was about to say something when Luna notices this and says "I'm sure if Spaegel wanted to talk about what is on his mind, he would so we shouldn't force him. Lets just keep moving thru this wispy world and hope that all things good happen in the future." Luna heads off while Sakuya looks at Spae and ask "OK, what the heck is a wispy world?" Spae shrugs and says "Wish I knew. I'll ask her some day."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Next time: Shelendria vs Requa, Hinata vs Heiser pt.1

Resonance Lore info 2: The second act story arcs (incomplete)

Grand Rank arc: 5 years have passed since the end of act 1 and the former members of Silver Bird reunite to take the trials to become Knights and Mages while dealing with an enemy infiltration into the royal city. Introduction of Hawkins

Kingdom Wars arc: Silver Bird is reinstated and sent on a mission with Hawkins as it's new no.6 as they set out to the Kingdom of Ceresia in order to help stop a war between them and the Shenwon Empire. Introduction of Shelendria

Kidnapped Princess arc: Princess Rain is kidnapped by Indigo, a mysterious group that is using her for ransom. As Silver Bird sets out to find her, Rain discovers another prisoner that's being held by Indigo who is very familiar.

Betrayal arc: As Silver Bird tries to deal with recent discoveries, they begin to believe Hawkins might be an enemy, which is further believed after he apparently tries to kill the king, but is he the real traitor?

Indigo arc: Shelendria returns and reveals the location of Indigo's flying fortress. Now it becomes a race against time to get to them and retrieve Spaegel's comatose body. (currently in process of being written and drawn)


	19. The Maiden's Heart

I'm finally free from all that family crap. Let the stories roll once again...

A/N: Well, only three chapters left after this one for Spiral Traversed and we have a lot to deal with. This chapter will see Shelendria vs Requa and Hinata vs Heiser. Chapter 20 will see the conclusion to the Hinata/Heiser fight and all of Naruto vs Vamio. Chapter 21 will be all about Spaegel vs the Six Realms of Pain and Chapter 22 will have some Resonator back up showing up for a big show down.

After that, we'll be seeing Impulse 4 released. The final part of the Our Secret Trilogy (Miracle) coming out. Then I can finally begin working on Rave Master Naruto (a little over a month delayed, but that's OK right?).

I said earlier in the final chapter of Precious Bonds that there were several other short series I was also going to do in between chapters of other long running series. They are "Shuffled Emotions, Uzumaki Heat, and In A Moment's Time." All in that order. Fountain of Memories will be released later on this year (possible around Christmas since it would be appropriate giving the timing of the story.  
Now, let's begin

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.19: The Maiden's Heart

(Shelendria and Requa)

Shelendria's twin emerald flames collide with Requa's purple colored lightning cover hands, creating a burning/static sound. Each girl thru punch after punch at the other, only to have their opponent block and counter with their own attack. Requa tried to land a surprise kick suddenly to Shel's stomach, but she saw the attack coming and back flipped away just in time.

Requa then rushed Shel who brought the two flames together and shouted "Rain Flame Storm" as multiple green flames shot from the two combined larger flames and pelted Requa, forcing her to raise her arms up to shield her face from the burring barrage of bullets. The attack stopped after a second and Requa managed to see the two large flames being launched at her.

Moving quickly, she jumped into the air to dodge the attacks which explode with a violent fury behind her. 'She has improved that attack since last time, or did Spaegel help her improve those abilities?' Requa looked back to see Shel breathing heavily and realized that her attacks must have been draining.

Grinning, she brings her lightning arms up and shouts out "Gigio Meso" and slams her arms into the ground hard. Shel just barely manages to jump onto higher ground as everything on the ground is instantly vaporized by the massive surge of purple lighting ripping across the ground. Requa lands on another raised section of the building and smiles.

"As you can see deary, I've turned the floor into a giant electric field. I must admit that even I would be hurt badly if I fell in so you can guess how it would effect you." Shel looks around and realizes she is correct and says "So, what now? We just wait till things go normal again, or do we play a round of hop scotch while fighting?"

Requa looked and saw that there were various object's that extended outside the lightning field that could be used as ground to stand on. She looked back at Shel and said "Sure, why not? This will make things more interesting now, don't you think?" Shel wasn't so convinced. Even one wrong move could mean falling into the field and that was definitely a death sentence.

Seeing her opponents concern, Requa laughed as she jumped towards Shel and shouted "Well, if your so worried about falling in, then just stand there and let me kill you another way." Shel just barely returned to reality in time as Requa slammed into her and the both went crashing into a column inside the building.

Requa mashed her feet into the column and used one arm to pin Shel against the crater she had been forced to make while she used her other hand to punch Shel's whole body hard. With each blow, Shel sunk further into the column as her mind faded a little after each strike.

Unable to properly think, Shel began to fade into unconsciousness as she thought 'Damn, this can't be the end. Not now and not here. There's still so much I have left to do. I.....have to win here today.' It was then that she remembered something vary important that she had learned from Raoj, Spaegel's adopted father years ago before her died.

_"OK Shelendria, I want you to listen closely to what I'm about to tell you. If you think you can handle it, I'm going to teach you a spell that can save you if you find youreslf pinned down and can't escape. But I got to warn you, there is a danger from using this technique. So, do you wish to learn it?"_

_Shel was off to the side barely listening as she twirled her pony tail around with her fingers. "SHEL?" he said with more force to get her attention. "What? Oh, you said something about a spell? Sure, I guess I can learn it though I'd rather you keep your promise and let me go and finally meet master Spaegel-houten."_

_"You will meet him in time and when I feel your ready to help him. But why ARE you in such a rush anyways?" asked Raoj. "Because, I want to see if he's cute and strong enough to be the guy for me....and I want to see if he's huge down there if you know what I mean." Raoj gaped her her for a second before saying "You mean to tell me that all that's important to you is if he's well endowed or not?"_

_"Of course, I can't work with a guy who can't satisfy me ya know. Takes the fun out of being a girl who is working with a guy on dangerous adventures when you can't expect a little nookie to happen every now and then." Raoj sighed and wondered for the thousandth time if this was going to be a mistake or not._

Remembering what she learned that day, Shel managed to think out 'Man, I wished I had paid attention more back then instead of being just a horny preteen, even if I did end up following thru with my plans of making him be my sex slave and vice versa. But at least I paid enough attention to learn that move.'

Requa was getting bored with her continued assault on Shel and was thinking it might be time to put her down once and for all. "This has been fun, but I have a mission to complete so I'm going to finish you right here and now." Creating a new stream of lightning in her right hand, Requa pulled it back, then launched her attack forward.

Meanwhile, Shel had managed to gather up enough magia energy which wasn't a problem since she was blessed with tons of the stuff. It was just that she wasn't know for having much stamina for battles. 'If this works, I have five minutes at best to beat her so I better make every hit and second count.'

As Requa's attack just an inch away from hitting, Shel's body started to glow. Requa was stopped dead as the light acted like a barrier and neutralized the attack. "What is this? What are you doing?" shouted Requa as she tried to pull away but found her body frozen in place. "Beating you" shouted Shel as she called out her spell. "Aurio Tempesta."

Instantly, pure magia energy blasted from Shel's body, destroying the column she was pinned to and sending Requa back into another. She recover quickly to see Shel surrounded by the emerald fire as well as another energy that looked like and aurora. 'What is that power she's using? I've never seen it before' thought Requa as she pulled herself free and floated in the air.

Shel burst forward fast and manged to grasp Requa's arm as she tried to dodge and then pulled her inwards as she lashed out and pummeled the face of her Unending opponent with a relentless barrage of punches and kicks. Requa screamed in pain and frustration as her body was being attacked both by Shel's hits as well as the energy that was pulsing into her.

Sensing her power was fast approaching the fade out point, Shel launched Requa into the air and fired off an emerald flame to keep her busy. Turning her attention to the ground, she unleashed another flame that meshed with the lightning surging and transformed it into a lightning/flame combination.

Seeing it was ready, she flies up and grabbs Requa by her throat who yells out as she sees what has become of the ground. "What are you doing? That will kill both of us you fool." Shel smiles and says "And I thought death wasn't an issue for you? It doesn't matter what happens to me as long as I can defeat you."

And with that, Shel shoots at the ground with a struggling Requa who is trying her bast to break free. Giving a roar of anger, Shel slams Requa into the ground with her on top as the lightning/flame combination suddenly shoot around them and completely envelopes the two of them with in a giant sphere.

For just a few moments, there is silence. Then the sound of sizzling and crackling begins to grow louder and louder as the sphere begins to warp and reshape itself. After several seconds more, it explodes with a fury that destroys the whole building with a blinding flash of light.

As the light fades and the smokes is blown away by the wind, a very injured Shel appears as she breathes hard to catch her breath. Though she survived the attack, she is now as weak as a kitten and will be practically powerless for the next several hours. In fact, there's only one spell she can still use, but it's useless to her at this time.

Requa is nowhere to be seen. Shel stumbles over to a pile of rubble and sits down as exhaustion takes her. 'That is never a fun spell to do and that stunt I just pulled was definitely the stupidest thing I've ever done. But at least it worked.' For just a moment, she looks up into the sky and allows to feel of the rain fall relieve her stress until...

"Oh, we aren't finished just yet deary" came a voice from out of nothing. Shel jumps to her feet and looks around and finds nothing. "Where are you Requa? Show yourself." She hears a laugh before Requa speaks again and says "Well, I'm right here. I'm inside your body now. Did you forget that I can turn into a vapor form and enter into another person's body and do all sorts of things to them?"

Shel froze as she remembered that little detail. 'Shit, how could I have forgotten that and over looked that little detail?' she questioned herself. "How indeed? You shouldn't feel to badly though. After all, in the heat of battle, there are times you'll be so pressed to win that you will forget and/or over look certain things that are obvious or needed to be remembered. Now, let's have some fun then shall we?"

For just a second, there was nothing for Shel as she waited to see what her opponent would do. Then, the must excruciating pain she had ever experienced shot over her whole body, causing her to collapse to the ground, wincing and panting heavily as she barely manages to repress a gut wrenching scream.

"Yes, do you not like that deary? I see, so let me make things even clearer for you to understand." Even greater pain exploded thru Shel's body now as she finally screamed out at the top of her lungs before collapsing to the ground with tears streaming down her face. "That's right. Scream for me, BITCH" shouted a very ecstatic Requa who was greatly enjoying herself.

Despite the pain she was feeling, a small part of her mind could still think. 'I can't loose here. If...if I do, then she will...she will go and hurt Spaegel and the other's.' Shel allowed her mind to wander as images from the past came back to her in a flash, cutting thru all the pain.

She remembered the day she had first met Spaegel, her meeting Hawkins and Silver Bird, all the fun times she had with them as well as the feeling that she had finally found her place in the world. The battles against the Untainted King. The first appearance of the Unending and the tragedies that came as a result, and meeting all the others who would join in the battle as Resonator's.

Knowing what she had to do, Shel managed to fight against her pain as she stood up and allowed herself to smile. "What are you doing?" demanded Requa as she applied even more pain to Shel who was able to ignore it. "You should have killed me already. Now your desire for fun will cost you, witch."

"And what can you do to me? I'm inside your body and not even killing yourself will work" Requa said though she was a little worried. "Your right about that, so I will do the next best thing. I'll use the one spell I still have available to me and seal both of us with in a crystal prison. So I hope you don't mind, but we'll be together forever now."

Shel could feel Requa's fears as the Unending tried to kill her, but it was to late. The spell had already been cast. Shel's body glowed for just a second before a giant crystal appeared and immediately absorbed her into it. She heard Requa's scream with in her mind which made her smile.

'I'm sorry Spaegel for all the crap I've been putting you thru all these years and I'm sorry that I won't get to keep my promise to help you after all. At least I'm taking an Unending with me. And I know you probably won't believe me, but...I really did...love you. I just had a funny way of showing it' thought Shel as her mind faded out from the crystal prison.

The spell was complete. Both Shelendria and Requa would now spend eternity together as a giant crystal statue. A small tear could just barely be seen on Shelendria's face, frozen in place along with everything else inside.

(Hinata and Heiser)

Hinata, Fukasaku, and Shima stared down Heiser who was also looking at them menacingly as the heavy rains poured down on them. The silence beyond the sound of falling rain and the rumble of distant thunder was almost agonizing. Heiser suddenly smiled which made Hinata feel very tense for just a moment before he launched himself forward quickly.

Hinata moved forward as well as they came to blows with fist flying and kicks smashing into each other. Hinata was grateful for all her Sage Training as she doubted she could stand to take many hits from Heiser with out being in Sage Mode. Heiser was rather impressed himself as Hinata really was doing better than last time.

'She's improved a great deal in the past year. I might actually need to try and be serious here seeing as I'm only at half power right now' he thought as he ducked away from a forward jab to his face. Bringing both hands before him, he shouted out "Troqua", sending a wave of black energy right at Hinata.

Unable to dodge in time, Hinata brought her arms before her and shielded herself from the attack. When she had last seen this move, it had vaporized a tree. Now, she was barely holding it off as she was pushed back along the ground and leaving a trail cut along the path she was being moved against.

The attack finally faded out as she quickly went to check what damage had been done. The sleeths on her arm had been melted off, but her arms themselves appeared fine with only some dark redness and soreness which made her even more happy for the power and strength Sage Mode gave her.

"Are you alright dear?" asked Shima as she looked over the injuries. Hinata nodded and said "Sore but fine. Now it's my turn to attack. 8 Trigrams, 64 Water Needles." Calling upon her water chakra, she began to unleash said number of needles made from water right at Heiser.

Heiser managed to doge them, thinking how she had picked up an interesting attack. "That's not to shabby little girl. But what use is attacking if you DON'T hit your target?" Hinata smiled and said "Your forgetting one thing. I suggest you take a good look around you and tell me what you see."

Heiser did and then he realized what she was inferring. Water from all the rain that had fallen and was still falling. 'I've never tried it like this before, but with all the water around me, it shouldn't be impossible.' Calling forth all her power and focus, Hinata shouted "Infinite Trigrams, 1080 Water Needles."

Immediately, all the water around him morphed into needle like shapes and launched at him. Heiser tried to dodge but the followed him like heat seeking missiles. Loosing his focus for just a second, he was hit by the first barrage and continued to be hit till his body was completely covered with 1080 needles that slowly sunk into him.

Fuka turned to Hinata and said "Impressive. You have grown stronger since last time huh? So, what now?" Hinata made several hand signs as she shouted "Just this, Acid Water Needles." Heiser, who had been struggling with the feeling of the needles with in him suddenly went limp as the water needles with in his body started to suddenly burn horribly.

Unable to stop himself, he screamed as he felt himself being dissolved from the inside out. Seeing her chance, Hinata rushed forward and gathered as much Sage chakra into the palm of her hand as she made it to him and slammed her palm into his chest while releasing the chakra into him.

The blow sent Heiser flying over 40 meters, slamming thru several buildings in the process. Hinata took a moment to catch her breath as she looked to were he had finally came to a stop. "Is it over?" asked Shima as she looked to Hinata. "Not sure. I did hit him with three times more power than what I used on Kabuto back when we fought each other."

Moving forward, Hinata approached Heiser's unmoving body and keeping a look out for any movment. After observing him for a few seconds, Hinata concluded he was dead and she decided to go and help the others. As she started to walk a way, she stopped as she heard a quiet laugh come from behind her.

She turned and saw Heiser slowly rise to his feet. A strained look on his face and a trickle of blood escaping his mouth as he said "Very good. You have truly improved little girl and are now an actually threat to me. To show you how that makes me feel, I shall give you a taste of some real power."

Hinata watched as Heiser summoned forth his sword, Silent Scream, and held it out for her to see. "It's not often that I'm forced to use my Silent Scream in actual battle, so you should consider yourself lucky. Now, lets tango." Heiser moved forward and swung the sword at Hinata.

Hinata dodged and kept moving back as Heiser kept on her with his fast movements. "How are you still moving so well? My water needles should have done more damage when they entered your body and I made them turn to acid?" asked Hinata as she ducked away from another swing.

"Simple, we Unending don't have the usual set up for internal organs like others do. It's not as important to us if we have our insides torn up, but only if our whole bodies are damaged that we can be truly hurt. And the reason that I can say this to you is because I know you can't hurt me in that way."

Hinata was being pushed back against a wall and Heiser took advantage of this and lunged forward. Seeing no other choice, Hinata started to spin rapidly as she shouted out "Rotation." Heiser was caught up in her spin and sent flying back, though he quickly recovered as he landed on his feet.

"So, any suggestions?" asked Hinata to her two dizzy frog companions. However, before she could get a response, she heard a fearful yelp come from close by. She turned to see the little girl from earlier watching the fight with a scared look. Heiser saw her too and it gave him an idea. Moving quickly, he shot towards the girl.

"NO, STAY AWAY FROM HER" screamed Hinata as she herself moved to the girl. Heiser raised his sword up and yelled "An unwanted watcher is a dead watcher" as she slashed his weapon down at the girl. Hinata barely made it in time as she covered the girl with her body, then screamed in pain as she felt the attack slash down her back.

Heiser jumped away and smiled as Hinata held the scared girl in her arms. "I'm sorry" said the little girl as she started to cry for causing this to happen. "I just wanted to see if you were OK." Though her back was in agony, Hinata smiled and said "Don't worry about me. Just go and hide and leave this guy to me."

The little girl nodded as she ran away. Hinata winced as she got back up and faced Heiser again. "You OK?" asked Shima. Hinata nodded as she said "OK enough to finish this fight. How dare you try to attack an innocent girl. You really are a monster, aren't you?"

Heiser only grinned as he brought his weapon to the ready again. Hinata was about to launch another attack when a sudden blast of pain shot from her back across her whole body. Fuka sensed this and looked at her and asked "Hinata, what's wrong?" He could see the look of anguish written on her face as she panted and whimpered heavily.

"What did you do to her?" shouted Shima as she glared at Heiser. "My sword has a special power. The blade is coated in a venom that enters a person's body when hit with it. The venom will then attack the person, causing them unimaginable pain and keeping them from screaming that pain out aloud. Also, it causes their power to turn against them and that will eventually lead to them exploding. The girl will soon die even if I just sit here and do nothing."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Spiral Theater

Beauty: What's wrong with you Keyote? How could you forget to put the preview for this edition of ST in the last chapter?

Keyote: ......

Gasser: Hey Beauty, what's the big deal about? Everybody makes mistakes ever now and then

Beauty: Maybe, but what about all the readers? I would think they'd like to know what to expect this chapter, right?

Keyote: ......

Gasser: Maybe you should cool it for now since the boss looks really tired

Beauty: I will once he explains himself. So Keyote, don't you have something to say for yourself?

Keyote: ......

Gasser: ?

Beauty: ??

Keyote: Chpt.21's Spiral Theater; Beauty gets a hot and steamy sex scene with Don Patch (Poppa Rocks) and Jelly Jiggler. Happy now?

Beauty: THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT'S HAPPENING. YOUR OUT OF YOUR KAMI DAMN MIND KEYOTE

Gasser: Told you so Beauty, now on with the show.

Showing 8: Hinata's New Look

Hinata was looking across the city expanse as the sun was slowly beginning to set for the day. Since she and Naruto had decided to become Resonator's, things had been very exciting for them and they had made countless new friends and learned more than they had ever thought was possible.

"Hinata, what are you doing out here all alone?" asked Shelendria as she walked onto the terrace with another girl Hinata had not seen before. As Hinata looked at the new girl, she noticed her dark blond hair that had some curliness to it and she had what appeared to be E cup size breast.

"I was just watching the sun set Shel. Naruto is with Ichigo and Goku right now telling stories about the battles they have been in and it was starting to get a little boring, thus I came to get some air as well. So, who's this with you?" Hinata then became a little nervous as she realized the new girl was checking her out.

The girl stepped forward and said "My name is Rangiku. I'm a Soul Reaper who's here to lend a hand ever know and then. Shelendria told me about you and I'm glad to meet you Hinata." Before Hinata could respond, Rangiku moved forward and pressed her hands against Hinata's chest and gave them a few quick squeezes.

Before she could stop herself, Hinata let out a soft moan from the touch before reality set back in and she knocked Rangiku's hands away while yelling "What was that for?" Shel laughed at seeing Hinata's blushing face and said "Me thinks Hinata liked that a little. Are you secretly bi Hinata?"

Hinata shook her head furiously as she denied it, though it did make her wonder a little though. Rangiku smiled and said "Well, I'm impressed. Your rather well developed for a girl your age. Your just like Orihime, except you try to hide your figure. Hey Shel, I think we should help Hinata by giving her a new look that will make guys drop dead at seeing her."

Shel nodded and before Hinata even knew what was happening, both women had grabbed onto an arm and were dragging her away. Hinata protest fell onto death ears as the took her to see a certain person. An hour later, Naruto was walking around the base with Spaegel and Edward Elric as they looked for Hinata. Goku and Ichigo were also with them.

"Hey look, there's Shel and Rangiku" said Ichigo as they walked up to the two girls. "Hey, have either of you seen Hinata anywhere?" asked Naruto with a worried look on his face. "Yeah, she's been with us getting a new look to impress all you hot guys." Spae looked worried and said "What did you do to her?" The others noted the fear in his voice.

"We took her to see Lara Croft and asked to borrow one of her outfits. Here, lets show you the results" said Rangiku as she turned to open the door. "Wait, Lara Croft? Isn't she..." started Ed but froze at what it could mean. Rangiku had to really pulled the door hard to open it as Hinata was trying hard to keep it closed and protest about being seen dressed like that.

Shel joined in and together, the forced to door open and revealed Hinata in all her new look glory. Immediately, all the guys present had their noses explode with blood as they were sent back onto the floor. Hinata was now wearing leather boots, skin tight short shorts, a skin tight tank top that showed off all her feminine features, and a belt that hung loosely on her with several guns holstered along the side.

They guys got up and the girls noted their now tented pants (even Goku) as Hinata blushed furiously at being ogled by them. "Well Naruto, what do you think?" asked Shel. Before Hinata knew what was happening, Naruto was right against her, kissing her with a furious passion she had not seen from him before. He started to devour her neck as she unexpectedly screamed in pleasure from his assaulting her body.

Naruto pulled away for just a second before saying in a husky voice "I need you...badly...right now." All Hinata could do was nod as she let Naruto push her back into the room, close the door, and lock it tight. A few seconds later, screams of pleasure started to ring out from the room.

"Hey, I thought all rooms were sound proof so as not to let anybody hear what was going on inside for security reasons" said Goku as they all stood there listening. "They are, which tells us just how loud those two are being right now" said Ichigo as the started to walk away and give the two ninja some privacy.

Next time: Hinata vs Heiser pt.2 and Naruto vs Vamio

Next Spiral Theater: a hunt for a myth


	20. Our Ninja Way

I don't own....long delays or quick releases.

Only two chapters left.

OK, a word of explanation. All three of these fights are happening at roughly the same time, give or take a little. But I decided to do them in there full run as opposed to breaking them up between each other since I wasn't confident I could keep up the intensity of each fight if they were all broken up like that. Perhaps one day, I'll do a story that does break the fights up and interlinks them together once I'm confident I can do it and keep it good.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.20: Our Ninja Way

Hinata was stunned ay hear what Heiser had just said. 'I'm...I'm going to die...no matter what he does?' She used her enhanced Sage Byakugan to examine herself and saw that he was right. She could now see a powerful poison originating from the injury on her back slowly moving thru her system and her chakra network was becoming dangerously unstable.

Fukasaku focused on absorbing more nature energy into Hinata to counter act the poison and get her chakra normalized again, but it wasn't working. "Pa, we have to do something or else she's going to die" said Shima in a frightened tone. "Yer think I don't know that. I'm trying to fix her up but nothings working."

Hinata heard them and gave them both a small, sad smile as she said "Break away from me and get out of here. I'll finish him off some how before my chakra explodes." The two toads looked at her in surprise as Heiser started to walk towards them. "There's no way were leaving you alone here, little Missy" declared Shima.

"Yah heard what Ma said. We don't run away from our allies. We'll think of something" said Fukasaku as he racked his brain for a solution. Heiser laughed which drew their attention. "Think all you want. Only I can reverse what has been done and I see no need to do so. But don't worry little girl. I'm going to kill you before your body explodes."

Heiser shot forward as he brought the sword up to penetrate Hinata's head. Both Ma and Pa nodded as the took in as much air as the could while making several hand signs. Just as Heiser was on top of them, they both shouted out "Sage style, Frog Song Rhapsody" and unleashed a powerful duel sound wave that slammed into Heiser and sent him flying back, his hands gripping his ears as he felt like his whole body was being split apart.

"Now's yer chance to run" shouted Shima and Hinata did just that even though every muscle in her body felt like fire and moving was difficult at best. It took Heiser a minute to recover from that as he picked himself off from the ground. "That was interesting, if ultimately useless. Now, where did they run off two?"

Not far away, Hinata was resting against the side of a building, breathing heavily. She had managed to convince Fuka and Shima to break away and they now stood before her. Suddenly, Hinata's body jerked which concerned the two toads. "Are you OK child?" asked Fuka. Shima rolled her eyes and said "Of course she isn't. What are yah, an idiot?"

This started the two of them bickering as Hinata suddenly felt another sensation pass thru her body. 'Strange, what is this feeling moving thru me now? It feels familiar somehow.' She looks up at sees her elders fighting and says "Please stop. This is no time for internal squabbling."

The two toad sages nod as they look back at Hinata. "I feel...funny" said Hinata. "What do you mean?" asked Shima as she hopped up and felt Hinata's forehead. "I don't know. My body feels like it's dying, which I guess it kinda is. But at the same time, I feel this separate power moving thru me that makes me feel calm. And weird is the fact....that I can feel all the water around me. Both on the ground and in the air."

Ma and Pa looked up and noticed the rains getting heavier all of a sudden. Just when they were about to speak, the building is ripped apart, sending them moving back as Heiser appears. "So, this is where you were hiding. I would think you try to get a little further away. Guess your not all that bright."

"We won't let you hurt the girl" says FukaSaku as she and Shima actually rush Heiser. He laughs as he goes to move, but the two frogs suddenly vanish. 'What the...' is all he can think before he feels his body being slammed into by something unseen. He looks around and tries to figure out what is happening, but sees nothing as he is sent flying back from an invisible hit,

'What is going on?" Heiser wonders as he is sent slamming into the ground hard and begins to be assaulted from attacks that keep him grounded. The he realizes what the deal is. "Those toads, the sound wave they used must have cast some kind of illusion on my body. They're attacking and I can't see it since they activated the illusion.'

Closing his eyes and reaching out with his senses, he picks up where the next attack is coming and makes his move. His fist slams into Fukasaku and sends him flying into Shima and sends both hitting the ground hard, dispelling the illusion. Getting to his feet, he points a finger at them.

"Stop" cries Hinata as she sees what he's about to do. He simply smiles at her before shouting "Azan." The beam of purple energy fires off and hits the two downed toads, creating an explosion. When the smoke clears, there is nothing left but scorch earth. Hinata cries as she collapses from the ground, the pain with in her body making it to hard to move.

"That's the end of them. I should kill you now but I wager you have only minutes left to live. So I'll let you say your prayers before you go bang and I get to have a front row seat. But you should be happy though. You're one of the few who's actually hurt me like you have, so congrats."

Hinata buries her face into her hands as she cries. 'Even after all my training, I'm still too weak and useless to be of any help. Naruto....everyone, I'm sorry.' Just then, memories of Naruto and all he's had to fight and achieve pour into her mind as well as all the things he has ever said.

'No, I can't give up yet. Naruto and the others are counting on me to win. I have to be strong, both as a Resonator and as a person so I won't let them down. I can't loose here today. I have to win. I NEED TO WIN' she shouts in her mind as she tries to get up. Suddenly, the weird power she's been feeling rushes over her whole being.

"Now that is what I wanted to here from my partner" came a voice from with in her mind. Hinata blinks as she finds the world going black around her for just a second. The next thing she knows, she standing atop a pillar of crystal surrounded by waterfalls. "Where...where am I?"

From the waterfalls, a girl who appears to be half human and half fish. The new arrival smiles and says "Well, your not here physically, more like mentally. I brought your mind here so we could talk, seeing as the time has finally come. It's nice to finally meet you Hinata. My name...is Undina."

Hinata stared at the girl as she thought on the name that sounded familiar. Finally, she made the connection. "Undina, you mean as in the Undina Echo?" Undina nodded and said "Now you got it. The link between us has finally become strong enough for us to complete the ritual and truly become linked in mind and spirit."

"But wait, how are we communicating when we are on different worlds?" asked a confused Hinata. "Like I said before, we have become linked in mind and soul and once we complete the ritual, we shall be able to link in body as well, even if only for a short time. So, are you ready to become stronger or what?"

Hinata looked down sadly as a tear escaped her and she said "It's too late for me now, I can feel my body is about..." Undina interrupts and says "I know the situation as I can read your thoughts. All the more reason to do this now. Normally, I would wait till you had time to rest after the fusion is complete, but we don't have that luxury right now."

Hinata now looked her straight in the eyes and asked "Will our fusion save me and allow me to win?" Undina simply shrugged. "I'm not completely sure. But if we don't, then you definitely will die so there's no point in not trying now right?" Hinata nods as she then ask "OK, lets do this. What do I have to do?"

"You just need to stand there and I'll take care of the rest. Oh yeah, just a word of warning. If this does work, then you need to beat him quickly. Normal, the completion of the ritual would require you to rest for twenty four hours after wards in order for your body to finish getting use to the new power link. But under the current circumstances, we need to do it slightly differently so you'll already have all my power right from the start. In ten minutes after fusion, you will pass out and remain asleep for a full week, so make sure you beat him in that time or or going to be really screwed."

Hinata smiles and says "OK, I'm ready. Give me your power." Undina smiles and approaches her and says "Oh yeah, word of warning. This is going to be weird, so try and not fight it." Before Hinata could ask what she meant, Undina got very close and pressed her lips to Hinata's. Hinata was shocked this was happening, and was even more shocked she was returning the kiss with quite a fury.

Undina started to glow as she slowly melted into Hinata's body. After a full minute, Undina had fully absorbed into her and for a minute, Hinata just stood there. The the water from the falls started to reach out like tentacles and wrap around her like a cocoon. Closing her eyes, Hinata allowed to new feeling of strength and power wash over her as she felt herself being reborn.

Back in reality, Heiser stood there and grinned as he saw Hinata's body convulse and spasm violently. "It is time" he says as the young Hyuga's body glows before being enveloped in a dark light as she explodes. Smiling, Heiser turns and walks away. "Now that the distraction she offered has past, it's time to find the relic." He looks up at the rain clouds and says "Damn, how much longer is the storm going to last? I already feel like I'm drowning down here."

"Not yet, but you will be soon enough" came the voice of Hinata from behind him. Heiser turns quickly and looks around, seeing nothing. "Am I hearing things?" he thinks as he starts to move when he finds his feet being knocked out from under him. "No, your not hearing things Unending. I'm still alive and now I'm going to finish this fight."

Heiser could see his ankle was being grasped by what appeared to be a tentacle made out of water that was rising out of the ground. "Where are you, little girl? Show yourself" he demanded. The he saw a large puddle of water start to rise up and take on the shape of a girl. Upon finishing forming, Hinata walked to him and gave him a smile.

Heiser looked at her in shock. Her skin was now a light blue color with several symbols etched into it. She still had those Sage Eyes from before, but they were now a deep blue color. 'How did...' he thinks as he tries to figure it. Then it comes to him. "I see, so that's how your still alive. You have an Undina Echo inside you."

Hinata ignored him as she used her enhanced Sage sense to check on the others. She could tell Naruto was fighting and was having trouble, but he also had a surprise up his sleeths. Spaegel was also fighting and was facing down with several opponents. Shelendria, she couldn't feel her presence anywhere. 'Shel, I hope that doesn't mean...'

Banishing that thought from her mind, Hinata turned her attention to Heiser. "Hinata, we don't have time for a long, drawn out fight. Trust me and let my knowledge flow into your mind so we can finish this in one move' said Undina from with in Hinata's mind. Hinata did as asked and allowed the information to flow into her.

Heiser tried to free himself, but his sword would just pass thru the water. Another water tendril shot up and grabbed the the sword and tossed it away. Hinata's body began to glow as she got close to Heiser and said "Sorry for the quick finish, but I don't have time to play with you."

Hinata then transformed into pure water and wrapped itself around Heiser's body. Gather more water from all around her, Hinata started to form into a giant water sphere with Heiser in the middle, unable to move. 'What...what you you...doing you little witch?" he demanded as he struggled to free himself.

"I can't so much as destroy your body, but I'll do the next best thing. Prepare to feel the full pressure that comes from being twenty thousand leagues beneath the sea" came Hinata's voice as the pressure with in the sphere started to increase. Heiser roared with anger as he felt himself being crushed by the pressure.

"Now Heiser, feel the power of the Elemental Sage. Water Style: Extreme Pressure Crush" shouted Hinata as the water sphere crushed inward in an instant. Heiser screamed for just a second before going silent. The sphere condensed to the size of a marble for just a moment before returning to normal.

Heiser's body fell from the water and collapsed on the ground. His form bent and twisted badly as parts of him appeared smaller and crushed. The water sphere collapsed in on itself and dispersed on the ground. After a few moments, it retook human form as Hinata finally returned to normal.

She laid there, breathing heavily as she looked to Heiser. "You did well Hinata. Rest now for you have earned it" said Undina in her mind. Hinata smiled a little as the world around her went dark. She wanted to go help the others but she knew that she was going to be out for a while. As Hinata fell into unconsciousness, she could have sworn a person appeared next to her and said "Good job, Resonator."

(Naruto vs Vamio)

The five hundred Naruto's advance on Vamio who starts to grin like an idiot at seeing all these incoming attackers. He starts to weave, tilt, and practically dance back and forth around each one while making little movements that hits and takes each clone out. This frustrates Naruto as it reminds him of his fight with Kimimaro from long ago.

Getting an idea that is shared by all of them, three clones slam their Rasengan's into the ground around Vamio, creating a massive dust cloud that covers him. Vamio stops and thinks on what to do when he feels himself being hit from behind by several chakra spheres that sends him flying forward.

Capitalizing on this success, the other Naruto's also swoop in and hit him with theirs as he is flying thru mid air. Vamio finds himself being blasted from one direction to the next almost constantly as more and more of his body is ripped, shredded, and damaged by this relentless barrage of attacks.

Finally, the real Naruto appears right above him with an Odama Rasengan and slams it into him, sending Vamio crashing hard into the ground with a powerful impact. The clones puff out while Naruto walks over to the crater to check on his opponents condition at present.

As he looks, he freezes in disbelief as he says "What? Were did he go?" Before Naruto can look around, he feels a sharp pain from his right side. He looks down to see a cut in his clothes with blood gushing out which causes him to collapse onto the ground. He manages to see Vamio standing close by with a scythe like weapon in hand.

"How did you survive that? No one should be able to take that many Rasengan hits and live" asked Naruto as he already felt Kyuubi's power healing him. Vamio's carefree expression melts away and his face becomes more serious. "I guess "he" didn't tell you. Very well, then I shall. You see, we Vamio have a split personality. I'm no.2: Serious. You had, up to this point, been fighting no.1: Joker."

Naruto looked confused, but shook it off as he then said "That still doesn't explain how you survived my attacks." Vamio scowled at him and said "During the ground attack your clones did, I split in half, leaving a false lifeless shell for you to attack while hid below ground. A useful technique, though one that I can only use once per a twenty four hour period."

Vamio started to walk towards Naruto as he allowed a sadistic smile to appear on his face. "And now, I'm going to gut you little boy." Naruto grins as he says "Funny, I was just going to say the same thing." With that, Naruto springs up, his injury healed as he rushes Vamio with another Rasengan and thrust it at him.

Vamio jumps away at the last second and looks back to where Naruto is standing and sees the attack fade. "What's wrong kid? Afraid to follow me?" Naruto shakes his head and says "Don't flatter yourself, ya split personality freak. You want me to follow you, then I will. But there's one thing I need to do first and for most. Release."

Naruto makes a hand sign as he shouts and Vamio then notices a clone behind some rocks vanish. When he looks back, he sees Naruto has changed as the skin around his eyes has gone red and his eyes themselves have turned from blue to yellow with the pupils having taken an oval shape. "And what is this you've done, little boy?"

"What you see here before you is the form of the honored Sage Mode. And with it, I'm going to kick your ass." And with that declaration, Naruto powers up two Sage Rasengan and launches himself at Vamio. With in his mind, Naruto hears the fox ask "Why didn't you use the nature crystal instead of the clone method?"

Naruto responds back "I'm saving the crystal for an emergency since we can't be sure on what all will happen with this fight or any other that comes along after this." Vamio brings his scythe up to defence as Naruto presses both Sage Rasengan into it. The explosive blast sends Vamio flying back hard, though he manages to scratch Naruto's left hand with the scythe before they are separated.

Naruto knows he can go into Demon Sage mode if needed,but he wants to save that for later should the need arise. Besides, there's no need to let the enemy see his full power if it's not needed. He creates several clones and send them after Vamio while two of them stick behind and help him prepare his next move.

Vamio picks himself up in time to see the Sage Clones bare down on him and throw punch after punch at him. He's sent stumbling back as they come at him for another strike. He's ready this time as he slashes the scyth at each one, dispercing them with the attack.

'This is becoming a nuisance that must be ended quickly' he thinks as he looks back and sees Naruto coming right at him. Bring his hands together, he fires off a Troqua that hits Naruto and appears to destroy him. For just a moment, there is silence....until.

"Wind style Rasengan: Rasen-Shuriken" Naruto shouts. Vamio spins around only to see the attack right on top of him. Unable to dodge in time, he's hit by the full force of the attack as his body is assaulted by the powerful surge of chakra and wind. Before the attack can even die down, Naruto leaps into the air above him, a Rasen-Lance already in hand.

Just as he sees the Rasen-Shuriken fade out and sensing Vamio is still there, he shouts out "Lightning style Rasengan: Rasen-Lance" as he chucks the attack right were he can sense Vamio. The ground explodes as deadly lighting arcs around wildly and adds even more damage.

Not one to take chances anymore, Naruto decides on one final hit. Raising both hands above himself, he creates the twenty five foot tall Colossal Sage Rasengan and sends it crashing into the ground. The explosion is so strong that Naruto is sent flying away and hitting the ground hard from the force of the shock waves being given off.

As he stands up, Naruto winces in pain as he has reverted to normal having drained all the Sage chakra from his body with those attacks. As he manages to get himself up, he stumbles over to where Vamio was and looks into the crater. All he can still see of his opponent is what appears to me the remains of his head and even that isn't much to go on.

Smiling, Naruto turns to walk away. "Well, that certantly was the most damaging battle I've ever been in. Can't wait till the next one" he jokes to himself as he stumbles back towards where he was. He stops dead when he feels a dark power surging from behind him, forcing him to turn around. What he sees sends waves of fear washing over his body.

The remains of Vamio's head rise up from the ground, his eyes glowing with a black color. "You have surpassed my every expectations of you boy. To think that you would awaken me from my slumber so easily." Naruto finds his knees shaking and his heart beat quickening out of fear at what he feels coming off Vamio.

"How...how are you...still alive?" The face shows no emotion, only a cold logic as it says :You already know that answer. I am Unending. You are the first in a long time to force me to awaken; the original Vamiogasa. Up till know, you have fought my two alter personalities. Now I shall give you a great honor to fight...the real meal. But first things first."

Naruto is unable to move as Vamiogasa's head starts to glow before it is enrarpped with in a dark cocoon like form. After several seconds, dark energy starts to release from the cocoon as cracks begin to form. Naruto finds himself backing away as the fox screams in his head. "Quick, you need Demon Sage Mode now."

Knowing good advice when he hears it, Naruto touches the nature crystal to reenter Sage Mode, then calls forth his demon power and enters DS mode. Just as the transformation is complete, the cocoon shatters. From out of it is something Naruto wasn't expecting.

Before him is a creature with a humanoid shape, but his body is made out of what appears to be metallic scales that are purple/black in color. His fingers are claws that have a strange ooze dripping off them, a long tail with a spear head like end to it, and large bat like wings. In one hand is his scythe weapon.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Vamiogasa of the Unending and this is my weapon, the Blood Craven. I see you've called forth your full power while waiting for me to awaken. It's a nice look, but it won't do you any good. And now, I shall show you why." Vamio starts to move forward and Naruto prepares to counter any attack he sends out.

Suddenly, Vamiogasa vanishes and reapears behind Naruto. Naruto turns and looks at him for just a moment before a deep gash appears on his chest and blood practically explodes out from his body. Naruto finds himself falling to the ground as he thinks 'What? When did he hit me? I didn't even feel the attack hit, let only see him move.'

Naruto manages to catch himself mid fall and fires off a Feral Blast at Vamiogasa who simply swats the attack away with his tail. The tail then shoots out and hits Naruto's mask along the upper left side, completely destroying it. Naruto stumbles back as he feels his power starting to leave him.

"Runt, be careful. If the whole mask is lost, then you are going to be really screwed" said the Kyuubi as Naruto jumps away. "I know, I know" shout Naruto as he reaches up and checks the rest of the mask. He can tell he has at least sixty percent of it left, but cracks are already starting to form.

"I think not. No escape for you this time" says Vamiogasa as he appears behind Naruto as if he had always been there. He slashes the scythe against his right arm, leaving a deep bloody gash running down it. Naruto fires off another Feral Blast, but it is easily dodged by the Unending.

Vamiogasa slams his palm into Naruto's gut which sends him flying back several hundred feet before coming into contact with the ground. Naruto strains to look up and sees Vamiogasa approaching. 'Damn it, what do I have to do in order to beat him?' Naruto thinks out of desperation.

"Give up child and I will let you have a quick and painless death. If, however, you choose to keep going, I will make your death painful." Naruto looks up at him and grins. "Never, I'll keep fighting no matter what and I swear I will beat you ya bastard. Believe it."

Vamiogasa stops and looks at him and ask "Why do you keep going? It would be obvious to anyone that you have lost this fight, so why?" Naruto manages to get up and says "Because of my nindo. If I were to give in and except defeat, then I would tarnish that nindo and I would rather die than betray...my way of the ninja."

Vamiogasa simply nods and says "Very well, the you shall die....most painfully and slowly."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Spiral Theater

Gasser: I'm guessing Beauty isn't coming in today

Keyote: Guess not. She's probably in hiding or something after what was said last time

Gasser: Did you really mean what you said?

Keyote: You'll find out next time

Hitsugaya: Until then, will you please explain why I have to be here or in this story as well

Keyote: Sorry little Shiro, but I needed a poor sap for this and...well

Hitsugaya: Your calling me a....little sap?

Showing 9: Myth Hunters

Captain Hitsugaya of Squad 10 of the Soul Society had just arrived at the Resonator base for his week long tour of duty there. Ever since the Soul Society had decided to support the Resonator cause, various high ranking Soul Reapers would be assigned to come here for a week to help out, then be rotated for another group. Rukia and Renji were the only ones to be permanently assigned to work along with deputy Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki on assisting in the fight.

As he looked around, he wondered if he would see any real action while here. At least he was getting a much needed break from all the headaches he suffered happening around him back home. Just as he was about to enter the council chamber and inform them of his arrival, he heard a sound come from behind him that caught his attention.

He turned and saw several girls running in his direction which caused him to sweat drop at what he heard the lead girl yelling. They ran past him and for just a moment, he believed he had not been seen. He shrugged it off and returned to his original objective when he heard the lead girl call out to him.

He looked back and saw the girls running back and coming to a stop in front of him. "Excuse me, I have a question for you little kid" said the lead girl with reddish orange hair that was done up in long pig tails and small bells hanging from the ties. "Little kid? I'll have you know that I am Captain Hitsugaya of..." started Toshiro angrily and frustrated.

"Details, details. There's no time for that. I have a really important question to ask you" said the lead girl. Toshiro leaned back and asked "What is it?" "Have you seen...a Chupacabra around here by any chance, have you?" Toshiro looked confused and asked "A Chupa what?"

"Asuna, I really don't think he can help us with this" said the girl named Konoka as she looked at her friend. Asuna looked back at Konoka and said "Well, what do you suggest we do then. He's the only one we've seen so far this morning." Another girl, Setsuna stepped up and said "Asuna, I would really like it if you wouldn't waste miss Konoka's time like this."

Asuna turned and smiled and said "Oh, it's OK Setsuna. I'm sure she's having fun." "I know where you can find such a creature" said a voice from below them. They all looked down and saw Pikachu wearing dark shades and a large cigar in his mouth. "Oh really, were can we find it little rodent" asked Konoka.

"Of course baby, you three hot little things just come with me and I'll show you a real monster." With that, Pikachu turned and led the way and the girls followed. Woohoo, we're going to finally find a Chupacabra" shouted Asuna. Konoka smiled happily while Setsuna simply worried were this was going.

"Boy, that was really weird" said Toshiro. "You can say that again" said a voice from behind him. Toshiro turned and actually smiled at who he saw. "Crest, what was that about?" The silver haired sage smiled and said "I'll explain it later. But for now, I just hope those girls know just how much of a perv that Pikachu is. After all, the place he's taking them is his private sex chamber. All well, Setsuna's there so there's no need to worry...I hope."

With that, Toshiro and Crest entered the counsil room to meet with the Resonator heads.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Next time: Naruto vs Vamiogasa pt.2 and Spaegel vs Pain

next Spiral Thater: crazy sex starved chapter


	21. Realms and Rhine

All I own, I owe...figure that one out! (Wizard of Oz movie; said by the Winkie guards)

Only one chapter left, seems like only yestarday that I first started this little piece of story telling.

My next release shall be Impulse chpt.4 which will come out by next Wednesday (give or take a day), then I shall release the final chapter of Spiral Traversed which should be out next Friday, then Our Secret pt.3: Miracle. The I shall finally begin Rave Master Naruto. Well, lets get started.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.21: Realms and Rhine

Using all his strength, Naruto manages to get back on his feet as he looks at Vamiogasa with anger and contempt. Realizing that being angry wont make this easier, Naruto takes a few deep breathes to help calm him down. As he goes to move, he becomes well aware of a sudden pain racing over his right arm, chest, left hand and the right side of his waist.

Naruto looks at his injuries and is surprised to see the marks from the cuts of the Blood Craven have yet to fade and are still bleeding slightly. 'Hey, lazy fox. Why the hell haven't you healed me up yet?' Naruto asked mentally. He heard the Kyuubi scowl at his question before it said "You think I haven't been trying. Somethings wrong and I can't seem to heal them up for some reason."

Before Naruto can respond, he feels something wrap around his neck. He snaps back to reality only to see Vamiogasa's tail has latched on to him. "Wha...?" Naruto says as he finds himself being lifted into the air. "You shouldn't let yourself get distracted in battles boy. It will only lead to your death if you don't keep your focus on the here and now."

As Naruto struggles to free himself, he finds himself being drawn to his opponent fast with a pair of waiting claws awaiting his arrival. Knowing he had to work quickly, Naruto charges up two Sage Rasengan and thrust them forward just as he's brought up close. One slams into Vamiogasa's chest while the other into his extended hand.

For just a second, the attacks surge against Vamiogasa. Then, the two Rasengan suddenly faze out of existence almost as if they hadn't been made to begin with. Naruto is stunned that the attack failed, then cries out in pain as he feels his stomach being impaled by the claw.

With blood coming from his mouth now, Naruto looks up with a pained look and says "Don't...think you've....won yet you...bastard." Vamiogasa frowns and says "Obviously, you fail to realize the severity of your situation. Allow me to rectify that little problem." He brings his hand back again, this time aiming for Naruto's heart.

Seeing an opening and knowing he has nothing left to loose, Naruto thrust his index and middle fingers write up against Vamiogasa's left eye and yells "Feral Blast." The beam of demonic chakra blast at point blank range into Vamiogasa's face, causing him to scream as he throws Naruto away from him.

Naruto lands hard as he quickly looks back and sees Vamiogasa clutching his left eye. "You little shit. You actually had the balls to try that. I would commend you for your courage, but I'm feeling...merciless right now." Naruto pulls himself up again as stumbles forward.

Vamiogasa extends his wings and fires off a wave a black wind blades at Naruto. Naruto is hit and sent falling back. But before he can hit the ground, he finds himself being hit over and over again by Vamiogasa as he moves at lightning speed against Naruto. But just a quickly as the assault began, it ends with Naruto shaking badly from all the pain he's feeling.

"Why'd you stop?" Naruto asked weakly. Vamiogasa looks at him and says "I've decided to finish you off with another method." Before Naruto can ask what he means, he suddenly sees red moving along the ground. As he observes the red, he realizes that it's his blood, coming from all the cuts he received from the Blood Craven.

"What the...what the hell is happening?" yells Naruto as the flow of blood from his body to the scythe begins to increase. Vamiogasa watches the blood get absorbed into his weapon before speaking. "My Blood Craven can absorb the blood from anyone that's hit by it and draws it from the victims body like a magnet. The blood is then absorbed into me, thus making me stronger and giving me the abilities of the one who's blood I'm feeding on for a time. That's how I survived your attacks earlier seeing as I consumed the blood of an immortal man a while ago. And the scythe won't stop until all your blood is drained."

Naruto curses inwardly as his vison begins to blur and he starts to become light headed. 'Damn it, there has to be something I can do. I just can't except being beaten here and know by this monster. Hey. you damn fox, why aren't you stopping this?' From his mind, he hears Kyuubi say "You think I'm not trying too? For some reason, my ability to heal you isn't working. It's taking all I have just to keep your body busy making new blood so you won't die from blood loss."

Naruto feels more of the Kyuubi mask break off, only leaving him with the covering for his right eye remaining. 'There has to be an attack that can be used to defeat him. But I've already used everything I...wait, there's still that jutsu left. If I could hit him with that, then I'm sure it would work and destroy him.'

Reading his mind, Kyuubi responds with "It's true that it would kill him, considering what that move was originally intended to do. But with him draining your blood like this, you simply don't have the strength to move, let alone launch the attack. And I feel he won't stop till you are all dried up and just so you know, I can only keep this up for a short time. After all, the human body isn't meant to replenish lost blood to this extent."

Naruto growls as he thinks "I know, I know. If there was some way to stop him from draining my blood for a few minutes as well as keep him from moving, then I could....wait, that's it' Naruto proclaims as an idea pops into his head. 'Could it work on him?' Kyuubi grins and says "You do the drawing and leave the rest to me. Oh and by the way runt, that's a very clever idea coming from you."

Vamiogasa is starting to get confused by the situation. "What is going on here? He should have had all his blood drained from his body by now. And yet, there's still more coming. What is this kid?" Just as he's about to increase the draining, he suddenly notices something important.

He looks to his left arm and realizes that it's shifting it's shape and turning into stone. The same thing is happening to his legs and other parts of his body. "What...what is this?" he ponders aloud. He turns to Naruto when he hears the boy laugh. "You, what have you done to me?"

"Simple, a part of the power I'm using comes from nature energy. When nature energy is taken into the body of a person who can't control it, they start to turn into a toad statue, just like your doing now." Vamiogasa cuts the blood drain as he focuses on getting his body returned to normal.

As Naruto finally manages to get to his feet, though shakily, he thinks 'Good, it's working just like I had hoped. Using my blood as a carrier was a smart move after all. But I can't take a chance that he won't be able to reverse it should he be given the time, so I better end this while he's distracted.'

And with that, Naruto creates two Sage clones that begin to work with him to create his trump card. The Rasengan that appears in his hand starts to shift as it grows bigger till it's double it's original size and takes on the appearance of a mini-sun. Seeing as it is ready, Naruto runs forward with all his might, looking to finish this with one last blow.

Vamiogasa, after a few seconds of struggling, finally manages to start to gain control and get his body back to normal, when he sees Naruto charging him with the fire Rasengan in hand. He sends his tail to hit Naruto, who dodges by jumping into the air. Vamiogasa realizes that moving causes the transformation to continue and curses as he realizes he's open to attack.

Naruto bares down on him from above while shouting "OK, this time I mean I mean it when I say that this fight is over, and I'm ending it with this. Fire style Rasengan: Rasen-Nova." Naruto slams the attack into Vamiogasa's face and immediately, the whole area is sucked into an ever expanding ball of pure fire and chakra.

With in the attack, Vamiogasa is bombarded by fire and energy as he is hit with several million degrees of intense heat. He looks down and to his horror, he sees his body melting from the attack. "No, this isn't possible. There can be no way that little punk beat me. After all, I am Unend...."

Those where Vamiogasa's last words as his body is consumed by the fires of Rasen-Nova. Naruto appears out side of the attack and watches as the massive mini-sun starts to shrink inward till it vanishes from existance. There is no sign of Vamiogasa. Using his Sage sense, Naruto checks to see if he can still feel it's presence.

Finding nothing, Naruto smiles as he relishes in his victory. Then, the final part of his mask finally breaks off, forcing Naruto to return to normal and quickly falling to the ground in pure exhaustion. "I did it. I beat that guy. Guess that proves I'm still the best ninja around, huh?" he says in a tired voice.

Kyuubi snorts as it says "If that's what you want to tell yourself, then go right ahead. Tell me though, were was the big explosion and the firestorm shock wave that's suppose to come with that attack?" Naruto grins as he thinks 'Didn't have enough chakra for the full powered version. Luckily, what I threw in was enough to do the job."

Kyuubi chuckles as it replies "It did at that. Rest you little idiot. I'll get to work on healing your body so we can join the others in a few hours." Naruto nods as he says to himself "You do that. Sorry guys, I might be a little late in coming. But, I will be there as soon as possible. Believe....it." And with that, Naruto falls into unconsciousness to recover from his fight.

(Spaegel and Pain)

The rain practically hammered the battle field as Spaegel looked upon his six opponents. Four of them were standing side by side only a few hundred feet away while the other two were keeping a more unusual distance from him. No one was making a move as each side waited to see what the other would do.

Normally, the Realms of Pain would not hesitate to start attacking there enemy. But this wasn't the usual sort of battle that they were fighting in as their opponent was not of their world. Spaegel, for his part, was also being more careful about what actions he took here, given he was fighting against enemies that followed a different set of rules than what he was us to.

'Well, I better get started and see what it is that these guys can do' thought Spae as he brought his right hand before him and placing his left index and middle fingers over the Reson Tear. The Pain Realms prepared themselves for any possible action as Spae shouted "Time for resonation. I call forth the magnetic hunter; Sliver Links."

Immediately, the whip weapon he had used to capture Danzo (Thanatos) with emerged in his hand. Wanting to get things started, he cracked the whip against the ground, leaving a nice cut in it, then looked to the Realms and said "OK, I've made my move. Noe it's your turn, unless your scared of course."

The response was immediate as Demon Realm charged at him with his fist raised. Meanwhile, Animal Realm ran thru several hand signs and shouted "Summoning Jutsu", calling out a giant two headed wolf onto the battle field. Demon got to Spae and sent a powerful punch at him. Spae dodged and forced Demon to redirect his attack at the ground.

The power from Demons hit onto the ground left a deep crater that shocked Spae. As he landed, Demon was already on top of him again. Bringing both hands before him, Spae yelled "Novus Glace" that sent a blast of wind slamming into Demon. The Realm was blown away as Spae thought 'OK, make sure that one doesn't hit me. Check.'

Hearing the sound of the wolfs roar had Spae turn to see the creature right on top of him. He back flipped away as the beast lunged at him before he sent his Silver Links striking out and slashing the creature right down the middle, killing it instantly. Seeing an opportunity, he fired off a Novus Electrum at Human and Animal Realm.

Before the attack could hit, Ghost Realm jumped in the way and created a powerful barrier that completely nulified the attack. As Spae landed, he made another mental note. 'OK, dud with the pony tail can summon creatures and the fat guy can create defence barriers. So, what next?'

He sees Demon coming at him again when the Realm's face suddenly changes. And with the change comes a new attack as several large tentacles are released from his body and come racing at Spaegel. Whipping Silver Links left and right, he manages to block all the tentacles as he takes notice of Animal Realm summoning a new creature; a six headed demon dog.

Moving swiftly, he slashes off the tentacles coming from Demon's body before sending a powerful kick into his gut which sends him flying. 'Strange, why aren't they all attacking me together? So far, only three of them have made a move and of them, only two have done anything that could be considered offensive in nature.'

He knew it was time to test an idea. Looking at each Realm and smiling to see that they were in place, he releases a link from his whip that moves to float right before him. The Relams stop to watch what he's up to as Spae brings his hand up and points his fingers at the shuriken shaped link. Spae smiled as he noted that they had yet to notice what he had done when he had first cracked hip whip.

'What is he planning?' ponders God Realm as he looks at the unknown enemy. It it then that he notices it off to the side and a little over him. Another shuriken shaped link hovering around him. He turns and finally notices there's one hovering over each Realm. It is then he realizes what is about to happen. The others realize as well, but it's to late.

"Novus Electrum" shouts Spae as he fires off a lightning spell into the link before him, which absorbs it. God Realm fires off a repulsion attack that knocks the link with him away while Ghost raises his shield. The other Realms are hit with the attack as it shoots from the link over them, causing them to fall to their knees with stunning lightning arcing around them.

Immediately, the seven separated links return and re-attach themselves to the main unit as Spae looks on to his opponents. Thanks to the abilities of his links, he managed to see all their actions. 'So, that ghost guy still only used a shield while Mr. God complex fired off some sort of repulsion move to protect himself. OK, that's four down.'

Spae returns Silver Links to the Reson Tear as he brings it before him again. "OK, given the weather, I think this next one will be perfect for this fight. Time for resonation. I call forth the master of the blue ocean; Deep Pulse." In his hand appears a trident that seems to be made out of water.

Moving quickly, he charges at Demon while gathering a massive sphere of water from all the rain at the tip of the trident and upon reaching Demon, fires it off at point blank range at the Realm, destroying his body and leaving him laying on the ground in mechanical pieces. 'What? He was some sort of robot? No, wait. He's more than just a robot. But then, what is he?'

A feral roar catches his attention as he jerks around, only to see a massive claw coming right down onto him that he barely manages to dodge in time. The new beast keeps on him with frightening speed. Gather more water onto the tip of Deep Pulse, he manages to fire off another hydro sphere, this one at the dog beast, that send it flying back a few yards.

As the creature gets up, phased but unhurt, Spae notices that the long haired Human Realm is missing. Before he can even look to see if he can spot the guy, he feels some one latch onto him from behind and a hand grab tightly onto his head. "Hey, what the...?" he shouts in protest as Human simply smiles and says "Now, lets see what you have on your mind now, shall we?"

Before Spae can even protest or ask what he means, his whole body goes rigid as Human probes his mind to learn all that he knows. The other Realms close their eyes as the information passes into them as well. After a few moments, God Realm opens his eyes and says "It would appear that you have known great pain in your life. It's to bad we must be enemies, but you left us with no choice. Do not worry though, we shall deal with these Unending ourselves."

He then tells Human to pull his soul out and be done with it. As Human goes to do that, something happens that hits all the Realms (and Nagato) hard. From the dark, neither regions of Spae's mind comes a voice. **"So, you think you can enter here and not expect to pay the price. I'll show you what it means to tred into Untainted ground."**

Immediately, Human is blasted away from Spae's body as he fall to his knees, panting heavily. The other Realms bring their hands to their faces and cover them as they try to regain control of themselves. "What was that?" wonders God as he sees Spae slowly getting to his feat again.

Spae groans as he tries to clear the sudden headache that has come over him. Looking back over at the Realms, he notices the Hell Realm standing where Demon fell with some other worldly creature besides him. Watching, he sees the creature open it;s mouth and a fully healed and revived Demon Realm emerges.

At first, he's confused till the information finally comes to him. He looks to God and says "Now I understand. I can finally understand why there are six of you as well as what each of you can do. Your powers are very impressive...Nagato." God and the other Realms flinch when they hear this. "Who are you and how do you know all this?" asked God Realm.

Spae looks at him seriously and says "When Human probed my mind, I also probed his. Didn't you know that power is a double edged sword. If some one knows the way, it's easy to do that seeing as Human doesn't have any mental defences in place to stop such things. Kind of careless of you to not take that as a possibility, Nagato."

"No matter, we saw your mind as well. There is nothing we need to worry about now from you. We can defeat you with ease" said God Realm. Spaegel smiles and says "Really? You know everything I know? Ask yourself this. Did your mind probe reveal anything about the Reson Tear and it's abilities and about the weapons stored with in and their abilities?"

God Realm stiffens as he realizes that Spae is correct. That information isn't present. "I'll tell you why if you want to know. All that info is stored with in the Reson Tear itself and not in my mind. I only know the important details when me and the tear are linked. And since this is the case, no one can learn of it from a mind probe, even when I have it in my right hand. Thus, I have a good security method set up to protect that knowledge."

Demon has rejoined the other Realms as the prepare the next attack. The giant dog is also readying it self to attack again. Before they can move though, Spae raises his hand and ask "One more thing, do you like the rain?" This confuses them as God ask "And what does that have to do with anything?"

Spae raises his trident weapon above his head and says "Simple, this weapon can control water pretty well. And seeing as we have all this lovely rain coming down on us, it would be a shame to let it go to waste." With that, the Deep Pulse begins to glow as he swings it around before pointing it at the Realms.

For just a second, there is no change till they each notice a slight stinging feeling. They look to see that it's coming from the rain as they are being hit by it. "As you can now feel, I've made the rain water denser so it will hurt to be hit by it. Now, lets boogie."

Spae shoots forward as another water sphere forms in front of the trident. He fires it off at the God Realm, but is intercepted by Ghost who absorbs it with his shield. Preparing for another burst, Spae is taken by surprise by the revived Demon who finally manages to connect with his fist and sends him flying back hard.

As Spae struggles to get up, he thinks 'Ok, I was right. Don't wanna be hit by that guy again. That actually hurts like hell.' As he returns to his feet, he sees the monster dog coming at him. Noticing the Pulse a few yards away, he realizes he can't get to it in time as the beast bares down on him.

'No time' thinks Spae as the main head bites down and takes Spae completely into it's mouth. For a moment, there's silence until "Novs Ionus." At that, a massive blast of lightning explodes down from the heavens and completely envelopes the creature, destroying it utterly.

Spae slams into the ground hard from the force of the explosion next to the Pulse. Reaching for it and getting to his feat and using it for balance, he thinks 'OK, that was rather stupid. Using that level of powers when I'm inside the target is definitely not up there with smart decision making choices.'

Not far away, with in the high tower of the Hidden Rain village, Nagato opens his eyes as he looks to his partner Konan. "It would appear he's even more trouble and reckless than I first believed" says Nagato. "What shall we do then? Even injured like that, he's still a threat for as long as he can control the rain water and use it as a weapon."

Nagato agrees as he raises his hands from the device he's in and releases the jutsu that keeps the rain falling. Immediately, the rains stop and the clouds begin to part, revealing the sun. Back at the battle field, the sudden appearance of the sun doesn't go unseen by Spae.

"Hmm, should have seen that one coming. Oh well, I guess it's cool. Deep Pulse was nearing its limit anyways." And with that, the trident glows for a moment before fading away and returning to the Reson Tear. "So, you giving up?" asked God Realm. Shaking his head, Spae says "Hardly, just thought a change in tactic's would be appropriate."

The Realms look upon him as he first cast a healing spell on himself. Though not much, it's enough to make it to where he can at least stand and move again with little trouble. Then, bringing his Reson Tear before him, he says "You should feel honored. I haven't used this one in quite a while. Time for resonation. I call forth the servant of the sun; Solaris Trigger."

In his right hand appeared a gun that was gold in color with silver engravings on it. As he held the gun before him, Spae took note of the red crystal atop it. 'Hm, I will need a moment for it to finish charging.' Remembering an important detail, Spae raises his left hand to the sky and releases a ball of light.

'What is he doing?' wondered God Realm as the ball of light shot into the sky and burst, creating a wave that spread out into the atmosphere. "What was that?" he asked Spae. Looking back at him, Spae says "I can now predicted sunny skies at 73 degrees. What it was I just did was make sure you can't mess with the weather any time soon."

Just then, Spae looks to his left and sees Demon coming at him along with several missiles he has just fired off. Spae dodges the missiles while looking at his weapon and sees the crtstal is now green. Smiling, Spae now charges Demon and then dodges an attempted fist to the face as he shoves the Solaris Trigger into Demon's mouth.

"Bang, bang. Your dead" Spae says with a smirk and then pulls the trigger before Demon can remove the weapon from his mouth. A blast of gold colored energy explodes Demon's head, sending his now lifeless body crumbling to the ground. "What did you just do? What kind of weapon is that?" asked God Realm.

"Well, since you asked nicely and I don't see a reason to not tell you, I will. This Solaris Trigger draws power from the sun and turns it into energy that can be fired off. Now, lets make sure you can't bring this ugly thing back to life again." Spae then jumps into the air and fires five Novus Electrum right at Demon's down body.

The power of the multiple Electrum hits leaves nothing left to be revived. "Now, I only have five more to go. So tell me, who's next?" Before Spae can make his move, a powerful wave of energy is felt engulfing the whole village. The strength of it is so strong that both Spae and the five Realms are forced to their knees.

"What was that? Was that your doing?" asked God Realm. Spae doesn't here the question as he's frozen in fear. 'That power, it can't be. Why would he be here...unless, one of the relics really is here.' Realizing that the situation has changed, Spae gets up and says "Listen Nagato, where ever you are. We have an emergency."

"And what emergency would that be?" asked God Realm. Looking to the sky, Spae says "He has arrived in this world. The second most powerful member of the Unending; Hoskins. I'm sorry, but I have no more time to be wasting on the likes of you weaklings." With that, Spae turns and starts to leave....or at least he was till God Realm uses Banshou Tenin to draw him back.

Finding himself being drawn back, Spae shouts "What are you doing. This is no time for playing childrens games." God looks at him as he finally lands before him and says "If this Hoskins is coming here, we shall deal with him and you won't interfere. If you agree to leave, then we shall spare you. If, on the other hand, you choose to stay..."

He doesn't finish as Spae fires off a Gravagia that sends God Realm flying back. He is caught by Ghost and Human as the other Realms converge around him. Sighing, Spae shakes his head and says "Look, I'm sure that in this world, you'd be considered fairly strong. But against the Unending's no.2 man, you'd be nothing more than a new born infant fighting an exploding star. Take my advice and back off. Your in over your heads as it is and if you don't agree to step aside, I will use force to make you step aside. Well, what will it be?"

The five Realms answer by surrounding him. Shaking his head in disappointment, Spaegel simply says "Fine, if that's how you all want to do this, then fine. But don't complain after wards because you asked for it. Because of the situation, I have little choice but to call forth the Reson Tear's power of Ra-Zin."

Blinking in confusion, God Realm simply ask as he prepares to unleash the super powered version of Shinra Tensei "What is this Ra-Zin?" Bringing the Solaris Trigger before him and grasping it with both hands, he says "You really want to know, well just set back and watch." The gun begins to glow as does the Reson Tear as Spae shouts as loud as he can.

"Ancient power of Rhine, answer my call. I, your humble knight, ask of you to grant me the full extent of your power, channeled thru this Reson Tear into the weapon in my hand so that I may smite evil and bring justice back into the world. I ask of you to grant me your most holy of powers now as I call forth that powers name, RA-ZIN!"

Meanwhile, high in the sky, a dark void opens as Hoskins steps out. Looking down upon the Hidden Rain Village, he smiles and chuckles as he says to himself. "Well, what a rather dull looking little hovel. Hard to believe that a Relic would appear here of all places. Hm, what's this? Ah, it would appear master Spaegel-houten is here as well. No doubt he must have sensed my coming. That just makes things more interesting. Let the fun begin hah hah hah."

Elsewhere, Rukia and Renji and Afro have just arrived outside the Rain Villages main gate. "So, you think Spaegel and the others are fine?" asked Renji. Before Rukia can answer, her RDC goes off. "This is Rukia" she says into the speaker. Rkia, it's Ichigo. Me and the other back up teams are on the way now. We should be arriving in ten minutes."

"Understood. You guys better be ready though. I think we may have a big problem arriving very soon" Rukia says as she looks to the skies. "What are we waiting around here for, lets go and kick some ass bitch's" says Afro as the three of them rush into the city and the epic battle that is coming.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Spiral Theater

Keyote: Well, it's time for Beauty's sex scene with Don Patch and Jelly....hey wait, where is Beauty?

Gasser: She says she quites. She'd rather die than do this gig no more

Keyote: (sigh) She does know I was only joking about that, doesn't she?

Gasser: Yeah right. Don't worry, I'll go find her. Just wait right here

Keyote: Man, I guess we'll run the back up movie. Oh well, on with the showing

Showing 10: Where Are The Boys?

It had become fairly obvious to anyone who took the them to notice. All the guys had vanished into thin air. As the female member's of the Resonator's looked around, they couldn't find their male counter parts anywhere which had them worrying greatly.

"I really staring to not like this" said Winry Rockbell as she finished checking another room. Walking next to her was Hinata Hyuga who couldn't stop thinking about Naruto and the fear that something bad had happened to him. They soon met up with Shelendria and several other girls near the entrance to the council chambers.

"This is getting ridiculous. Where the hell could those idiots have disappeared to?" complained to Shel as she huffed in annoyance. "Goury, if you appear right now, I'll treat you to an all you can eat buffet" shouted Lina Inverse. Nothing but silence filled the halls of Halo's Heaven.

"Maybe we need to approach this in a different manner" said Rukia as she assumed her thinking pose. Before anyone could ask what she meant, they heard the sound of hopping. They looked to see little Buneary coming their way. "Excuse me Buneary, have you seen the guys around?" asked Orihime.

The small rabbit girl stop and thought about it before smiling and saying "Yeah, they're all inside the training room for some reason. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go get some SPECIAL items for a certain person." And with that, Buneary hops off to complete her task.

Now knowing where to look, Shel contacts the other girls and tell them where to go. Soon, all of them meet outside the entrence to the training grounds as Shel activates a view screen to see what is happening inside. Sure enough, alll the guys are packed in there. But the strange thing is that they are all just sitting down with no one having a little battle.

Before any can ask what is going on, Spae steps up to address his fellow guys. "OK, listen up. We recently found a world inhabited solely by females call Seiren and that this world is in danger of dying off. We Resonator's have been asked to go there and help the females who live there in repopulating their world. I'm sure I speak for every one of you when I say that this is a most serious mission that must be taken and completed, no matter what."

"Excuse me, but how many girls exactly?" asked Spike from the Cowboy Bebop. "Over six billion very attractive females from what the report says. So, are there any objections?" After a quick silence, Spae turns and opens a massive portal, Spae yells "Then lets go guys and help save an entire race, no matter how long it takes us to do it."

And with that, tons of drooling guys go rushing into the portal, very much looking forward to completing what will most likely be the best mission ever. No sooner do all the guys enter and the portal closes that the entrance to the training ground explodes inward as all female Resonator's enter with a look of blind fury and murderous intent in their eyes.

"Why those sick, perverted, horny bastards. How dare they take a mission like this with out our consent" shouted Shel as all the girls seethed with anger and were in a similar mind set. "OK, lets go to the Seiren, find our men, and make them wish they had never been born" Shel then proclaimed as she opened another portal. All the girls agreed as the ran in with some very scary weapons in hand (well, scary to any guy anyways).

Meanwhile, inside a sound proof room. Pikachu awoke with a serious headache. "Wha? Where am I? The last thing I remember was luring those three girls into my private room and..." Oh Pika-pi dear" came a voice that sent chills up Pikachu's spine. He turned his head to see his girlfriend Buneary standing close by wearing a leather body suit and holding a whip with electric energy passing along it.

"Oh, Bunny baby. Ah, what are you doing hear (gulp)" he asked nervously. She gave him a dark grin before saying "I heard you've been cheating on me again. What, after what you did to Misty and May which led them to quiting the series wasn't enough for you. You have to go for more HUMAN girls as well. I would think you'd target Dawn at least."

"But Bunny baby, it's not like that. I would never cheat on you again, I swear. And as far as Dawn guys, I promised Ash that I would leave her for his perversions." Buneary looks at him for a moment before she smiles and says "OK, I believe you. That's why I'm going to make sure you never want to cheat on me again. Or at least, you'll be too afraid to cheat on me." Pikachu begged her to not do it, but his pleas fell on death ears as Buneary punished him and being a masochist, really enjoyed the act very much.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

next time, the final chapter of Spiral Traversed: The Beginning

next Spiral Theater: Hidden No More


	22. Finally, the Beginning

I don't own...well, you should know by now what I do and don't own

A/N: The final chapter is here. It's been a long road coming (for me anyways), but we can finally say the this prologue to the Resonator's series is finally complete. This is the longest chapter I have ever done for this series, which is poetic seeing as it's the ending and all. Or should I say, the beginning?

And now, the explosive finally of Spiral Traversed:

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.22: Finally, the Beginning

Rukia, Renji, and Afro came to a stop as the felt the tremendous build up of energy coming from nearby. "Hey Rukia, isn't that?" asked Renji as he looked towards the growing light. Rukia nodded as she herself was looking towards it. "Yeah, it's Speagel's Ra-Zin. He must be in a hurry to finish what ever fight he's in."

"So, what do WE do now?" asked Afro. Pulling out her RDC, Rukia did a scan and then said "Spaegel can handle himself. We three shall go find and retrieve Naruto, Hinata, and Shelendria. We'll bring them back here and use this spot as our base for dealing with what ever comes up. Now, lets move." With that, the three of them broke off to find their fellow Resonator's.

(Spaegel)

The ground started to quake as the energy was building up. Both the Reson Tear and the Solaris Trigger continued to glow brighter as Spae moved to hold the gun weapon before him with both of his hands grasping the handle. 'Such power he's giving off. Just who is this guy?' thought God Realm as the light suddenly shot into the two items.

Spaegel smiled as he said "Now, I'm ready to finish this. Solaris Trigger, RRRRRAAAAA-ZZZZZIIIIIINNNNN!" At those words, everything around Spaegel exploded as the ground and air seemed to be ripped apart from the shear intensity of the release and a pillar of light shot high into the sky.

The 5 remaining Pain Realms found themselves being forced to retreat quickly as the dome of energy grew outwards. It finally stopped as a low harmonic hum filled the air. High above the battlefield, Hoskins came to a stop as he saw the pillar of light shoot into the sky. "Well, it looks like master Spaegel-houten isn't feeling like holding back now. This should be fun."

After a few moments, the dome began to shrink inwards till it was almost human sized when it burst, creating a fierce blast of wind to hit the battle and kicking up a dense cloud of dust. The Realms covered their eyes to keep the dust out as the looked towards where Spaegel had been standing.

As the dust cleared, a figure appeared. They could finally see Spaegel, but he was looking different. On his face were three green marks along both cheeks and his silver halo eyes were glowing. His clothes had changed as well. He was now dressed in white pants and shirt with a light blue long coat with silver colored symbols along the sleeves.

Behind him is what appeared to be some sort of glowing energy crest that resembled a five pointed star with a giant version of the Reson Tear at the center and runic letters encircling it. And as for the Solaris Trigger, it had changed its shape some what and its color was now silver with gold engravings on it.

But the biggest thing of all was that there were now two of them, one in each hand. His arms were crossed in a X-shaped pattern against his chest. Looking at the Pain's, Spaegel simply said "Solaris Trigger's Ra-Zin, Duo Mode." Though the change that Spaegel had gone through was interesting, the change to his weapon didn't appear to be worthy of the light show and energy release from just moments ago.

"That's it? That's all your Ra-Zin did? No offence, but that seemed to be a waste of time" said God Realm as he retook his position before Hell Realm. Ghost, Animal, and Human Realms jumped out before him and ready to begin the next attack. Spaegel looked at them and said "Don't underestimate this change. Ra-Zin effects each of my Reson Tears weapons differently, but the end result is always the same and that's great power."

God Realm still didn't see what could be all that different. "Do you really think having two of them will change anything? It still doesn't change the fact that you can only fire off one shot every ten seconds. All this does is give you a double shot in multiple directions every ten seconds."

Spaegel stiffened for a moment before giving him a wary smile. "So, I see you noticed then. You must have seen the crystal atop to gun and watched it change color, signaling it's readiness to be used. That's rather good. Most of my enemies never notice that. Well, so what? Who cares anyways? Like I said earlier, don't underestimate the Ra-Zin."

By now, Ghost and Human and Animal had Spaegel surrounded on three sides. "You do realize that at the closeness, you won't be able to get all three with in the recharge time limit, and that's only if you can hit any of them at all" said God Realm. Animal performed another summoning and called out a giant rhino and a bull that charged Spaegel as Ghost and Human made their move as well.

Spaegel brought the two Solaris Triggers up to his sides and had each aimed at a Realm, ignoring the incoming giant beast. He pulled the triggers, releasing a larger energy shot than what had been seen before. Human managed to doge that much quicker shot just barely while Ghost raised his shield to block the attack, though its explosion did knock him back a little.

"Fool, you should have aimed for my beast" shouted Animal as the two creatures bared down on Spaegel who only smiled. "That's a matter of opinion. Now, let me show you what else has changed." Spaegel brought both guns before him and pushed back on the triggers again and unleashed a massive rapid fire volley that decimated the summons and destroyed them with ease.

"What?" said God Realm in shock. Spaegel smiled as he reoriented his aim at the other Realms, forcing them to go on the run to keep from being hit. "Like I told you, don't underestimate Ra-Zin. This is one of Solaris Trigger's new abilities: rapid fire mode and the energy bullets are bigger and more explosive."

"But how? You shouldn't be able to recharge that quickly" shouted God Realm as he and Hell Realm were forced to move as well. Spaegel started moving towards them and said "True, that is the case normally. But thanks to the Crest of Rhine that now appears behind me, gather enough light is instantaneous. Now, stop moving so I can blast you guys."

What Spaegel chose to not tell them was that in reality, the reason for the sudden rapid fire ability was do to the Rhine Crest being able to convert his magic into energy that could be fired off. Though very effective and the magia drainage was minimal for each shot, it would train him rather quickly if the battle last to long and he relies on rapid fire to much.

'Got to finish this quickly so I'll have as much power as possible for Hoskins' thought Spaegel as he cut the attack and charged God Realm. Seeing him moving closer, God Realm raised his hands and unleashed a Shinra Tensei at Spaegel, but he managed to jump clear of the hit area before the attack could land.

He landed near Animal Realm and saw him making more hand signs. AS Animal went to press his hand against the ground, Spaegel opened up with a quick volley of shots that caused Animal to stumble back and stop the summoning. Sensing an incoming attack, Spaegel turned and saw Human coming at him with a kunai in hand.

Human tried to stab Spaegel with the kunai, but missed as Sapegel jumped over him and fired off another round at Human and tearing him apart. As he lands, Spaegel thinks 'OK, two down and four to go. However, the problem is that distant one. If I don't take him out, he'll only revive the fallen and this will never end.'

Seeing Ghost coming at him and Animal finally summoning a giant bird, Spaegel aims the duo Solaris Triggers at the ground and opens up, creating a massive dust cloud that fills the area. Ghost jumps back to God to defend while Animal issues orders to his bird beast to attack. At that moment, a energy blast shoots through the smoke that Ghost is barely able to block in time.

The bird beast blows the smoke away with it's powerful wing flaps to reveal...nothing. 'Where did he disappear to?' wondered God Realm as he should still be some where in front of them. The sound of energy humming causes him and Ghost to spin around and see Spaegel right behind Hell Realm with the two Solaris Triggers pressed together, creating a large energy sphere.

Before any could react, Spaegel yells "Take this, Solaris Double Impact." The large ball of energy fires off and hits Hell Realm at point blank range, utterly destroying him. No sooner than this is done, Spaegel collapses down onto one knee as he begins to breath heavily. "How did you get over there so quickly?" asked a very annoyed God Realm.

"Wouldn't you...like to know" Spaegel panted out. The truth was he used a rebound technique with a little help from the Rhine Crest, though both that and the double impact took more energy out of him than expected. The the hard fact of this was that he was now becoming exhausted.

Animal Realm jumped atop his creature as it dived at Spaegel. Looking up and seeing the incoming attack, Spaegel rolled clear of the creature's claws and managed to stand again as it turned to make another pass. Bringing both guns before him once again, he waited till the last second and fired another volley of blast that shredded to wings off the creature.

Animal jumped clear and attempted to plunge a kunai into Spaegel, who blocked it with his left Trigger and pressed the right against Animal's chest and fired. Animal slumps to the ground dead as a winded and wheezing Spaegel turns around to face the final two Realms. He goes to move, but his body seizes up as a wave of pain rips through him.

"Damn, already at my limit. I have no choice but to revert" he says to himself as the Rhine Crest shimmers for a second before fading out. The Solaris Trigger fuses back into one weapon and his clothes return to normal. Seeing that they have an advantage, God Realm uses Bansho Tenin to pull Spaegel at him while Ghost goes in to kill.

Knowing he has one shot left, Spaegel aims and prepares to fire. However, Ghost sees this and swats one hand up and knocks the gun away from Spaegel and punches him hard in the stomach which causes Spaegel to cough up blood. "You've lost" says Ghost Realm. Spaegel turns his head and looks at him and says "Funny, that's suppose to be my line. Novus Pira."

Having pressed his hand against Ghost body during the whole exchange, Spaegel fires off his flame spell that burns through Ghost body and catching it on fire. "Seems like you can defend at that close range huh?" says Spaegel as he watches Ghost Realm burn. He turns his attention to God Realm, only to have a sharp pain stab into his stomach.

He looks to see God Realm before him with a chakra blade thrust into his gut. "Neither can you, it seems" says God as Spaegel stumbles back and collapses onto the ground. As Spaegel tries to get up, the Rinnegan appears in his mind which causes him to freeze up. "What...what did you just do?"

"That chakra rod I impaled into you allows me to send my chakra into your body like a receptor and disturbs your chakra or what ever your designation of it is." God Realm raises his hand into the air and another chakra rod appears. "Now, you die" he says as he thrust downwards, but stops as he feels something dangerous.

Quickly pulling away, he turns in the direction of the main tower and sees something streaking through the sky and heading towards it. Noticing what God Realm was looking at, Spaegel says "Hoskins." Taking another moment to look, God Realm shoots into the sky and begins to head towards the tower.

Though unable to pull the chakra rod out, Spaegel is able to get back to his feat and flies into the air. God Realm looks back and says "I'm giving you another chance to run, so take it. You shall not interfere with this." Spaegel scoffs at him and says "Don't be a fool. You can't beat him, no matter how strong you are. Listen dammit."

Having no time for this and feeling Nagato transferring all power to him, God Realm flies directly up with Spaegel close behind. Reaching the right altitude, God Realm turns back and brings both hands before him and shouts out "SHINRA TENSEI" and unleashes the full powered version from his attack.

Spaegel stops as he finds himself being hit with a repulsion force powerful enough to crush a city in seconds. He tries and quickly fails to ward off the attack as his body is sent crashing into the earth at sonic speed, creating a deafening explosion and forming a massive and deep crater.

God Realm lands at the edge and moves down to the center. He sees Spaegel half buried and is about to turn and leave when he sees movement. 'Impossible, he's still alive after being hit with that much force?' Though it should be impossible, it was still true. However, it seemed to be more subconscious movement than not.

Jumping clear of the crater, God Realm decides on one final act. Normal, he needs to recharge after each use of his power and that level of Shinra Tensei he had just used required a lot of recharge time, when he was the only Realm receiving power, he could recharge quickly if needed.

Making several hand signs, he unleashed his final weapon. "Chibaku Tensei." A sphere of black chakra emerges and forms between God Realm's hands. Once it is finished forming, he launches it into the sky. With in seconds, it becomes like a powerful magnet and begins to suck up the ground into it.

Sending a pulse into the chakra rod embedded in Spaegel's body, he and the surrounding earth are the first ti be pulled in with more earth being brought in to crush down on him. After a minute, the massive sphere of over one hundred feet across is formed. Making one final hand sign, God Realm activates a gravity pull with in the chakra rod and causes the sphere to begin to slowly crush in on itself.

'It will take a few minutes, but you will be crushed my worthy opponent. Now, to deal with this Hoskins person' thinks God Realm as he flies off to the tower.

(at the tower)

Hoskins arrives and takes a moment to sense the surrounding area. "So, it's below here. And I'm only detecting a few life forms with in. This is just to easy." Bringing his hands before him, Hoskins unleashes a Trogua at the building and blast a massive hole into it. He enters and lands on the floor and begins to walk forward when he's attacked by several Rain ninja.

He kills them with a single hit each as he continues his walk till he enters a massive room with only a single occupant. From his mobile chair, Nagato watches as the Unending comes to stand before him. "I take it you must be Hoskins?" The Unending man simply smiles and says "Yes, I am he. So tell me, how do you know of me?"

"I learned of you from the one called Spaegel-houten before I killed him. Well, had my favorite defender kill him." Hoskins frowns a little and says "Really, you killed Spaegel. I seriously doubt that. But that's not important right now. Tell me child, were is the relic?"

Nagato moves his fingers with in the control grip and prepares to fire a rod while he ask "I don't know what your talking about. What is this relic?" Hoskins remains emotionless as he says "Don't play me for dumb. I can sense it here and I will have it." He raises his hands to attack when suddenly, Hoskins is hit with a barrage of paper.

"What is this?" he ask in surprise as his body is covered with the paper till he's wrapped like a mummy. Konan's face emerges from the front and ask "What now Nagato?" Nagato doesn't need to think about it, but simply says "Kill him." Konan's paper form begins to crush inward, but stops suddenly as she screams in pain.

"Konan, what's wrong" shouts Nagato he he watches her form writh in agony. "My body...feels like...it's on...AAAAHHHHH." To Nagato's horror, he watches as Konan's oragmi state explodes into flames that rains down onto the ground and he can no longer sense her life force anywhere.

Hoskins dust himself off of the remaining paper fragments and says "Stupid girl, she should have known the danger's of such an ability. And that's not a fun way to go either. Now, where is the relic?" Nagato feels his anger rising as he shouts "Don't think you've won. I'll make you pay for killing Konan. I will show you that you can't beat me for I know true pain and will not be stopped from bringing justice to the world."

Hoskins laughs and is about to respond when God Realm appears between him and Nagato. Not wasting a second, he fires off a Shinra Tensei at Hoskins, but the Unending isn't effected by it in the least. Hoskins begins to walk forward as God Realm fires off more. Being this close to Nagato has allowed him instantaneous recharge, but it doesn't stop Hoskins advance.

"What is that your trying to do? It'll take more than that to finish me." Realizing that there's no other choice, God Realm unleahes a full powered Shinra Tensei at Hoskins. The force blows the Unending back out through the hole and he dissapears into the distance. God Realm collapses onto his knees for a moment as he goes to catch his breath.

"Good work Yahiko, unfortunately we have lost Konan" says Nagato to his best friend. Getting back to his feet, God Realm turns and says "I'll go and make sure that he is URK." Nagato's eyes widen in disbelief as a hand rips through God Realm's chest. "Like I said, it will take more than that to finish me. You, on the other hand, wont be so lucky" says Hoskins.

Unleashing a pulse through his hand, Hoskins causes God Realm to shatter like glass with hardly any effort. "And now for..." Hoskins doesn't finish as he feels himself being hit in his chest by a chakra rod. He then feels the Rinnegan come into his mind. "It's over now, your defeated Hoskins. Except it."

Instead of doing that, Hoskins laughs hard as Nagato looks on in confusion. "Ah yes, I seem to recall you saying something about knowing true pain. Was that true, boy?" asked Hoskins as he looks at Nagato. "I have known great pain and its from pain that I have become strong."

Hoskins looks at him questioningly and says "Really? I highly doubt it. Here, let ME show YOU what real pain is all about." And with that, Hoskins uses the chakra rod to transfer information into Nagato's mind. Immediately, Nagato's eyes become impossible wide as he begins to cry uncontrollably, his body shaking and convulsing slightly as foam forms from his mouth and he screams in agony.

Hoskins moves forward and removes the chakra rod as Nagato slumps forward and his head comes to rest on Hoskins shoulder. "Now, you know what real pain is. This pain you now feel is the pain of billions of innocent lives my kind have killed over the years. I find these memories fascinating to have as they are such a joy to experience."

"monster, your a monster" Nagato says weakly through his new found pain. "There there, every thing will be fine now. Trust me, you will feel better after you sleep for a while." Hoskins places one hand on the back of Nagato's head and strokes it while the other presses against Nagato's chest. "Troqua" says Hoskins quietly as the black energy wave blast through Nagato's body.

With Nagato now dead, Hoskins begins to look for a way down to where the relic is, but stops and looks back at Nagato's corpse and says "You can rest now and don't worry, I'll bring about your idea of justice to all worlds." Hoskins then turns and walks away to find his prize.

ST

Rukia was busy looking over an unconscious Hinata when both Renji and Afro arrived back at base camp. "Rukia, hows Hinata doing?" asked Renji. "She'll be fine in a few days. It seems she finally synchronized with her Undina Echo and it allowed her to defeat Heiser. How's Naruto and Shelendria?"

"Naruto's passed out from extreme exhaustion, blood loss, and low chakra but he'll be fine once he sleeps it off" said Renji. Afro laid Shelendria down and says in a sad voice "You can see Shel isn't so good off. She used that Spiration crystallization move on herself after Requa invaded her body. Don't see how to undo it."

Rukia nodded and said "We'll send her back to base so she'll be safe till Spaegel can take a look. Speaking of, we need to go get him. I have a feeling something happened to him." Before she could continue, Renji asked "What about Heiser? Did you destroy his body?" Rukia shook her head and said "Tried to, but it's beyond my ability to do that even when he was in his current state, so I sealed him with in a prison orb to be taken back to base."

Just then, a traverse gate appeared a few feat away and Goku, Vegeta, Ichigo, Orihime, and Washu emerged. "About time you guys arrived. What took so long?" asked Renji. "Couldn't be help, that virus did more damage to the system then first expected. We had to shut down and reboot the whole system to get things going again" said Washu.

"Well anyways, its good to have back up seeing as we believe Hoskins is here. Washu, we need you to take Shelendria back and have her examined. We think she trapped Requa inside her body. And take the prison orb as well since I sealed Heiser inside" said Rukia as she handed the orb to Washu. "OK, I'll get the second team ready to come back you guys up. Be careful." Washu then takes Shelendria and reenters the gate and vanishes.

"OK, what now Rukia?" asked Ichigo. Thinking for a moment, Rukia then says "Here's the plan: Orihime and me we wait here so she can heal Naruto and Hinata. I would like to let them rest, but we might need them here soon. Renji and Afro will go find Spaegel and either bring him back here or join with the attack team, depending on his condition. Ichigo, you and Goku and Vegeta will head to that tall tower in the distance. I have a feeling that's where the relic is as well as Hoskins."

They all nodded their acceptance at the mission and Rukis noted Vegeta's smile, indicating his desire for a challenge as he always does. "Alright then, move out and don't do anything stupid." As the attack team move towards the castle, Vegeta ask "Why are we taking orders from Rukia again? When did she become the boss of us?"

Ichigo looked back and said "Because we're scared of her and that damn Chappy the Rabbit soul candy she always has. Damn thing nearly broke my arm off during that first encounter with Grimmjaw." Goku smiled and said "Ah, who cares who gives the orders. We'll be getting to have a decent fight again so I say we shouldn't complain."

(beneath the control tower)

Hoskins ripped the massive steal doors off their hinges like nothing and entered the massive room. He walked to the edge and looked down below and smiled at what he saw. "So, finally found one. Now, there are only six left to find." He senses a new presence and turns to see a man in a black cloak and an orange colored spiral mask on his face with a single eye socket.

"So, there are six more of these huh? Interesting, very interesting indeed. I thank you for killing Pain as it saves me the trouble of doing it later on. Now leave this place for I shall not have you defile it any longer" said Madara Uchiha. Hoskins smirks and says "Not likely as this relic belongs to us Unending."

Hoskins jumps forward and throws several punches at Madara who dodges each one. Hoskins then unleashes several Azan blast that Madara also dodges before he moves forward. Hoskins fires one final one that passes through Madara's body as if he wasn't even there. "Hm, this is different. I gathered that your unusual eye might have been helping you dodge my attacks seeing as it's spinning, but the phase ability is very unusual."

Madara simply looks at him and says "Give up and agree to join me and help me find these other relics and I might let you live." Hoskins only frowns and says "Don't be sure you've won. After all, I was only seeing what it was you could do and now that I know, I believe YOU may have a use for us. But that will come later." And with that, Hoskins presses his hand into Madara's chest and passes through it.

Madara simply ask "And what point will this serve?" Instead of answering, Hoskins sends a jolt of energy pulsing through Madara's body, causing his eye to bulge and his body to jerk away. "What....what have you done?" asked a now panting Madara. "No need for words, only action." Hoskins then shoots forward and slams his fist into the underside of Madara's face and sends him flying into the air and through the walls at super sonic speed.

(outside)

The attack team has just arrived when they see the ground near bye explode outwards and a fast moving figure shoots high into the sky and vanishes. "What was that?" asked Goku. "That was definitely trouble. We better prepare for battle" says Ichigo. Vegeat nods his agreement as both he and Goku go Super Saiyan and Ichigo releases his Bankai. They're about to enter the hole when the ground begins to shake and a dark cloud suddenly appears over the Hidden Rain Village and grows outward rapidly.

(with Renji and Afro)

"What the hell is that thing" shouts Afro as he and Renji arrive and see a massive rock moon were Spaegel's locator is being detected. "I'm not sure, but I think Spaegel's inside." Afro noticed something and says "Well, if that's true, then we need to hurry. That thing is crushing inwards and it will kill him if we don't move soon."

Pulling out his zanpakto, Renji yells "Then lets free him while we can. Roar Zabimaru and Bankai."

(with Rukia and Orihime)

"How are they doing?" asked Rukia. "Naruto and Hinata should be back to full strength soon and...Rukia, look at the sky" says Orihime in a fear filled voice. Rukia looks up and sees the growning clouds of darkness and says "We better hurry because it looks like all hell is about to be unleashed."

(tower)

The ground starts to shake violently as cracks begin to appear all around them. "What's going on?" ask Goku as the three of them rise into the air. "Something big is coming, something very big" replies Ichigo. Without warning, the whole ground around the tower explodes outwards and the tower itself collapses into the hole as the three warriors are forced further away because of the shock wave.

As the smoke clears, Hoskins appears and gives them a courteous bow as something begins to emerge from the hole beneath him. "What the devil...is that thing?" shouts Vegeta in astonishment. From out of the ground emerges a demonic statue that resembles a dragon but over a mile in height with a glowing orb being held it its mouth the size of a school bus.

"Is that the relic?" ask Ichigo. No one can answer as they watch it raise into the air. Hoskins, seeing their confusion, decides to enlighten them before he departs. "Yes, this is one of the relics we seek. Though it may appear other wise, the statue is actually organic in nature. This thing you call a relic is actually a...wait, why tell you anything when I think I'll have some fun and kill you three. After all, its been a while since I really got to stretch my legs in battle."

As the relic continues to rise higher, Hoskins shoot forward till he's standing in between the three Resonator's and attacks. His moves are as fast as any they have ever seen as they are thrown onto the defencive quickly. After the first wave of punches, Ichigo jumps away and unleashes a Getsuga Tensho at Hoskins, who brings his hands up and swats it away like a fly.

Goku and Vegeta take that moment to fire off a Kamehameha and a Final Flash at Hoskins, who's enveloped by the attack. "Did we get him?" questions Goku. "No, but that wasn't to bad" shouts Hoskins as he reappears and slams his foot into Goku's back and sends him slamming into the ground. Vegeta rushes in to attack, but Hoskins dodges his attack and grabs him by his throat, slams a fist into his gut, then head butts him down onto Goku as he starts to get up.

"OK, your next Soul Reaper" says Hoskins as he turns to Ichigo. Ichigo smiles as he brings his right hand to his face and says "That works for me. Hollow mode." Immediately, his Hollow mask appears on his face and Ichigo rushes Hoskins and manages to send the both of them crashing into the ground.

Goku and Vegeta finally recover and Goku says "Man, there has to be more we can do here." "There is. Kakarot, lets try fusion" says Vegeta. Goku looks at him and says "Never thought I'd see the day that you would suggest that Vegata. I thought you hated fusion?" Vegeta sighs and says "I do, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Am I right?"

Goku looks to where Ichigo and Hoskins are and says "Agreed, lets do this." Taking up the stance, they make the motions and say at the same time "Fusion, Ha." Immediately, their bodies become won as the fusion is completed. Hoskins manages to block another Getsuga when he turns and gets a fist to the face that sends him flying back.

"Ha, not so tough now that Super Saiyan Gogeta has arrived, huh Unending?" says Gogeta. Ichigo walks up next to him and says "Don't let your power get the best of you. He is the second best of his kind after all." Gogeta scoffs and says "Don't worry Ichigo, we can take him together."

Hoskins gets back to his feet and smiles while saying "Now this is more like it. I finally have a reason to unlock my true form. Wanna see it?" Ichigo steps back and says "What? True form?" Meanwhile, Gogeta is feeling confident and says "Sure. bring it on. We'll still beat you when all is said and done."

"Very well, but you will regret saying all that...Saiyan." Bringing his hands together, he chants some unknown words as his body begins to glow. Then, a burst of light envelopes him for just a moment, forcing the two warriors to shield their eyes. When the light fades, they see something they didn't expect.

Standing before them was a child of seven with long hair and pointed ears. He has yellow crystal eyes and runic writing on his arms and his manner of dress reminds Ichigo of Grimmjaw. "What, that's it? You went from being a aged man to a child? Hows that an improvement?"

Hoskins smiles and says "What's wrong Gogeta, have you forgotten about the Kid Buu? Don't underestimate me because of my appearance. It will lead you to your death. Now, its time to play." For just a moment, he remains still till suddenly, he's behind them with energy blades emerging from his arms and legs. Though they try to move, Hoskins hits both of them before they can blink and sends both flying and hitting the ground hard.

Gogeta groans as he gets up and says "Me and my big mouth." Ichigo hears him and shouts "Damn right, why don't you at least try and be serious here for once in your life." However, Hoskins has other ideas for them as they find themselves being lifted into the air by energy tendrils that have wrapped around their bodies. "Don't die on me to soon. It will spoil all my fun" says Hoskins as he brings them closer to him so he can give them his idea of fun.

(with in Chibaku Tensei)

He knew that he had regained consciousness, but everything around him was black and empty. He could feel his body slowly being crushed inwards by the surrounding rocks. His breathing was becoming hard and labored due to the ever decreasing levels of oxygen. And he knew he only had a few minutes left till his body gave out and he finally succumbed to death.

'Is this were it ends?' he thought as he felt his consciousness start to slip away again. The truth was that he felt tired, very tired and the idea of just letting go was very tempting. Just as he was about to do just that, a voice rang out in his head. **So, are you really giving up now? Surely your not that far gone yet?**

He opened his eyes but could see nothing. 'That voice, its so familiar. Where have I heard it before?' **You mean you've forgotten? Silly Spaegel, I thought my Rhine Knight hero was that forgetful. But I guess that's normal after whats happened. But it's OK though for here in this wispy world, everything is always in motion and ever changing.**

His eyes widened as he finally remembered. "Luna? Is that really you?" **Yes and no. Listen Spaegel, you can't give in yet because if you do, then who will stop the Unending from doing to others what they did to us? I know your tired, but this is something you have to do. Just remember, I believe in you and I shall always be with you, forever. Till we meet again.**

He feels her presence leave and he cries out "NO, don't leave me again Luna. I can't loose you again." Spaegel breaks down into tears as he feels helpless once again like he did that day. But then, a fire deep with in rises up and with it comes anger. He can sense Hoskins nearby and he can sense his friends in danger.

From deep with in him, the forbidden power of the Untainted King begins to awaken. Normally, he would fight it. But this time, he allows it to wash over him as he speaks with a voice laced with venom. "Hoskins, I won't let you have a chance to repeat history. I swear I'm going to kill you and all your kind. YOU ARE DEAD!" And with that, the Reson Tear begins to glow brightly and Spaegel finds his power restored.

Outside, Renji continues to attack the moon sphere with his Bankai's power when he feels the sudden shift in power from with in. Not being a fool, he turns and yells at Afro to run as he himself breaks off in a mad dash and bringing Zabimaru around to act as a shield for them. Cracks begin to form along the Chibaku Tensei as it quakes violently. Then, with out warning, it explodes.

The force sends Renji and Afro flying a few yards, though they manage to land on their feet and quickly turn around. Where the moon once was is now Spaegel coming to land upon the ground. In his hands is the Magma Core sword and both it and the Reson Tear are glowing brighter than anything they have ever seen as well as giving off an almost deathly low humming sound.

"Spaegel?" shouts Renji. Spaegel's reply is to stab the Magma Core into the ground and scream out with all his rage "MAGMA CORE, RRRRAAAA-ZZZZIIIINNNN!" With that, the ground both explodes and erupts in a fiery wave of energy that is so strong, both Renji and Afro are brought to their knees from the intensity of it.

The sphere of hell fire rises into the air before exploding outwards. As the dust clears, the two men freeze in place as they see something that both impresses them and scares them more than anything they thought was possible. "It can't be. Is that really the Ra-Zin of the Magma Core?" asked a stunned Afro. Renji just stares blankly and says "First I've ever seen it, though I hear it's one of his strongest. I'm glad he's on our side."

(Rukia and Orihime)

The glow around Naruto and Hinata's bodies finally fade as they regain consciousness. "Hey, are you two OK?" asked a concerned Rukia. Naruto and Hinata look at each other and hug. When they finally pull away, Naruto says "Looks like, what's happening and where is Spae and Shel?"

Rukia explains the situation to them and once she's done, Naruto and Hinata both get to their feet as Naruto says "OK guys, lets go join our friends. After all, this is our world and we can't just sit back and let others come and save it." Orihime stands and says "But you guys are still not at full strength. All I did was heal you enough so you could reawaken, not to go and fight."

Hinata reaches out and places her hand on Orihime's shoulder and says "We appreciate your concern, but Naruto's right. We can't just sit here and let others protect our home while we just stand around and do nothing. After all, we are Resona..." Her speech is cut off as the feel the release of the Ra-Zin.

"What was that?" asked Hinata as she and Naruto look around. "It had to be Spaegel, right Rukia?" asked Orihime. She nodds and says "Yes, that was definitely a Ra-Zin release, but it was much stronger than any I've felt him do before." Just then, they hear a deafening roar as a shadow flies over them. Looking up, the freeze at seeing the source of the shadow.

"No way. What is that thing?" yells Naruto as they all find themselves falling onto their knees. "It's Spaegel, he unleashed the Magma Core's Ra-Zin" says Renji as he and Afro run up. "No way? That was Spaegel?" says Hinata in disbelief. "Guys, lets go and be prepared to back up our friends" says Rukia as they all head off after the beast.

(Hoskins)

Gogeta and Ichigo collapse onto the ground as Hoskins releases them from his hold. He then rises into the air and says "You two held your tongues very well, so well that I commend you for it. But it seems play time is over. I will let you live for now, but next time..." He doesn't finish as a roar pierces the sky and he turns to see what caused it.

The moment he turns, he's forced to bring his hands up tp block the massive mouth of a dragon from almost eating him. "What the hell? What are you?" Hoskins demands. Back on the ground, the others arrive and watch as Hoskins is forced back easily by the dragon that seems to be made from shadow's and flames (like the Balrog from the Lord of the Rings movies).

It's then that Hoskins and the Resonator's hear Spaegel's voice with in their minds. "What's wrong Hoskins, is my Volcanus Dragon form to much for you? Not that I care sense I'm going to kill you right here, right now." Hoskins finds himself being re-angled as he and the Volcanus Dragon go crashing into the earth.

"Now that's impressive" says Naruto. Gogeta, nows our chance. We need to go full power if we want to help" says Ichigo. Gogeta nods as they both begin the build up. Finally ready, Gogeta transforms into Super Saiyan 3 form and Ichigo activates his stage 2 Hollow mode. Now ready, they await their chance to counter attack.

'How did Spaegel get this strong? Is it possible, could he actually be tapping into the power of the Untainted King that's with in his body?' ponders Hoskins as he finally manages to get the Volcanus Dragon off him. The creature flies back into the sky and spreads its wings as much as possible. "Meteo Storm" mind shouts Spaegel and a massive barrage of meteorites are released from his wings.

Hoskins erects a barrier to defend himself from the attack. When it lets up, he goes to move when he hears "Getsuga Tensho." He turns in time to see a massive sized black/red energy wave coming at him. He jumps into the air, and into the path of a Super Dragon Fist that connects and blows his right arm clear off.

Gogeta, Ichigo, and Spaegel surround him as they all build up their best attacks. "This could actually be trouble" thinks Hoskins as he once again erects a barrier. "Big Bang Kamehameha, White Cero, Super Nova Destroyer" shout the three Resonator's as they unleash their best and send them slamming into the barrier.

When the energy release is finished, they see Hoskins fall to the ground. They land and once more surround him with the additions of the others. "OK guys, one more time and he's finished" says Rukia as they all prepare to attack. But just then, the sky explodes as they feel themselves being hit with a massive gravity force that pins them to the ground.

Hoskins looks up and says "Master?" A deep booming voice responds. "Hoskins, need I remind you the importance of your mission. Return now, or I will destroy you myself." Gogeta strains to look up and says "Was that, the leader of the Unending?" Hoskins sighs and says "Well, are time here is over for now. But we shall meet again and next time, you won't be so lucky.

Hoskins flies into the air and both he and the relic vanish into the darkness. Gogeta splits back into Goku and Vegeta and Ichigo also reverts. The Volcanus Dragon roars one final time before returning to being Spaegel again. "Hey, are you OK?" asked Afro. Spaegel simply collapses and says "Damn it, damn it all. We were so close, so damn close and....I hate this. I HATE THIS!"

Hinata walk over and kneels next to him and says "At least we're alive and that means that we'll get another chance, right?" Spaegel looks at her and says "Sure. Ok guys, it's time we return home as well. I think we've had enough crap for today happen to us."

(Epilogue)

The Resonator's returned to base to get some much needed rest. They learned that Shelendria was still alive and though Spaegel could reverse the spell that she had cast, doing so would allow Requa to finish killing her and escape. So until a way can be found to remove and destroy Requa, Shelendria will have to remain frozen in crystal.

It was finally confirmed that the virus that had attacked the computer system with in the Resonator base had been the result of the Tragosia Council, or rather, certain members of the council. However, since no link could be found to any specific person, it was decided to keep quiet for now seeing as things were already pretty heavy as it is.

Hinata had finally awakened her element power and she began to work harder to master it. Naruto started to work closely with Ichigo, Goku, and Vegeta to help better his Demon Sage mode and see if he could take it a step further. Only time will tell if they can succeed or not. Hinata is also relieved to hear Fukasaku and Shima survived, having been summoned back just before Heiser could hit them with his attack.

Spaegel had a private talk with master Yoda about his forbidden power and though Yoda felt it came to close to the dark side for his liking, not trying to at least learning to control it and put it to proper use would be a waste. Spaegel joked about how Yoda had said try when that word isn't in the elderly Jedi's vocabulary. Yoda's response was telling him to hush.

In some ways, they had score a victory as one Unending was dead (Vamiogasa), one was sealed away (Requa), one had been captured and could be studied (Hoskins), and they had learned that they could in fact hurt Hoskins, maybe even killi him eventually. But, they all felt like it was a major defeat in the end. Only time will tell what these events will truly represent.

But that's a story for another time, another day. Until then, believe in them for they have a lot of work to do!

To be continued in "The Resonator's", coming soon to Fan Fiction.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Spiral Theater

Caspian: Hello, I'm Caspian Blackjade

Breezy: And I'm Breezy, we're here from another of Keyote's original stories: Caspian's Renaissance

Caspian: Keyote is currently busy working on Our Secret pt.3: Miracle

Breezy: And Beauty and Gasser are off having sex I think

Caspian: So we decided to handle this final instalment of Spiral Theater

Breezy, But don't threat as is will return as a part of "The Resonator's" as a gag session to counter the darker story line

Caspian and Breezy: Now, on with the showing...

Showing 11: End of Hidden

Madara looked upon the place he had once called home. He had just barely survived his run in with that man back in the Hidden Rain Village and was now trying to decide on what his next move should be. The Akatsuki were dead with the exceptions of himself, Zetsu, Itachi, and Kisame and he didn't know where they were.

Looking at the Hidden Leaf village disgusted him. And to think he once wanted to be Hokage of it too made him feel even more disgusted with himself. He got up and was about to leave when a voice caught his attention. "Do you hate this place. Would seeing is wiped away make you happy?"

He turned and saw a figure draped in a dark cloak also looking at the village. "Who are you?" he asked. The figure turns to look at him and says "Some one with an offer. I'd like you to join me and my order." Madara gives this person a serious look and ask "What order?" "Why, the Unending of course."

"Why would I join you? After all, you people destroyed all my plans and ruin everything I have been working towards for all thes years." The figure looked away and said "Plans change, things come and go and we don't always get what we want. Now, i ask you again. Would you like to join us?"

"And what would I get if I said yes?" asked Madara who was now curious about this person. "Power, of course. All the power you could ever imagine. And to give you an idea baout what I mean, I will demonstrate a small fraction of this power on your former home; the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

The figure rose into the air and indicated to Madara to watch closely. Forming a ball of black energy, thr figure launched it at the village. Once it was directly above it, two beams of energy released from the light and carved a circle around the village, then a dome was formed.

"With in the Hokage Tower, and Anbuu appeared and said "Lady Tsunade, we may have a problem." Tsunade looked out her window and asked "Does it have anything to do with this energy dome or that strange light?" "Yes mam, it would appear that the dome is keeping everyone sealed inside the village. No one can get out."

Just then, the light lowers alittle and begins to emit a strange sound. All around the village, every one begins to notice things beginning to float in the air, even people. High above, the figure says "Micro Black Hole, awaken." And with that, the ball of light fully awakens and with in the span of a second, before anyone can react, the entire area with in the dome is sucked into the light and fades away. The dome then collapses and leaves nothing but empty ground.

Madara is speechless as the figure lands by him. "What did you do?" "Killed them of course. Now, would you like to join us and have a taste of this power as well?" Madara doesn't need to think, he just simply nods. "Very good. Now, lets depart as we have much to do to get you ready, Madara of the Unending."

As they leave, two figures emerge from thr forest. Konohamoru and Hanabi have jsut returned from a little private time at Naruto's and Hinata's waterfall only to see the village is gone. "What happened? Where's the village?" they both ask together as they stare into the empty field.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Well, that's it for now. Spiral Traversed is complete though I will have an info chapter added once I'm able to give an exact date for the beginning of "The Resonator's" as well as other important info that needs to be revealed. Spiral Theater will be apart of that little series, so there shall be more to come from it as well. Until next time, be ready for an all out war.

Also, if there' any character's or stories you'd like to see in the Resonator series let me know as I'm looking for ideas.


End file.
